


All Or Nothing part 4

by Accident, TWDrew



Series: Private Rp [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Incest, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Smut, They're all gonna fuck so yeah, This is going to have a lot of parts, Torture, Vacation, Watersports, Weddings, drug overdose, over a million words, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 101,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: HEED THE TAGS!!!This is a huge (over a million words at this point) polyamory story involving Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Greg as well as many many other original characters. Here we start part four of this series. Part one, two, and three all have the same name All Or Nothing.Here is the summary of the first part:We start out with a Johnlock fic that morphs into so much more. There is over a million words to this things and the deeper you go the weirder it gets. I uploaded it before but deleted it because of some comments. If it's not your thing them just don't read it. I'll update the tags regularly so there's no surprises. There's some good plot and hundreds of brilliant sex scenes so please read and leave me a comment for the love of everything unholy cause after you read this there's no way your going anywhere but hell. Sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Continued

Here we continue from the last part.

Last chapter https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721202/chapters/39886314


	2. Forty one

Sky makes breakfast in the morning.

The boys filter into the kitchen.

Sky serves them breakfast when Mrs. Hudson's foot steps sound on the stairs followed by heavier foot steps. "I'm sorry boy but he wouldn't take no for an answer and just came up. I think he's a client." Mrs. Hudson sighs a she gestures to the man dressed in all black that followed her up.

Sherlock frowns a bit before getting into his case mode. "What do you need?"

"Her." The man points to Sky. "So he's finally decided, has he?" Sky smirks.

Greg frowns. "What does he mean, Sky?"

"The day is here Gregory Lestrade for you to meet your father." Sky smiles and winks at Mycroft.

Greg's frown deepens. "I.. Wh-What?"

"I'll explain in a moment but I have a bit of important business first." Sky turns back to the man. "On your knees." She commands and he sinks to the floor without question. "God I love when they come pre trained. I know you’re excited to see me, darling, but I'll be taking the gun." She holds out her gloved hand and the man hands over his gun.

"I.. I don't understand what's happening right now.."

"This man works for your father. Your father wants contract my services and he's sent this man to deal with the negations." Sky says to Greg as she removes the clip from the gun expertly and sets it in the counter. "Desert Eagle? .50 caliber bullet?" Sky hums as she inspects the gun and the man nods approvingly. "It nice. I prefer the .45 caliber myself but that's just me." She smiles.

"W-Why does he want your services? And who is he? How did you find him?"

"He wants me to save his life. Your father is a powerful man, Greg. I didn't find him he found me. He knew me in my pre-Mycroft era. Your father is the most powerful mob boss in England." She puts the clip back in the gun and makes sure the safety is on before sitting it down.

Greg felt like he was going to be sick. "I.. What?" He clenches his jaw.

"To be fair he didn't want to become a mob boss. He wanted to be an accountant. He's a good man and he runs the mob very efficiently. Most of their illegal activity is almost legal.. The thing is, Greg, he doesn't know about you. He doesn't know you exist. You mother never told him that she got pregnant. So you have a choice to make. You can meet him or you leave it."

Greg bites his lip, trying to think. "I.. I want to meet him.. I have to.."

"Okay good." She smiles at Greg and turns back to the man. "What have you got for me?" She asks and he hands her a letter and an ornate wooden box. "Oh he's really playing the game now isn't he?" She reads the letter and laughs.

"What does it say?"

"It's a wedding invitation for today. Apparently I'm getting married to your father." She hums and hands him the invitation. She opens the rectangular wooden box and gasps softly.

Greg's jaw drops. "What?!"

"Don't worry I'm not actually going to marry him. It's part of the plan. Someone wants your father dead and he's figured out a way to draw them out. It's actually a pretty good idea having the girl who can read minds at a gathering of people to find out who want to kill you. He is smart like that." She says distractedly as she stares at the contents of the rectangular box.

Greg frowns. "I need a drink.."

"It's a bit early to drink now, Greg. Besides I think it would be best if you were sober for meeting your biological father for the first time. He'll offer you a drink when we get there." Sky hums as she slides a big beautiful engagement ring from the box. "He has excellent taste." She hums as she looks at the ring.

He sighs and goes to lay on the couch.

Sky snaps the box closed and hands it to Mycroft. "This would be better kept in your hands." She hums and slips the engagement ring on her finger that was around a syringe in the box. Her favorite drug of choice fills the needle and she gives it up willingly handing the box to Mycroft.

Mycroft nods approvingly, a bit surprised. "Thank you, dear." He goes to secure the box.

"I promised you I'd stay clean. I keep my promises." She smiles at him and feeling a bit proud of herself.

He smiles proudly. "Thank you."

"Of course, Crofty." She nearly preens at Mycroft's pride in her. She turns back to the man who's still kneeling. "God I love a man on his knees." She sighs wistfully.

Mycroft chuckles. "Down, girl."

"You know I love to play with the submissive ones, Crofty." She pouts.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "I know. Send him on his way."

"Oh if I must." Sky gives the man back his gun and shoos him away.

Mycroft smiles softly.

"It's the quiet ones always beg the loudest and he never said a word." She sighs. "Alrighty then." She claps her hands and turns to face everyone. "We'll be leaving in an hour for the estate. Clothes for the wedding will be there so we don't have to worry about that. Anthea and Lydia do you both want to come along? I think we deserve a grand party." Sky smiles.

Anthea looks to Lydia, kissing her cheek. "How about it?"

"Going to a fake wedding at a mob boss's estate? I'd love to." Lydia smiles and kisses Anthea.

She smiles and kisses her back. Mycroft smiles and goes to check on Greg.

Greg is laying on the couch with his arm over his face as he thinks.

"Greg..?" He kneels by the couch.

Greg peeks at Mycroft and smiles. "Hello, gorgeous."

He blushes and smiles. "Hello, love."

He hums and pulls Mycroft up onto the couch on top of him.

Mycroft smiles. "How are you doing?"

"Alright. It's just a lot to take in. I was shocked and totally thrown at first." He smiles up at Mycroft and runs his hands over his back.

He leans in to kiss him softly. "Mm.. I was going to tell you."

"Mm let me guess.. Someone told you not to tell me." He kisses him back and nuzzles him.

"Mm. Sky did." He smiles and kisses his chest.

"Mm I thought so." He chuckles and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and nuzzles him back. "Tell me I'm not an idiot for feeling nervous about meeting him.." He says quietly and holds Mycroft closer.

"You're not, love.. Of course not.."

"Thank you, My.."

He rests his head on Greg's chest.

He rubs his back and hums softly. "What else what in that box Sky was starring at besides the ring?"

"A syringe with her favorite drug."

"And she just handed that over to you?" He sounds amazed.

"She made a promise to me that she'd stay clean."

"That's incredible, My.. She's so strong to have held it in her hand and just give it to you. She must trust you so much." He kisses his head.

He smiles, proud of her. "She's amazing.."

"You've done an amazing job raising her.. You're a brilliant father.." He smiles softly and kisses him.

Mycroft blushes and kisses him back happily. "Thank you, Greg.."

"Of course, My.." Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He kisses his head and holds him close.

"Should we get ready to go?"

"Sure." He kisses him again before they get up.

They go to get ready. "Shower?"

"Yeah." Greg nods and follows him to the bathroom.

He smiles and starts the shower.

He hums softly and hugs Mycroft from behind. "I love you." He purrs and kisses his shoulder.

He blushes and smiles, leaning back against him. "I love you, too."

"You could say I lost my faith in science and progress  
You could say I lost my belief in the holy church  
You could say I lost my sense of direction  
You could say all of this and worse but  
If I ever lose my faith in you  
There'd be nothing left for me to do.." He sings to him and kisses his neck.

He blushes and pulls him into the shower.

"Some would say I was a lost man in a lost world  
You could say I lost my faith in the people on TV  
You could say I'd lost my belief in our politicians  
They all seemed like game show hosts to me  
If I ever lose my faith in you  
There'd be nothing left for me to do.. I could be lost inside their lies without a trace  
But every time I close my eyes I see your face.." He sings as he washes Mycroft tenderly.

He blushes and relaxes under his touch, listening to him sing.

"I never saw no miracle of science  
That didn't go from a blessing to a curse  
I never saw no military solution  
That didn't always end up as something worse but  
Let me say this first..  
If I ever lose my faith in you  
There'd be nothing left for me to do.." He finishes singing and washes Mycroft's chest.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He pulls him closer and kisses him back.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles. "We should get out."

"Yeah we should. You know how sky is about timing." He chuckles and kisses him.

He smiles and hums. "Mm. Yeah. Let's go."

They get out and dried off.

They go to get dressed.

Sky is sitting in a large trunk in the middle of the sitting room when they come out. "What in there?" Greg asks. "I don't know. We went to get dressed and it was here when we got back." John shrugs as Sherlock circles Sky and the trunk trying to deduce what's inside. "Oh.. That's interesting." Sherlock hums and Sky smirks.

John frowns. "What's interesting?"

"That trunk is full of weapons. Guns mostly. I can smell the gun oil." Sherlock says as Sky stands next to the trunk. "The thing is we're all going to be armed to the teeth today." Sky smirks as she starts unlocking the trunk. "What? Why? You're expecting danger?" Greg frowns. "Oh god no. Not danger to us anyway. It more like everyone else will be armed and we'll be the odd ones if we're not. If you forget your gun it's like you've forgotten your wallet. You may not use it but you always have it on you." She hums as she starts the combination tumblers.

John bites his lip. "Can I just bring my own gun?"

"If it's in your name then no if it's not then yes. However I have a duplicate of your gun." She opens the lid of the trunk. "Same goes for Greg, Mycroft, and Athena. They have their guns in their name so they can't bring them. Feel free to choose whatever you'd like. Except the knives, those are mine." She smiles at those shocked expression from her collection. "What can I says. I have a thing for weapons." She shrugs.

John chuckles. "You are a piece of work."

"Mm you don't even know the half of it, Johnny." She smiles and hands him an exact copy of his gun.

He looks it over, surprised by the level of detail.

"It even has the same left spin in the barrel that gives the bullets the groves like yours does when fired." She smirks.

"Christ, this is amazing.."

"I'm glad you're happy." She smiles. "Have you picked yet, Locky?" She hums looking at Sherlock examining the contents of the trunk. Greg, Mycroft, and Anthea are already holstering their guns.

"Must I pick one? My mind is enough for me."

"It's up to you, Locky, but you'll basically be going in there naked." She hums as she caresses her knives lovingly.

"I've been in Buckingham palace in nothing but a sheet."

"Yeah alright. You don't have to take one of you don't want." She giggles.

He smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles and picks out what she wants before closing and locking the trunk. "Of everyone's ready our ride is here." She hums as she arranges hidden blades around her body under her layers of clothes.

Everyone goes outside to the car.

The driver opens the door and they get in. The car pulls away from Baker Street and takes them to a large estate.

Mycroft holds Greg as they drive.

Greg curls up in Mycroft's lap and nuzzles him. "Thanks you, My.." He says quietly and kisses his neck.

He smiles softly and rubs his back. "Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too.."

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He rubs his back as they arrive.

Greg tenses a bit as the car stops.

"It's okay, love.."

Greg nods and they get out of the car. Sky leads the way to the front door. Greg holds Mycroft's hand feeling better just holding onto it.

Mycroft rubs his hand as they walk inside.

"George!" Sky calls out and a second later pounding footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. "Baby girl!" The man says and smiles as he sees Sky. He stands in front of Sky and Sky swings her fist but he dodges. He moves to return the attack and Sky ducks easily. She counters with a roundhouse kick to his face which he leans back and it misses him by inches. He moves his leg to sweep Sky's out from under her and she back flips away. She flips back toward and holds a life to his neck and he holds a gun to her head. "You're so fucking hot." He growls and smiles. "And your a dirty minded old man." She purrs. They slowly lower their weapons and put them away.

Mycroft's jaw tightens a bit and he straightens. He knows he shouldn't worry, because this is all an act, but he hates that this man is talking to Sky like that.

"Come to my office. We need to talk. Bring your frien-" George stops talking to Sky mid-sentence as he sees Greg. The resemblance between them is staggering. Greg has his father's eyes and jaw line as well as his build.

Greg couldn't take his eyes off of George, his heart racing. He couldn't believe that he had never met his father before. And he couldn't believe they were meeting now.

"I'll be damned.." George says as he realizes the situation and his smile grows as he looks at Greg. "To my office. We have more to talk about than I thought." He looks at Greg for another moment before turning away and leading them to his office.

Greg smiles brightly and tightens his hold on Mycroft's hand. He leans in to kiss him before they start walking to his office. "I can't believe it."

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. "It's amazing.. I'll be here with you the entire time should you need me." He squeezes his hand reassuringly.

He feels amazing as they walk into his father's office.

Sky closes the door shutting out anyone who shouldn't be there. "God.. Just let me look at you.." George stands there and looks at Greg in complete awe. "What's your name?" He asks Greg.

"Greg." He smiles softly, looking at his father.

"Greg... It's exceptionally incredible to meet you, Greg." He smiles and holds out his hand for Greg to shake.

Greg takes his hand eagerly, smiling back. "It is."

"And you, young lady, are in big trouble." George looks at Sky. "It's not my fault! It wasn't time!" Sky whines.

Greg smiles and laughs. "I didn't know until today. This one knew." He motions to Mycroft.

"I was sworn to secrecy, Gregory." Mycroft retorts.

"Still an arse." He smiles.

Mycroft chuckles and smiles back. "I believe further introductions are in order." George hums as he goes over to the bar.

Greg smiles, about to introduce Mycroft but hesitates. He was suddenly very worried about what his father would think of him being gay. His other parents were never supportive of him, he didn't want George to be the same.

Mycroft squeezes Greg's hand reassuringly. "Everything alright, Greg?" George turns away from the bar to look at him.

"I.. Yeah, I just.. I should introduce the others. This is John and Sherlock. And this is Mycroft. He's my fiancé." He adds the last bit quietly and nervously.

"Really? Fiancé? Congratulations." George smiles brightly and acceptingly.

Greg feels the threat of tears and blinks them away, smiling. This was one of the first times in his life he felt accepted.

"How about a drink before we talk?” George smiles and hand Greg and Mycroft drinks before passing them out to everyone else except to sky who declines.

They all go to sit where they'll be able to talk.

"Tell me about yourself. What do you do?" George asks Greg.

Greg looks to Sky, wondering if he should tell him the truth.

"Go ahead, Greg. He accepts all of you and he'll accept this part as well." Sky smiles.

Greg nods and bites his lip. "I'm a detective inspector."

George barks out laughing and covers his mouth with his hand. "I apologize. I wasn't laughing at you, Greg. I'd never laugh at you. But I can't help but find this situation more than a bit ironic." He chuckles. "A detective inspector? That's quite impressive." He smiles.

Greg blushes a bit and smiles. "I.. Thank you."

"I assume Sky has told you what I do." George hums.

"Of course." He nods.

"Mm and you still came to meet me. That takes a lot of bollocks. I respect that." He smiles.

"I had to meet my father." He smiles a bit.

"I'm glad you did." He smiles. Someone knocks at the office door. Sky moves from where she's was sitting and goes to George, curling up in his lap. "Come in." George barks as he wraps his arm around Sky. The door opens and a man steps in. "Sir, the preparations are almost ready for Miss Sky." The man says. "Thank you. Dismissed." The man leaves with a curt nod and closes the door. George let's Sky go and she moves back to her original seat.

Greg watches as Sky moves back and forth, humming softly.

"I'm sorry about all the cloak and dagger. And for display in the front hall." George look at Mycroft because he saw him tense up earlier.

"It's alright, I understand that it was needed. You just must understand that I see Sky as a daughter."

"Of course. I understand. We have strict rules in place about the conduct of today."

"Thank you." He nods and puts an arm around Greg.

"So onto business. The reason for today's fake wedding is because Sky has informed me that some of the people I know well and do business with want me dead. She says it's not my time to die yet so we've decided this whole charade to find the guilty party and whatever gifts they have in store. Oh speaking of gifts." George stands and walks over to his desk. He unlocks a drawer and pulls out a package wrapped in brown paper. "This is for you, Sky." He hands her the package. She looks at the package and opens it. "Oh." She gasps softly.

Greg raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Brand new throwing knives. Hand crafted in Japan.." She says dreamily and shows them the knives. "Thank you, George." Sky smiles at him. "No thank you, Sky. For everything." George thanks her for not only saving his life today but also bringing Greg to him. She nods knowingly and smiles.

Mycroft hums. "Just don't throw them in our flat."

"I won't. I promise." Sky giggles.

"Thank you, dear." He smiles.

"Of course, Crofty." She smiles. "Well then you need to go get ready. We only have a few hours left before people start arriving." George says to Sky. "Alright. Come on Anthea and Lydia. We have things to do." Sky says and opens the office door. They file out. "Let me know if you need me." Sky says to the boys.

"Of course." Mycroft replies as they leave.

"Refills, anyone?" George asks as he goes to the bar.

Greg smiles. "I'll have one." John nods. "Me too."

George refills their glasses and his own.

Greg smiles as he returns with their drinks. He wanted to spend as much time with his father as possible.

"Tell me, Greg. Your mother is still alive, correct?" He asks gently knowing what kind of woman Greg's mother was.

Greg frowns a bit, not wanting to talk about his mother. "Yes, she is." His voice slipped into his work voice as he answered.

George just nods and doesn't press the topic further because he doesn't want to upset him. "Is there anything you want to know about me? Any questions?" He changes the topic completely.

Greg shrugs, thankful that he changed topics. "I don't think I have any specific questions. I just want to get to know you."

"Alright. How about I just tell you some things?" He chuckles.

He smiles. "That works. And if you want to know anything about me, I'll tell you."

"Okay good. Let's see.. I have an older brother and a younger sister. I went to university to become an accountant. I got married. My father died and the family business fell to me. I am a widower." He smiles softly.

Greg smiles as he listens to him, nodding. "Anything you'd like to know about me?"

"Everything. I've missed out on so much of your life and I regret that terribly."

Greg blushed a bit. "Well.. As detective inspector, I handle murder cases mostly. Sherlock helps, as well. He's a consulting detective."

"Consulting detective?"

"He comes in to help when my team can't solve the case."

"That's brilliant." He smiles.

Greg blushes, looking back at Sherlock. "He's brilliant."

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "Thank you, Greg."

He smiles softly before turning back to George.

"How long have you and Mycroft been together?" George asks.

Greg blushes, embarrassed by his awful memory. "Oh Christ.." He bit his lip, looking to Mycroft.

"Oh about five years. However, we've known each other long than that." Mycroft smiles at Greg.

Greg blushes and smiles back. "Thank you, love.."

"Of course, Gregory." Mycroft kisses Greg's cheek and smiles.

He blushes and smiles, turning back to George. "Ah.. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment but more will probably come to me but you should know that I have other children. Two daughters in fact. So you have two half sisters.." George bites his lip unsure of how Greg will take the news.

"I.. I'm not an only child?" He smiles, strangely happy with the news.

"No and you're the youngest. Essentially their baby brother." George chuckles happy that Greg seems happy.

Greg smiles brightly. "That's brilliant!"

"They're coming here today if you want to meet them." George smiles.

"I'd love to meet them!"

"Their names are Amelia and Carol. Amelia writes for a travel magazine and Carol is a stay at home mom. You are an uncle to a two year old boy named Daniel."

He smiles, excited about meeting his older sisters.

George smiles as someone knocks on the door. "Come in." He says and the door opens. "Guests will be arriving soon, Sir. You should get ready." The man says. "Thank you. Dismissed." George nods and the man leaves.

"Ah.. Sky mentioned that there were clothes here for us?"

"Yes of course. Up stairs third door on the right. The girls should be ready so they'll let you in to get dressed. If you'll excuse me there are somethings I need to attend to first. I shall join you all upstairs shortly." George smiles.

Greg smiles and nods. "Brilliant, thank you."

"You're welcome, Greg." George smiles as he holds open his office door.

The boys file out, heading upstairs to get ready.

"You have sisters, Gregory. How do you feel about that?" Mycroft smiles as they go upstairs.

He smiles brightly. "It's brilliant.. I have an accepting father.. Two older sisters.. I'm an uncle."

"I'm so happy for you, love." He smiles and pulls him closer to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He nuzzles him and smiles. He takes his hand and leads him to the room. "Sky said you were on your way up.” Anthea opens the door and smiles. She's dressed in a pastel pink bridesmaid dress matching Lydia's.

Mycroft smiles softly as he looks at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mycroft." Anthea blushes a bit and smiles. "But you haven't seen Sky yet." She smirks.

"Mm. Yes, where is the bride?"

"Don't expect much." Sky says as she steps out from behind a curtained off section of the room. Her hair is in a intricate braid swept over her shoulder with a few loose strands curled and framing her face. Her makeup is light and well done. She's wearing a floor length white dress. Her dress is strapless with a sweet heart neck with a split between the mounds of the heart shaped bodice and laced together showing a stripe of skin from her neck to her navel. Her scars are easy to see without all the layers of clothing she usually wear but she doesn't seem self conscious. She has a large Y shaped scar running from each of her shoulders to meeting in the middle of her chest and continues down as one joined line. She blushes as they look at the Y shaped scar. "Yes, Sherlock.. It is a scar from an autopsy incision." Sky reads his thoughts.

Mycroft just smiles, looking at her with fondness. "You look amazing, dear.."

Sky blushes and smiles brightly. "Thank you, Crofty."

He smiles. "George said our clothes were in here."

"Yup. Behind the curtain. The tuxedos are labeled so you know which is for who." She smiles.

Mycroft smiles and nods, leading everyone back there.

They dress in their tuxes.

They step back out.

"You all look so handsome." Lydia smiles. "Looks like you're ready for a James Bond film." Sky smiles.

Mycroft smiles. "Let's go out there. People should be arriving soon."

"Lead the way."

They follow Mycroft downstairs.

"Oh good everyone's ready. You look beautiful, my bride." George smiles in his tux and looks at Sky. "Thank you, George. You look dashing." Sky smiles. "Thank you. Greg if you'd like to come to my office again for a moment I have a few people you want to meet waiting in there." George turns to Greg.

Greg smiles brightly nods, following him to his office.

George let's Greg into his office where two women sit on the couch wearing matching bridesmaids dresses to Anthea and Lydia. "Dad why do you have us in here?" Amelia asks. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. "I really should be with Daniel. You know how he gets fussy in crowds." Carol says. She has short brown hair and green eyes. "Girls I want you to meet Greg. He's your younger brother." George says.

Greg smiles softly, a bit unsure of what to say.

"Really? Are you serious? Carol?" Amelia asks and turns to her older sister. "Look at him, Amelia. He has dad's eyes." Carol smiles brightly at Greg.

He smiles happily back at her. "I can't believe it.".

"Can I hug you?" Carol asks and opens her arms.

He smiles and nods, going to hug her.

She hugs him tightly. "Listen I would be sobbing in happiness right now if this makeup wasn't so damn expensive." She giggles as she pulls back giving him a teary eyes smile.

He chuckles softly. "Rain check, then."

"Definitely." She smiles and lets him go.

He smiles brightly. "It's wonderful meeting you."

"You too Greg." Carol smiles. Amelia is talking to George.

Greg bites his lip, waiting for them to finish.

George looks at Amelia and she nods. "Sorry. It's just a lot to take in. Welcome to the family, Greg." Amelia smiles softly at Greg.

He smiles happily. "Thank you, Amelia."

Amelia smiles and nods. "We better get going. Sky can only hold things off for so long." George says. Carol and Amelia nod and leave the office. "Greg, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my best man. Even if it's fake." George asks Greg.

Greg smiles softly. "I'd love to."

"Brilliant. Thank you." George smiles.

"We should get out there."

"After you." He holds the office door open and follows him out. The back garden is decorated for the wedding and guests fill in the chairs on either side of the isle. "Ready?" Sky smiles. "Of course." George smiles back. "Let's get this show in the road then." She smiles

The ceremony starts and Greg stands at the alter as George's best man.

Mycroft, Sherlock, and John stand next Greg. The girls stand on the other side. Sky walks down the isle as the music plays.

Greg smiles as he watches Sky walk down.

One of George's men pretend to be an officiant and Sky and George repeat the vows. "You may kiss your bride." The man says and they lean in to kiss but it's shielded from by Sky's veil that blows in a gust of wind. The guests clap and cheer as Sky and George walk down the isle together at the end of the ceremony.

Everyone gathers together for the celebration party after.

George gets swept away with some men he works with. Sky watches the people as they eat, drink, and dance.

Greg spends time with his sisters.

Carol comes over carrying her son. "Danny, his is your Uncle Greg. Greg this is Danny." Carol smiles. "Hi." Danny smiles and waves his small hand at Greg.

Greg smiles brightly and hums. "Hello, Danny. It's nice to meet you."

Danny giggles happily and reaches out for Greg. "I think he want you to hold him. Would you like to?" Carol asks trying to keep Danny from wiggling from her arms.

He blushes. "I would love to."

Carol hands Danny over to Greg. Danny giggles and fists Greg's shirt in his little hands as he looks at him.

Greg smiles down at his nephew, holding him. "Hey, buddy."

Danny giggles and reaches up to squeeze Greg's nose. "You're a natural. Do you have kids?" Carol asks as she watches them.

"No, but my fiancé and I are thinking about it. I really want kids.." He smiles softly.

"Good." Carol smiles. "Where is your fiancé?" Amelia asks as she hands a glass of champagne to Carol.

Greg smiles, motioning over to where Mycroft, John, and Sherlock were sitting. "He's over there. He's the posh looking one."

"Oh! He's talking to my husband." Carol giggles.

He smiles. "Really?"

"Come on. Let me introduce you." Carol smiles and leads them over.

Greg smiles and follows her.

"Dadadadadadada." Danny babbles and wiggles when he sees his father. "Greg this is my husband Collin. Collin this is my brother Greg." Carol says. "Brother?" Collin looks at Carol questioningly and she nods. "Nice to meet you, Greg." Collin holds out his hand to shake Greg's.

Greg smiles and shakes his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Collin. I see you've already met my fiancé."

"Oh well in that case congratulations." Collin smiles. "Dadadadadada." Danny babbles and reaches out for Collin.

Greg smiles, handing Danny over to Collin. "Thank you."

"Of course." Collin smiles at Greg before turning to Danny. "Hello little man. Did you have a good time with your uncle?" Collin asks and Danny. "Yes! Juice!" Danny giggles. "He likes you. If you'll excuse me I need to go find his juice." Collin chuckles and looks at Greg.

Greg blushes a bit and smiles, moving to let him up.

Collin smiles and leaves the group with Danny to find his juice. Mycroft reaches out to Greg and pulls him over to sit on the couch with him. "How are you doing, love?" Mycroft smiles at Greg.

Greg blushes and smiles, leaning against him. "Brilliant."

"Good." He kisses his head and wraps his arm around him.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him. "How are you?"

"Wonderful. It's brilliant seeing you so happy." He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles. "This is so amazing."

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him. Sky walks by dragging a handcuffed man on the ground by the collar of his shirt. "Evening boys. Enjoying the party?" Sky asks acting as if it's not a big deal to be dragging a handcuffed man.

Greg raises an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Oh he's just a hit man. Not a very good one." Sky smiles.

Greg suddenly realizes that means that he was trying to kill his father.

"It's alright, Greg. The hit man didn't even get into the first ring of you father's protection circles. I got to him first. This is what I'm here for." Sky smiles reassuringly.

He bites his lip and nods. "Thank you."

"Of course." She nods. She signals to a man in black who comes over and takes the hit man away.

Greg smiles softly.

"I think they almost have the dance floor set up out in the garden. Everyone will be going out there soon." Sky smiles.

"Well, we should get out there."

"Good. I'll meet you all out there but first I need to find my husband." Sky smirks and walks away. "She's very... Eccentric." Amelia says as she watches Sky walk away.

Greg chuckles. "That she is."

"How did she get all the..." Amelia trails off asking about Sky's scars.

"She ah.. Had a difficult upbringing."

"At least it didn't affect her cheerfulness." Amelia hums.

He smiles and nods. "Yeah, she's brilliant."

The back doors open and the guests move out to the garden for dessert and dancing. "Time to dance." Sky smiles as she comes back with her arm linked in George's.

Greg offers his hand to Mycroft. "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Mycroft smiles and takes his hand, following him to the dance floor.

He smiles and takes him there, pulling him close as the music starts.

He smiles softly and holds him close as the music plays soft and slow.

He rests his head on Mycroft shoulder.

He rubs Greg back gently as they dance slowly together. "I love you.." He hums softly.

"I love you too.. So much.."

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

"Thank you for everything.."

"Of course, love.. You deserve the world, Gregory. I just want to give it to you.."

He blushes and feels a few tears start to fall.

"I love you so much.. You're my everything.. My always and forever.." He holds him closer and kisses his head.

He tightens his hold on him. "I love you.. More than anything."

He leans in and kisses Greg.

He kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He sways with him with the music.

John smiles softly as he watches Mycroft and Greg dance. "Greg seems to be on cloud nine today." He him and smiles as he looks at Sherlock.

"This is a big day for him."

"How are you doing, love? You've been a bit quiet today."

Sherlock smiles softly. "It didn't seem my place to talk."

John frowns a bit and tilts his head a bit when he doesn't understand something.

He smiles a bit and kisses John. "It's nothing. Come dance with me."

"Alright." He takes his hand and follows him to the dance floor, still a bit worried.

He smiles and pulls him close.

He melts into Sherlock and holds him as they sway.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and sways with him.

He nuzzles his chest and smiles happily.

The song soon ends.

George gets up on stage and Sky stands next to him. "Welcome everyone. I want to thank you all for attending this celebration. My new wife and I welcome you to our home and to enjoy your stay here. Please eat drink and dance to you hearts content. Today has been-" George's speech gets cut off by a man in the crowd raising his gun and pointing it at George. "Your time has come, George!" The man yells and fires the gun as the same time Sky throws a knife. The knife hits the mans hand and he drops the gun shouting in pain. The security take the man away. When Sky threw the knife it cut the bullet down the middle and saved George's life. The bullet halves are stuck in the trunks of the trees in the garden. "No one interrupts my husband." Sky says as a thin trail of blood starts running down her arm where half of the bullet nicked her.

John goes to the edge of the stage, looking up at Sky. "Sky, you're hit. Let me make sure you're okay."

Sky nods and George follows her off stage.

John examines her arm, frowning a bit. "It missed anything important, but it's bleeding an abnormal amount. We should wrap it up."

"I've always been a bleeder. My body is just dramatic that way." She smiles.

"We should still clean it and wrap it."

"Here." Amelia hands John the first aid kit.

"Thank you." He starts to clean the wound.

"Sky how are you not freaking out? You were just hit by a bullet!" Amelia says. "It's not my first time being shot. It kind of looses its kick after a few times. Besides its better it hit me than going through George's chest. I calculated every risk and this was the best out come so I did what needed to be done." Sky smiles.

John sighs. "You've really got to stop getting shot."

"Mm only if the people I love stop getting shot at." Sky sighs back.

He chuckles softly. "Alright, you've got me."

She giggles and smiles. "Thank you, John." She hums as he finishes wrapping her cleaned arm. "That'll be a new scar soon with its own story. Maybe I'll tell you the story's of my other scars someday." She smiles.

"All in due time."

"Of course. Everyone go dance. Have fun. I'm going to rest and sit for a bit." Sky hums.

Greg smiles softly, looking to Sherlock. "Care to dance?"

Sherlock blushes and smiles softly. "I'd be honored."

He smiles and takes his hand, leading him to the dance floor. He didn't care what anyone thought about their strange relationship anymore, he was happy.

"I love to dance.." He admits quietly. "I can't believe we've never danced before." He smiles and pulls him closer.

Greg blushes and smiles. "I've heard you're a brilliant dancer."

Sherlock chuckles and smiles. "Let me show you."

He smiles softly. "Mm. Please."

Sherlock holds him close in position and smoothly glides them around the floor turning and swaying gracefully.

Greg blushes as they dance, feeling amazing.

He laughs happily and smiles brightly glad that Greg was enjoying dancing with him.

Greg smiles brightly back at him, laying his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock holds him close and kisses his head. "I'm happy you today went to well for you.."

"He's amazing.." He smiles, talking about his dad.

He smiles and rubs his back. He hums softly and listens to Greg, wanting him to continue talking.

"He accepted me within minutes of meeting me.. He.. He actually wants to be a part of my life.."

"He's an amazing parent." Sherlock agrees.

"I wish I had him while I was growing up.." He adds softly.

"I know.." He holds him closer and kisses his head. "He's here now though. Sky's going to make damn sure he stays that way for you.."

He nods, swaying with him. "He seems really caring.."

"He does.. You'll get to see what it's like having a good parent now. I'm sorry you never had that before." He rubs his back.

He smiles softly and nods. "Christ.. I need to thank Sky for all of this.. I never would have met him if it wasn't for her."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate the thanks. Mycroft is still lecturing her about getting shot." He chuckles.

Greg chuckles softly. "Of course he is, she's basically his daughter.." He remembers what Carol had said about him and Danny. "Carol said that I was good with kids.. Danny really liked me.."

"When you were holding Danny Myc couldn't take his eyes off you. Carol's husband Collin was talking to him but he barely listen to a word. It was like you were the only thing in the room holding Danny. He really wants to raise a child with you, Greg.."

Greg bites his lip, pulling back a bit to look at Sherlock. "Really?" He asks quietly, smiling hopefully.

"He really really does. He wants everything with you Greg." Sherlock smiles back.

"I want everything with him too.."

"John and I would also love to help you both raise the child." He blushes.

He smiles. "I would love for you two to help.." He leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Good.. Thank you, Greg." He smiles and nuzzles him.

The song soon ends and they go back to the others.

"Really, Sky, you need to be more careful." Mycroft frowns. "It's fine, Crofty. The bleeding has started to slow drown already thanks to John." She huffs.

Greg smiles and wraps his arms around Mycroft's waist from behind him. "Calm down, love."

Mycroft hums softly and relaxes back into Greg. "She's just so reckless sometimes and it worries me." He sighs.

"I know you are, love, but she's an adult."

"I don't know how that can be possible when she acts so childish." He sighs. "I'm right here. I can hear you." Sky rolls her eyes.

"Oh shush. Go dance with Sherlock."

"Mm alright.." Mycroft hums and goes to dance with Sherlock. Sky smiles softly as she watches him walk away.

Greg smiles as he watches them.

"How are you doing, Greg?" Sky looks at Greg and smiles.

He smiles. "I'm fantastic. Thank you so much.. For everything.."

"Of course, Greg. I'm glad you're happy." She giggles happily.

"He's amazing." Greg smiles brightly.

"Good. I'm sorry I couldn't make this happen sooner. You know how timing is." Sky smiles.

"It's alright, I understand."

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you have sisters. I wanted that to be a surprise." She giggles.

"It's a brilliant surprise."

"Good." She smiles as the dance floor starts to thin down as people go home.

"I can't wait to have an actual father.."

She nods understand how Greg feels. "Exceptional fathers are hard to come by but we're lucky we both managed to find ones." She smiles softly looking at Mycroft as he dances with Sherlock.

Greg smiles softly. "I.. I want to raise a child with Mycroft.."

"Wonderful. I'm sure he'll be excited to hear that." She smiles brightly.

He smiles and nods. "I hope so.."

"I know so." She giggles.

He smiles. "Good.."

She hums and smiles back.

He smiles and watches Sherlock and Mycroft.

John goes over to Greg and wraps his arm around his waist. "May I have this dance?" He smiles softly.

Greg smiles happily and hums. "Why yes, you may."

John leads him out to the dance floor and pulls him into his arms.

He smiles and leans into him as they start to dance.

"I love you.. You were so brave and strong today. You put yourself out there and you held your ground. I'm so happy it worked out. I'm so proud of you.." He smiles and holds him close as they dance.

Greg blushes and smiles, holding onto him. "Thank you so much.."

"You're welcome, love.. We're always here for you. Always.." John smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles happily and dances with him.

The song ends and Carol comes over to them. "Mind if I cut in?" She asks. "Be my guest." John chuckles. He smiles at Greg and leaves them to dance. "Would you like to lead or should I?" Carol smiles at Greg.

Greg smiles softly. "I suppose I will."

"Alright." She smiles back and lets him lead.

He smiles and starts to dance with her. "I'm so glad that I came today.."

"I am too." She smiles happily as they dance. "I'll tell you a secret.. I've always wanted a little brother." She giggles.

He smiles brightly. "I've always wanted a sister."

"Well now you have two." She smiles.

"Two sisters and a father.." He smiles softly.

"We're so happy to have you, Greg." She smiles softly and rest her head on his shoulder.

He smiles happily. "I'm glad to be here.."

"You should stay here tonight. All of us under one roof. Please? There's plenty of room for everyone to stay."

He smiles brightly. "I would love to."

"Thank you, Greg!" She smiles happily and hugs him tightly.

He laughs happily and hugs her back. "Of course."

"I'll go get things ready. You should tell your fiancé everyone is staying tonight." She smiles and let's him go as the song ends.

He smiles and nods, going to talk with Mycroft.

"Mm hello, Gregory. Enjoying the party?" Mycroft smiles and hands Greg a drink.

He smiles and takes it. "It's brilliant. Carol wants everyone to stay the night."

"Of course. We'll stay if you want." He smiles and pulls him closer to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." He smiles.

He smiles and pulls him to where sky and the others are.

"I'm serious!" Sky says. "You can't be! It looked convincing!" Amelia says back.

"What are you two yelling about?" Greg chuckles softly.

"The kiss at the wedding. Sky says it didn't happen." Amelia says. "It didn't happen! We didn't kiss. I was there I would know!" Sky says. "But you both leaned in!" Amelia says. "Yes and conveniently timed gust of wind blew my veil to hide the kiss from view. A kiss that never happened." Sky huffs. "But what if there was no wind?" Amelia asks. "I timed it so there would be wind." Sky sighs. "But if there wasn't any. Would you have kissed him?" Amelia retorts. "No." Sky says.

Greg laughs. "Of course she wouldn't have!"

"Why not? I thought the point of today was to make this fake wedding seems real. If she didn't kiss him then everyone would have known." Amelia says. "No the point of all this was to save your father's life. And that is what I've done. Besides no one kisses me and I kiss no one. It's a rule of mine. Like how I don't drink." Sky looks embarrassed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. I forgot you don't know her very well."

"No I'm sorry too. I just didn't understand why she doesn't kiss." Amelia says. "Because it lets people into my mind. I keep my mind locked up so no one can get in and nothing gets out. But kissing.. Fucking kissing unlocks it and whoever is kissing me can search through my mind. It's not fun." Sky frowns.

Mycroft frowns. "It has proven to be a hindrance."

"Yeah that's one word for it." Sky grumbles as she watches the last guest leave.

Greg looks up. "I guess the party's over."

"Maybe but our night isn't. I never did get my father daughter dance." Sky smiles at Mycroft. "One more dance. For me, Crofty?" She holds out her hand to him.

Mycroft smiles, taking her hand. "I would be honored.

Sky smiles and the go out to the empty dance floor. The music plays soft and slow as the begin to dance.

"I'm proud of you.."

"I haven't really done anything to warrant your pride, Crofty." She blushes.

"You've brought a family together."

"I just wanted Greg to be happy. He needed this more than he'll ever admit. He need the acceptance from his family to heal himself. I can only do these things because you saved me all those years ago. You saved me not only from them experimenting on me but from myself as well. I'll never be able to thank you enough for the life you have given me.." She smiles softly and her eyes well up with tears.

He smiles and kisses her forehead softly. "I know, dear.. I love you."

"I love you, too, Crofty.." She sniffles and holds onto him.

He holds her as they sway to the music.

She rests her head on his chest and smiles softly.

The song soon ends.

"Thank you, Crofty. Maybe when I get married for real we can do it again." She giggles.

"Of course. I could give you away at the wedding."

"I'd really love that." She starts to tear up again. "I don't know when I became such a soppy thing." She giggles and blinks away the tears.

He smiles and wipes her tears away. "I'm afraid it happens with age." He teases.

"I'm not even twenty and you're already telling me I'm old. And here I thought you were a gentleman." She giggles and smiles.

He laughs and smiles brightly. "My mistake."

"And on my wedding day no less. My my.. I'll just blame it on George's scotch." She laughs and smiles happily.

"Oh hush." He smiles.

She giggles. "Come on. Let's go back inside and have some cake." She smiles.

"Brilliant idea."

They all go back inside for cake. "Coffee and tea, anyone?" Carol asks as her and Sky serve cake.

John and Greg ask for coffee, while Mycroft and Sherlock as for tea.

Carol makes coffee and tea and Sky makes it the exact way everyone likes. Anthea and Lydia are curled up together on one end of the large couch. Collin walks around rocking Danny slowly to lull him to sleep. George smiles softly as he watches his family all together finally.

Greg leans against Mycroft as they all get their drinks.

Mycroft wraps his arm around Greg and holds him close.

Greg smiles and closes his eyes. "This is so nice.."

"It is, love." He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. Sky is meditating when she's suddenly ripped from her trance. "Fuck." She gasps out.

Greg frowns. "Are you alright, Sky?"

"No. Not in the least bit." She frowns and runs out of the sitting room toward the front hall.

Greg frowns and gets up, but Mycroft shakes his head. "I'll go." Mycroft gets up and follows after her.

Sky is in the front hall standing at the large table filled with wedding presents. She's searching frantically, throwing things off the table looking for something specific.

"Sky, what are you looking for?"

"I saw it. I saw us all dead. Killed. In an explosion. A bomb. One of the presents is a bomb." She says still searching. She picks up a large black box with a black lace ribbon. She sits the box on the floor gently and opens it carefully. "Goddamned son of a bitch moTHER FUCKING SHIT FUCKING TWAT!!" She roars when she sees the bomb.

Mycroft's eyes widen when he sees it. "We need to get rid of it or diffuse it."

Sky thinks quickly mumbling to herself. "Pocketknife. Pocketknife! Give me your pocketknife. I can defuse it. There's not a lot of time left to get it far enough away." She holds out her hand for his pocketknife.

Mycroft scrambles for his pocketknife and hands it to her. "Be careful."

"Careful is my middle name." She mumbles and gets to work on the bomb. She carefully snips wires and unscrews covering plates. "Last one." She holds her breath and clips the last wire. She sighs in relief as the lights on the bomb go black. "Done. Defused. It's safe." She sounds like she's going to cry.

Mycroft sighs in relief and covers his face. "Jesus fucking Christ.." He mumbles into his hands.

Sky picks up a piece of paper from inside one of the bomb compartments. "Oh god. It's my fault." She whispers as she looks at the paper.

"It can't be your fault, Sky."

"It is." She stands and walks over to him on wobbly legs. She hands him the paper. A photograph of James Moriarty, Tiger, and her when she was a little girl. "He's coming for me." She whispers as she walks back into the sitting room.

His eyes widen as he looks at the picture. "That.. That can't be.." He pocketed the picture, following her back to the sitting room.

Sky paces and trembles violently. Everyone's looking at her like she's lost her mind.

"Sky. A word?" Mycroft says from the door.

She nods wordlessly and goes to him.

He takes her out to the hall and takes out the picture. "There are things you've been hiding from me."

She bites her lip and tears start streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.."

He frowns and kneels in front of her, bringing a hand up to wipe her tears away. "Just tell me.."

"Moriarty's father was the man who bought me from my father. He was the one who tortured me for years. Tiger took care of me like a nanny. He hated it but he liked me so he didn't complain. Tiger was in love with James from the moment he saw him. I knew it. I could read his thoughts. I just wanted Tiger to be happy so I set James and Tiger up. They hit it off. A perfect psychotic match. They were so happy. I couldn't take being trapped there by Moriarty's father. I.. I killed him. James was so happy. He was so proud of me for murdering his father.." She starts talking but she's stares at the floor unable to bring herself to look at Mycroft.

Mycroft frowns, trying to process everything. "Sky.. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"B-because you saved me and I wouldn't be able to bare it if you put me back." She sobs.

"I would never have put you back, dear.. Never.."

"I didn't know that then. I'd never met a good person, Crofty. Everyone was always bad and used me for what I could do for them. I didn't want to give you a reason to use me and throw me away too." She shakes.

He frowns and pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry, dear."

She holds onto him and shakes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've put you all in danger now. It's all my fault." She sobs.

"No, don't. We will get through this."

"I was wrong. I thought Tiger wanted to kill Sherlock. To get back at him for Moriarty's death. But Tiger wants me. He wants to punish me for get them together in the first place."

"We're going to protect you."

"It's not me who needs protecting, Crofty. It's all of you.."

"Don't worry about us. We're going to be okay."

"He trained me. Tiger made me who I am. He taught me how to protect myself how to defend myself. He taught me how to survive. But James.. He only wanted my mind. He wanted me for what I could do for him. I nearly built his empire singles handedly for him. He'd pump me full of drugs to keep me up for days on end so I'd work harder and longer for him. He taught me that as long as my brain functioned my body didn't matter. I'm just a brain, Crofty. The body is a shell.."

"You're more than that to us, Sky. What they did was terrible and we're not going to let them take you away."

"Don't let them take me.. Please, Crofty." She clings to him and trembles.

He holds her close. "Never."

"I love you. I'm sorry."

"I love you too. Don't apologize."

Sky nods and holds onto him for a few more minutes to clam down. "They're starting to worry. I can hear them.."

"We can go back in.."

"Okay." She says quietly and holds onto his sleeve as he leads the way back in.

Mycroft takes her back in and they sit again.

"Is everything alright?" Greg asks.

Mycroft looks to Sky, letting her decide if she wants to tell them.

"I had a bad vision. I changed it now. It seems like my past is coming back to bite me in the arse.." Sky sighs.

Greg frowns and nods. "I.. We're here for you."

"Thank you, Greg." She smiles softly.

"Of course, Sky.."

She smiles and nods. "George, you still have that practice range down in the basement right?" Sky asks. "Yes, of course." George nods. "Then I'm going to go use it." Sky hums and gets up.

Greg watches as sky goes down to the basement.

"I wonder if she'll use the gun range or gymnastic set up." George hums. The dull sound of gun fire is heard very quietly. "Guns it is. Interesting." He drinks his coffee.

Mycroft sighs softly, a bit stressed out now.

"It's bad, isn't it, My?" Greg asks and rubs his back. "We could hear Sky swearing from in here. I didn't know she could swear."

"I.. It isn't my place to say what's happening. We just need to keep an eye on her.." He stiffens. "Someone should be with her now."

"I'll go keep an eye on her." John stands.

Mycroft calms a bit and nods. "Thank you."

"Of course, Myc." John smiles and goes down to the basement.

Greg leans against Mycroft. "It's okay.."

Mycroft nods and and holds him close.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles softly.

He pulls back to just relax.

"Is there a date for the wedding yet?" Carol asks as she sips her tea and leans against her husband.

"End of the month. Double wedding actually." Greg smiles.

"Double wedding?" Amelia asks as she stirs her coffee.

"Mycroft and myself. John and Sherlock."

"Oh that'll be such fun!" Amelia smiles. "Are.. Are we invited?" Carol asks.

Greg smiles. "Of course."

"Thank you." Carol smiles.

"Of course."

"End of the month? Around Christmas time then. Maybe it'll snow!" Amelia smiles.

"That would be beautiful.

George's phone rings and he looks at the caller ID. "If you'll excuse me." He smiles and goes to his office.

Greg smiles as he watches him leave. "We should go out for dinner tomorrow."

"That's a brilliant idea." Carol smiles. "Where?" Amelia asks.

Greg hums. "Mycroft knows a lot of nice places."

"I'll set something up." Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg head.

"Mm. Thank you, My."

"Of course, Gregory."

He smiles and kisses his neck softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and relaxes.

Sky and John come back up. Sky looks happier and John looks surprised.

Greg looks up. "Everything okay now?"

"Better though I may have damaged John's pride." Sky smiles. "Surprisingly Sky is a better shot than me." John sounds astonished. "Only by a tenth of an inch! It's not that much!" Sky sighs.

Greg laughs and shakes his head.

"But you're speciality isn't in guns, Sky. It's in hand to hand combat and knives. You're still amazing at something you don't practice that often is still impressive." John sips his tea as he sits back down next to Sherlock.

Greg chuckles. "He's right Sky."

"Thank you." Sky blushes and smiles.

He smiles and nods.

Anthea holds Lydia as she sleeps. "I'll show you to your room if you'd like." Carol says. "Yes please." Anthea smiles and carries Lydia, following Carol to their room.

Sherlock was starting to drift off against John.

"Come along. You two are practically sleeping sitting up. There's pajamas in the room if you like to use them. Follow me." Carol smiles at John and Sherlock when she comes back.

Sherlock hums appreciatively as he and John get up and follow her to their room.

George comes back out to the sitting room. "Everyone getting ready for bed?" He smiles.

Greg hums softly. "I think so. It's been an eventful day." He smiles.

"Yes it has." George hums. "Goodnight, dad." Amelia smiles and hugs George. "Goodnight, darling." He smiles and hugs her back. "Goodnight, little brother." She smiles and hugs Greg.

Greg smiles brightly and hugs her back. "Goodnight, big sister."

Amelia smiles and goes off to bed. Carol comes back in and smiles as she sees Collin asleep with Danny asleep on his chest. "What am I going to do with my boys." She hums fondly.

Greg smiles softly at them. "I think we're going to go to bed. Right, My?"

"Yes, love." Mycroft smiles and stands. "I'll show you to your room." Carol smiles as she picks up Danny gently keeping him asleep. "Goodnight, dad." Carol kisses George's cheek. "Goodnight, darling." George smiles and kisses her cheek and his grandson's head gently.

Greg hesitates before smiling softly. "Goodnight, dad." He was happy that he could finally say that.

George smiles and pulls Greg into a hug. "Goodnight, son.." He says softly and rubs Greg's back.

Greg bites his lip, trying not to cry as he hugs his dad.

"I've got you now. I won't let you go ever again. I promise." George says quietly to Greg and holds him.

Greg nods and pulls away a bit, smiling through his tears. "Thank you.."

"Of course, Greg.." George smiles and rubs his cheek. "You should get some sleep. It's been a big day."

He smiles and nods. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Absolutely." He smiles. Carol smiles softly at them.

He smiles and goes back to take Mycroft's hand.

Carol leads the up to their room. "I'm down the hall two door to the left. Just come get me if you need anything. John and Sherlock are right next door to you there is an adjoining door inside of you need to get to them. Pajamas are inside. Need anything else?" Carol smiles and holds Danny close.

Greg smiles. "I think we're okay. Thank you, Carol."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Greg." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles happily. "Goodnight."

Carol smiles and goes to put Danny to bed. Collin shuffles down the hall after her like a sleepy zombie.

Greg takes Mycroft into the bedroom.

Mycroft smiles softly and closes the door behind them.

He pulls him to the bed.

He pulls him closer and nuzzles him.

He smiles. "This is all amazing.."

"It's brilliant, love." He smiles.

He smiles and leans in for a kiss.

He kisses him and pulls him closer.

He pressed against him.

He turns the kiss deeps and his hand goes to his hair.

He whimpers softly and clutches his shirt.

He rolls over on top of him. "Let me make you feel good." He purrs and kisses his neck.

He blushes and nods. "Please.."

He kisses him deeply and starts undressing him.

He whimpers and arches up. "My.."

"I've got you, love." He kisses down his chest to his belly as he crawls down his body.

He gasps softly, spreading his legs.

"Such a good boy. Always such a good boy for me, Gregory." He kisses the head of his cock and strokes him slowly.

He whimpers. "I.. I try, Daddy.."

"I know you do. You do so good. You were so good today. I know it was scary and you were brilliant. I'll make you feel so good." He sucks the head of his cock gently.

He whimpers and bucks up slightly. "Please!"

He rubs his hands up his thigh and and takes him further in. He bobs his head slowly and moans around knowing that Greg loves the vibrations to his cock.

He whines and moans, gripping the sheets. "Yes.."

He licks the head of his leaking cock and sucks as he takes him back down to his throat.

He gasps softly. "My.. Oh Christ.."

He bobs his head and presses gently on his hole.

He squirms and presses back against him, feeling close.

He pulls off and strokes him. "I want you to come on my face." He lavishes the tip of his cock with his tongue.

He moans breathlessly as he comes hard onto his face.

Mycroft groans and licks the come that drip onto his lips. "You're perfect."

Greg looks down at him and blushes. "Come here.."

He smiles and crawls up the bed.

He kisses him deeply. "You think the other two are still awake?"

"Maybe. Sherlock was falling asleep on John though." He kisses him back.

"Mm.. It's okay.. Will you fuck me?"

"Whatever you want, love." He kisses him deeply. "You wouldn't happen to have lube in your trousers would you?" He knows Greg pretty much always has supplies on him.

He blushes and nods. "I.. I do.."

"You are bloody brilliant." He kisses him again before getting up and searching for his trousers.

He blushes and waits for him, his legs spreading more.

Mycroft finds his trousers and grabs the lube. He gets back into bed and lubes his fingers.

He whimpers softly. "Please, My.."

"I know, love." He kisses his hip as he works a finger into him.

He gasps and whimpers. "Yes.."

"I love how you're always ready for another round. You're amazing." He moves his finger slowly stretching him.

He whimpers and nods. "Always.."

"Mm aren't you a naughty thing. Wanting me to fuck you in your father's house. What if they hear you? Hear you crying out and begging for my cock." He smirks and adds a second finger.

He blushes. "P-Please, Daddy.. Don't let them hear me.."

"Can you be a good boy and control yourself or do I need to gag you?" He fucks him with his finger and rubs against his prostate.

He gasps and bites his lip, holding back a moan. "Gag me.. Please, Daddy.."

Mycroft smiles and grabs his tie from the back of the headboard. "Open your mouth beautiful."

He blushes and opens his mouth for him.

He ties the gag and looks at him in awe. "You are stunning. Simply stunning."

He moans around the gag and blushes.

He pushes his finger back into him and adds a third. "Such a good boy. Almost ready." He praises.

His moans are muffled against the gag and he presses back against his fingers.

He fucks him slowly with his fingers and takes them out when he's ready. He takes the lube and slicks himself up.

He whines at the emptiness.

"I know. I'll give you what you need." He pull him closer and holds his hips as he pushes into him.

He gasps and arches as he pushes into him.

"You're always so tight for me, Gregory." He moans.

He whimpers and nods.

He marks his neck as he starts thrusting into him.

He moans and arches desperately.

He strokes his cock as he fucks him and rubs over his prostate.

He whimpers, so close to coming.

"You're so beautiful, Greg. So tight. I know you're close. I know you have to come. Do it. Come for me. Make a mess." He fucks him harder and strokes him in time with his thrusts.

Greg cries out against the gag as he comes hard.

Mycroft bites Greg's shoulder to muffle his moans as he comes hard into him.

Greg whimpers and bites his lip.

Mycroft unties the tie and takes the gag off Greg. "I love you." He hums softly and kisses him.

"I love you too."

He holds him close and nuzzles him. "Tired yet?" He smirks a bit

He blushes. "No.."

He chuckles softly and kisses his neck.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"What do you want, Gregory?" He purrs softly and ghosts his hand over his side.

He bites his lip and gasps. "A-Anything you'll give me.."

"Mm I want you to ride my cock. I want you to come as many times as you can before I fill you up again. I want to watch you bounce on my cock and beg for me to come in you." He nibbles his ear and pinches his nipple.

Greg gasps sharply and lets out a whimper. "Y-Yes, Sir.. Please let me ride you.."

"Good boy." Mycroft smirks and rolls over onto his back with Greg straddling him. "Be a good little slut and fuck yourself on Daddy's cock."

Greg blushes and moans at Mycroft's words. "Yes, Daddy.. I want to be good for you." He pushes down onto Mycroft's cock and bites back a moan.

He groans and arches, pushing up into him. "So good."

He moans softly, trying to be quiet.

He lean up and kisses him hard, muffling their moans.

He moans loudly into the kiss, the noise muffled.

He kisses him deeply and holds his arse, fucking him on his cock.

Greg rocks his hips, riding him hard.

Mycroft grips his hips hard and his nails dig into his skin as he fucks up into him hard as he comes down.

Greg kisses him hard to muffle his moans as he comes hard.

Mycroft groans and stops himself from coming. He kisses and nips Greg's chest and neck.

Greg whimpers softly. "That's three times, Daddy.. Do you want me to try for four?"

"Mm yes.. I know you can do it." He bites and sucks his neck.

He whimpers and rocks his hips again, trying to get hard again

Mycroft rolls him over and kisses him. He pins his arms above his head and fucks him slowly.

He whimpers. "Daddy.."

"Mm good boy. So good for me." He angles his hips and rubs his over stimulated prostate.

He moans loudly, hiding his face in Mycroft's shoulder.

He squeezes his arse and fucks him harder.

He whimpers and moans as he gets harder.

He strokes his leaking cock and marks his neck as he fucks him.

He moans loudly as he comes hard for a fourth time.

Mycroft muffles his moan in Greg's neck and comes hard, filling him.

Greg whimpers softly, exhausted. "No more.."

"No more.. So good. You're brilliant. So beautiful." He kisses him softly and holds him close.

He blushes and curls up with him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He pulls the covers up around them and snuggles him.

He closes his eyes, content.

Mycroft falls asleep holding Greg.

Greg falls asleep quickly.


	3. Forty Two

Carol and Amelia make breakfast.

Sherlock and John come out first.

"Good morning. Breakfast is buffet style today. Just grab a plate and take whatever you'd like." Carol smiles and points to the trays and bowls of breakfast food. "Sky is sleeping on the couch in the sitting room. She left a note on the table saying that if anyone woke her she'd claw their eyes out so beware." Amelia says. "Coffee or tea?" Carol smiles.

John smiles. "Coffee for me. I'll make Sherlock's tea."

"Of course." Carol smiles and hands him a cup of coffee. "Mumumumum." Daniel babbles from his high chair. "I know, love. I'm getting your juice." Carol smiles. "Juice juice juice." Daniel chants.

John smiles and goes to make Sherlock's honey tea. Greg and Mycroft soon come out.

"Greg, would you mind holding Danny and give him his juice? He gets fussy if someone doesn't hold him and I have to go wake up Collin." Carol smiles and her eyes flick her eyes to Mycroft who is getting coffee. She knows Mycroft loves it when Greg interacts with Danny. She smiles schemingly.

Greg smiles brightly. "Of course I will." He takes Danny's juice and comes back to hold him. He still isn't very aware of how much Mycroft likes seeing him with Danny.

Carol hands him the juice. "Just hold him and he does the rest." She smiles and winks before she walks away. Mycroft watches Greg out of the corner of his as soon as he picked up Danny.

Greg smiles and holds Danny, giving him his juice.

Mycroft smiles and goes over to Greg, hugging him from behind. Danny hums happily as he drinks his juice looking at them.

Greg blushes and smiles happily, looking down at Danny.

"Tell me you want this. Tell me you want to raise a child with me. Tell me you want to hold our child like this one day." Mycroft says quietly and holds him close. Danny huffs softly breathing through his nose and closes his eyes relaxedly as he drinks happily.

Greg feels tears spring to his eyes and he nods. "Yes.. I want this more than anything.."

"Then we'll make it happen, love." Mycroft smiles and kisses his head.

"I didn't think you wanted children.."

"We've talked about it before. Sherlock found out we were talking about it and freaked out. You were hesitant because of that. We haven't really had a proper discussion about it yet. I didn't want to press matters and make things worse. I want everything with you, Gregory. Never doubt that for a single second.."

Greg feels his tears threatening to fall. He bites his lip and smiles softly. "Thank you, My.." Danny starts to squirm a bit in his arms as he finishes his juice.

Carol comes back and scoops up Danny. "Hug your fiancé for god sakes." She smiles and takes Danny out to the dinning room patting his back to burp him.

Greg smiles brightly and turns to hug Mycroft tightly.

Mycroft chuckles and hugs him tightly. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too. So much.. More than anything." He sniffles softly.

He kisses his head and nuzzles him. He tilts Greg head up to look at him and he lean in, kissing him softly.

Greg smiles softly, kissing him back. A few tears roll down his cheek.

"Oh you must stop this before I start or we'll both be a puddle of tears on the floor." Mycroft smiles softly tearing up as well and wipes Greg's cheeks.

Greg chuckles softly and pulls back a bit to wipe his face. "Sorry, I know."

"Don't apologize, love. You're perfect. I'm the one who can't stop crying once I get started." He smiles and hands him a tissue.

He blushes a bit and smiles, taking the tissue. "You're incredible, My.."

"You are amazing, Gregory." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him again.

Mycroft hums happily and kisses him back. "Good morning you two." George hums as he strolls into the kitchen and pours himself some coffee.

Greg smiles softly. "Good morning, dad."

George smiles at them. "Morning, George." Mycroft smiles. "Is Sky up? We have some business to do." George sips his coffee.

John comes in with their empty cups. "Mm. She's just waking now."

Sky shuffles in behind John still wearing the wedding dress from the day before not bothering to take it off. She opens the cupboard doors looking for something. She looks slightly ill.

Greg frowns when he sees her. "Sky, are you alright? You look a bit.. Sick.."

"I'm fine. My body hates me." She stumbles a bit and holds onto the counter. "Fuck." She sighs and pulls a bottle of pain meds from the cupboard.

John frowns and takes the pills from her. "Sky, you need to tell me what's wrong."

She whines. "Really fucking bad period cramps. Just give me a couple fucking ibuprofen so I can go die in peace." She holds her hand out for the pills.

He frowns but gives her the ibuprofen.

"Believe me I wouldn't take them unless it was necessary for me to function today. As it is these will barely take the edge off it. It's times like these I want to be high. I hate this fucking body." She grumbles and takes the pills with some juice. "Thanks, John."

John nods as she takes them.

"We have meetings today, right George?" She asks as she peels an orange with slightly shaking hands. "Yeah three actually. Tanaka, Mills, and Coleman." George hums and sips his coffee. "Tanaka can go fuck himself. Mills still doesn't have the money. Coleman is cheating on his wife again so he's not even with the program." She sighs.

Greg shakes his head, not even wanting to ask. He pulls Mycroft with him to the couch.

Mycroft hums and goes with him.

He pulls him down to sit with him.

He smiles and wraps his arm around him, kissing his head.

He smiles and looks up at him to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him deeply.

He blushes and pulls back a bit. "Not now, My.."

He chuckles and kisses his forehead. "As you wish." He smiles. George comes into the sitting room a few minutes later looking grumpy.

Greg frowns a bit when he comes in. "What's wrong?"

"Sky kicked me out of my office so she could work. She says I'm not scary enough and then yelled at me for not having enough things on the walls of my office. We've been fake married for a day and she's already driving me round the bend." George chuckles.

Greg smiles and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

"I haven't really showed you the estate yet, have I? Would you like a tour?" George smiles.

Greg brightens up. "Yeah, I'd love that."

"Where would you like to start? The garage or the stables?" George smiles brightly.

"Whatever's closest."

"The garage then." He smiles and starts walking out of the sitting room knowing Greg would follow.

Greg smiles and gets up from the couch, looking back at Mycroft before following George out.

Mycroft smiles back and let's Greg go, knowing he should spend from quality time with his father. "I've lived in the house my entire life. It was my parents. Much smaller when it was theirs, mind. When it was passed to me I remodeled and made it bigger." George hums as they walk.

Greg smiles as he listens to his father talk.

"My wife Marie did most of the decoration. I've never had an eye for that sort of thing." He smiles and shrugs.

He smiles. "It's beautiful."

"She really was marvelous at it." He smiles and opens the door to the garage.

He follows him into the garage.

George's garage is huge. It's full of cars, motorcycles, and pretty much every vehicle imaginable. "This is my toy box." He smirks proud of his collection.

“Wow.” Greg looks around wide eyed.

"I have things that are brand new and classics. Well they were classics when I bought them but they are now." He chuckles as they walk among the rows.

"This is brilliant. How did you get all of these?"

"I've been collect all my life. Some are gifts but most I bought myself. Years and years of collecting. I've actually designed and built a few myself."

"You build them?" He sounds amazed.

"Just a couple." He chuckles. "These five here on the end." He smiles and points to them.

"Do you ever take them for a drive?"

"All the time. Want to give it a go?" George smiles and holds up keys.

"God yes."

"You're driving." He tosses Greg the keys and gets in the passenger seat.

Greg grins and catches the keys, getting into the car.

"Just take the road to the left and it'll take us around the entire outer edge of the estate." George smiles and presses a button to open the large garage door.

He smiles and nods, doing as he says.

He smiles and relaxes in the car as Greg drives.

"Christ, this drives well."

"The air shocks absorb the bumps easily and it makes the ride smoother. It also as a liquid cooling system under the hood. I'll show you when we get back. She purrs like a kitten." George smiles glad that Greg was enjoying spending time with him.

"This is amazing.." He smiles brightly.

"We could build a car together of you wanted. It's a big project and it takes a while but it's a lot of fun."

He smiles. "I'd love to."

"Brilliant." He smiles brightly.

He smiles and drives them back.

George closes the large garage door as they get out of the car.

"That was amazing. Thank you."

"Of course. You're welcome. They're here anytime you want to use them." He smiles.

He bites his lip, trying to hold in his excitement. "Really?"

"Yes really." George chuckles and grins.

He smiles brightly. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, son." He smiles.

He smiles happily. "Still gotta get used to that."

"Well there's plenty of time to get used to it." George chuckles. "Let's go see what your sisters are doing. They're always up to something. I'll show you the stables after lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiles as they go inside.

Sky paces the hall on the phone. "No you get the money. I swear to God if I have to go down there and show you how to do you job again I will beat you half to death and let your wife do the other half. Understand? Good." She smiles at them as they walk by.

Greg raises a brow. "Client?" He looks to George as they pass her.

"Yeah. Sky says I'm not scary enough over the phone so she makes collection calls when she comes around." George chuckles.

He smiles and shakes his head.

They go into the sitting room where Mycroft is talking to Collin about some foreign policy, John and Sherlock are talking to Lydia about an up coming medical conference, and Anthea and Amelia are talking about traveling.

Greg smiles softly as he watches everyone interact.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Carol says softly smiles as she stands next to them.

He blushes and smiles. "It's brilliant.

"I want to show you something, Greg. Follow me." She smiles and leads him down the hall.

He smiles and follows her curiously.

"I want to show you where you come from. What you're a part of now and always will be." She opens a door to a room and leads him inside. The walls are full of framed photographs and every surface has pictures as well. "This is you're family. Everyone of them is a part of you. You're here now, too." She picks up a new frame and shows it to him. It's a picture of the wedding the day before. It's of Greg, George, Carol, and Amelia all laughing and smiling. The bottom from the frame reads 'Family is forever'.

Greg's eyes tear up as he looks at the picture of them and reads the frame. He smiles softly and bites his lip. "This is amazing.."

"We're here for you, Greg. Always." She smiles and tears up as well.

He smiles softly and moves to hug her. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, little brother." She sniffles a bit and holds him tight.

He smiles and holds onto her.

She loosens her hold a bit and wipes her cheek. "I told you I was going to cry." She giggles softly.

He chuckles softly and wipes his face. "I'm a bit of a crier too."

"It must be hereditary." She smiles and hands him a tissue when she gets herself one. "Go sit on the couch and I'll bring over an album." She points to the couch in the middle of the room as she looks through the selection of albums.

He smiles and goes to sit on the couch.

Carol pick out an album and sits next to him. "We'll start where most things should start. At the beginning." She smiles and opens the album. "This is dad when he was about 25. Fresh out of university." She points to the picture. "He looks almost just like you. Or well you look like him." She giggles.

He smiles brightly as he looks at the pictures. "Wow.."

"This is dad with my mom when they fist started going out." She points to a picture of George and a woman with light brown hair and a big happy smile.

"They look really happy.."

"They got married later that year." She point to wedding picture.

He smiles happily.

"This is when they finished remodeling the house. Mom was about seven months pregnant with me then." She smiles and points to the next picture.

He smiles and nods.

"Here's the beginning of dad's car collection." She smiles and points to an early picture of the garage with only a few cars in it.

"Oh wow.. That's so different."

"Yeah. He really got into after.. After mom passed.. He used to get a new car every few months back then."

He nods and bites his lip, thinking it's still better than how his parents coped with things.

"We were young, Amelia and I, when she died. I don't think Amelia even remembers her." A tear rolls down her cheek. "Sorry." She apologizes and wipes her cheek.

"No, don't apologize. It's alright." He smiles softly.

Carol leans against him and takes a few breaths. "I'm so happy you're here, Greg. I haven't seen dad smile so much in years but since you’ve been here he can't seem to stop smiling."

"I'm so glad that I found you guys.. Well, Sky found you."

"When we first met Sky it was about six months ago. She just popped up one day and said 'I'm going to change your lives forever'. We never imagined she'd bring us you." She smiles.

He smiles. "That's about what happened to us. Myc knew her before, he was practically her father."

"He has strong natural paternal instincts. What did he think about you holding Danny earlier?"

Greg blushes and smiles fondly. "He told me that he wants to raise a child together."

"Oh Greg! That's brilliant!" Carol smiles brightly.

He laughs and smiles happily.

"I'm so happy for you." She smiles.

"Thank you. I'm so excited."

"I'm here if you need anything. I've got this whole mummy thing down pretty good I think." She giggles.

He smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course. How about we go have some lunch? Everyone is probably hungry by now."

He smiles and nods. "That sounds good."

Carol smiles and leads him back out to the sitting room.

Greg smiles when they get there. "Anyone hungry for lunch?"

Everyone nods yes. "I'll see what I can make up. Any allergies?" Carol asks.

Greg hums softly. "Not that I'm aware of. I'll help you cook though."

"I'd love that." She smiles and they go to the kitchen. "Anything you want to make in particular?"

"Mm. No, nothing in particular."

"Humm... Oh how about pasta with vegetables? It's spaghetti pasta with zucchini, red bell pepper, and yellow squash. What do you think?"

He smiles. "That sounds brilliant."

"Good. You fill the pot with water and I'll get the things from the fridge." She smiles.

He nods and goes to fill the pot.

Carol gets out the vegetables from the fridge and sits them by the sink for Greg to wash. She takes the filled pot and puts it on the stove to boil.

Greg hums softly as he washes the vegetables.

Carol pours some oil into a pan and adds some crushed garlic. She pushes it around as it heats up to flavor the oil. "Would you mind chopping the vegetables into chunks?"

He smiles and nods, going to chop the vegetables.

Carol adds pasts to the boiling salted water. "You can just put the vegetables in the pan when they're chopped and mix them around." She makes sure the oil and garlic in the pan are mixed well.

He hums softly and smiles as he does so.

She stirs the pasta. "Do you and Mycroft live with Sherlock and John?"

"Yeah, we do." He smiles.

"That's good. They might help babysit." She smiles.

He smiles. "They're gonna help raise them."

"Really?" She smiles. "And them? More than one?"

He blushes. "Well, I'm not sure.. I'm sure that they'll have their own. "

"That's good. They'll be like siblings." She smiles. "Collin and I have actually been thinking about giving Danny a sibling." She blushes a bit.

He smiles softly. "Really? I'm sure he'd love that."

She smiles happily and goes to pour the water out of the pasta.

"Anything else I can help with?"

"Yeah can you pour the vegetables on top of the pasta and mix the whole thing?" She pours the cooked pasta into a large bowl.

He smiles and nods, doing as told.

"Amelia, can you set the table, please!" Carol calls out. "On it!" Amelia answers.

Greg smiles at how well they function.

They carry out plates of food as everyone files into the dining room. The baby monitor on Carol's hip starts making noise. "Someone's up from his nap. I'll be right back." She smiles and goes to get Danny.

Greg smiles and goes to see Mycroft.

"Mm you've been busy, haven't you?" Mycroft smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back. "Mm. Yeah."

"Having fun?" He smiles.

"A great time. How are you doing?"

"Wonderful. Sky is keeping out of trouble so I'm glad about that and Collin has some interesting takes on foreign policy." Mycroft smiles. "Believe me whatever I had to say he already thought of." Collin chuckles as he comes in holding Danny as Carol goes back to the kitchen.

Greg smiles softly and curls up with Mycroft. "Mm, sounds like you all had fun."

Mycroft chuckles and kisses his head.

He smiles and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"You should see George's garage."

"Oh yeah? Is he a collector?"

"And a creator."

"That's amazing. I'll have to see his work sometime."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and nuzzles him back.

"Mm. I think food's ready."

"Then let's eat." Mycroft smiles and everyone goes to the dining room.

They all sit and get food.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I'd go to Italy for my next travel guide." Amelia says to Anthea. "Oh that's nice. Very picturesque." Anthea hums.

Greg smiles softly and starts to eat.

"Ivanna wants to come and drop off the payment personally." Sky says the George. "That's fine. She has the whole thing this time, right?" George asks. "Of course." Sky says. "You both know the rules. No business at the table." Carol scolds lightly and smiles.

Greg chuckles. "Sky you should know better."

"Mm what can I say. I get carried away sometimes." Sky smiles.

He smiles. "I know."

"We should go to the club after dinner tonight." Sky says to Collin. "That's not a bad idea actually. What does everyone think about going to my club tonight?" Collin asks.

"Your club?" Greg smiles.

"Yeah. I own a few actually all over London. Sky helped me pick the locations that would make the most profit and help the night life flourish. It would be great if you all came and had a good time." Collin smiles.

He smiles brightly. "I'd love to go."

Mycroft looks at Sky and she looks back as a silent conversation happened between them. Mycroft nods slowly and Sky smiles. "Lovely. I'll call the sitter for Danny and we can have a grownups night." Carol smiles and Collin kisses her, smiling back.

Greg frowns a bit and looks to Mycroft.

"Everything's fine, Gregory. Just... making sure." Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him.

He bites his lip but nods, leaning against him.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head. After everyone's finishes eating Amelia and Carol take the empty dishes to the kitchen. Collin takes Danny out to the sitting room and sits him on his blanket surrounded by his toys. Sky and George go to the door when the bell rings. "Иван! рад видеть тебя!" Sky says speaking in fluent Russian, 'Ivan! It's good to see you!'. "Небо, как сексуально, как в последний раз я видел вас." Ivan says and smirks, 'Sky, just as sexy as the last time I saw you'.

Greg listens from the hall. "I didn't know she spoke Russian."

"She can pretty much pick up whatever knowledge she needs at a moments notice. Like defusing a bomb." Mycroft lets slip. "Иван вы ужасно!" Sky giggles and bushes her hand along his arm flirtatiously, 'Ivan you're terrible!'. "О, дорогая, мы оба знаем, что ты плохая девочка." Ivan lean closer and hold her hips, 'Oh darling, we both know you're a bad girl'.

Greg frowns, not even paying attention to how close Ivan was to Sky. "What do you mean 'like defusing a bomb'?"

"Sky's past is starting to catch up to her.." Mycroft bites his lip not paying attention to Sky and focusing only on Greg. "Почему вы должны дразнить меня так? У меня так много я мог бы дать вам. Мощность, богатство, все, что вы хотите. Быть шахты и все это может быть вашим." Ivan nuzzles Sky's neck and she lets him, 'Why do you have to tease me so? I have so much I could give you. Power, riches, anything you desire. Be mine and it could all be yours'. "Я принадлежу никому." Sky tilts her head so his lips ghost over her neck, 'I belong to no one'.

John watches closely, not trusting Ivan. He stays out of their sight, but still close.  
Greg frowns. "My, what do you mean?"

"Sky was bought by Moriarty's father when she was young. Moriarty and his lover basically raised her. Made her the way she is. Convinced her that she's nothing more than a mind. That her body is a tool. A weapon to get what they needed. They used her. Drugged her for days on end so she'd work for them. Moriarty is dead and his lover is coming back to make Sky pay for getting them together in the first place." Mycroft explains not knowing if he should be telling Greg this but his worry over Sky is eating him up inside. "Вы все еще можете делать то, что вы хотите. Но вы могли бы сделать то, что я хотел, чтобы ты. это только справедливо. Я даю тебе мир, а ты мне себя." Ivan hands travel slowly up her body as his lips move down to her collarbone, 'You can still do what you want. But you'd do what I wanted you to do. it's only fair. I give you the world and you give me yourself'. "Ты так смешно, Иван. Вы думаете, я просто немного покорной домашнее животное. Может быть, мне нужно, чтобы научить вас, кто на самом деле главный." Sky growls softly and he gasps almost needy, 'You're so funny, Ivan. You think I'm just a submissive little pet. Maybe I need to teach you who's really in charge'.

Greg frowns as he processes everything. "Do we know who he is?"  
John's eyes narrow as he watches them.

"Kind of. He goes by the name 'Tiger' which Moriarty gave him. Sky has made a hologram of him and I've had my people searching for him since. He's not in England." Mycroft frowns. "У тебя на коленях." Sky command, 'On your knees'. Ivan sinks to his knees easily. Sky picks up the briefcase full of money and walks to George's office. "Ползать." Sky snaps, 'Crawl'. Ivan bites his lip holding back a moan as he follows her, crawling on the floor.

"That's good, right? He's not close?" Greg glances over to see Ivan on his knees.

"It's good. I think. Sky would tell me if something needed to be done." Mycroft says and follows Greg glacé over to Sky and Ivan. "Sky! He's royalty for God sakes!" Mycroft scolds. "He makes a better pet than ruler." Sky retorts as she opens the briefcase to make sure the full payment is there. She nods and closes the case, handing it to George who takes it to his office. "Вы мне понравилось, принося полную компенсацию." Sky hums and pets Ivan's hair, 'You've pleased me by bringing the full payment'. Ivan shudders and pushes his head into her hand appreciating the contact.

Greg doesn't know whether to laugh or frown at that.

Sky runs her finger tips under Ivan's chin making him look up at her. Ivan blushes and his eyes are blown black with lust. "Уходи. Наш бизнес делается." She smirks and steps away, 'Leave now. Our business is done'. Ivan whines but stands.

Greg raises a brow at that.

"Я хочу видеть тебя сегодня вечером. Пожалуйста." Ivan begs and bites his lip, 'I want to see you tonight. Please'. Sky hums softy liking the begging. "Может быть." She smiles flirtatiously and licks her lips, 'Maybe'. He whimpers softly and nods. He bows to her and leaves the house.

Greg frowns and leans against Mycroft, wishing he could understand them.

"You should just ask, Greg. I can hear you're questions from here." Sky turns around and looks at them. "I know you're watching as well, John. Might as well come out." She looks over to where John was watching secretively.

Greg bites his lip. "What were you saying to him?"  
John blushes and comes out.

Sky laughs. "He offered me the world in turn for my obedience and loyalty to him. I told him that I'm not a submissive and that I would teach him a lesson of he ever thought of me that way again. He begged me to see him tonight and I told him maybe." She smiles slyly.

"You had royalty on his knees."

"Mm yes I did. Does that shock you?"

"A bit, yes."

"It's always a good idea to keep powerful people on good terms for later strategies, Greg. He's smart and powerful and very good looking when he begs." She hums. "To be honest though his sister was harder to break. A bit more fun but he's a good time too." She smirks.

Greg blushes a bit.

"Weren't expecting that one were you, Greg?" She giggles. "And Sherlock you should come out, too. If you think for another moment that what just happened in this hall makes you think that Irene Adler and I are similar I'll cut off all your hair while you sleep." Sky looks back over to the place where John was hiding knowing Sherlock was there too.

Sherlock bites his lip, pouting a bit.

"Oh don't pout. I'll tell you this, Sherlock. Irene and I share qualities but we are completely different. She wanted protection and she thought she'd et that through blackmail. I want security and I get that through willing alliances to me. But you already know that, don't you?" Sky smirks at Sherlock as George comes back out into the hall.

Sherlock goes to where Mycroft and Greg are.

Mycroft smiles at Sherlock and John as they come over to him and Greg. George and Sky go back to George's office.

They all curl up on the couch together.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles Greg.

Greg hums softly and pulls him closer.

He snuggles close to him missing Greg lately.

Greg leans down to kiss his head.

Sherlock hums happily and looks up for a kiss.

Greg smiles and kisses him back. He doesn't think about if Carol and Collin were in the room.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him. Collin is sitting with Danny playing with him and notices what's happening on the couch but doesn't say anything. Carol smiles and tickles Danny not paying attention to them.

"Mm, I love you.." Greg smiles softly.

"I love you, too.. So much.." Sherlock blushes a bit and smiles softly back.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him again.

He nearly purrs and melts into Greg's kiss. Carol notices this time and frowns a bit trying to figure out what's happening.

Greg pulls back a bit and smiles. "You make cute noises."

Sherlock blushes and hides his face in Greg's chest.

Greg chuckles softly. "Don't hide from me."

"Sorry, Daddy.." Sherlock says quietly so only Greg can hear. He nuzzles him and kisses his neck.

Greg blushes and leans down to kiss him. "Go to the bedroom." He whispers.

Sherlock kisses him back needy and gets up, going to the bedroom.

Greg looks to Mycroft, smirking as he follows Sherlock.

Sherlock sits on the bed waiting for Greg wondering if he should get naked before Greg gets there or wait.

Greg enters the room and growls. "Why aren't you naked?"

Sherlock whimpers and scrambles to get naked.

"Good boy."

He blushes and moans softly at the praise. "Please." He begs.

"Spread out."

He mewls and does as he's told.

He goes to get his lube.

"Daddy.." Sherlock whimpers needy.

"Mm, listen to Daddy's little slut.,"

"Yours. Your slut. All yours."

"Damn right." He leans down to bite his neck.

Sherlock moans loudly and arches under him.

"Mm. Such a loud whore. Someone's going to hear you." He smirks and pushes in a lubed finger.

He cries out unable to help himself stay quiet and spreads his legs wider for Greg.

"You wouldn't want John to come in here and see how much of a desperate slut you are for Daddy, would you?" He thrusts his finger roughly.

"Oh god! Please!" He whimpers and blushes brightly.

"Mm. What if he came in while I was fucking you?" He adds a second finger.

"I.. I don't know." He moans and finds it hard to focus on anything except Greg's fingers in side of him.

He thrusts his fingers before adding a third one. "I love that I can make that big brain of yours stop working."

"Oh god. Please. More. Something. Anything. You. Need you. Please. Fuck." He moans and babbles as he becomes a writhing needy mess clutching the sheets and bucking his hips.

He smirks and pulls out his fingers. He lubes himself up and pushes into him.

"Daddy!" He moans and arches under him.

He growls and leans down to bite his neck as he starts thrusting.

He cries out and wraps his legs around him, loving being used and fucked. He moans and claws at his back.

He groans and starts to thrust harder.

"Yes!" He whimpers.

"You feel so good.. So good.." He grips his hips, getting close.

"Please please. I need it. You're so big. I feel so full. Fuck I need you to fill me. Please!" He begs and braces his hand against the headboard so Greg can fuck him harder giving them both what they want.

Greg growls and pounds into him, angling his hips to hit his prostate. He bites his neck as he comes hard into him.

Sherlock nearly screams as he comes hard between them.

Greg moves to kiss him to muffle his moans.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back.

He pulls him close. "You did so well, love.."

He snuggles close and kisses his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He hums softly and closes his eyes.

Greg holds him and soon falls asleep.

John smiles softly as he relaxes on the couch with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and puts his arm around John.

John hums happily and nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft looks up to see Carol looking at them. "Go ahead, ask."

"You sleep with each others fiancé's?" Carol asks looking a bit confused.

"We have an open relationship."

"And that works?"

"It works for us."

"Okay." Carol nods.

He shrugs and pulls John closer.

John hums softly and cuddles closer. George comes out a little while later. "Sky's been staring at the wall for almost an hour now. She won't snap out of it. This is the longest I've ever seen her zone out." He frowns a bit.

Mycroft frowns and gets up. "Let me talk to her."

Sky is sitting on the couch staring at the wall opposite of her. Her eyes are open and her breathing is even.

Mycroft kneels beside her. "Sky?"

She blinks slowly as she comes back to herself. "How long was I gone?" She asks softly.

"George said an hour.. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Sorry. I was gone longer than I planned." She rubs her hand over her face.

"What happened?"

"I went to my happy place.. I needed a reminder of what I'm living for." She hums softly.

Mycroft frowns a bit. "You promised to tell me if you got low."

"I promise. I'm okay. Just a bit hormonal and out of whack. Everything's fine. I promise." Sky smiles softly.

"Alright.."

"You should umm.. You should go get Greg and Sherlock up. We have to leave for dinner soon."

He nods and stands. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know.. Thank you, Crofty." She smiles.

He smiles and nods, going to get Greg and Sherlock.

Sky goes to get everyone else ready. Sherlock is curled up with Greg.

Mycroft smiles softly and goes to kiss him. "Wake up, Bee.."

Sherlock mumbles softly still half asleep and leans up trying to find Mycroft's lips as he wakes slowly.

Mycroft chuckles and leans in to kiss him.

Sherlock hums softly and kisses him back. He pulls away a bit and opens his eyes finally. "Myc.." He smiles at Mycroft.

"Up, Bee. We have dinner soon." He smiles softly.

He nods and rolls over to Greg. "Greg, we have to get up now.." He says softly and nuzzles him.

Greg groans and pulls him closer.

Sherlock giggles and kisses him. "Come on. We'll go to dinner and the the club. I'll dance with you.." He smirks and nips his lip.

He blushes and hums. "Mm. Good."

He smiles and gets up, redressing.

Greg gets up and gets dressed.

They go downstairs when they finish getting ready.

Everyone's ready.

Carol leaves Danny with the sitter and they get into the limo so they can all fit into one vehicle.

They drive to dinner.

The waiter seats them in a private party room and takes their order before leaving.

Greg smiles. "This place is nice."

"I'm glad you like it." Mycroft smiles.

He smiles. "How'd you find it?"

"It was on the list Sky gave me of places that cater for weddings. I thought we'd try it." He blushes a tiny bit.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles happily.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles and pulls away.

The waiter comes back and delivers their food. He leans in and whispers in Sky's ear. She frowns and nods. The waiter leaves.

Greg frowns at that and looks at Sky.

Sky looks at him and then down at her hands in her lap looking ashamed. "Apparently there is a call for me on the phone in the mangers office.. He won't give his name.. He just said he was 'an old friend' of mine.." She says quietly hiding the way her voice trembles and her fists tighten.

Mycroft stiffens. "I will be monitoring the call."

Sky pales but nods. "Of course." She stands and leaves the room going to the managers office knowing Mycroft would follow.

Mycroft gets up and follows her.

Sky shoos the manager out of the office and closes the door. She goes over to the phone and presses the speaker button. "Hello, Sky.." A dark rumbling male voice purrs and Sky stiffens.

Mycroft frowns and locks the door.

"You son of a bitch." Sky says in way of greeting. "Still so angry. I haven't seen you live in years, little one. Smile at the camera for me." He says. Sky scowls at the camera on the ceiling and flips it off. "You know the last time I saw you, you were bleeding to death from a bullet wound to your chest after Jim used you as a human shield." He hums. Sky can't look at Mycroft.

Mycroft pales and frowns before collecting himself.

"I thought you died Sky. I thought you were dead. But then I saw you on the little wild goose chase with Sherlock. I was shocked. I had to rethink my whole plan. You've grown so much. How are your scars? The ones I gave you. Have they changed? I see you still don't care about your body. You've added more scars yourself." He hums. Sky shakes a bit. "Are you shaking because you're scared? Or are you trembling with rage? It's so hard to tell with you. You're such a good little actress." His smirk is heard in his voice and she scowls at the camera.

Mycroft types away on his phone, telling his men to cut the cameras. His finger hovers over the send button and he looks to Sky.

"I only have a few more contracts to carry out, Sky. A few months at most. I'll see you when they're done. One of us it going to die when the time comes, Sky. So do you know who it is yet?" He purrs. "Cut the feed." Sky says to Mycroft and hangs up the phone.

Mycroft hits the send button and the feed almost immediately cuts out.

Sky puts her face in her hands and sighs.

Mycroft pulls her into his arms.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.."

"You trust me.. Right?"

"Of course."

"Good.. Thank you.." She hugs him tight before letting him go.

He smiles softly down at her. "I'll always be right by your side."

"That sounds pretty good." She smiles feeling better. "We should go back out before they come looking for us."

He nods and links their arms together.

She smiles and walks with him back to the table.

He smiles and they take their seats again.

"Is everything okay?" Greg looks worried.

"Everything's.. okay."

Greg frowns not convinced.

Mycroft puts his hand on Greg's leg.

He puts his hand on top of Mycroft's and leans against him. "I love you.." He hums and kisses his head.

He smiles softly, his eyes still filled with worry. "I love you, too."

"You can talk to me about anything. You know that. You don't have to carry all that worry yourself. I'm always here for you, My. Always.." He kisses his hand and squeezes it gently.

He bites his lip and nods. "Later, alright?"

"Alright." He smiles softly and nods.

He smiles a bit and turns his attention back to the table.

John and Lydia are talking about the new clinic they're going to run and Anthea and Sherlock are listening to them raptly. Amelia and George are talking about redecorating the house. Carol is leaning against Collin and he's smiling at her happily as she smiles back at him. Sky smiles at her phone as she texts.

Mycroft sighs softly, needing something to take his mind off of everything.

Greg nuzzles Mycroft and kisses his jaw as no one pays attention to them.

Mycroft blushes and leans against him. "I hope we leave for the club soon.." Mycroft mumbles quietly.

"We'll go soon. Everyone's nearly finished." He hums softly and holds the back of Mycroft's neck, rubbing it slowly with his thumb.

Mycroft closes his eyes, unable to relax.

"How about we go outside for a cigarette till everyone's done? It'll help you relax."

Mycroft nods, staying quiet.

Greg frowns a bit and takes him outside. He lights a cigarette for Mycroft and then one for himself. "You're quiet, My.. It worries me when you go quiet.." He says softly sounding concerned.

Mycroft sighs as he takes a drag from his cigarette. "He's coming for her soon.."

"Fuck.." He sighs and takes a drag. "Is she scared?"

"I think so.." He frowns and takes another drag.

"He called her, yeah? What did he say?"

Mycroft stiffens a bit as he remembers what he had said. "He said she has a few months, at the most. And one of them is going to die."

"Jesus, My.." Greg frowns and pulls Mycroft into his arms, holding him tight.

Mycroft frowns and holds onto him. "What if I can't protect her?"

"You can and you will. You've protected her for years. She's safe because of you. You've raised her to be strong. She can handle anything because you have given her the tools to deal with the awful things that get thrown her way. You've done that. You've already saved her Mycroft. You just have to make sure she stay safe now. You can do that. I know you can."

He bites his lip and nods, leaning down to hide his face

"You're a good man, Mycroft. You're a brilliant father. We'll get through this. All of us will come out of it." He kisses his head and rubs his back.

"I'm scared, Gregory.." He admits softly.

"I know, My.. So am I.. It's okay. Everything will be okay. And if it's not then we'll make it okay again. Sky would let us know if something dangerous was going on right now. She's scared to but she's calm. We just have to keep our eyes open and hope for the best."

"What if she doesn't see it?"

"Then she'll be just like the rest of us. Hoping and wishing it works out. My question is if she does see it coming will she tell us?"

He frowns. "I hope so.."

Greg nods as everyone comes out of the restaurant and the limo pulls up. "Let's have a good time tonight. Shake this shit off. I mean for God sakes we have so much security with us they will fill up half the club alone." He hums as everyone gets into the limo.

Mycroft tries to relax as they drive to the club.

They arrive at the club and get out. The line to get in is long and full of loud people. Sky just walks to the front with Collin in tow and everyone follows. "No. No. Yes. No. Yes. Yes. No. Not a chance in hell. Yes. Yes. Yes. No.." Sky goes on as she pointed at random people in the line deciding who gets to go in or not. "We have about ten minutes before we open. Come on in and I'll show you around." Collin says and smiles after he shoos the no people away.

They go inside and Greg smiles as he looks around.

"Let's see. We have a DJ, two levels of huge dance floors, and a very large well stocked bar. Drinks anyone?" Collin smiles.

Greg hums softly. "I think Myc needs a drink."

Collin calls over a waitress. "This is my family. Get them anything they want as much as they want." He says and the waitress nods.

Greg smiles. "How about to start off tonight, we do shots of Jägermeister?"

"That actually sounds great." Mycroft smiles starting to relax a bit. The waitress goes to get it.

Greg smiles softly and they all sit at the bar.

The waitress sets up their shots. Sky looks at her shot and then to Mycroft.

Mycroft looks at her and nods a bit, showing her that it's her choice.

Sky does the shot and coughs a bit. "Fuck."

Greg does his shot and grins when he sees Sky doing her shot. "Yeah!"

"I need another one. Or six." She laughs and smiles at Greg.

Greg smiles. "Good. Because tonight is for fun."

"Yes!" She grins.

Greg orders another round.

"Let's get a table before everyone else gets in." Collin says after they do another round of shots. He leads them over to a huge booth.

They slide into the booth.

The waitress brings them more drinks as people start to come into the club and the music stars.

Greg looks to Mycroft as they get their drinks.

Mycroft smiles at Greg feeling more relaxed.

Greg smiles and leans against him, glad that Mycroft is relaxing.

Mycroft hums happily and leans into kiss Greg.

Greg smiles and kisses him back.

"You're brilliant." He smiles. Sky takes another shot before getting up and going to dance.

Greg smiles and pulls him close. "Let's do another shot and then go dance."

"Let's." Mycroft smiles and hands him a shot.

Greg grins and does his shot.

Mycroft does his shot as well. "Let's go dance." He giggles.

He pulls him to the dance floor.

He smiles and follows him.

He pulls him close as the music changes. He grins and sways his hips to the music.

He grins and holds onto his hips, moving with him.

He grinds against him as they dance, smirking a bit.

"Gregory." His moans is drowned out by the loud music. He pulls him closer and grinds back against him giving them more friction.

Greg smirks and turns in his arms so his arse is pressed against Mycroft's crotch.

Mycroft holds his hips close and grinds against his arse. He smirks and ghosts his hand over Greg's crotch, the other dancers hiding his movements.

Greg moans breathily and bucks into his hand.

He bites at his neck and squeezes him over his trousers.

He gasps and whimpers. He presses back against him.

He groans and ruts against his arse. He unzip his trousers and snakes his hand inside. He strokes him over his pants.

Greg's eyes widen and he moans. "My.."

Mycroft moves his pants out of the way and takes Greg's cock into his hand, stroking him. "Such a good boy. So hard for me. So many people here could see what a sit you are for me. You grinding against me and fucking my fist. It's to bad they'd probably notice if I got on my knees and started sucking you off right here." He purrs and strokes him.

Greg gasps and bucks into his hand. "My.. O-Oh God.."

Mycroft grinds against him and rubs his thumb over the leaking head of Greg's cock. "That's it. So fucking good."

He grinds against him and bucks desperately. "Please.."

"Come for me, Gregory. Make a mess of your pants." He growls and nips at his neck as he strokes him faster.

Greg moans as he comes hard into his pants, his noises muffled by the music.

Mycroft groans as he comes into his pants as he ruts against Greg. He tucks Greg back into his pants and zips up his trousers. "Good boy." He hums and licks his hand clean.

He whimpers and turns to kiss him deeply.

He holds him close and kisses him back. "I think we need more to drink." He hums and nips at his lip.

"Mm. Yes, lets do it. Get something a bit stronger."

Mycroft smirks and leads him back to their table. The waitress is taking their order when Ivan walks over.

Greg looks up. "My, isn't that the man that sky and my dad talked to before?"

"It is." Mycroft frowns. Sky comes over from the dance floor and smiles at Ivan. "Vodka for him. Rum and Coke for me." She says to the waitress. Ivan strips off his suit jacket and Sky wraps his tie around her hand leading him over to them and the table like a dog on a leash.

Greg frowns a bit and pushes himself closer to Mycroft, not trusting Ivan.

Ivan tosses his jacket on the booth and holds Sky's hip as she keeps hold of his tie. "Having fun?" She smiles at Greg.

Greg eyes Ivan and frowns, "I was."

"He's fine, Greg. Ivan wouldn't hurt a fly unless I told him to. He's certainly no threat to any of us." Sky smiles as the waitress comes back with their drinks.

Greg still stays close to Mycroft as their drinks come.

Mycroft warps his arm around Greg. "Они не любят меня." Ivan hums and nuzzles Sky, 'They don't like me'. "Ты прав." Sky giggles, 'You're right'. Ivan chuckles and drinks so does Sky.

Greg drinks and leans against Mycroft.

"Have fun." Sky smiles at them. "Давайте потанцуем." Sky leads Ivan to the dance floor, 'Let's dance'.

Greg frowns and looks up at him. "I don't like him.."

"Neither do I." Mycroft frowns.

He bites his lip.

"She's using him. He knows it and she knows he knows." He hums and drinks.

"I know.. But I still don't trust him."

"She says he's not dangerous to us and I believe her. Doesn't mean we have to trust him."

He sighs a bit and nods, looking down at his drink.

Carol comes over with Collin. "What's with that look? I thought tonight was about having fun." Carol looks at Greg.

Greg looks up, suddenly feeling bad. "Oh, sorry. I just don't trust that Ivan guy."

Carol laughs. "Greg, she's testing you. Both of you. You're her parents. She's a 19. She's amazing but she's still 19. She's rebelling. Only most 19 year olds can't get their hands on Russian royalty to push their father's buttons."

He frowns. "I thought he was a client?"

"Not anymore. Today was his last contract. He's not here for business. He's here because he wants to be here with her." George comes over carrying his drink.

Greg frowns. "Royalty or not, I don't want him near her."

"She's an adult, Greg. It's not exactly your choice." Carol frowns.

"I don't trust him. There's something off about him." He looks back at Mycroft. "You're with me on this, right?"

"Of course, Greg. You're right there's something off." Mycroft frowns a bit as John and Sherlock come back over from the dance floor.

John and Sherlock slide into the booth.

"Did either of you see Sky on the dance floor? She took Ivan to dance." Mycroft looks at Sherlock and John.

Sherlock frowns. "No, I didn't see her."

"I didn't see her either. Ivan? That Russian guy from earlier?" John frowns.

Greg nods. "Yeah. They walked off to dance together."

"No we didn't see them." John frowns. "Fuck." Mycroft growls and goes to find them.

Greg gets up to follow after him. "My, wait!"

Sky is laying on a lounge on the other side of the dance floor. Ivan is on top of her kissing her neck when they find her. "Having fun?" She says and smiles at up at them upside down.

Greg frowns, crossing his arms. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself. Having a good time." She smiles.

"You need to come back to the table."

"Why?" She runs her fingers through Ivan's hair and he purrs.

"Sky. Now." His voice turns stern and father like.

Her eyes widen a bit from Greg's tone and she looks at Mycroft, still not moving out from under Ivan.

Mycroft looks equally as upset and stern.

Sky sighs. "Выключить." She says and Ivan moves away, 'Off'. "Happy?" She looks at Greg.

"No." Greg looks right back at her. He didn't want to deal with this right now, tonight was supposed to be fun. He shook his head, turning to leave the club for some air.

Sky frowns and follows Greg out. "What do you want me to say, Greg? I'm sorry? I'll never let another person touch me? I'll date after I'm married? What?"

"I'm fine with you dating, Sky. That's not the problem. The problem is that it's /him/. No one trusts him. He's too old for you. There's something off about him."

"What if that's my thing? What if I'm into older guys? What if I'm into everyone that walks on this god forsaken planet?" Sky laughs. "Tell me what's off about him?"

"I don't trust him, Sky. I don't trust a lot of people, but Mycroft doesn't trust him either. That tips me off that something is wrong with him."

Sky frowns and bites her lip. "Ivan and I made a deal. I make his wife back in Russia jealous so she'll fuck him through the matters when he goes home and he does whatever I tell him to."

Greg covers his face, incredibly relieved. "Christ, Sky.. Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"Because Mycroft needed a problem that he could deal with if he needed to. He's far to worried about whether I'll die in a few months or not. It was to distract Mycroft from his own thoughts." Sky sighs. "Besides Ivan was far to submissive for my liking. I mean for fuck sakes who gets on their knees when a 19 year old girl tells them to." She laughs.

"At least tell me if this happens again, yeah? Don't make me worried just for the sake of busying your father." He doesn't catch that he had just called Mycroft her father.

She smiles. "Yes, dad."

He blushes a bit. "I.."

She laughs and grins. "You better get used to hearing that."

He smiles softly and pulls her into a hug.

She smiles and hugs him back. "I won't let anything happen to any of you. I promise. Mycroft doesn't have to worry about me. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to." She mumbles into Greg's chest.

"I love you." Greg smiles softly.

"I love you, too.." She smiles and let's him go. "Let's go back inside before they come looking for us."

He smiles and nods, going back inside.

Sky gets rid of Ivan when they go back in and she hugs Mycroft. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Mycroft looks surprised and smiles, hugging her back. "I love you too."

She smiles and squeezes him tight before letting him go.

Mycroft smiles as they pull away.

"I want another drink." Sky smiles.

Mycroft smiles and orders another round.

Greg smiles and wraps his arm around Mycroft's waist. He hums softly and kisses his head.

Mycroft hums and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He pulls him closer and kisses him back.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

Greg chuckles and smiles. John nips at Sherlock's neck. "Come dance with me." He purrs.

Sherlock blushes, delightfully drunk and nods.

John smirks and pulls Sherlock with him to the dance floor.

Sherlock grins as they each the dance floor

He pulls him close and holds his arse, swaying their hips and rocking together.

Sherlock bites his lip and thrusts against him.

John moans and bucks his hip. He pulls Sherlock down by the back of his neck and kisses him deeply. "You're so fucking brilliant. So sexy. I love you so bloody much." He growls and nips at Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock gasps and moans softly, opening his mouth. "I.. I love you too, Daddy."

"Fuck." He groans and ruts against him. "Such a good boy for me. Can you feel how hard you make Daddy?" He grinds their cocks together frustratingly separated by their trousers.

"Y-Yes, Daddy.. But it's hard to feel you through your clothes."

"How about I take you into the loo so you can feel Daddy better? Would you like that, baby?" He bites at his neck and squeezes his arse.

"Please, Daddy. I want to make you feel good."

"That's my good boy." He purrs and leads Sherlock to the loo. He pulls him into a stall and closes the door, locking it. He pushes Sherlock back against the door and kissing him hard.

Sherlock gasps and arches, kissing him back desperately.

John sucks on Sherlock's tongue and tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling it.

Sherlock moans and whimpers.

"I want you to suck me off. I want to watch your pretty lips around Daddy's cock. Do you want Daddy's cock, baby?" He growls softly and nips his lip.

He whimpers and nods. "Yes, Daddy.. Please, let me suck you off."

"Good boy." He praises and turns them around so his back is to the stall door so he can support himself.

He drops to his knees in front of him.

"Fuck. Do you have any idea how hot you look when you're on your knees for me?" His hand goes to Sherlock's hair and tugs gently.

Sherlock whimpers softly and licks his lips, looking up at him.

John groans as he looks down at him and pushes down his trousers and pants taking his cock out. He strokes himself teasing Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers and leans forward to take him into his mouth.

"Oh god yes. You feel so good. Perfect." He moans and pulls Sherlock's hair the way he likes.

He moans loudly and closes his eyes, letting John use him.

John holds Sherlock's head and slowly start to fuck his mouth. He groans at the wet hot suction Sherlock makes with his mouth. "You're brilliant. You mouth is fantastic. You're lips look so fucking perfect wrapped around my cock." He babbles.

Sherlock moans around him and looks up at him, begging for more.

He starts to thrust a bit faster and pulls Sherlock's hair tighter. "Anyone in here can hear you moans like that. Like a slut for my cock. They're probably so hard listening to you being a good little whore. They probably want you to suck them off to. But you're mine. I'm the only one who gets to have you right now. You're mine." He growls.

He whines and swallows around him.

John moans and comes hard suddenly down Sherlock's throat.

Sherlock moans and swallows everything eagerly.

He breathes hard and leans back against the door. "Fuck you're perfect."

"Thank you, Daddy.."

He pulls him up and kisses him deeply. "What do you want, baby? How can Daddy make you feel good?" He asks softly and palms Sherlock over his trousers.

Sherlock whimpers and bucks into his hand. "Anything, Daddy.."

John opens Sherlock's trousers and slips his hand into his pants. He uses Sherlock's leaking as lube and strokes him long and luxuriously. "So hard for me. So wet for me. Such a good boy for Daddy." He praises.

He whimpers and bucks into his hand. "Please.. I want to make a mess for you, Daddy."

"That's it. Make a mess for me. You can do it. You're so hard. So desperate. Come for me, love. Come for Daddy." He stokes him faster and bites his neck.

He cries out and comes hard into his hand.

"Perfect. Beautiful. Fantastic." He praises and kisses Sherlock's head as he holds him up.

He whimpers at the praise and looks up to kiss him

He kisses him deeply and holds him close. "I love you." He mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. "Let's go back out. It's late and they might be ready to leave soon." He hums.

He nods and they make their way back out.

Everyone is happy and relaxing at the booth except for Sky who's still dancing.

They go to join Mycroft and Greg. Sherlock sits and leans against Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles softly and wraps his arm around Sherlock holding him close. "Tired, bee?"

Sherlock hums and nods, curling up in his arms.

Mycroft smiles softly and kisses Sherlock's head. 'Time to go, Sky.' He thinks and Sky appears a few moments later. "You rang?" She smiles. "I think we're all tired and tipsy. Probably time to go home." Mycroft smiles. Everyone nods and starts to get ready to go.

Sherlock leans against Mycroft while they get ready to go. He just wants to be close to him.

They all pile back into the limo and Mycroft holds Sherlock on his lap keeping him close and protected.

Sherlock curls up in his lap, nuzzling Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him back. "Did you have a good time, bee?"

"Mhmm.. It was fun.." He smiles softly.

"Good I'm glad." He smiles and holds him as they arrive back at Greg's father's estate.

He smiles and hums. "Can I sleep with you tonight, Mikey?"

"Of course, bee." He smiles softly and kisses his head as they go inside. Everyone says goodnight and goes off to their respective rooms. Mycroft takes Sherlock to his room. John and Greg pause for a second wonder if they should go with Mycroft and Sherlock and sleep all together or separately.

Sherlock pouts when Greg and John don't follow them. "Mikey.."

"I'll get them." Mycroft kisses Sherlock softly before going to fetch the from the other room.

Sherlock nods, curling up and waiting for them.

They come back and Mycroft gets into bed pulling Sherlock to his chest holding him close. John gets in and presses against his back and kisses his back tiredly. Greg gets in and snuggles against John's back.

Sherlock curls up to Mycroft's chest. He hums softly. "Tired.."

"Sleep." Mycroft mumbles and kisses his head.

He nods and soon falls asleep.

They sleep all cuddled together.


	4. Forty Three

Sherlock wakes the next day pressed against Mycroft with morning wood.

Mycroft mumbles softly still half asleep and rocks his hips back grinding his arse against Sherlock.

Sherlock gasps and whimpers softly, grinding against him.

"Sherl.." Mycroft mumbles as he starts to wake and continues to rub against Sherlock.

Sherlock moans in Mycroft's ear, his face pressed into his shoulder as he ruts against him.

"Yes.. Please.." He moans softly and presses back moving his hips faster.

"Mikey.." Sherlock moans breathily, pressing closer.

"Need more. Please." Mycroft whimpers needy and opens his legs a bit. He moans as Sherlock's cock slides between his arse cheeks and the tips of his cock teases his hole.

"Can I fuck you, Mikey?" Sherlock groans softly, nipping at his neck.

"Yes! Please please. I need you." Mycroft whimpers.

Sherlock rocks against him. "Lube."

Mycroft reaches into the bedside tables for the lube Greg had on him the other day. "Here." He hands Sherlock the lube and rocks back against him.

Sherlock lubes up his fingers and presses one against Mycroft's hole.

"Please." He begs and pushes back against his finger.

He pushes his finger in, biting at his neck.

He whines softly and mewls rocking back on Sherlock's finger.

He thrusts his finger before adding a second.

"Sherlock." He moans loudly.

He thrusts his fingers and pushes in a third. "Almost, Myc

He mewls and fucks himself on Sherlock's fingers.

He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up.

Mycroft whines at the emptiness and rolls onto his stomach pushes his arse in the air. "I need you. Please." He begs.

"Fuck. Sherlock." He moans whorishly.

He moans loudly and starts thrusting. "You feel so good, Myc."

He mewls and pushes his hips back. "You make me feel so full. I love it." He moans and fucks himself on Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock thrusts into him roughly.

"Yes! Harder! Use me!" Mycroft sounds like a slut and holds onto the headboard so Sherlock and fuck him harder.

He growls and pounds into him. "Mm, you're going to wake the others."

He bites his hand trying to be quiet but he's still so loud as Sherlock hits his prostate.

Sherlock smirks when he notices Greg shifting as he wakes. "Mm, too late."

Mycroft blushes and moans loudly unable to stop himself.

He fucks him harder, feeling himself get close.

"Please. I'm so close. I need it. Please!" He begs and tries to angle his hips so Sherlock's hits his prostate.

"Make a mess for me, Myc.." He slams into his prostate.

He cries out and comes hard making a mess.

Sherlock moans loudly and comes hard into him.

Mycroft moans softly as he feels Sherlock fill him.

Sherlock pulls out of him with a groan.

Mycroft whimpers softly and blushes as he feels Greg look at him.

Greg licks his lips. "Mm, My, feeling a bit slutty this morning?"

Mycroft blushes brightly and nods vigorously.

"Need something else to fill you up?"

"Please!" He begs.

He smirks. "Come here and ride me."

He whimpers and straddles him. He kisses him needy as he sinks down onto his cock.

He bucks up into him and kisses him back deeply.

He moans and rides Greg's cock.

"Such a good boy.. My beautiful slut.."

"Yours! Your good boy, Daddy." He whimpers and blushes as he rides him.

He rocks his hips. "Ride Daddy harder."

He moans loudly and rides him hard.

"Such a good boy.. Do you want Daddy's come?"

"Please! Please I need Daddy's come!"

Greg moans loudly and bucks his hips as he comes hard into him.

Mycroft cries out and moans and comes hard.

"Mm. That's twice. Such a wonderful slut."

He blushes and whimpers, leaning into kiss him.

Greg smiles and kisses him back. "How about you let Johnny go next?"

"Please." Mycroft begs and nods.

John hums softly. "How do you want it?"

"Anyway you want, Sir." Mycroft slips further into subspace.

"Mm. We've got such a nice slut.." He smirks. "Hands and knees."

He mewls and does as he's told, putting his arse in the air and swaying it enticingly.

John slaps his arse before pushing into him.

Mycroft yelps then moans loudly.

He starts thrusting immediately.

"Yes!" He moans like a slut.

"Such a good whore we have.. Listen to you.."

He blushes and keeps making noise because he knows how much John loves it.

He grips Mycroft's hair tightly, pulling it as he thrusts into him.

"Yes! Fuck me, Daddy!" Mycroft cries out and moans loudly.

He smirks and thrusts harder, angling his hips to hit his prostate.

"Please! So close! I need daddy's come!" He begs.

He growls and bites his neck, yanking his hair as he comes hard into him.

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard for a third time.

"Christ.. Three times.. You're brilliant."

He whimpers and collapses against the bed.

"Such a good boy.."

He blushes and curls up against John.

John pulls him close and rubs his back.

Mycroft kisses his chest softly and nuzzles him sleepily.

"Sleep love."

He hums softly and falls asleep in John's arms.

Sherlock moves to lay with Greg.

"Mm hello, honey.." Greg smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. "Mm.."

"I haven't been spending enough time with you the last few days. I'm sorry about that." He holds him and kisses his head.

He bites his lip and looks up at him. "It's okay. You found your father, I understand."

"Thank you, hun." He smiles and leans in to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"Of course." He kisses him back happily. "I love you too."

"Mm what did I ever do to deserve you?" He nuzzles him.

He blushes brightly.

"I'm absolutely serious. You're far to good for me. You're a genius. Beautiful inside and out. A wonderful lover. Far to good for me." He kisses his cheek.

"I'm not good enough for you. You're too good."

"Blasphemy. Sacrilege. I won't hear of such outlandish notions."

He frowns a bit. "It's true.."

"It most certainly is not. What would you even think it's true?" He nuzzles him and holds him close.

"Because I just.. I'm never good enough.."

"Yes you are. You're always good enough. Most of the time I think you're far to good to be true."

He frowns and bites his lip, going quiet.

"Hey.." He says softly and pets his head. "You are wonderful and perfect and so very good. You're brilliant and fantastic. You're so beautiful and sexy I think I need a pace maker from just looking at you." He nuzzles him. "You are one of the most amazing people I know and I'm not just saying that because I'm madly in love with you." He smiles softly.

Sherlock's eyes well up with tears and he presses closer to him.

"Oh, Sherlock." Greg holds him tight. "Tell me what you're thinking. Please?"

Sherlock whimpers softly. "I don't deserve this.. Any of you.."

"Yes you do. You deserve everything good in this world. Everything. I'll make sure you see that. I'll show you everyday for the rest of our lives."

He frowns and hides his face.

"Sherlock, what makes you think you don't deserve us? What do you think you did to make yourself unworthy? God that sounds so ridiculous I could barely say it." He kisses his head.

"I just.. I don't feel good enough.. I.. I'm a freak.."

"You are not a freak. I hate that. I hate that you think you're something you're not. You're brilliant. A proper genius. Anyone out there that can't see that can fuck off."

"I'm not, Greg.." He feels his eyes water. He wishes he could see himself how Greg sees him.

He holds him close and kisses his head. "What if I showed you? Would you believe me then?"

"How would you show me?"

"Sky. She can show you exactly how I see you. She can do it." He gets up pulling on clothes.

He bites his lip but gets up, dressing himself.

Greg takes his hand and leans him downstairs where Sky is sleeping on the couch. "Sky. Wake up. I need you to do something for me." Greg says and she groans. "Gregory Lestrade the world better be ending." She growls into the back of the couch.

Sherlock's eyes are still a bit watery as he holds onto Greg's hand. His eyes are trained on the floor, too embarrassed to look up.

Sky sits up and groans at the pounding in her head. She looks at them and immediately reads the situation. "I'll do it. I'll show him. But it's going to be a lot for him to handle. It's going to a lot of emotions. I can try and hold some back."

Sherlock bites his lip. "I.. I can handle it.."

"Okay.. You'll have to tell me if it gets to much and I'll stop. Sit here with me on the couch facing me." She turns to face him on the couch.

He nods and sits next to her, facing her.

"Hands please." She holds out her hands and they're covered in numbers up to her elbows of all the people who gave her their phone numbers at the club the night before.

Sherlock takes her hands and takes a breath.

Sky closes her eyes and slowly starts to show Sherlock Greg's true feelings. She shows him the warmth Greg feels when Sherlock smiles at him. She shows him how Greg's heart flutters when he makes Sherlock laugh. She shows him the indescribable pleasure Greg feels when they make love. She shows him that Greg's world revolves around him just as much as it does Mycroft and John. She shows him how Greg would be willing to do anything to keep him safe. She shows him that Greg loves him unconditionally.

Sherlock gasps as he sees everything and feels his tears start to escape, unable to stop them.

Greg sits behind Sherlock on the couch and pulls him into his arms as Sky let's go of his hands.

Sherlock whimpers softly and turns to face him, holding onto him tightly. "G-Greg.."

"I've got you. I'm never letting you go. I promise. I love you. So much." He holds him close and kisses his forehead.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I love you so much.. I'm sorry.."

"You don't have to apologize. You're perfect. I love you so much."

Sherlock can't stop the flow of tears, making a wet spot on Greg's shoulder.

"I'm right here. I've got you." Greg soothes softly holding him close and rubbing his back.

He holds onto him tightly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses his head.

He closes his eyes, trying to control himself.

Greg holds him closes and rubs his back soothingly.

Sherlock soon calms down.

"Feeling better, hun?"

He nods softly.

He smiles softly as kisses his head. "47." Sky hums. "47 what?" Greg asks. "47 numbers I got last night. Not a personal record but still pretty good I think." She shrugs.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "You got 47 numbers?"

"Yeah. 26 guys, 15 girls, and six of people who are both or neither. My person record is 104 number in one night." She smiles.

"Christ, 104?"

"I ran out of skin to put numbers on or there would have been more." She giggles.

"Christ."

"It's not that hard when you figure out what people want and what they like. Girls are harder than guys though."

"I was never good at that."

"It's not the quantity but the quality. Besides I'm not going to end up with any of these people so I should just wash the numbers away." She frowns a bit and looks at her arms.

"I've never gotten anyone's number. I have nothing to base quality vs quantity."

"You never needed anyone's number. They were all to boring for you anyway. You were perfect then and even better now." She hums softly a bit distracted.

Sherlock blushes a bit and smiles.

"You know I envy you guys."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't know we're your happily ever after was but you have it now. I know where my happily ever after is and I can't go there." She frowns. "Waiting is agony." She says quietly.

He frowns. "Why can't you go there?"

"Because it's not time yet." She smiles at him sadly. "And I don't know if it'll ever be time."

He frowns, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can see all the possibilities my life can take. Every choice. Some will lead to where I hope to go and others will bring me away. I'm going to have to make choices soon that take me away from where I want to go and I don't know if I'll ever be able to get back. You know the loudest voice in my head isn't mine. It's from someone I've never met in person but I know them better than I know myself. And it kills me everyday that I can't be there with them.."

He frowns. "Why don't you just make the choices to take you to them?"

"Because they're not ready yet. It's not time. If I don't make the right choices, if I'm selfish, people will die. I can't do that. I'm cursed to live knowing what I want is within reach but I can't touch it. I can't have it yet. It makes me wonder what the fuck I did I a past life to screw up so badly to be punished with this now."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Do I know who I want to be with? Yes I do. I can see them in my mind clearer that I can see you in front of me here." Sky hums.

"Do you know their name?"

"Yes. I told you before a while ago. You've probably deleted it." Sky smiles softly at Sherlock.

Sherlock frowns, his brows furrowing together.

"HI name is Michael." She smiles, felling happier just by saying their name.

Sherlock smiles as he remembers.

"You still can't tell Mycroft. He'd have kittens. It wouldn't do to have him meddling."

"Alright, I won't tell him."

"Good. Thank you. I'll make breakfast since everyone else is still sleeping." She him and stretches as she gets up.

Sherlock smiles as he watches her go.

Greg kisses the back of his head and holds him close. "I don't know how she can stand it.." He hums softly.

"Knowing?"

"Yeah.. No wonder she used.. If I was her and I knew you were out there and I couldn't be with you yet that would be unbearable."

He frowns a bit, pushing him closer.

He holds him close and kisses his head.

He curls up with him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He hums happily and snuggles him.

He cuddles up with him, his mind wandering.

He hums to him softly and plays with his hair relaxing him.

He closes his eyes.

"Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side  
'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong.." He sings to him softly and holds him.

He blushes and nuzzles him.

"'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me.." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back. "Greg.."

"Mm?" He hums and nuzzles him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

John and Mycroft come out soon after.

"Morning." Greg smiles at them. "Good morning." John smiles.

Mycroft notices Sherlock's puffy eyes and goes to sit with him, pulling him close.

"I'm better now.." Sherlock hums softly and snuggles him.

He rubs his back. "I love you, Bee.."

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him and smiles softly.

He kisses his head softly.

He hums softly and kisses his chest.

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He kisses him softly and smiles.

He smiles and pulls back a bit.

Sherlock flinches as glass crashes to the floor where Sky is cooking.

Mycroft jumps and looks up, concerned.

Sky is holding onto the counter in one hand and her head in the other. "Fucker."

Mycroft gets up to check on her. "Sky?"

"Psychological torture. That's a new one. I'm going to skin that man alive." She growls and rubs her head.

He frowns. "Tiger?"

"Yeah. Right now he's chanting in my head 'kill yourself kill yourself kill yourself'. He's so much fun." She says sarcastically.

He frowns. "We're going to get him before he gets you."

"Thank you, Crofty." She smiles. "I made pancakes." She points to the counter as she cleans up the broken glass.

He smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles.

They sit to eat.

Everyone else filters into the dining room slowly to eat. "Morning." George hums.

Greg smiles. "Good morning."

"Are you alright, Sky? Had to much to drink last night?" George chuckles as Sky massages her head. "Among other things." She hums.

Mycroft frowns a bit.

"Mm I don't think drinking is for me. It seems to amplify the volume of the voices." Sky sighs and Amelia bites her lip. "I heard that." Sky snarls at Amelia and walks out of the dinning room.

Mycroft frowns and looks to Amelia. "What did you say?"

"I.. I didn't say anything out loud. I was thinking and she heard it." Amelia bites her lip looking embarrassed. "I thought that maybe she's actually insane and should see a psychologist." She sounds embarrassed. She doesn't know that Sky has seen hundreds of psychologists all over the world and been to so many doctors and on so many different drugs to help he but nothing works because she's not actually crazy.

Mycroft's face hardens and he gets up, scowling a bit. "It doesn't work." He leaves the room to find Sky.

Sky's downstairs practicing her throwing knives.

Mycroft enters the room. "Sky."

Sky throws three knives at once and they stick in the neck, heart, and crotch of the dummy. "It would be easier. It would be easier if I was just normal crazy. Then I could get help. I could be treated. But with this I can't have any relief ever. Maybe I am insane now because of it. I wake up everyday wonder if I'm crazy. If I'm so fucked up in the head that nothing I see or do is real. You know how I know it's real? Pain. I can feel the pain. I can endure the pain. Thank god for pain or else I'd have nothing I hold onto.."

"I know, Sky.. I know. You remember that we don't listen to them."

"I know.. I'm sorry.. It's just everything is so much lately and it's so loud and..." She tails off looking down and the knife in her hand.

"Come here, dear.." He opens his arms.

She puts the knife down and presses into his arms, clinging to him tightly.

He holds her close, rubbing her back. "It's okay.."

She holds onto him and starts to calm down. "I should probably apologize to to Amelia.."

"I should as well.."

"Hmmm." She hums still holding onto him.

"But we can wait a little."

"Pick a body part on the dummy and I'll hit it with my knife without looking." She smiles.

"Mm, alright. How about where the jugular would be?"

She smiles and picks up her knife. She looks at Mycroft and throws the knife not looking at the dummy. She hits the jugular precisely and a bit of stuffing comes pouring out like blood. "Bullseye." She smirks.

"Very good." He smiles. "Left wrist."

"Incapacitate or cut it clean off?" She twirls the knife in her hand.

"Clean off." He smirks a bit.

She smirks and throws the knife and the dummies wrist comes clean off. "Tada." She smiles.

He smiles. "Impressive."

"Thank you very much." She smiles and bows.

He smiles. "Feeling better?"

"Much. I usually feel better after severing body parts." She giggles.

He smiles. "Let's go back up."

"Okay." She smiles and follows him back up.

Mycroft takes her to Amelia.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. Your thoughts are private and I apologize for invading your privacy." Sky says to Amelia.

Mycroft hums. "I apologize as well. Our situation is just difficult."

"No it's okay. I'm sorry as well. I should have been more sensitive to the situation. I do appreciate her abilities and everything she's done for my family." Amelia says.

Sherlock comes out of the kitchen. "Are you lot done?"

"Yes we are. What's up?" Sky asks.

"Nothing, I just wanted Myc."

"He's all yours." Sky hums as her and Amelia go back out to the kitchen. "Hello, bee." Mycroft smiles.

Sherlock smiles happily. "Hello, Mikey.."

Mycroft smiles and pulls him into his arms, kissing his head.

He blushes and curls up in his lap.

He hums softly and holds him close.

"I want to kiss you, but I don't know how the others will react.. I know they found out about our open relationship.." He mutters quietly, so only Mycroft could hear.

"Kiss me if you want to. I'd never ban you from that no matter who's around. No one else matters as long as we're happy. Besides were the only ones in the sitting room right now." He hums and nuzzles him as Carol and Danny leave the sitting room for his juice.

He blushes and smiles, leaning up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. He nuzzles him affectionately and pulls away a bit so he can see him better.

Sherlock blushes as Mycroft pulls away and looks at him.

"I love you, bee.."

He blushes and leans in to kiss him again. "I love you, too, Myc.."

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and moves so they're laying on the couch, cuddling up to him.

He holds him close and rubs his back. A few minutes later a small puppy comes bounding in and jumps up onto the couch and burrows between Sherlock and Mycroft. "Has anyone seen a puppy?" George asks as he passes the sitting room. The puppy looks at Sherlock like he's begging him not to tell George where he's hiding.

Sherlock curls up with the puppy and Mycroft. Mycroft hums softly. "You have a puppy?"

"Puppies. They're out in the stables with their mother's. There this one pup that keeps escaping and coming in to explore the house. I catch him out of the corner of my eye sometimes. It's like he's playing hide and seek." George says as he leaves the sitting room not noticing the puppy curled up happily with Sherlock.

Sherlock giggles as the puppy licks his face.

"He seems to like you." Mycroft chuckles as the puppy nuzzles Sherlock a sniffs him.

He blushes and smiles. "I like him, Myc."

"Maybe if you ask George nicely he'll let you keep him." He smiles as the puppy curls up and falls asleep with his head pressed under Sherlock's chin.

He smiles happily. "I want him.."

"Then you can have him if George says so." He smiles and kisses his head.

He giggles and looks up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and chuckles happily. "What breed is it?" He asks since he can't get a proper look at it since the puppy is all tucked under Sherlock.

"Mm, it's a shiba inu.."

"What are you going to name him?"

"Mm, Maximus."

"Maximus. I like it." He smiles.

He smiles and pets Maximus' head.

Maximus' sighs happily and slumps against Sherlock even more relaxed than before. Mycroft chuckles.

Sherlock smiles softly at him.

"Is that the pup George is looking for?" John smiles as he comes into the sitting room and looking at them.

Sherlock bites his lip and looks up at John.

"What did you name him?" John asks already knowing Sherlock won't give up the puppy since they're already so attached to each other.

"Maximus."

"I suppose Baker Street could use a dog." John smiles.

He smiles brightly. "You mean it?"

"Yes. It would be criminal to separate you two and he is rather adorable all curled up with you like that." He chuckles.

He smiles and blushes. "Thank you, John."

"Of course, love." He leans in and kisses him. "I'll go tell Greg and George we're taking the pup so they can stop searching." John smiles and goes to find them.

Sherlock smiles brightly and looks down at Maximus.

Maximus' yips happily and licks Sherlock's nose.

Sherlock blushes and smiles.

Mycroft chuckles and smiles.

"I get to keep him.."

"It seems to me more like he gets to keep you." He chuckles.

He blushes and smiles.

Maximus stands on Sherlock's chest and sniffs Sherlock's hair. His tail wags as Sherlock's hair moves and he takes a lock into his mouth and pulls Sherlock's hair playfully.

Sherlock yelps and picks up Maximus.

Maximus whines annoyed and squirms.

Sherlock presses their faces together.

He wags his tail and licks Sherlock's face happily.

Sherlock giggles and kisses his head.

Maximus huffs happily and nuzzles him.

"Do you want to play with him, Mikey?" Sherlock moves to lay on his chest, showing Maximus to Mycroft.

"John is right, he really is adorable." Mycroft smiles and Maximus goes over to him cautiously still feeling him out.

Sherlock smiles and encourages Maximus to see him.

With Sherlock's encouragement Maximus goes over to Mycroft. Mycroft pets Maximus and Maximus wags his tail happy with all the attention. Mycroft smiles.

"I think he likes you."

Mycroft blushes and smiles. Maximus licks his hand enthusiastically.

He smiles brightly and leans in to kiss Mycroft.

He kisses him back and smiles happily.

"Can we go take a nap, Myc?"

"Of course, bee."

He smiles. "Can Maximus come?"

"Yes Maximus can come. As long as he doesn't hog the covers." He chuckles.

Sherlock smiles happily and got up, carrying Maximus to the bedroom.

Mycroft smiles and follows him.

Sherlock strips to his pants and gets under the covers.

Mycroft strips down to his pants as well. He gets into bed and holds Sherlock close. Maximus crawls under Mycroft's arm and curls up happily between Sherlock and Mycroft.

Sherlock smiles and snuggles up with both of them.

Mycroft hums softly as he falls sleep holding them.

Sherlock falls asleep

John rests his head on Greg's shoulder as they sit and relax in the large garden.

Greg smiles softly and hums quietly.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He leans in for a kiss.

He kisses him soft and slowly enjoying the feeling of Greg's lips on his.

Greg closes his eyes, getting lost in John's lips.

John pulls him down on top of him as they lay on a blanket in the garden. He cups his face gently and continues to kiss him.

Greg hums appreciatively and licks at his lip.

He opens his mouth for Greg as his hands go to his hair.

Greg slides his tongue into his mouth and moans softly.

John mewls softly and sucks on his tongue.

Greg gasps and presses against him.

He wraps his legs around his waist trying to get better friction since their trousers are in the way. He rocks his hips up against him as he sucks on his tongue again.

Greg groans softly. "What if someone comes out?"

"They won't see us right away since we're hidden by the hedge. We'll hear them coming before they see us. We don't have to do anything. I just want to lay here and kiss you until I drown from it." He kisses him softly.

He smiles softly and kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles and kisses him again.

He deepens the kiss again.

He moans softly and kisses back happily.

He grinds against him, groaning at the friction.

He whimpers and bucks up against him as he tightens his legs around him to get better contact.

He pushes a knee between his legs.

He moans and grinds against his knee.

"Mm. No fighting today?"

"Can't think about fighting when I have the overwhelming urge for you to fuck me silly." He bites at his neck.

"Mm, you want me to fuck you? Pity, I like it when you fight for dominance."

He flips them over and straddles him. He pins him to the blanket and grinds against him mercilessly slow barely giving him any friction. "Just because I want you to fuck me doesn't mean I don't want dominance." He smirks and rocks his arse slowly against his trouser covered cock.

Greg smirks and pulls him down. "There's the John I know.." He kisses him hard.

John growls and nips his lip and grinds against him. "Mm what do you want? Do you want to watch me bounce on your big cock? I could ride you for hours just holding you there at the edge. Not letting you come but I'd be so full of your cock I wouldn't care. All of be able to think about is how good it feels to fuck myself on your cock. I'd use you like a fuck toy."

"I want to watch you come over and over again. Until your body is so sensitive that you're begging for my come."

He moans and grinds against him hard starting to get desperate.

"Mm.. You make such a pretty slut.."

He leans in and kisses him hard. "I want you to fuck me." He growls trying not to sound needy but it doesn't work and he just sounds desperate.

"Mm. So desperate.."

"Bastard." He whimpers and bites at his neck.

He gasps and smirks. "Prick."

"Arse." He moans and grinds against him.

"Mm, speaking of arses.." His hands travel down to grip John's arse.

John whines and pushes his arse into Greg's hands needy.

"So needy and desperate. I love it."

"I swear to god if you don't fuck me soon I'll get myself off and make you watch." He threatens trying to make Greg more dominant.

Greg growls. "If you want my cock so bad, ride me."

"Then take me inside so I can ride you." John snaps and bites his shoulder.

Greg growls and pulls him up, picking him up and carrying him to their bedroom from the back door

John pulls him down onto the bed with him and kisses him hard as he starts stripping them.

Greg kisses him back deeply and helps him.

He pushes Greg onto his back and grabs the lube. He lubes his fingers and starts stretching himself for Greg.

"Such a pretty sight.."

"Only the best for you." He moans and fucks himself with two fingers.

"Make those noises I love.." He smirks.

John cries out and moans loudly as he adds a third finger. His thighs tremble as he rubs his prostate.

Greg moans and captures his lips. "Such a loud whore.."

"Please." He begs as he fucks himself with his fingers.

He pulls John's fingers out and presses the tip of his cock to John's hole. "Ride me."

"So big." He moans loudly and sinks down onto his big cock.

He groans and bucks his hips.

He groans and starts riding him.

"Fuck.. Yes. Such a good slut.. Does exactly what he's told. Where'd all that dominance go?"

He whimpers and moans because the only thing he can think about is how good it feels to ride Greg.

"Such a good boy.."

He holds onto the headboard and starts to ride him hard.

He bucks up to meet him, grabbing his hips.

"Fuck yes!" He moans loudly and fucks himself on Greg's cock.

"Fuck, John! Come on, I'm close.." He bucks up roughly.

"Greg!" John cries out and comes hard tightening around him as he keeps riding as he comes.

Greg moans loudly as he comes hard into him.

He whimpers and collapses against his chest breathing hard.

Greg wraps his arms around him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too." He leans in to kiss him and smiles softly.

He kisses him back. "Mm, I'm glad that I asked George if the walls were soundproof."

"Oh Jesus." He blushes brightly and hides his face in his chest.

He smirks and holds him. "Mm.."

He hums softly and kisses his chest.

He rubs his back. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him and smiles softly.

He kisses his head.

He giggles and smiles.

"Let's sleep, yeah?"

"Mm yeah.." He hums and snuggles him.

He holds him while he falls asleep.

John falls asleep curled up with Greg.

Mycroft slowly wakes with Sherlock pressed against him.

Sherlock nuzzles Mycroft as he wakes. Maximus jumps around on the bed and yips happily.

Mycroft groans a bit. "Maximus, calm down.."

Maximus whines needing to go outside.

"Sherlock, take him outside.."

Sherlock groans and gets up. He picks up Maximus and takes him outside.

Mycroft curls up in bed.

Greg and John get up and go curl up with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles softly and cuddles up between the two of them. "Mm, leave room for Sherlock.."

"Of course." John nuzzles Mycroft. "Mhmm." Greg hums and kisses Mycroft's back.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, closing his eyes.

Sherlock comes back a few minutes later with Maximus in his arms. Sherlock smiles and gets into bed with them. Maximus curls up happily between Sherlock and John.

Mycroft smiles and presses back against Greg.

Greg hums happily and holds Mycroft close.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

Sky knocks on their door. "Hey guys? I have to go to the carnival today to deliver a baby." She says through the door.

Mycroft groans. "Deliver a baby?"

"Yes Mycroft. I'm a certified midwife, remember? My animal trainer's wife is going into labor soon and I'd like to be on my way to the carnival when they call me."

Mycroft sits up. "Do you need a ride?" He rubs at his face.

"George is lending me one of his cars. I just wanted to tell you I was going. Oh and after the baby is born there's going to be a huge party welcoming it to the carnival family. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to that? I'm going to leave in about half an hour if you all want to come with me."

Mycroft hums. "Yeah, we'll come."

"Okay great!" Sky hums and goes back downstairs. "She's a midwife?" John nuzzles Mycroft as he sits up.

"Mm.. Yes."

"Is she ever not surprising?" John chuckles as he gets up.

"Mm, not in my experience."

"Am I not remember correctly or has Sherlock turned furry?" Greg asks with his eyes closed as he touches Maximus between him and Sherlock.

Sherlock giggles. "That's Maximus."

"Well that certainly make more sense." Greg opens his eyes and pets Maximus. He giggles as Maximus licks his face.

Sherlock smiles. "John said we could keep him."

"Mm yes I think that's a very good idea. What do you think Maximus?" Greg smiles as Maximus yips happily and wags his tail. "I think that's a yes." Greg chuckles.

Sherlock smiles. "Can we bring him to the circus?"

"Sure but we'll have to keep a close eye on him." He smiles.

"We can put him on a leash!"

"Alright. We should get him trained on a leash while he's little."

He smiles happily and picks up Maximus.

Maximus licks him happily as everyone gets ready to go.

Sherlock puts him down for a moment to get dressed.

Maximus sits near the door ready to go when they are.

"Do you think George has leashes?"

"Yeah I think so. There's a bunch of supplies in the stables so there should be leashes."

He smiles and picks up Maximus.

They go downstairs where everyone is waiting.

"George, can we have a leash for Maximus?"

"Of course." George goes to the closet and pulls out a leash. "Here you go." He smiles.

He smiles and puts the leash into Maximus.

"Keep an eye on that one. He's tricky but he seems to really like you so hopefully he won't give you to much trouble." George smiles.

He smiles brightly. "He'll be okay."

"Good. You boys better get going before Sky starts honking the horn." He chuckles.

They smile and leave.

Sky drives and drops Anthea and Lydia off at their flat since Lydia has to work the next day. She's about half way to the carnival when her phone rings. "Crofty could you answer my phone and put it on speaker please?"

Mycroft nods and answers her phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Nigel! Is Ada in labor?" Sky asks. "Yes! She just started to have contractions. They're very far apart still but we need you to be here and you are not here!" Nigel's voice is deep and thick with a Nigerian accent that sounds a bit panicky. "I'm on my way Nigel. I'll be there in half an hour. There still hours to go. This is your fourth child so take a breath a calm down for me." Sky smiles softly as he breathes. "I just hate seeing her in pain. She's the love of my life." He says. "I know Nigel. She's going to be absolutely fine. I'll be there soon." She says.

Mycroft smiles a bit at how Sky handles the situation.

"Nigel can you put Ada on for me. I'd like to talk to her." Sky hums. "Yes. Right away." Nigel says and the phone shuffles as he hands it to his wife. "Hello, Sky." Ada sounds calm and happy, her accent not as strong as her husbands. "How are you, darling?" Sky smiles. "Just fine. Barely a twinge. Nigel just overreacts. You know him." Ada giggles softly. "I do not over react, my desert flower!" Nigel says in the background.

John chuckles. "The husbands always overreact."

"They always do." Sky giggles. "I'll be there soon. Just make sure Nigel doesn't pass out like last time." Sky says to Ada. "Will do. See you soon." Ada hangs up. "I've delivered two of their children already this will be their fourth. They had their older son when they lived in Nigeria. They have three boys right now. Nigel couldn't be happier and Ada wants a girl this time but she'll be happy now matter what as long as the baby is healthy." Sky hums.

John smiles softly. "Do you know what they're having?"

"Yes I do." She giggles.

"May I know?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Nigel and Ada. They want to be surprised."

"Of course. Doctor's honor."

"Alright. It's a beautiful baby girl." She smiles.

He smiles. "Oh, she'll be delighted."

"Yes she will." Sky giggles.

They soon get to the circus.

Sky parks the car and leads the to the tents and campers in the back of the circus.

Sherlock holds Maximus so he doesn't run around.

Maximus looks around excitedly and wags his tail happily. "Sky!" Nigel come over. "Hello, Nigel. Ready to be a father again for the forth time?" Sky smiles. "Of course." He smiles and leads them to Ada.

They follow them to Ada.

Ada is in the lion cage petting the lions happily. "Glad to see you up and around." Sky smiles as she enters the cage closing the door behind her. "Glad you are here to help me." Ada smiles and hugs Sky. A lion comes up to Sky and nuzzles her hand wanting attention. "Hello, Tyson." She smiles and scratches the lion behind its ear and it purrs happily.

Sherlock smiles brightly as he watches Sky interact with the lion, staring in awe.

"Sit." Sky command and the lions sits. "Speak." She says and the lion gives a small roar. "Open." She hums and the lion opens his mouth and she looks inside. "Good boy. Hugs." She smiles and the lions stands on his hind legs and puts his arm over her shoulders as she hugs him.

Sherlock watches, his eyes wide. He looks like a child who's at his first circus.

"Sherlock, do you want to come in and meet Tyson?" Sky asks and pets the lion's head as he sits next to her.

His eyes widen and he nods.

"Give Maximus to Mycroft and come in slowly, closing the door behind you please." She smiles.

He bites his lip and nods, handing Maximus off to Mycroft. He slowly enters the cage, closing the door behind him.

"Very good. Now just walk over here calmly. Tyson is very laid back so just be chill and he's good."

He collects himself and walks over to them.

"Good. Just hold your hand out and he'll sniff it and lick it. His tongue is like a house cats so it'll be rough like sand paper. After that he'll bow his head accepting petting."

Sherlock takes a breath and holds out his hand.

Tyson sniffs Sherlock's hand and licks it with his rough tongue. He huffs happily and bows his head wanting to be pet.

Sherlock smiles happily and pets his head. "This is brilliant.."  
Greg smiles as he watches Sherlock and takes a few pictures.

"If you tell him to roll over he'll do it." She smiles.

He bites his lip. "Roll over."  
Greg records everything.

Tyson rolls over easily at Sherlock's command. "Now tell him he's a good boy." Sky smiles.

"Good boy." Sherlock smiles.

Tyson purrs happily and bumps Sherlock's hand with his head wanting to be pet more.

Sherlock giggles and pets him.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sky giggles.

"It's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it. We can come back later but for now I need to get Ada walking."

He nods and pulls back a bit.

"Say bye, Tyson." Sky hums and Tyson gives a content huff before walking away.

Sherlock smiles happily.

Sky smiles and helps Ada up from her seat. "Care for a stroll, milady?" She hums. "Of course, ma'am." Ada giggles and smiles as they leave the cage locking the door behind them.

Sherlock goes over to get Maximus.

Maximus yips happily and licks Sherlock's face. "How are you, my plum blossom?" Nigel asks and hovers around Ada. "I'm fine, darling. Calm down." She touch his face and he kisses her hand. "Let's take a walk and find your other children. Are they with the snakes?" Sky asks. "Yes I think so." Nigel nods.

The boys stay behind.

"You boys can go look around or walk with us. If you find David tell him to come find me. You know where my tent is so you can hang out in there." Sky smiles.

Sherlock looks to Mycroft. "Can we walk around?"

"Sure." Mycroft smiles. "Just don't go into any animal cages if I'm not there." Sky smiles.

He smiles and nods, taking Mycroft's hand.

Sky takes Ada and Nigel on their walk. Mycroft holds Sherlock's hand and smiles.

Greg takes John's hand as they follow the other two.

"I bet you ten pounds Nigel passes out before the baby is born." John chuckles and squeezes Greg's hand.

"Oi, you're asking me to take a losing bet."

"I am not! If you keep him from passing out later you get ten pounds."

"Have you seen the man? He'll be out before they even start!"

"You're right. You're right." John laughs. "Never mind the bet then. Oh but you have to send me the video of Sherlock and that lion!"

"Of course, love." He smiles and leans down to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles happily.

Greg sends him and Mycroft the video.

"Carl! Come back here with that snake!" Sky shouts as a little boy runs past them.

Greg raises an eyebrow.

Sky catches him and scoops him up. She holds him on her hip and takes the snake from him. "Carl you know the rules. You can't play with the snake unless your mum or dad are with you." She scolds lightly not noticing the snake dueling around her upper arm and biting her.

Greg frowns. "Sky, you've been bit."

"Lucy, we've talked about this." Sky looks at the snake and sighs. "She gets nippy when she's upset." She massages the snakes head gently and it let's go of her.

"Is she poisonous?"

"No she's not." Sky sits Lucy on her head and she could up like a crown on top of her head.

He nods. "Alright."

"This is Carl. Ada and Nigel's middle son." She indicates to the child sitting on her hip. "He fancies himself a snake charmer." She sighs by smiles at the four year old.

He smiles. "Maybe he will be."

"I'm going to be like daddy." Carl smiles proudly. "Nigel handles the reptiles while Ada takes care of the bigger animals." Sky hums.

"Ah."

"This is Peter. He's their oldest son at ten years old and he's holding Nile who is two. Peter can you make sure Carl puts Lucy back in her box please?" Sky asks. "Yes, auntie." Peter smiles. Sky puts Carl down and hands him Lucy. "Make sure you close the lid tight." She says and he nods. The boys take the snake back to where is came from.

"Come get us before she gives birth, yeah?"

"Sure. Have fun." Sky smiles and goes back to Ada.

They go to look around.

"Hey guys!" David waves at them and puts down his ax. "How's it going?" He goes over to them. He still towers over them with his impressive height.

Greg smiles and looks up at him. "We're good."

"Are you all sticking around for the bonfire tonight?" He looks of at the huge pile of wood he's chopping.

"Of course." He smiles.

"Good. There's no party like a circus party that's for sure." He chuckles.

He smiles. "I can't wait."

"Does Nigel still look like he's going to pass out?"

"When doesn't he?"

"He's a good strong man but when it comes to Ada he's faint of heart." David chuckles.

Greg chuckles softly. "John tried to get me to take a losing bet."

"Maybe he thought you could actually keep him conscious." He laughs. "This is the third child Sky has delivered for them."

"That's what she said."

"Every kid around here under four years old Sky delivered. She really has a thing for kids." He hums.

"I had no idea." He smiles softly.

"Yeah. She's got a real knack for it. She'll be a brilliant mother someday."

He hums and nods.

"I should go find her. She probably has a huge list of things for me to do. You guys should go down to the center of camp. The grannies are cooking and they'd love to feed you up." David smiles.

He smiles. "Thanks, David."

"Of course. See you guys later." David smiles and goes to find Sky.

They go to the center of camp.

The grannies descend on them like vultures they sit them at a table and bring them dish after dish of food. "Too skinny too skinny." The grannies complain as they feed them up.

Sherlock stops eating after a few dishes, as does Mycroft.

"I think I'm going to explode." Greg groans. "No more." John sighs.

Sherlock bites his lip. "No more."

The grannies come over and sit with them. "How was everything?" Grannie Lee asks.

"Great. Too much."

"Good. We have to keeps Sky's boys well fed so they can keep up with her." Grannie May smiles.

"I don't think I can move."

"That's fine, dear. Relax and enjoy the peace." Grannie Silva hums.

He nods and leans back against Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his head.

Sherlock smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He kisses him happily and nuzzles him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too."

He kisses him again.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

Sherlock mewls softly and scooted closer to Mycroft as they kiss.

Mycroft pulls him closer and nips at his jaw.

He whimpers and tips his head back for Mycroft.

He bites at his throat and licks the marks to sooth them. "Let me take you somewhere more private." He says quietly at he tugs on his ear with his teeth.

"P-Please.." He whimpers softly.

He takes his hand and leads him through the mazes of tents after making sure Greg would watch Maximus. He leads him into a tent as closes the entrance securely. He kisses him and pushes him down onto the pile of pillows and blankets. He nips at his neck and he unbuttons his shirt.

Sherlock whimpers and gasps. "Please, Myc.."

"I've got you, bee.." Mycroft kisses him and strips the rest of their clothes off.

He blushes at Mycroft's soft tone, completely trusting him.

"Open your legs for me, beautiful.."

He blushes brighter and opens his legs. "Will you make love to me, Mikey?"

"Of course, bee. Anything for you.." He kisses him tenderly as he slowly pushes a lubed finger into him.

He gasps and moans softly. "Myc.."

He kisses down his jaw to his collarbone as he adds a second finger, fucking him slowly with them.

He whines and arches, trying to push Mycroft's fingers deeper.

He laves his tongue over Sherlock's nipple and pushes three fingers deep into him.

Sherlock gasps as Mycroft's fingers brush against his prostate. "Yes!"

Mycroft smirks and continues to rub his prostate but doesn't touch his cock, giving him pleasure but not enough to get him off.

He squirms as his body is overwhelmed, his hands reaching for his cock.

"Ah ah." He holds his hand away from his cock. "I'll get you off from rubbing your prostate and then I'll make love to you while you're still twitching and over sensitive. But you're not allowed to touch your cock.."

He whimpers and squirms. "Myc!" He pleads, needing more.

He stimulates his prostate relentlessly rubbing it dead on over and over.

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard from overstimulation.

"Such a good boy." Mycroft praises and works his fingers in him slowly dragging out his orgasm.

Sherlock blushes and whimpers at the praise. "Th-Thank you, sir.."

He pulls out his fingers and slicks his cock.

"Please, sir.." He spreads his legs.

"So obedient for me.." He kisses him deeply as he pushes into him slowly.

He gasps against his mouth, arching and squirming, his body oversensitive.

He rolls his hips slowly keeping his senses heightened but not overwhelming him. "So beautiful. Brilliant. God the things you do to me.. I can barely breathe when your near me. I just want to touch you and hold you all the time. My every sense is full of you constantly.." He kisses his neck and chest softly as he makes love to him.

Sherlock feels his eyes prickle with tears as Mycroft talks to him. "M-Mikey.. You feel so good.. Please.. I need more.."

Mycroft holds his hips and starts to pick up the pace at Sherlock's pleading.

He moans breathily, whimpering. "D-Daddy.. Can I come?"

"Come for me, baby." He rubs his overstimulated prostate and strokes his leaking cock.

Sherlock nearly screams as he comes hard again.

Mycroft moans loudly and comes hard, filling Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers and arches as Mycroft fills him.

"I love you.." He kisses him softly.

"I love you too, so much.." He kisses him back.

He holds him close and nuzzles him.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Mikey.."

"I'll always take care of you, bee.. Always.."

He nods and curls closer to him. "I know you will.. I didn't always know, but I do now.."

"Good." He hums softly and kisses his head.

Sherlock bites his lip, looking up at him. "I used to think you hated me.." His voice is small, almost embarrassed.

"No never. Never ever ever. I could never hate you.. I'm sorry I ever let you think that.." Mycroft frowns a bit and kisses his forehead.

He frowns a bit, his eyes tearing up. "When we were younger, you always seemed embarrassed by me.. Whenever your friends were there, you always ignored me.. You wouldn't play pretend or anything.."

"I'm sorry, bee. I'm so sorry." Hw holds him close not knowing what else to say.

He hides his face in his chest. "I thought you were ashamed of me.. Of.. Of having a freak for a brother.."

"No. You are not a freak. You are perfect. Absolutely perfect. I've never been ashamed of you. I've always loved you. I'm sorry I had such a hard time showing you that I love you. It's my fault. I never wanted you to feel like a freak or unloved. I screwed up. I'm so sorry."

Sherlock frowns, a few tears falling. He'd always had trouble accepting love and loving himself.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much. I'm sorry." Mycroft whispers and holds him close. He kisses his head and rubs his back soothingly.

He nods and curls up to him. "I love you.. So much.."

He holds him and nuzzles him apologetically.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much.."

He leans in to kiss him.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back.

The kiss soon turns needy.

"So perfect. So needy." He praises and moves on top of him.

He whimpers at the praise. "Thank you, sir.."

"What do you want, love? Do you want me to take you? Again?" He purrs and nips at his jaw.

He whimpers and nods. "Please.."

"I love it when you're so needy." He kisses him hard as he pushes two fingers back into him.

He moans loudly against his mouth, arching. "Please!

"You're still so open for me." He adds a third finger and fucks him with them. "So wet."

He gasps and pushes back against him. "It's because you're so big.."

"Mm yes.. And I'm going to fill you up again." He takes his fingers out and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans loudly, arching.

He kisses him deeply and starts thrusting slowly.

He moans with each thrust and pushes back against him.

"So good. So tight." He moans.

"S-So big.. Love it.. Love you, Mikey.."

"I love you. So much." He kisses him desperately. He holds his hips and fucks him harder.

He moans needy as Mycroft fucks him, loving everything about now. "I love it when you fuck me hard, Mikey."

"I love being inside of you. Pounding into you mercilessly. I know you can take it. I know you love it." He growls and fucks him harder and faster.

Sherlock cries out and arches, his hand flying to his cock to grip it tightly, stopping himself from coming. "I love it.. I love it so much. Please come inside me.. Fill me up.. I.. I brought a plug with me."

"So brilliant. Such a brilliant little slut." He growls and fucks him harder. He bites his shoulder as he comes hard, filling him.

Sherlock nearly screams, a hand covering his mouth as he comes hard again.

Mycroft groans and pulls out of him gently. He pushes the plug into him and kisses him.

He moans softly. "I love being full of your come.. It makes me feel like a good slut.."

"Mm you are a good slut.. My good slut.." He kisses him softly and rubs his hand over his hip.

He whimpers and moans quietly.

He smirks and wiggles the plug between his legs.

He whimpers and bites his lip.

He kisses his chest and runs his nails lightly over his thigh giving him goose bumps.

He blushes. "M-Mikey.."

"Mm?" He hums as he kisses each of Sherlock's ribs.

"S-Sensitive.."

"Mm beautiful.."

He blushes at the praise, his head floating in subspace.

Mycroft hums softly as he kisses every inch of Sherlock's body, from the palms of his hands to the soles of his feet.

He blushes and shivers.

He pulls him closer and pulls a blanket up around them. He kisses him softly and holds him.

He curls up to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He snuggles him close and holds him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He hums and smiles softly.

He smiles. "Can we go drinking sometime, Mikey?"

"Sure, bee. Whatever you want." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and smiles happily.

He kisses him softly. "I love drinking with you."

He laughs. "Really? Why?" He nuzzles him.

"Because you're cute when you're drunk. You lower your walls."

"Oh." He blushes.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and cuddles with him.

He kisses him.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

He smiles. "I can't stop kissing you."

"Mm good.. I could always use more kisses." He smiles back.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him again.

He chuckles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nips at his lip.

"Cheeky." He smiles and sucks on his lower lip.

He blushes and opens his mouth.

He slips his tongue past his lips and his hands go to Sherlock's hair.

He moans softly and pushes closer.

"Mm so needy today.. I love it.." He hums and pulls his hair a bit.

He whimpers softly and pulls his head back to make him pull it more.

"My boy likes it a bit rough, doesn't he?" He smirks and pulls his hair more.

He moans loudly. "Y-Yes, Daddy.."

"Mm I know you do.. You've come three times already and you still want more. Just like a good slut. What would John and Greg say if they saw you like this? So needy and spread out for me." He purrs and nudges Sherlock's plug.

He gasps and moans desperately. "Th-They'd think I was a dirty whore.."

"Mm yes a dirty whore. A needy, loud, desperate whore. You don't know what to do with yourself unless you have a cock in you, don't you?" He wiggles the plug and pinches his nipple.

"N-No, Sir!"

"You want me to fuck you again, don't you? You want me to fill you up again, don't you slut?"

"Yes! Yes please!"

Mycroft pulls out the plug and pushes into Sherlock.

He moans loudly again and arches.

He holds his hips tight and rolls his hips slowly he he bites at his neck.

He moans and pushes back against him.

He growls and starts fucking him hard.

He moans loudly, arching.

He angles his hips to pound Sherlock's oversensitive prostate and pulls his hair.

Sherlock cries out as he comes again.

Mycroft moans loudly and fills him again as he comes.

He whimpers and squirms.

"Plug?" He hums and nips his jaw.

"Please.."

He slips the plug back into him and kisses him softly. "Love you.."

He whimpers. "Love you too."

He holds him close and nuzzles him. "Rest, bee.."

He smiles and nods, huddling close to him.

Mycroft cuddles Sherlock and kisses his head.

He hums softly and falls asleep.

Greg holds hands with John as they walk and holds a sleeping Maximus.

John smiles and rubs his hand.

Greg smiles and squeezes his hand gently. "How's it going guys?" Sky smiles as she has her arm wrapped around Ada's waist and Ada holds onto hers.

John looks at them and smiles. "Fine. Seems like you two are doing well."

"It's going smoothly so far. Hold on one second." Sky smiles at John. "Just lovely." Ada smiles.

"So, why are you two.." Greg gestures to how they're holding onto eachother.

"Oh the connection helps Sky absorbs the pain of my contractions and she sends back pleasure through the connection to me." Ada explains.

He hums and nods. "Oh, alright."

Sky groans a bit sound in pain and Ada sighs softly sound relaxed as another contraction hits. "She says the pain helps her focus and stay here in the moment and the pleasure makes this a bit more bearable for me." Ada says after the contraction passes

Greg frowns a bit but nods.

"I like the pain. It makes things a bit quieter." Sky smiles at Greg.

He nods a bit, still frowning.

"It's fine, Greg. I wouldn't do it if I couldn't handle it." She nods.

"I know, I just.. I worry."

"I know you do and I really really appreciate it. Everything's good. I promise."

He nods. "Alright."

"There's still a few hours to go. Ada is still in early labor." Sky smiles and rubs Ada's back.

"I don't want to miss it."

"You won't." Sky nods.

"Okay, good. We're going to go look around more."

"Some of the guys have a rugby match going on out in the field of you want to go."

John grins. "That sounds brilliant."

"It does." Greg smiles. "Good. Go have fun." Sky smiles as her and Ada start walking away. "Oh and if Fred offer you moonshine say no! Tell him to save it for later!" Sky winks as they leave.

John chuckled. "Alright."

Greg smiles and they walk to the field.

They see an ongoing rugby game and ask to join.

"Sure we could always use more players. The teams are shirts and skins. You can tie that pup leash to the bench over there." Luke smiles. Greg decides to keep his shirt on not wanting everyone to see the scars on his chest and he goes to secure Maximus to the bench.

John pulls off his shirt, tossing it next to Maximus. "Alright."

"May the best man win." Greg smirks.

John smirks. "Oh I will."

Greg laughs heartily and the game begins.

John had played rugby in Uni, was the captain. He hadn't played much since Uni, but he thought he was still good.

Greg had never played on an official team just played with a bunch of mates. He's blown away by John's remaining skills.

John scores a few times.

Greg scores once.

John's team ends up winning.

"Brilliant as always." Greg smiles and looks at John's sweaty body appreciatively.

John laughs. "Do I get anything for winning?" He smirks a bit at Greg.

"Mm I believe we can work something out." He purrs and nips at his neck.

"Let's find somewhere more private."

"Mm yes." Greg hums. He blushes when he looks over at the bench to see Sherlock and Mycroft had been watching the game.

Mycroft smirks a bit as he sees Greg look over.

Greg blushes brighter as they go over to them.

"Mm, good game, boys."

"Thanks." Johns smiles and Greg blushes.

"I hope you two had a bet for the winner?"

"Winner get whatever he wants." Greg blushes.

Mycroft smirks. "Well then, John, what do you want?"

Greg bites his lip and looks at John.

John smirks. "Mm, I want to see Greg get fucked by you two."

"Please.." Greg whimpers needy and nods.

"I know where we can go." Mycroft hums.

"Mm lead the way." John smirks a bit and Greg blushes.

Mycroft smirks and takes them back to the tent where he and Sherlock had been.

Greg whimpers needy as they follow Mycroft.

He takes them into the tent.

He mewls softly and palms himself over his trousers.

"Mm, look at our little whore. Already touching himself."

He blushes brightly and whimpers. "Please.."

"Strip and spread your legs."

Greg mewls and does as he's told.

"Good boy.. Mm, John, you get to tell us what to do."

"Please, Sir." Greg begs and looks at John.

John licks his lips. "I want you two to fuck him at the same time. Fill him up."

"Please." Greg whimpers needy.

Mycroft hums. "Brilliant idea, John."

Greg blushes and whines a bit impatiently.

Mycroft smirks. "Need something?"

"A cock or two preferably." He sassies then whimpers at the look Mycroft gives him.

Mycroft growls at him. "Sherlock, maybe we should make him wait." He pulls Sherlock close and kisses him hard.

Greg whines as Sherlock moans loudly and kisses Mycroft back.

Mycroft puts his hands in Sherlock's hair, tugging.

Sherlock moans whorishly loud and melts against Mycroft.

Mycroft moves a hand down to stroke Sherlock through his pants.

Sherlock whimpers and rocks against his hand.

"You want to fuck Greg with me? Our cocks sliding against each other? Stretching him?"

"Yes! Yes. Fuck. Please, Mikey."

"Mm, I want him to be between us, squirming and moaning."

"We'll make him so full. He'll squirm so much for us. He'll be so loud for us." Sherlock purrs and Greg whimpers needy.

"Listen to him, he's already being loud."

"He makes such a slutty sounds." Sherlock hums and Greg blushes as he moans softly.

"Mm, let's give him what he wants."

"Yes let’s."

"Up, Greg. You're going to ride me while Sherlock fucks you."

Greg whimpers needy and gets up.

Mycroft smirks and lays under him. "Mm, come here.."

He mewls and goes to him. "Lube?"

Mycroft smirks and pulls out a packet from his pants.

Greg whimpers and spreads his legs wider as he straddles him.

Mycroft pushes in two lubed fingers.

Greg cries out and moans loudly.

"Such a loud little whore.." He smirks and thrusts his fingers.

He whimpers and rides his fingers.

"Such a good boy.." He adds a third finger.

"My!" He moans loudly.

He pulls out his fingers. "Good boy.."

"Please.. Please please please." He whimpers and begs.

He lubes himself up and eases Greg onto his cock, groaning.

"Yes!" Greg moans loudly.

"Fuck.. You feel perfect, Greg.." He bucks his hips.

Greg whimpers and rides Mycroft. "Sherlock. Please."

Sherlock moans and smirks a bit, taking the lube. He lubes up his cock and pushes into Greg.

"Fuck!" Greg cries out and moans loudly.

They both start to thrust into him, moaning loudly.

He whimpers as the fuck him. He loves feeling so full and so used. His mind starts to go blank and he gets louder.

"Such a loud whore we have, wouldn't you agree, Sherlock?" He leans in to bite Greg's neck.

Greg cries out as they bite him. "Mm yes.. So loud. So needy." Sherlock bites at Greg's back. "Fuck. Yes. So good. Harder. So full." Greg whimpers and babbles.

Mycroft growls and thrusts harder, gripping his hips hard.

Greg screams as he comes hard suddenly as they hit his prostate. "Keep going. Please!"

Mycroft pulls Sherlock in for a kiss as they continue to fuck Greg.

Sherlock moans loudly and kisses Mycroft back hard. "Your cock feels so fucking good against mine. You're so hard."

"Such a dirty mouth, brother dear." Mycroft smirks and puts a hand in his hair, pulling him close to kiss him again.

"Where do you think I learned it from, brother mine?" He nips at his lips and moves his head so Mycroft pulls his hair.

Mycroft yanks his hair, close to coming. "Perhaps I will have to teach you a lesson later."

"Yes! Please! Close!" Sherlock moans loudly.

"Come with me, Sherlock.. Fill Greg up." He pulls his hair harder.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard as Mycroft pulls his hair, filling Greg.

Mycroft moans loudly as he comes hard into Greg as well.

Greg whimpers as they fill him.

Mycroft groans and kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock mewls and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses Greg's shoulder. "I love you."

"Mm love you, too.." Greg hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "I think John needs to get off."

Greg hums and crawls over to John. "I think I like loosing more than I like winning, Sir." He kneels in front of John and looks up at him.

John groans and puts his hand in Greg's hair. "Yeah? Don't go throwing the game."

"Yes, Sir.." He hums and nuzzles John's cock.

"Show me how much you liked it."

He strokes him slowly and licks the leaking tip of his cock.

John groans and closes his eyes, gripping his hair tightly.

Greg moans as he sucks the head of his cock.

John gets impatient and pushes into his mouth.

He groans and let's John fuck his mouth.

John starts thrusting into his mouth roughly.

Greg moans loudly and he starts to get hard again.

"Mm. Is my little slut getting hard again?"

He whimpers and moves his hand to stroke himself.

"Don't touch yourself." He growls. "Myc, Sherlock, come help him out."

Greg mewls and drops his hand to his side.

Mycroft and Sherlock hum as they join their hands together to stroke Greg.

Greg moans loudly and thrusts into their hands as John fucks his mouth.

They bite and suck on his neck. John groans at the sight before him and yanks on Greg's hair as he comes hard down his throat.

Greg moans and swallows everything. He bucks his hips and comes hard into their hands.

They stroke him through his orgasm. "Such a good boy.."

He whimpers starting to get oversensitive.

The let go of him.

He hums softly and kisses John's hip.

John kneels down to kiss him, moaning at the taste of himself.

Greg whimpers and kisses John back. "I love you.." He mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too. So much. You're perfect."

He blushes brightly and hides his face in John's neck.

"You were so good.. so beautiful."

He whimpers softly at the praise and nuzzles him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and giggles.

"You're so cute."

"Stop.." He blushes brighter.

"It's true."

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and rubs his back

Greg smiles and kisses him softly.

"I love you so much.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and nuzzles him

He hums happily and snuggles him.

He rubs his back. "How long until the birth?"

"Mm still a few hours. Sky said they still had a long way to go." He hums.

He hums. "Mm, then I think we have time for a nap.."

"Mm good.. Besides Sherlock and Mycroft have already nodded off." He chuckles softly and looks over at them snuggled together.

John chuckles and smiles. "Mm, of course they have. Let's join them."

"Mm yes.." Greg smiles and they go join them.

They all sleep for about an hour.

Mycroft hums softly as he wakes and nuzzles John.

John hums and nuzzles him back, still half asleep. Sherlock pulls Mycroft closer, snuggling into his back.

Mycroft turns over and pulls Sherlock closer.

Sherlock mumbles and curls up in his chest.

He smiles softly and kisses his head as he holds him close.

He quiets down and hums softly.

He cuddles him and rubs his back.

He kisses his chest softly.

"Bee.." He hums and smiles.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and nuzzles him back.

"Mm.."

"Bee.. We should get up soon.."

"Mm.. No.."

"Mm yes. Don't make me have to tickle you."

"Don't you dare."

"I won't. I'll make Greg do it. You know he's better at it then me."

He opens an eye. "Mikey."

"Mm hello, bee." He smiles.

"You're a prick." He grumbles and closes his eyes again.

"Mm you wound me." He hums sarcastically and pokes his rib.

He makes a small squeak and pushes at his hand.

"Come on."

He pouts. "No."

"Bee.."

He pouts and looks up at him.

"You're still cute even when you pout." He smirks.

He hits his chest lightly. "No.."

"It's true."

He blushes and hides his face. "Mikey.."

He chuckles and kisses his head.

He blushes and squirms.

"Come on. We'll get up, the baby will be born, we'll party, and then finally go home."

He groans. "Fine.."

"You'll enjoy yourself." Mycroft chuckles.

He rolls over to lay on top of him.

"Mm I'm not an expert but I don't think this is getting up." He smiles and rubs his back.

"Mm it helps though."

"Really? How?"

He hums and leans in to kiss him.

"Mm I see.." He kisses him back.

He nips at his lip. "See? It's helping already."

"It's helping me want to stay in bed." He chuckles and moans softly.

"Mm. Maybe we should do a warm up exercise."

"You're brilliant, bee."

He hums and leans in to kiss him again.

He wraps his arms around him and kisses him back.

He nips at his lip.

He moans and squeezes Sherlock's arse.

Sherlock moans and arches against him.

"Are you still wearing the plug? Did you fuck Greg while wearing the plug?"

"Y-Yes, sir.." He whimpers softly.

"Fuck, Sherlock." He groans and wiggles the plug.

He moans and bucks against him. "Mikey!"

"Mm the sounds you make." He growls and nips at his jaw. "I want you to ride me. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock."

He moans and whimpers. "Yes.. Please.. Let me ride you, Mikey.."

He smirks and pulls the plug out of him. He kisses him and lowers him onto his cock.

He moans loudly and rocks his hips against him.

He groans and bucks up into him.

He whimpers and starts to ride him hard.

"Good boy. Ride my cock. You feel so good." He moans.

He moans loudly, riding him harder. "Mikey.."

He holds his hips and fucks up into him. He moans and strokes him.

He moans loudly and arches. "Please!"

"Come." He hits his prostate and rubs his thumb over the leaking slit of his cock.

He cries out and comes hard on command.

He moans loudly and comes hard, filling him.

Sherlock whimpers and leans in to kiss him.

Mycroft mewls and kisses him back.

"I love you.. Plug me up?"

"Of course." He plugs him again and kisses him softly.

He gasps softly as he's plugged.

"So beautiful.."

He whimpers and kisses his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too.."

He smile and nuzzles him.

He hums softly. "Mm. Time to get up."

"Mm if you insist." He smirks.

He smiles and sits up, his arse arching.

"Don't you look well fucked." He chuckle and swats Sherlock's arse.

He blushes and yelps. "Mike!"

Mycroft chuckles and gets dressed. "Oh good you're up." Greg smiles as he and John come back.

Sherlock blushes and gets dressed.

"Ada's water broke. Sky says it won't be too much longer now." John hums and Greg holds Maximus.

Sherlock looks up and brightens when he sees Maximus.

Maximus yips happily as he sees Sherlock. Greg sets him down and he runs over to Sherlock.

Sherlock giggles and picks him up, holding him close.

Maximus licks Sherlock's face and wags his tail happily.

He rubs his head and laughs.

"He missed you." Greg chuckles.

"I missed you too, buddy!"

Maximus yips.

He smiles brightly.

"The whole camp is gathering outside around Ada and Nigel's camper." John hums.

"Mm, we should get out there."

John nods and they go.

There's a large crowd gathered around the camper.

Nigel paces out front of the camper like a caged animal and all of the others give him a wide space.

John goes past the crowd to talk to Nigel.

"Ada kicked me out.. She said I was making her nervous.." Nigel frowns as he paces.

"Nigel, you need to calm down."

"I'm trying."

"You've no reason to worry."

"I know." Nigel frown and stops pacing.

"What's got you like this?"

"When Ada had our first son.. It was so bad.. The midwife wasn't skilled. Ada almost bleed to death in my arms. It scares me to death every time she goes into labor now." He sighs.

"Sky is skilled enough to handle this. Nothing will go wrong."

"I know. I do know that. It's irrational this fear. But I can't help it. Ada is my world. I can't loose her.."

"I know. I know, Nigel." He waves Greg over. "Greg, help him relax. I need to go check on everything."

"Of course." Greg nods and watches John go into the camper. Sky is standing the kitchen now wearing pastel yellow scrubs. "Hello, John." She smiles.

John smiles. "Sky. How's everything going?"

"Good. She's in active labor now. About five centimeters dilated. So about half way there but her water has already broken. She usually goes quick after that. So maybe two or three hours until she's ready to push." Sky hums as she makes tea.

"Mind if I stay in here? Don't know if I can handle Nigel right now."

"Yeah of course." She pours him some tea. "He has you a bit frazzled huh?"

"He's out there /pacing/. I've got Greg trying to calm him down."

"I'll go talk to him in a minute. Ada had their first son when they still lived in Nigeria." Sky says. "That was a complete mess." Ada sighs as she comes out to the kitchen. Sky smiles and hands her a glass of water.

John frowns. "He told me.."

Sky goes out to talk to Nigel. "We left Nigeria because there was no jobs for us. We couldn't raise children there. We didn't know where to go we just knew we couldn't stay there. So we came here. No money and a toddler with another on the way. We sat there at the airport wonder what to do next. Then Sky showed up. She said if we needed work and somewhere safe she'd provide us with that. She was so little then. 15 I think. We trusted her because we had no other option. She's been so good to us." Ada smiles softly and rubs her belly.

John smiles softly. "She's absolutely brilliant."

"She really is." She smiles. She whimpers softly as another contraction hits.

"They're getting closer?"

"About another hour." She hums as the contraction passes.

"Sooner than Sky thought."

"Maybe I'm being optimistic. She is the mid wife after all." She smiles.

He smiles. "Mothers tend to know before the midwives. Even if it is Sky."

"Mm best not to tell her that." She giggles.

"I know, she'd have my head."

"She would." Ada smiles and drinks her water.

He chuckles softly and sits by her bed.

"Is Nigel still pacing out front?"

John looks over at the tent wall. "No, I think Greg got him to settle down."

"Good. That's good.." She leans forward a bit and groans softly as another contraction starts.

"They're getting closer."

"And more painful." She whimpers.

He frowns. "Should I get sky?"

"No. Not yet." She sighs at the contraction passes.

He nods. "Alright. Tell me when."

"Thank you, John.. Do you have any children?"

"I.. No. I wouldn't mind some, though."

"You don't sound very sure about that.."

"I want children, I just don't know if my life would allow it."

"If you really want children then you will make the necessary changes to accommodate them."

He bites his lip and nods.

"Sherlock would be an excellent father. I could tell by how he interacted with the lion earlier. Calm, excited, just a hint of fear."

"I think so too."

She smiles and nods. She rubs her back as groans softly as another contraction starts. "I think it would be best if you got Sky now." She whimpers.

He nods and goes out to get her.

Sky is coming in with Nigel as John comes out. "Hello, John. I think it's time we had a baby." She smiles and goes to Ada.

John hums and smiles. "I think you're right."

"Alright Nigel I want you sitting on the bed with you back to the headboard. Ada is going to sit between you legs and lean back against you." Sky gets them situated on the bed.

John stands beside Sky, awaiting instructions.

"Okay, John, I want you to go get Mycroft and Sherlock. They're going to hold Ada's leg up and back for me. After the baby is born I'll hand it to you to do a general health check, listen to the lungs blood pressure all that. Greg going to make sure Ada stay calm if Nigel passes out." Sky hums as she starts setting up her supplies.

John nods and goes to get everyone else.

Sky gets them into position. "Everyone ready?" She smiles and slips on gloves.

They all nod.

"Good.. Okay, Ada. When I say push want you to push.. Push!" Sky says and Ada cries out as she pushes.

John gets ready.

"I see the head. Good girl. You doing so good. Just a bit more now." Sky encourages and Nigel passes out. "Nigel? Nigel! I can't believe you! You do this to me and then pass out! I'm never having sex with you again!" Ada yells at an unconscious Nigel behind her on the bed.

Greg comes and starts to calm Ada down.

"One more big push. Now!" Sky says and Ada cries out. A loud baby cry rings out in the camper. "It's a girl." Sky smiles and Ada starts to cry. Sky cleans off the baby a bit and cuts the cord tying. "Give her a look over while I finish up. She looks healthy to me." Sky hands the swaddled baby girl to John.

John checks her over and smiles. "She's perfect."

"Can I see her?" Ada smiles and tears stream down her face.

He smiles and carefully gives her the baby.

"Hello, sweetheart." Ada smiles and holds her baby.

John smiles at their interaction.

A little while later Sky finishes up and Ada and Nigel are in bed holding their baby. The baby cries loudly. "She has lungs of a lion." Nigel smiles. "We'll name her Leona." Ada smiles.

Greg feels Mycroft put an arm around his waist and he smiles softly, leaning back against him.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his head as he holds him close.

He looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

He holds him close and kisses him back

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "Alright. Let's get going so Ada can take a nap. She's earned it." Sky smiles after cleaning everything up.

He smiles. "Alright." He helps Ada up.

They get Ada situated into bed so she can sleep. "If you need me I'll be at the bonfire." Sky smiles at Nigel. "Yes. Okay. Thank you so much." Nigel smiles and hugs her. "Of course." She smiles and hugs him back.

John goes to wash his hands.

Sky goes and washes her hands after him.

He smiles. "That went good."

"It did." She smiles. "I've never had assistance before. That was interesting."

"Was I alright?"

"You were great." She smiles brightly. "I think that one rounds out my number of births to 50."

He smiles. "Good."

"Everyone's probably waiting to hear the news." She smiles and dried her hands.

"Let's go give it to them."

She smiles and they go out.

The crowd watches them closely.

"The newest member of our family is a beautiful healthy baby girl!" Sky announces.

The group cheers excitedly

"The party will be out on the hill. David has the bonfire going and the grannies have food there. If you have an instrument bring it!" Sky smiles and dismisses them.

They all leave to get their things. Sherlock hums softly. "Are we going too?"

"Sure. If you want I can show you some more of the animals first." Sky smiles.

He lights up and nods.

"What do you want to see first? The horses, bears, Tyson the lion again, or the love of my life the while Bengal tiger?" She smiles excitedly.

His eyes widen. "The tiger!"

She squeals happily and takes Sherlock's hand leading him to the tiger.

He follows eagerly.

"This is Queen Lily Magnolia." Sky says happily as they look at the white tiger on a large Royal purple bed.

He gasps softly. "She's beautiful.."

"I know." She sighs in awe. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Can I?"

"Of course." She smiles and lead him into the cage. "My Queen." Sky bows and Queen Lily tips her head in a bow. The tiger stands and stretches as she walks over to them.

Sherlock smiles excitedly but tries to appear calm.

Sky kneels and Queen Lily pushes her face to Sky's chest. "Hello, my love. I missed you, too." She pets her head.

Sherlock watches closely.

"This is Sherlock. He's very nice." Sky hums softly to Lily. Lily looks at Sherlock with her ice blue eyes. She circles him slowly then sits in front of him and huffs approvingly. "Lily has deemed you worthy. You may pet her now." Sky smiles.

He smiles and pets her head.

Lily purrs softly and nuzzles his hand.

He smiles brightly. "Brilliant.."  
Greg smiles and takes more pictures.

"Lily was brought here by poachers and sold to the highest bidder. I got to her before she was sold. This is also a wild life preserve. All of my animals here have been saved and are protected. We're similar in that way." Sky hums.

"That's amazing.."

"We've been thinking about breeding her and Tyson to make a Liger."

"That would be amazing!"

Sky giggles and smiles happily.

"They're so beautiful.."

"They are.. I love big cats."

"I do too.."

"Watch this. Lily, lay down." Sky hums and Lily lays down. "Listen right here." She points to Lily's chest to her loud beating heart.

Sherlock blushes and puts his ear against her chest.

"It's a loud heart beat, huh?" Sky smiles.

"Very loud."

Lily leans in and licks Sherlock's head making his hair stand up. Sky laughs.

Sherlock giggles happily.

Lily purrs and wraps her arm around Sherlock. She pulls him to her chest and nuzzles him happily.

Sherlock grins and pets her chest.

"She acts all high and mighty but she's just a big softie." Sky giggles.

"She's cute."

Lily purr. Faint music can be heard coming from the hill. "It sounds like they've gotten the party started." Sky smiles.

"Mm. Should we join them?"

"Sure. I want to change out of these scrubs first."

Sherlock nods and rubs Lily's stomach.

Lily purrs loudly and rolls onto her back wanting to be pet more.

Sherlock smiles and pets her more.

Lily purrs and turn into a relaxed puddle of tiger as Sherlock pets her.

Sherlock smiles brightly and continues.

"You giant marshmallow." Sky giggles and pets Lily's head.

"She's so fluffy.."

"It's her winter coat to keep her warm and snuggly."

He smiles and sits up. "We should probably go."

Sky nods and they get up. She closes the cage and locks the door. Lily huffs sad that they're leaving. "We'll come back later." Sky smiles and lily purrs before going back to her bedding.

Sherlock smiles and goes to hold John's hand.

"Mm just when I think you can't possibly get any cooler you go around and start petting wild animals like its no big deal." John smiles brightly at Sherlock and squeezes his hand.

Sherlock blushes and smiles softly at him.

John leans up and kisses his cheek where he blushes.

He makes a squeaking sound and blushes more.

He chuckles and smiles. "You're so cute."

He blushes and hides his face.

He pulls him down and kisses him properly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He mumbles as he kisses him back.

John smiles and they follow Sky to her tent where they were earlier. The tent flaps and open and a woman is laying on Sky's. "I had to air out this place. It smelled like an orgy in here. I thought we talked about you having orgies and not inviting me." The woman says to Sky and Sky laughs as she picks out clothes.

Sherlock blushes brightly and tightens his hand on John's.

"Viper you're so terrible." Sky laughs. "Mm but you still love me." Viper purrs and walks over to Sky, wrapping her arms around her. Viper is wearing a white bikini and tattooed head to toe in green scales. "Mm how you ever managed that I don't know." Sky hums.

Sherlock's eyes widen as he looks at all of the tattoos. "Didn't those hurt?"

Viper looks at Sherlock with her yellow snake eyes and smiles. "Not as much as the tongue." She smirks and sticks out her forked tongue.

His eyes widen more.

"Sky, darling, who are these tasty little morsels?" Viper hums and kisses Sky's neck. "My family." Sky hums.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Mm, so this is Viper."

"Yes it is. Viper is my.. What term do you prefer today, buttercup?" Sky asks Viper. "Girlfriend." Viper hums. "Viper is my girlfriend." Sky nods.

"You've told me about Viper before, dear." Mycroft hums, amused.

"I know, Crofty. But the others were gaping like fish out of water." Sky smiles.

He chuckles softly.

"Shoo shoo now. Sky must get dressed for the party. Only I'm privy to such a show." Viper says. "We've talked about this. It's just a body. I don't care who sees it." Sky hums and goes behind a screen to get changed. "We've also talked about how it's your body not just some random flesh." Viper rolls her eyes.

"I believe we should be off, boys. We'll see you at the party, Sky."

"Don't let Viper scare you off. Her bite is worse than her bark." Sky hums. "You'd know all about my bite, babe." Viper smirks and Sky laughs.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm not scared. We'll see you there, yeah?"

"Of course, Crofty. Oh and don't drink the moonshine unless you want to black out!" Sky says. "That's my favorite part." Viper smirks.

"Mm, I'll keep that in mind."

"Have fun. I'll see you soon."

"Alright." Mycroft leads the others to the party

"You knew Sky has a snake for a girlfriend?" Greg asks.

Mycroft chuckles softly. "I know nearly everything about her."

"Huh." Greg hums as they reach the party. Nearly the whole camp is there laughing, drinking, and dancing around the bonfire.

"This looks fun."

"It does." Greg smiles. "The. What are you waiting for?" Sky hums dressed in her usual layers except her shoes and gloves.

Mycroft smiles and pulls them all to the party.

They laughing and dance and drink for hours around the fire.

It soon gets very late.

They sit and watch the fire. Most of the camp has already left. "Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?  
Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?  
Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?  
Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?" Sky sings. "Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?  
Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?  
Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?  
Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?" Viper sings.

Mycroft smiles as he listens to them sing.

"And all the people say,  
"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,  
With your face all made up, living on a screen,  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline." Viper sings.  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
I think there's a fault in my code,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
These voices won't leave me alone,  
Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold." They sing together.

Mycroft leans against Greg as they sing.

Greg kisses Mycroft's head. "Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?  
Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?  
Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?  
Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?" Sky sings.  
"And all the people say,  
"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,  
With your face all made up, living on a screen,  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
I think there's a fault in my code,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
These voices won't leave me alone,  
Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold." They finish dining together.

"That was beautiful, dear."

"Thank you, Crofty." Sky smiles and blushes.

"Of course, dear." He smiles back.

She smiles and leans against Viper who wraps her arm around her.

"I must say, you do throw brilliant parties."

"Thank you. It's really the people that make them so great." Sky smiles.

He smiles and hums in agreement.

"We do enjoy our little freak show." Viper smiles.

Sherlock frowns a bit, not used to hearing people use the word 'freak' in a good way.

"Only you can label yourself. I'm a freak. I enjoy it. I revel in my freaky ways. Life's to short to be normal." Viper hums and Sky smiles.

Sherlock bites his lip, too used to being called a freak by other.

"Watch this." Viper smiles. "I'm a freak!" Sky shouts. "I'm a freak!" Viper shouts. "I'm a freak!" David shouts. "I'm a freak!" The grannies shout. People from all over join in and revel in their freakiness. They all smiles and laugh happily.

Sherlock watches as everyone joins in, chewing on his lip. "I.." He glances to Mycroft, knowing he never liked it when he called himself a freak.

Mycroft smirks. "I'm a freak." He smiles.

Sherlock lights up a bit and smiles. "I'm a freak."

They clap and cheer loudly.

He feels a bit better.

John smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

John nuzzles him and smiles back.

"Are we ready to go?"

"I think so."

He nods and nuzzles him. "Let's go then."

They get up. Viper still holds Sky close. "Why are you always leaving me?" Viper kisses her neck and Sky sighs.

Mycroft frowns a bit. "Sky, if you'd like, you can stay here."

"Please, babe.." Viper nuzzles her. Sky bites her lip and nods. "I'll stay."

Mycroft smiles a bit. "Have fun."

Sky smiles and nods.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll come over." She nods.

He nods and they leave.

They go back home to George's estate.

George greets them as they come in.

"You boys are getting in late. How'd it go?" George smiles.

Greg smiles. "It was fun. Very interesting."

"Good. Did Sky stay there?" He hums noticing she's not with them.

"Yeah, she wanted to stay with them."

George hums and nods. "I was going to have a night cap. Anyone care to join me?"

Greg smiles softly. "I wouldn't mind."

He smiles and they go to his office. "I keep the good stuff in here." He chuckles as he pours.

Greg smiles. "Oh, don't I feel special?"

"You are." George smiles and hands him a glass.

He smiles as he takes it. "Mm, thank you."

"Christmas is coming up. Do you have any plans?"

"Mm, other than the wedding, I don't think so."

"If you want you all are welcome to spend Christmas here with us."

He perks up. "That would be lovely.."

"Brilliant." He smiles and takes a drink.

He smiles and sips at his drink.

"How is Sherlock enjoying his pup?"

"They're inseparable."

"Good." He laughs and smiles. "He's an animal person, isn't he?"

"I've heard, yes."

"When do you all have to go back to work? This holiday seems to a going on a while especially with the wedding coming up."

"Ah.. I actually was not allowed to go into work for a while because of a dispute with my superintendent. I've been working from home."

"That's a load of bollocks." George frowns.

"He's an arse. Mycroft broke his nose and Sherlock nearly beat the life out of him."

"Really?" George looks surprised.

"Yeah. He's always been on my arse about my life. Bloody homophobe. Made comments nearly daily."

"That must have been fucking terrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that. They better fire him before something unsavory happens to him.."

"He's apparently back in the office. Myc's going to have a fit."

"Jesus.. If there's anything you need me to do just let me know.." He lets his offer sink in.

He hums softly, looking into his glass. "Maybe."

He nods and drinks.

"You can't tell Mycroft though. None of them."

"No one has to know but us. Think it over and let me know what you need me to do for you. I'd do anything for you, Greg."

He bites his lip and nods. "Thank you."

"Of course." He finishes his drink and yawns.

Greg finishes his drink as well. "I suppose I should turn in.."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." George smiles.

"Goodnight." He smiles and heads to his room.

Mycroft is curled up in bed waiting for him.

Greg strips down and climbs into bed.

He hums softly and curls up to his chest.

"Mm.." He closes his eyes and holds him.

"Love you.." He mumbles half asleep as he snuggles him.

He smiles. "Love you too.. Sleep now, My.."

He hums and nuzzles his chest as he falls asleep.

Greg holds him until he falls asleep.


	5. Forty Four

Maximus licks Sherlock's face the next morning to wake him up because he needs to go outside.

Sherlock groans softly as he wakes.

Maximus whines needy and jumps on his chest.

"Hold on, Maximus. I'm getting up."

Maximus hops off the bed and goes to wait by the door.

Sherlock gets up and goes to let him out.

Sky is sitting outside on the porch swing when Sherlock comes out. "Morning." She smiles softly looking tired.

"Oh, good morning. I didn't expect you back yet. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Had a row with Viper last night." She sighs.

He frowns. "What happened?"

"I zoned out while she was trying to talk to me. When I came back to myself she was yelling about how I'm never there and if I am in not there for her."

He frowns. "I'm sorry.."

"She's gotten an offer from an American television company to host a show about freaky people and things like that, she hasn't actually told me about it yet. She's going to ask me to go with her and she's already decided that if I don't go then that is the end of us... I'm not going to go with her." Sky smiles a bit sadly.

He frowns. "I.. I'm sorry, Sky.. She shouldn't have to make you choose."

"People are selfish that's human nature. She needs to do what's best for her and I'm not what's best for her anymore. She's better off this way. Far away from me. It was a good run and we gave it our best shot. Sometimes it's just not meant to be and we just have to swallow our feelings and move on. That's the way it goes.."

"It's still not right.."

"I know.." She says quietly.

"What if you tried talking to her?"

"What would I say? I'm sorry I wasted your time. I'm sorry I'm not who you want me to be. I'm sorry I can't do better. It's better this way. It really is. Things from my past are coming back and I don't want her to be caught up in that because of me. I'm not worth anyone getting hurt over me. I just want to be selfish this one time so she can live happily and safe even if that means without me in the picture."

He frowns. "But you still care for her."

Sky frowns and looks out into the yard. "I love her.. That's why I need to set her free.."

"You need to tell her."

"I can't. I can't hurt her anymore than I'm going to. I can't."

"Sky.."

"Don't.. You've made this same decision before. You left John so he wouldn't get hurt. You made the choice then which I must make now so don't 'Sky' me."

"I made that decision and I regret the affects."

"I'm already regretting it and she doesn't even know yet. It's better this way. She'll be safe this way. She'll be safe."

"What are you protecting her from?"

"My past."

"You can't always protect people."

"Maybe not but I'm going to give it my best fucking shot."

"Sky, you need to be reasonable."

"I'm being logical. Keeping her away from me is keeping her out of danger. Why do I need to be reasonable?"

"Because you're human."

She shakes her head and frowns. "I wish I wasn't."

"You don't mean that."

Sky just shrugs.

He sighs and picks up Maximus.

Maximus licks Sherlock's face and wags his tail.

"Let's go inside, buddy.."

Maximus yips and Sky stays outside on the porch swing.

Sherlock frowns and curls up in bed.

"Love?" John nuzzles him and pulls him closer.

"It's Sky.." He frowns.

"She's here already?"

"She had a row with Viper."

"Christ." He sighs.

"Yeah.."

He nuzzles him.

He leans into him.

He rubs his back and kisses his head. "Did you try talking to her?"

"Yes.."

"She didn't listen?"

"No." He curls up.

"You did good for trying." He kisses his head.

He nods.

"I can make you your favorite cinnamon toast and honey tea. We can have Mycroft talk to her."

He nods and presses into him.

He holds him close and rubs his back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He looks up to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly.

He nuzzles him and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He chuckles and kisses his head.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much."

He nuzzles him.

"You know you make it incredibly hard to get out of bed." He chuckles and kisses his neck.

"Mm, I know." He blushes and tips his head back.

"Cheeky." He hums and nips at his neck gently.

He whimpers softly and bites his lip.

"Beautiful." He sucks on his neck. "Fantastic. He tugs his hair. "Perfect." He kisses him deeply.

Sherlock moans at the hair pulling and kisses him back desperately.

"What do you want me to do, love? How do you want me to make you feel good?" John nips at his jaw.

He whimpers and gasps softly. "W-Will you fuck me? Please.."

"Of course, love." He kisses him.

He kisses him back needy.

"Open your legs for me, love." He kisses his chest as he reaches for the lube.

He whimpers softly and spreads his legs. "Please, Daddy.."

"I've got you, baby.." He kisses him and pushes a lubed finger into him.

He gasps and arches. "Ah.."

"Good boy." He praises as he slowly thrusts his finger.

He gasps softly and whimpers, arching.

He flicks his tongue over his nipple as he adds a second finger.

"Ah! Daddy!"

He smirks and rubs over his prostate.

He cries out and bucks his hips. "Yes!"

He adds a third finger and fucks him slowly.

He whimpers and pushes back against him. "Please.."

He pulls out his fingers and slicks himself up.

He whimpers at the emptiness.

John pushes a pillow under Sherlock's hips and sinks into him with a low groan. "Fuck, Sherlock."

Sherlock moans and arches, pushing back against him. "John.."

He rocks his hips slowly and kisses him deeply.

He moans into the kiss and tries to get John to fuck him harder. "Daddy.. Please.."

He bites at his neck and speeds up his thrusts, fucking him harder.

He cries out and grips the sheets tightly.

He holds hips hips tight and pounds into him.

He screams as he comes hard.

He bites his shoulder and comes hard, filling him.

He whimpers and his body shakes.

He kisses his neck and holds him close.

He nuzzles his chest.

"I love you."

"Mm.. Love you too.."

He kisses his head.

He hums softly.

He rubs his back soothingly.

He presses a small kiss to his chest.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

"Mm.."

"Nap.."

"Mhm.."

He curls up with him.

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back as he falls asleep.

Sherlock soon falls asleep

Mycroft hums softly as he wakes and pulls Greg closer.

Greg mumbles and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and snuggles him.

He hums. "Mm, My.."

"Mm?"

"Morning."

"Good morning." He kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back.

"Have I ever told you that morning kisses are one of my favorite kisses." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles.

"They're my favorite because they're so soft and warm. We're both still kind of sleep and it's a bit of a mess but it so sweet and I love it.."

He blushes and presses a soft kiss to his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He nuzzles him.

He hums happily and holds him closer.

He smiles and curls up with him.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles brightly. "You're so good to me.."

"You deserve the best, love."

He blushes and smile.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He hums and blows a raspberry on his stomach.

"Gregory!" He squeals and tries to push him.

He grins and blows another one.

He lets out a high pitched giggle and covers his mouth not wanting Greg to know he found a very ticklish spot.

Greg smirks and raises a brow. "Oh, did I find something?"

"N-no!" Mycroft stammers shakes his head but he knows he's caught.

He grins and blows another raspberry to the same spot.

"Greg!" He squeals and tries to wiggle away.

He moves to tickle his sides.

"Oh my god!" He laughs and squirms.

He moves to straddle him and tickles him more.

He bucks up against him and moans as he tries to get away.

Greg blushes as he hears the moan and starts to get hard.

Mycroft blushes brightly and bucks up against him again.

He groans softly and grinds against him. "My.."

He moans softly and holds his hips as he grids against him.

He leans down to kiss him.

He whimpers and kisses him back needy.

He nips at his lip and grinds against him.

"Please.." He begs.

"What do you need, My?"

"You.. I need you.. Please.."

"Want me to fuck you or ride you?"

"F-fuck me. I need you to make me feel full." He blushes and whimpers.

"Mm, of course love." He pulls back to get the lube.

He mewls and spreads his legs.

"Such a good boy.." He hums and presses in a lubed finger.

He gasps and arches.

He thrusts his finger. "So beautiful."

"Daddy." He whimpers and pushes back against his finger.

"Mm, there's my good boy.. You gonna be loud for Daddy today?" He smirks and adds another finger.

"Yes!" He moans loudly and arches.

"Mm.. Of course you are." He thrusts his fingers.

"Daddy! Please!" He begs and mewls.

"You've only got two fingers in. I need to stretch you. Daddy doesn't want to hurt you."

"Daddy.." He whimpers needy.

He adds a third, thrusting them.

He moans loudly and psyches back against his fingers.

"Such a loud slut.."

He blushes brightly and covers his mouth.

"Mm, no.. I want you to make noise. I want to hear you."

"Daddy." He mewls and fucks himself on Greg's fingers.

He puts his free hand on Mycroft's hips, holding him in place. "Stay still for me, love.."

He whimpers and nods.

He thrusts his fingers, brushing his prostate.

He cries out and arches.

He smirks and pulls out his fingers.

He whimpers at the emptiness.

He lubes himself up and pushes into him.

"Daddy!" He moans loudly.

"Such a good slut for Daddy.. So tight.. I love it." He starts thrusting.

"So big. You're so big." He moans whorishly and wraps his legs around him.

He holds his hips as he thrusts into him. "Such a good boy.. Always are.."

"Daddy." He kisses him desperately.

He kisses him hard, thrusting harder.

"Yes!" He moans loudly and his nails drag along his back.

He leans in to bite his neck hard. "So good, My."

"Greg." He mewls felling close.

"Close, love?"

"Yes." He moans and arches.

"Come for me.." He pounds into him.  
The

"Greg!" He cries out and comes hard.

Greg bites his neck hard as he comes hard into him. "My!"

Mycroft whimpers as he feels Greg fill him.

"Such a good boy.."

He mewls and kisses him.

He kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and holds him.

He presses a kiss to his chest.

He smiles and rubs his back.

Mycroft smiles and snuggles him.

"You're so beautiful."

"Gregory." He blushes brightly and hides his face in his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily and kisses his chest.

He smiles and holds him close.

"We should get up.. It's nearly noon.." He nuzzles him.

He hums. "Mm.. But you're comfortable."

"Mm I know.." He hums and snuggles closer.

He smiles. "How about we take a bath and then get up?"

"Mm you're brilliant, love." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him before getting up.

He hums happily and follows him to the bathroom.

He turns on the bath and waits for the tub to fill.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg and kisses his back.

He blushes and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He leans back against him.

He kisses his shoulder and holds him close.

He hums. "Come on, bath."

"Okay." He smiles softly.

He smiles and pulls him to the bath.

He chuckles and gets in with him.

He hums and kisses his shoulder.

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back. "Mm.."

He hums and nuzzles him.

"You're perfect.."

"Mm yes you are."

"Shut up, My." He kisses his neck. "You're perfect."

He giggles and hums happily.

He gets the soap and starts to wash Mycroft's chest.

Mycroft blushes and relaxes under Greg's hands.

He hums and takes shampoo to wash his hair.

"I love you.. So much.." He hums softly.

"I love you, too.. And I can't wait to marry you.."

"Soon, love. Very soon.." He smiles happily.

He smiles. "I know.. I'm excited."

"Mummy called me the other day. She wants us to spend Christmas with her and dad at their estate before the wedding. I told her I'd have to ask you first as well as John and Sherlock." He hums.

He bites his lip. "Oh.." He hadn't gotten around to telling Mycroft that George had asked them to stay.

"Oh?"

"I.. George asked if we would stay for Christmas.. It'd be my first actual family Christmas. I.. I forgot to tell you.."

"Oh I see.. We'll stay here of course. I'll talk to George and mummy."

He frowns a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'll work something out. It's all good. I promise." He smiles softly and kisses him.

He nods and kisses him back. "Thank you."

"Of course, love.."

He nuzzles him.

He kisses him softly and smiles.

He kisses him back happily.

Mycroft hums happily as they relax in the bath.

He smiles and relaxes with him.

The bath starts to turn cold a while later.

"Mm, let's get out."

Mycroft nods and they get out.

Greg gets towels and they dry off.

Mycroft pulls him in for a kiss as they dry off. "Thank you, love."

He smiles and kisses him back. "Of course."

He smiles and they go to get dressed.

He smiles and they go to find the others.

John and Sherlock are downstairs having a late lunch with everyone else. Sky is still outside.

Mycroft hums and kisses Sherlock's head. "Morning, bee. Er.. Afternoon."

"Afternoon, Myc." Sherlock smiles.

He smiles and goes to do the same to John.

John smiles. "You might want to talk to Sky once she's come back to herself. She's having a hard time at the moment." He hums.

Mycroft frowns a bit but nods. "Of course.."

John hums and nods.

He kisses his cheek. "Thank you for telling me, love."

"Of course, Mikey." He smiles softly.

He smiles a bit and goes to talk to Sky.

Sky's still sitting in the porch swing looking out into the garden.

Mycroft frowns and goes to sit next to her.

"So.."

"What's on your mind, Sky?"

"Life."

"Specifics?"

"Relationships. Specifically the one I'm going to end.."

He frowns. "With Viper? Why?"

"Because I can't keep her safe if she stays. She'll be safer if she's far away from me. I can't have her getting hurt, Crofty. If Tiger finds out about her.. Finds out what she means to me.. He'll destroy her. I can't have that happen."

He frowns. "I can keep her safe and still have her be able to stay with you."

She frowns and shakes her head. "She has an offer to host a television show in America. She's going to ask me to go with her and if I don't she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm not going to go with her. I have to set her free.. Isn't that what they say to do when you love something? Set it free?"

He bites his lip and frowns. "Does she know how you feel?"

She shakes her head.

"You should tell her.. Tell her how much you care about her."

"Why? Why would I do that? Just make it that much more painful for her? No. I won't do that to her. I'll let her go so she can be safe. I can do that."

"Sky, you can't always try to protect people."

"Why not?" She frowns deeply.

"Because you're important too. You need to take care of yourself as well. Trust me, I learned that the hard way."

"I'm not worth her being put into harms way. I'm not worth anyone getting hurt."

"I can make sure she stays safe."

"No. I'm not going to make her feel like she needs to stay. She'll feel trapped and she'll hate me for it. No, Crofty. She needs to go. Keep an eye on her when she's gone.."

He sighs a bit but nods. "Alright.."

"Thank you.." She finally looks at him and smiles a bit sadly.

He nods. "Anything for you, dear.."

She hums softly and nods.

He rubs her hand.

"Growing up kinda sucks, huh?" She squeezes his hand.

"A little bit. But you still have time to grow."

"Mm great."

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss her head.

She smiles and hugs him. "Thanks for being there for me, Crofty."

"Of course. Always."

She hums softly and nods letting him go.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles. "How about we go inside?"

"Okay." She nods and smiles a bit.

He smiles and they go inside

Sky hums softly and makes herself a cup of tea.

Mycroft goes to sit by the others.

"Is everything okay now?" John asks.

"I think so, yes."

"Good." He nods.

He nods and leans against him.

Johns smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and leans against him.

He hums happily and smiles.

He leans up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles softly.

He hums and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He kisses his back and hums happily.

"Mm, how did you sleep?"

"Grand. You?"

"Mm, brilliant. Greg was rather... excited this morning."

"Really? Well I don't blame him. You are rather exciting." John smirks.

He blushes and hums.

John chuckles and kisses his cheek. A man in a suit comes in. "Ma'am, there's a package for you." He looks at Sky who frowns and follows him.

Mycroft frowns and gets up to follow her.

She takes the box and sighs. "Like I fucking needed this today."

He frowns. "What is it?"

She pulls out a knife and cuts open the package. She pulls out a black box wrapped in a black lace ribbon exactly how the bomb was wrapped. "It's not a bomb." She hums and unties the lace.

"So what is it?"

"My files.." She hums and pulls out stacks of files and flash drives. "Everything I ever did for Moriarty. Every medical test I've ever been subjected to. This is me on paper and memory.."

"Why would anyone send that to you?"

"I don't know.. They were with my.. Oh.. Oh! That bastard!"

His frown deepens.

"I left this box with my father when I was taken. That was the last time I saw him. Tiger has killed him. Tiger sent me the box letting me know he killed him." She hums as she reads brought the files that are all written in different languages.

He frowns. "I.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry about it. He was a piece of shit who sold me like cattle. I'm surprised someone didn't off him before now." She hums and reads. "How fucking high was I when I wrote these? Fuck.."

He frowns and bites his lip.

"Tiger wants me to be mad. He wants me to be angry at everything they've done to me. He's an idiot."

"He doesn't know you as well as he think."

"He thinks I'm like them. Like him and Moriarty. He thinks I want revenge, power, blood. They raised me to be like that. You showed me better, Crofty. You showed me the light. All I want now is peace.."

He smiles softly and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to burn these files. I'll keep a few and the medical research ones on me will go to Sherlock."

He nods. "Alright."

She picks up a photograph from the box, it's another one of Moriarty, Tiger, and her when she was younger. She hums and frowns.

Mycroft frowns. "Wait, is that Tiger?"

"Yes. He's younger here then you've ever seen him before. Why?"

He frowns. "I've seen him. I've worked with him."

"He did work for a lot of different government agencies before getting hooked up with Moriarty." She frowns.

"He went by the name Sebastian when I worked with him. I don't know why I didn't notice before.."

"He's older now. Plus the scars on his face. He didn't have those when you knew him."

"He was very young when I worked with him."

She hums and frowns. "Did you train him, Crofty?"

He pales a bit. "Yes.."

She nods and slips the picture back into the box. "You did a good job." She smiles at him softly.

He frowns and bites his lip.

"You trained him. He trained me. By extension you trained me. You should be happy about that."

He hesitates before nodding.

"Alright then. I'm going to go give Sherlock these research papers." She nods and goes to Sherlock.

He nods and follows her.

"Sherlock these are for you." Sky hands him very very thick files.

He looks up as she hands them to her. "Oh?"

"They're all the medical research ever done on me. They'll keep you busy. Oh and there's an autopsy or two in there as well. With pictures." She manages a half smile.

He sits up and starts to look over them.

"They might interest you as well, John. You're a medical man and all." She hums as she goes over to the fire place. She tosses paper after paper into the fire and watches them burn.

Sherlock leans against John as they look at the files.

"Let me know when you get to the autopsies. I haven't seen those pictures in forever." She giggles a bit darkly.

Sherlock looks up, a bit concerned.

"Don't worry, Locky. Just a bit of a bad day for me." She hums. "And I think it's only going to get worse." She says under her breath so none of them hear.

Sherlock frowns but nods.

John frowns as they read more and more. "Jesus, Sky.. This is.. It's.." He tries to think. "Insane?" Sky hums and John nods.

"You shouldn't be alive. This many tests.." Sherlock bites his lip

"You were alive for the autopsies. Awake even." John sounds mildly horrified and Sky bows dramatically as if they're praising her.

"You should be dead."

"Everyone always says that. I should get it tattooed somewhere. It's like it's my personal motto." She hums and looks at the photos.

Sherlock frowns deeply and bites his lip.

"It's amazing that I've made it through all of this especially with being a hemophiliac. That's something."

"I don't understand why you're playing this off so easily, Sky.."

"Because this is my normal. This is how it's always been. I don't know any different so.." She shrugs.

Sherlock shakes a bit, clenching his jaw. "You act as if we should be proud that you've survived this. Like it's something that should be applauded and praised." He felt himself getting angrier and more upset. He got up and quickly left the room, going back to his.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?" She screams at him as he leaves. Greg frowns and follows Sherlock.

Sherlock is curled up on the bed when Greg finds him, his eyes watering.

"Oh honey.." Greg gets into bed with him and pulls him close.

Sherlock whimpers softly and presses closer into him.

"I'm right here. I've got you." He holds him closer.

He holds onto his shirt tightly, starting to cry. "She doesn't get it.."

"What isn't she getting, hun?" He rubs his back.

"How important she is.. Her life.. She plays it off like it's not important, just a vessel.."

"Maybe that's the only way she can cope.."

He frowns. "It doesn't matter.."

"It does matter because you're so upset about it, hun."

He sniffled and bites his lip, hiding his face in Greg's shirt.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

He curls up closer to him.

"I don't want to play this game no more  
I don't wanna play it  
I don't want to stay 'round here no more  
I don't wanna stay here  
Like rain on a Monday morning  
Like pain that just keeps on going on  
Look at all the hate they keep on showing  
I don't want to see that  
Look at all the stones they keep on throwing  
I don't want to feel that  
Like Sun that will keep on burning  
I used to be so discerning, oh.." He sings to him softly.

He whimpers softly as Greg starts to sing.

"In my recovery  
I’m a soldier at war  
I have broken down walls  
I defined  
I designed  
My recovery  
In the sound of the sea  
In the oceans of me  
I defined  
I designed  
My recovery  
Keep soaring,  
Keep song-writing  
My recovery  
And I can hear the choirs keep on singing  
Tell me what they’re saying  
And I can hear the phone  
It keeps on ringing  
I don’t want to answer  
I know that I used to listen  
And I know I’ve become dismissive.." He kisses his head.

He tries to curl up in Greg's lap more than he already is.

Greg holds him closer and tighter.

Sherlock lets out a small whimper.

"I've got you."

He nods and feels a few more tears escape.

"Please tell me why you're so upset, honey.." He frowns and kisses his head.

He frowns and holds onto him, shaking his head.

"Please, baby.." He rubs his back.

He bites his lip. "B-Because I've been that low before.. And I nearly did something I know I would've regretted.."

Greg stiffens a bit and holds him tighter.

"I don't want her to think that her life doesn't matter.. That's how she talked when I tried talking to her earlier.. And I just.. That's why I sleep and eat now.. Because I realized that I'm important to people. Even if I don't think it, I owe it to you all to stick around. And so does she."

"You're perfect." He kisses his head.

He bites his lip, wanting to change the subject. He's still struggling with his self acceptance issues.

He nuzzles him sensing he wants to talk about something else. "George invited all of us to stay here for Christmas."

He nods. "Okay.. Are we going to stay?"

"Mycroft says yes. He also said that you mother invited us to stay at their estate. He said he'd work something out and we'll stay here."

He nods and leans into his chest.

He hums softly and runs his fingers through his hair soothingly.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

"I.. I don't want to go back out there.." He bites his lip.

"I know.. We can hide out in here a bit longer. But we'll have to go out eventually."

He frowns a bit but nods.

He hums and kisses his forehead.

He pulls him down to lay with him.

He pulls him closer and snuggles him.

He kisses his chest softly.

He hums and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him.

He chuckles and rubs his back.

He smiles and kisses his chest again.

"I love you." He smiles brightly at him.

He smiles. "I love you too."

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

"Thank you for taking care of me.."

"Of course, hun. I love taking care of you."

He blushes and smiles softly.

He kisses his forehead. "Feel like you're ready to go back out yet?"

He bites his lip and hesitates before nodding.

"Mm my brave man." He praises and nuzzles him.

He blushes at the praise and hides his face.

He giggles and smiles. He kisses his head repeatedly making silly kissing sounds.

He giggles softly and blushes. "Greg!"

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He pushes at his chest playfully.

He kisses him and smiles.

He blushes and kisses him back.

"You're so beautiful."

He blushes. "Greg.."

"I'm serious, hun. You take my breath away.."

He blushes brightly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Come on Let's get up. I won't be able to stop complimenting you soon, handsome."

He nods and blushes. "Okay.."

Greg kisses him and gets up.

He kisses him back before getting up.

He takes his hand and they leave the room.

Sherlock keeps his eyes on the ground as they walk back out.

John smiles softly at him and pulls him over to sit with him on the couch.

Sherlock stays quiet, worried that Sky is mad at him.

Sky comes in and hands him a cup of honey tea. "We need to talk about why I'm so fucked up."

He bites his lip as he takes the tea.

Sky takes the photograph out of her pocket of Moriarty, Sebastian, and her when she was younger and hands it to Sherlock. "This is me coming clean. No more secrets.."

Sherlock stiffens as he lays eyes on Moriarty.

"You've got questions."

"I need you to explain."

"When I was younger I predicted my mother's death. I told my father there was nothing he could do to save her. He sold me to pay for her medical treatments. She died soon after like I predicted. My father sold me to Moriarty's father. I.." She sighs and takes a breath. "I killed Moriarty's father. I set up Tiger and Moriarty. They were made for each other. They raised me. They pumped me full of drugs and I built Moriarty's web for him. Moriarty is dead. Tiger is going to come after me in a few months. One of us is going to die." She can't look at him so she stares at her hands in her lap.

Sherlock is silent while she explains. He only speaks once she's finished. "Then we're going to make damn sure that he's the one that dies."

Sky whimpers softly and finally looks at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Moriarty and his little minion are awful people and you didn't deserve anything that they did to you. But this 'Tiger' is going to get everything that he deserves. I'll make sure of it."

She presses her face to his chest and cries.

He holds her close and rubs her back.

She shakes and tries to cry quietly.

"You don't have to hold it in.."

"Holding everything in is kinda my thing.." She sniffles.

"I know. But just let it out."

"I'm tired, Locky. I'm so tired of everything.."

"I know.. We're gonna help.."

"Okay.."

He rubs her back.

"Thank you, Locky.."

"Of course.."

She hums softly and leans against him just wanting to be close.

He holds her close.

A man in a suit comes in a few minutes later. "Ma'am there's a... Woman at the door for you.." He says. "Fuck." Sky sighs and nods as the man leaves.

Sherlock frowns. "Sky..?"

"It's Viper." She gets up and heads to the door. "Just.. Just stay here." She begs and looks back at them before going to the door.

Sherlock frowns as he watches her go to the door.

Viper is standing in the hall waiter for Sky. "What are we doing?" Viper asks and Sky stays silent. "Why don't you talk to me anymore? What did I do? Don't you trust me anymore?" Viper asks and Sky still doesn't say a word.

Sherlock still doesn't know what Sky chose to do after talking with Mycroft. He looks to Mycroft and frowns.

"Sky is scared out of her mind. Tiger is coming to get her and she thinks that Viper would be safer if she was far away from where ever Sky is. I told her I could keep Viper safe but she wouldn't listen." Mycroft frowns and sits next to Sherlock. "Baby, please. Just talk to me. I'm right here!" Viper sounds like she's starting to cry and Sky still doesn't speak.

"She's not even going to talk to her?" Sherlock frowns.

"I don't know. She said she doesn't want to make this any harder on Viper." Mycroft bites his lip. "Is this really what you want? Because I'll go. I'll go far away and you never see or hear from me again. Come with me. Come with me and we can start over. This doesn't have to be it.. Sky? Is.. This is it.. Isn't it?" Viper asks quietly and Sky nods. "Why? Just tell me why? Please.." Viper begs and steps closer. Sky backs away and shakes her heads. "Fuck you." Viper sobs out and leaves the house, slamming the door.

Sherlock bites his lip, flinching as he hears the door slam. "It would've been easier if she explained herself.."

"Then Viper would try and convince her it was okay for her to stay. Sky has her mind set on this course of action. No matter how much it's going to hurt her.." Mycroft frowns. Sky is looking up at the ceiling trying to breathe and her nails dig into her palms hard enough to draw blood.

Sherlock frowns and shakes his head. "Why?"

"I don't know.." Mycroft frowns. Sky turns around and looks at them blankly. She leaves the entrance hall and walks down the corridor.

Sherlock bites his lip.

"George, what's down that corridor?" Mycroft asks. "The stairs to the basement range and... The garage." George frowns. "Shit." Mycroft gets up and runs down the hall as a motorcycle engine roars.

Sherlock frowns and follows after him. Mycroft calls out to Sky. "Sky! Stop!"

Sky looks back at him before taking off into the London night.

Mycroft watches her drive away.

"We have to go after her. We need to find her." John frowns.

"We can't." Mycroft says simply.

"What?" John looks at him likes he's lost his mind.

"We can't, John. This is her decision and she needs time to think."

John frowns. "Mike.."

"I said we can't!" He walks back down the corridor.

John stiffens and frowns, walking out to the garden. Sherlock follows John and Greg follows Mycroft. "My.." Greg says softly as he follows.

Mycroft stiffens a bit. "Not now, Gregory."

"Okay. Okay.."

He knows he should talk about this, should apologize to John, but he's so full of anger and disappointment that he can't think straight.

Greg pulls him into a hug, not talking just holding him there trying to sooth and comfort him the best he can.

He frowns and leans into his arms.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

He doesn't let himself cry, just stays silent.

"I love you... It'll be okay.."

He bites his lip hard enough to bleed.

"My.." He kisses his head and rubs his back.

He shakes his head, hiding his face.

"Okay.." He hums softly and holds him.

He holds onto him tightly.

He rubs his back and kisses his head.

Mycroft stays like that for a while.

John and Sherlock come back inside. John goes over and presses his forehead to Mycroft's back. "'M sorry." He mumbles.

Mycroft frowns and turns to pull John into a hug. "Sorry.."

John presses his face to his chest and hugs him tightly.

He holds onto him, biting his lip hard again, feeling guilty.

"I was worried about her. I am worried about her. You're right. She needs space. I'm just sorry.." He kisses his chest.

"I'm worried about her too.. But I can't protect her from this.."

"I know."

"I trained him, John. He's nearly perfect."

"Well then we'll just have to be better than perfect. Doesn't seem so hard." He looks up at him and smiles softly.

He frowns a bit and leans down.

He kisses the tip of his nose.

He nuzzles him. "'M sorry.."

"It's okay." He nuzzles him back.

He pulls him down to lay with him.

He hums softly and snuggles him.

He kisses his head softly.

He smiles softly and kisses his chest.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too."

He looks up for a kiss.

He kisses him back softly.

He hums softly and presses their foreheads together.

He cuddles with him.

The hours tick on and Sky still doesn't come back. John falls asleep cuddled to Mycroft.

Mycroft is cuddled up to John, sleeping soundly.


	6. Forty Five

Sherlock hums softly and nuzzles Greg as he wakes the next morning.

Greg hums as he wakes.

Maximus jumps up and snuggles in between them.

Greg hums. "Sherl.. Your dog.."

"I know.. I have to take him out.." Sherlock mumbles.

Maximus yips, licking at Sherlock's face.

"'M up.. I'm up." He hums and picks Maximus up. He gets up and let's him out. "Morning, Sherlock." Carol smiles as she makes breakfast. "Lick! Lick!" Danny smiles at him.

Sherlock smiles softly. "Good morning, Carol. Morning, Danny." He stands by the door, waiting for Maximus.

"Hungry?" Carol asks.

"Mm, a bit."

She smiles and makes him up a plate of breakfast.

He gets Maximus and brings him inside.

"Lick! Lick!" Danny babbles happily when he sees Maximus.

Sherlock smiles brightly and brings Maximus to see Danny.

Danny squeals and giggles happily as Maximus licks him.

"I think he likes you, Danny."

"Pet?" Danny asks if he can pet Maximus.

"Go ahead."

"Soft.." Danny says in awe as he pets Maximus' head.

Maximus barks and licks at his hand.

Danny giggles happily and smiles at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles brightly back. "Would you like to help me feed him, Danny?"

"Yes! Yes!" Danny smiles happily.

He smiles. "Come along, then. I'll let you feed him."

Danny giggles and toddles after him.

He takes Danny to where Maximus' bowl is.

Danny stands there and looks up at Sherlock waiting for instructions.

"Alright, Danny. See this bag?" He point to the dog food bag. "There's a little cup inside. I need you to put in two cups of food into his bowl."

Danny smiles and nods. He uses the cup and pours two cups into Maximus' bowl. "Good?"

He smiles. "Perfect, buddy."

He smiles happily and giggles.

Sherlock smiles as he watches Maximus run to his bowl and start eating.

"He's hungry." Danny observers.

"Brilliant observation, Danny." Sherlock smiles. "After this, he'll probably want to play."

"Play!" Danny giggles. The large garage door open and closes. A motorcycle engine turns off and Sky comes into the house. She's wearing a skin tight body suit in black and orange tiger print. She walks into the kitchen holding her arm funny and there is dried blood under her nose. "Locky, if you could be a dear and get John for me appreciate it. I need him to put my shoulder back into the socket. I'd do it myself but I know he's be angry with me if I did." Sky says to Sherlock.

Sherlock frowns and his eyes widen with concern before getting a bit angry, knowing that Sky is back to not caring about her wellbeing. He turns to Danny, quickly replacing his scowl with a soft smile. "Take Maximus and play, alright?" He then goes to find Greg, knowing that he shouldn't be out there with Sky right now.

Greg is coming down the stairs with George. "What's the matter?" Greg goes to Sherlock immediately as he sees the look on his face.

"Sky." Is all Sherlock says, his face displaying everything else. He shakes his head, pushing past him and going back to the bedroom.

Greg goes to John and Mycroft's room. "Hey. Get up. Sky is back. Go deal with that. I'm going to be with Sherlock."

Mycroft frowns as he wakes up, rubbing his face and looking to John. "Let's go."

John nods and they go downstairs. "I need John to put my shoulder back in the socket." Sky hums and stands there in the sitting room holding her arm.

Mycroft stays silent, nodding to John slightly. He doesn't trust his voice at the moment, knowing that he will blow up at Sky if he speaks.

"Jesus, Sky." John goes and takes a look at sky's shoulder. "I know." She hums. "Deep breath in." He holds her arm. Sky let's out a sharp cry as he pops her shoulder back into the socket.

Mycroft closes his eyes, not being able to watch.

Sky takes a few deep breaths and swallows down the pain.

He tries to calm himself down before he opens his eyes. He locks eyes with John when he looks up and frowns a bit.

John frowns back. "Let me get you a flannel to wash that blood off your nose." He goes down the hall to the bathroom and comes back. Sky wipes away the dried blood with the wet cloth. "Before you start yelling at me you might want to turn on the news, Crofty." Sky says quietly not keeping eyes contact with him.

Mycroft hesitates before turning on the news, making sure Danny was not in the room.

"More news on last nights vigilante keeps coming in." The anchor man says. "So far the vigilante's deeds rack up to busting three international sex slave industries, four drug smuggling operations, and an astonishing twenty seven other acts. Police have been running around all last night and this morning arresting the perpetrators of these awful crimes." The anchor woman adds. "The vigilante has yet to come forward or be identified. There is only one picture of the vigilante." The anchor man says and a grainy photo of a person in a skin tight leather suit with tiger print. The same suit Sky is wearing at that exact moment. "The face is indistinguishable but authorities say that the vigilante is a female..." The anchor woman smiles.

Mycroft only stiffens further, setting his jaw.

John turns off the telly as the news moves on to something else. "Now you can yell at me." Sky stands there with her back straight ready to take her punishment.

Mycroft doesn't say anything, knowing his silence will be worse than anything he could ever say.

Sky looks ashamed and stares at her shoes.

Mycroft looks to John, his walls breaking.

John nods. "You go take a shower and get cleaned up. And for God sakes put on some real clothes you're not a bloody superhero much less a super human." John orders Sky and she pales a bit before nodding and going.

Mycroft breaks immediately after he's sure that she's gone.

"Okay. I've got you. It's okay." John holds him close.

"She could've been killed, John! What the fuck was she thinking?"

"I know. She wasn't thinking. She wasn't. This ends here. When she's comes back out we’re all going to sit her and have a fucking family meeting and we're going to fix this so help me god. We're not doing this shit anymore. No more games nor more bullshit. It ends here and now."

He shakes in his arms. "I can't lose her.."

"I know. You won't. We'll make sure. I promise." He holds him tight.

He holds onto him, whimpering softly.

John holds him close and leads him up stairs. He puts him in bed and snuggles him with Sherlock and Greg.

Mycroft whimpers and curls up.

They cuddle close to him and hold him tight.

He feels himself start to cry softly.

"It's okay, My.. Just let it out.." Greg kisses his head and rubs his back.

He whimpers and holds onto Greg tightly, now sobbing.

Greg holds Mycroft tight to his chest and kisses his head. "It's okay. I'm right here. It's okay, love.."

"She could have died.. She doesn't understand.."

"I know. We'll make her understand. We'll show her."

He hides his face.

He rubs his back trying to soothe and comfort him.

He tries to calm down.

"I love you. It's going to be okay."

He nods hesitantly.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

"I.. I can't talk to her.. She doesn't listen."

"I'll talk to her. I'll talk to her till I'm blue in the face. I'll make sure she listens. I'll tell her whatever you want me to say." John kisses Mycroft's back.

"Tell her that I'm worried about her.. That I care about her.. I don't want her to get hurt or worse.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her.. Every time she goes out and puts herself at risk, I feel like I've failed at keeping her safe.. I feel like I've failed her. Just.. Tell her that.."

"I'll tell her. I promise. Do you want to be there when we talk?"

He bites his lip. "I.." He starts to tear up again just thinking about it.

"Okay. Okay. It's okay.." He rubs his side.

He shakes his head. "I.. I can't.."

"You don't have to. I'll do it." He kisses his head.

He nods. "Thank you.."

"Of course, love." He smiles softly.

He leans in to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly.

John smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles a bit. "Thank you."

"Of course, Mikey.." He kisses him softly before getting up. "I'll be back in a bit." He smiles and goes to talk to Sky. Sky is sitting in the library waiting for him.

John keeps eye contact with her as he enters the library.

She pours them tea and stays quiet.

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, understand?"

"Yes, John." She nods and holds her tea cup.

"I'm going to be blunt. You need to get your shit together and respect yourself. You've got Mycroft in tears, bloody sobbing because he was so fucking worried about you. I'm going to tell you what he wanted me to tell you. He said that he's worried about you and he cares about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt or worse. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to you. Every time you go out and put yourself at risk, he feels like he's failed you and failed keeping you safe. I asked if he wanted to be here while I told you this and he nearly started crying again. You've got everyone so worried and upset just because you can't pull your head out of you arse and realize that your life matters. Even if it doesn't matter to you, it matters to some people and you're damn lucky that that's true. You need you get your fucking act together."

"Oh..."

John stands. "Now, I'm going to go check on Mycroft and make sure he's okay."

Sky nods. "Thank you, John.." She says quietly.

"Don't you dare think about leaving again." He then leaves to check on Mycroft.

Greg hums softly and rubs Mycroft's back when John comes in. Sherlock is snuggled up to Greg's back fast asleep and Mycroft is cuddled to Greg's chest.

Mycroft is still sniffling a bit.

John gets into bed and kisses Mycroft's head.

Mycroft snuggles up to both John and Greg.

"She understands now." John says simply and cuddles closer to Mycroft as does Greg.

Mycroft bites his lip and nods. "Thank you."

"Of course, Mikey.." John kisses his head.

He still feels emotional but he doesn't want to cry anymore.

"Nap.." Greg hums and holds him.

He feels exhausted and nods.

He holds him close and they sleep.

Mycroft mumbles in his sleep.

John smiles softly and kisses his head gently.

Mycroft frowns a bit and scrunches his face.

"Shh shh shh.. It's okay. Everything's fine, love.." He says softly and rubs his side soothingly.

He whimpers softly, curling in on himself

John bites his lip not sure if he would try and wake Mycroft or if that would make it worse.

He starts to squirm, whimpering.

"Mike... Mikey.. Mycroft. Wake up. Please." He shakes him a bit.

Mycroft whimpers and grips John's shirt tightly, not entirely awake yet.

"I've got you. I'm right here."

He wakes with a shout, eyes wide.

"It's okay. It's okay." He holds him.

Mycroft whimpers and hides his face in John's chest.

"I've got you." John holds him close and rubs his back.

He feels himself start to cry, unable to stop it.

"Let it go. It's alright." He kisses his head.

He holds onto him, sobbing into his chest. "John.."

"I'm right here, love."

"Sky.. She.." He whimpers. "I couldn't.." He shakes his head.

"Everything's okay. Just breathe, Mikey."

He tries to breath calmly, his breaths coming out uneven and broken.

John rubs his back rhythmically in a nice slow breathing pattern to try and help him.

He eventually evens out his breathing.

"Good job, love.." He praises softly.

His body still shakes a bit.

He kisses his head and holds him.

He holds onto him and bites his lip.

"Do you want to talk about it, Mikey?" He ask softly and rubs his back.

He bites his lip and nods a bit.

"Okay.." He kisses his forehead. "You said it was about Sky.. What happened?"

"Sebastian, he.. He took her while she was out doing god knows what. He flaunted her in front of us before killing her.."

"Okay. It's okay now. It was just a nightmare. When she goes out we'll make sure someone is with her at all times." John holds him close as a soft knock sounds on their closed door. "Crofty? Can I come in? Please..." Sky asks softly.

He nods a bit and curls up closer to John.

"Come in, Sky." John says and she does. She crawls into bed and curls up behind Mycroft like a scared child. "'M sorry, Crofty.."

Mycroft bites his lip, feeling his eyes fill with tears again. He turns to pull her into his arms.

She starts crying and holds onto him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She sobs out over and over again.

He holds onto her, letting himself cry. "It's okay."

She sniffles and presses her face to his chest.

He rubs her back. "You need to be careful.."

"I know.. Everything just got so much all of the sudden and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Viper took all of her stuff from my tent. She's gone to America already. Sebastian killed my biological father. Sebastian is still coming after me. He's still screaming so loudly in my head. I couldn't take it anymore, Crofty. The pain.. The pain help me focus on here and now. What's really happening. It makes it a bit quieter so I don't feel like I'm drowning in myself.."

"You need to learn to control it better.. You never got that chance.."

"I'll do better. I promise, Crofty.."

"I know you will.."

"I love you.. Thank you for not giving up on me.."

"I'd never give up on you, dear. I love you too much for that."

She smiles softly and kisses his chest.

He rubs her back.

Sky's phone rings and she stiffens.

He frowns. "Let me answer it."

"Don't.. It's Sebastian.. Let it go to voice mail."

He frowns and nods.

She takes out her phone when it stops ringing and hands it to him. "Play the voice mail.."

He nods and plays the voice mail.

"Sky.." Sebastian purrs over the voice mail. "What am I going to do with you, baby girl? You've been so naughty, kitten. So deliciously naughty. Taking out my businesses. I guess I can't be to angry with you. You did wear that sexy little tiger outfit just for me, didn't you? Mm mm mm you couldn't have gotten that any tighter if you painted it on. It left barely anything to the imagination. It was a lovely tribute to my namesake I must say. I'm glad you're angry. You need that anger, Sky. If you want to live that is. Let it fuel you. Let it consume you. Your father didn't say much before I slit his throat. He just screamed a lot." He chuckles darkly. "We've still got a few months to play, baby girl. Are you ready for the game?" He laughs and the voice mail ends.

Mycroft stiffens and sets his jaw. "Bastard.."

"It worked." Sky laughs anxiously and sags against Mycroft relieved.

"What worked?"

"Keeping him and his goons distracted while Viper left the country unnoticed by them. She's safe."

"Oh."

"She hates my guts but she's safe!" She laughs relived as sad tears stream down her face.

He rubs her back.

Sky takes a few deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"It's alright.."

She nods and stays curled to his chest.

"I promise.."

"Thank you, Crofty."

"Of course."

She hums and smiles softly at him.

He leans down to kiss her head.

"I love you." She smiles up at him.

"I love you too."

She kisses his head and smiles before rolling out if bed. "I think I need a constructive hobby." She hums and picks up Maximus, petting him.

"Mm, that would be good."

"Maybe gymnastics. I'm already pretty good at that. When's the next olympics? Maybe I could win a medal." She smirks.

"I'm sure you could."

"Or sharp shooting. Oh no knife throwing would be better. Do they have knife throwing in the olympics? They should." She hums.

"I think you're out of luck there."

"Mm some people just don't appreciate the fine art that is knife throwing." She sighs dramatically.

He chuckles softly. "Go get some rest."

"Yes, dad." She smiles and sits Maximus back on the bed.

He smiles softly and curls back up with the others.

Sky leaves and goes to get some rest. Greg mumbles softly and pulls Mycroft closer to him.

Mycroft closes his eyes, finally relaxing.

They sleep all cuddled together.


	7. Forty Six

Sally calls Greg late the next afternoon.

Greg answers. "Hello?"

"Greg! He's finally gone! They've fired that bastard superintendent!" Sally nearly screams into the phone so excited.

"Seriously? That's brilliant!"

"So listen the whole Yard is going to the pub to celebrate tonight and you need to fucking be there, mate. We're going to celebrate and drink. I even heard a rumor that the Chief is coming and bringing his wife."

He grins. "Yeah, Sally, I'll be there. Mind if I bring the others?"

"Of course. Bring everyone you can. This is going to be brilliant."

He smiles. "Great. What time and where?"

"Around 8 at the pub near the Yard. The usual one you know."

"Fantastic. We'll be there."

"Great. We'll see you then!"

He hangs up and starts to laugh happily.

"What's so funny, love?" Mycroft comes over.

"They finally fired him."

"Oh my god, love!" He smiles brightly and hugs him tightly.

He laughs and hugs him back. "Sally just called me. The entire Yard is celebrating tonight."

"Are you going to go?"

"Of course. She said I could invite you all if you'd like to go."

"Yes of course we'll go!" He smiles happily.

He smiles brightly and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

"I'm so excited."

"You should be. This is fantastic."

He smiles and kisses him again.

He pulls him closer and kisses him back.

He hums and deepens the kiss.

He moans softly and nips at Greg lip.

He opens his mouth with a small whimper.

"You're so beautiful." He nibbles at his jaw.

He blushes and tips his head back. "My.."

"Mm.." He hums and sucks on his neck.

He whimpers and gasps.

"I think some celebratory sex is in order. What do you think?" Mycroft smiles and squeezes Greg's arse.

He moans and nods. "God yes."

Mycroft smirks and takes Greg up stairs to their room.

Greg follows him eagerly.

Mycroft pushes him onto the bed and kisses him as he strips them.

He moans and kisses him back deeply.

"Mm what do you want, love?" He bites at his neck.

He whimpers and arches. "W-Want you to fuck me.. Call me names.. Dirty talk.. Please.."

He smirks and flips him over onto his stomach. He bites and nips his back. "Mm are you going to be loud for me, slut? You know I like it when you're loud." He growls softly and pushes a lubed finger into him.

He gasps and moans loudly. "Yes! Yes, please!"

"You want me to fuck you hard, don't you? I'll fuck you till you scream and keep going. I know the walls are supposedly sound proof but I think I could make you loud enough so they hear you beg for my cock like a whore.." He adds a second finger and fucks him with them.

"Oh god, please.. Please, Sir! I need your cock! Please!"

"Mm good boy." He pushes in a third finger and rubs his prostate.

He cries out and arches.

He pulls out his fingers and moves Greg onto his back. "Tell me how badly you want my cock, slut." He slicks his cock teasing him.

"Oh god, I need it, Sir! I need it so much.. I want to feel full, please. I need you."

He pulls Greg's legs up over his shoulders and sinks into him.

Greg moans loudly, arching his back.

"Such a loud whore for me." Mycroft growls and thrusts hard into him.

He moans desperately and arches. "Yes!"

He grips his hips tightly and pounds into him.

He moans loudly and pushes back against him.

"You feel so good." He bites at his neck and snaps his hips, rubbing over his prostate.

Greg cries out, whimpering but holding himself from coming. "Can I come? Please!"

"Do it. Come for me. Make a mess of yourself." He hits his prostate over and over.

Greg screams as he comes hard onto his stomach and bed.

Mycroft moans loudly as he comes hard, filling him.

He whimpers and moans as he's filled.

He kisses his neck.

He whimpers and leans against him.

"You're so beautiful. Perfect. I love you so much." He nuzzles him and kisses him.

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and holds him close.

He curls up with him. "Love.."

"Mm I love you, too." He hums and rubs his back.

He closes his eyes.

Mycroft curls up with him to nap.

Greg falls asleep quickly.

"Locky, what are you doing?" Sky hums as she watches Sherlock try and train Maximus to sit on command.

"I'm trying to train him."

"Classical conditioning training. Interesting. What are you using for positive reinforcement?" She hums.

"Dog treats. John wants him to be trained normally."

"As apposed to abnormal training?" She smirks.

"He doesn't like my methods of doing anything."

Sky frowns. "That's not true, Locky."

"Oh, you know what I meant. I don't do things 'ethically'."

"Mm ethical smethical. Life's to short." She waves her hand.

He hums. "I know."

Collin comes in following Danny. "Hey Sky can you watch Danny for a bit?" Collin asks as Danny settles himself in Sky's lap. "Sure." Sky smiles and Collin smiles and leaves. "How are you Danny boy?" Sky holds Danny on her lap. "Good, Kai." He smiles and she rolls her eyes but smiles.

Sherlock smiles softly and goes back to training Maximus.

Danny smiles and plays with Sky's hands. "Booboo.." He frowns softly as his little fingers touch the scars on her wrist. "It's okay, Danny boy.. They're getting better.." She hums softly and kisses his head.

Sherlock looks up when he hears Danny mumble. "Kiss better!"

Sky smiles softly. "Thank you, Danny boy."

He taps his lips, making kissy sounds.

She giggles and kisses his forehead.

He giggles and smiles.

"Thank you, Danny.. Not many people understand my booboos like you." She smiles softly.

"I got booboos too." He lifts his leg to show her his scraped knee.

"Ohh that must have hurt a lot. Did you cry?"

"No! I'm big boy!"

"Even big boys cry sometimes, Danny. Crying doesn't mean you can't be a big boy."

He thinks for a minute. "Okay.. I cry a little."

She smiles and tickles him.

He gasps and giggles.

"I knew you were ticklish!"

"No, Kai!!"

"Oh you can't lie to me, Danny boy!" She smiles and hugs him.

He blushes and giggles

She giggles and kisses his head.

He smiles brightly.

"You're awesome, do you know that Danny?"

He smiles. "Love Kai!"

"I love you, too, Danny boy." She smiles.

He giggles and looks to Sherlock, who's still trying to train Maximus. "What's Lolly doing?"

"Mm he's training Maximus to be a good boy and listen to directions." She smiles.

"But he's a good boy!"

"I know he is but Maximus also needs to learn that Sherlock is his protector. He needs to learn to do what Sherlock says so he can be safe and happy. Like how you listen to your mummy and daddy. They want you to be happy and safe so they teach you rules. That's what Sherlock is doing to help Maximus be the best good boy he can be."

He nods, looking like he's really focusing.

Sky smiles as she watches Danny's intense focus.

Danny giggle as he watches.

"Mm what's so funny, Danny boy?" She hums.

He points to Maximus who is laying on the ground, looking up at Sherlock.

"Seems like Maximus is a quick learner."

Maximus hears his name and turns to Sky, yipping happily.

"Let's see how much you've learned, Maximus. Sit." She commands.

He barks and sits.

"Good boy." She smiles. "Down."

He barks and lays down.

"Good boy." She giggles. "Danny, tell Maximus to roll over."

"Mamies! Roll over!"

Maximus barks and rolls over happily for Danny.

He grins and giggles.

"You've done a brilliant job, Sherlock. Soon you can teach Maximus to find and fetch you things from around the flat." Sky smiles.

"Oh wouldn't that be lovely."

"He has to get bigger though so he can reach things." She giggles.

"Mm. He will."

She smiles and hums. "Where's John?"

"Mm. He was reading outside."

"How about we go say hi to John, Danny?" Sky hums and looks at Danny in her lap.

Danny smiles. "Jawn!"

She smiles and stands, picking up Danny and holding him on her hip. She carries him out to John where John is reading one of her old medical reports with his book untouched.

"Jaw, Jaw, Jawn!" Danny babbles.

"We've come in interrupt you're reading." Sky smiles and sits next to John on the porch swing with Danny on her lap.

John looks up, smiling softly at Danny before setting aside the report.

"Reading anything interesting?" Sky hums nonchalantly as she smooths Danny's hair.

He gives her a look.

Sky goes and sits Danny on his play mat with his toys in the grass to keep an eye on him but far enough away he won't hear what they're talking about. She sits back down with John and looks at him.

John sighs a bit. "The amount and severity of theses tests.."

"Well that's kinda what happens when you belong to a government run testing facility for about three months." She nods.

"You still shouldn't.. Christ.:"

"I think I was more disappointed in the inconclusive results than the scientists, if you can even call them that. I wanted to figure out what I was and how I could do the things I do. That's why I let them to the tests. I wanted to know.."

"They can't possibly be able to figure that out."

"They tried. They wanted to figure out how they could use my rapid healing abilities and capitalize on them. They wanted to figure out how I read their minds. They tried everything short of cutting my head open and looking inside. Well they wanted to cut my head open and look at my brain but I had had enough because they weren't getting answers so that's when I started screaming for Mycroft. Then he came and saved me."

He bites his lip and nods. "Why did you scream for Mycroft? I mean, you'd never met him."

"I'd never met him that's true but I knew him. I knew he could save me. I knew he was a good man and he wouldn't hurt me. I knew he would protect me. He was my last chance at the point so I clung to it like a life raft. It's not like I used him just to save my own skin. I could care less about that. I wanted to help him. Years ago before he knew you or Greg, when he first saved me, I told him not to go on this trip for his job. He listened to me, thank god, and he didn't go. He was supposed to be assassinated on that trip.." She says quietly.

John stiffens a bit. "I.."

"I know.. That's why I do some of the things I do. I know they don't seem to make sense at the time but later if I need to I can call in hundreds of different favors from some of the most powerful people all across the globe. I'd do anything to keep Mycroft safe. Anything to keep all of you safe.." She hums.

"But it's not worth risking your life."

She just nods.

"It's not."

"I.. Okay.."

"Thank you."

She leans against him a bit and nods.

He puts his arm around her.

"Thank you, John.." She hums softly as she watches Danny play in the grass.

"Of course, dear." He kisses her head.

She hums and smiles softly.

Danny taps his lips, making kissy noises as he looks at them.

Sky smiles and kisses John cheek. "Happy?" She hums and looks at Danny.

He giggles and smiles.

"Come here, you." She smiles and opens up her arms for Danny.

He giggles and runs into her arms.

Sky picks him up and spins him around, laughing.

He laughs and holds onto her tightly. "Kai!"

She smiles and stops spinning. She hugs him tight and kisses his head repeatedly making silly kissy noises.

He laughs and pushes at Sky's face.

She kisses his little hands and smiles.

He giggles.

"How about we go get you some juice, Danny boy?" She smiles.

"Yeah!"

"Okay." She smiles Danny before turning to John. "Come on in and I'll make tea as well. Mycroft and Greg have good news." She smiles going into the house with Danny.

John smiles and gets up, following her.

Sky gets Danny his juice and she fills the kettle when Greg and Mycroft join them in the kitchen. Greg is grinning like a mad man and Mycroft is smiles brightly. "What's going on?" Sherlock asks as he comes in.

Greg grins. "They fired that damn superintendent!"

"That's brilliant!" Sherlock smiles and hugs Greg tightly.

He laughs and hugs him back.

He kisses him happily and smiles.

He kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He kisses him back and smiles. "We should celebrate." John smiles.

"We will. The entire Yard is going out tonight."

"Brilliant." John smiles and Sky pours tea.

Greg hums and smiles.

Sky picks up Danny and hold him on her hip as he drinks his juice.

He drinks his juice and closes his eyes.

She kisses his head gently and smiles softly.

He hums and giggles.

She giggles and smiles. She looks up and blushes a bit when she notices everyone watching her interact with Danny.

Mycroft hums a bit and smiles.

Sky smiles happily.

He smiles and turns back to Greg.

Greg smiles and wraps his arm around Mycroft.

He hums and kisses him.

He kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Greg smiles and kisses him again.

He kisses him back.

"Oh get a room." Amelia smiles affectionately at them as she enters the kitchen.

Mycroft chuckles and pulls away. "Mm, we've got one right here."

Amelia rolls her eyes and smiles as Sky hands her a cup of tea. Sky hums softly as she holds a now sleeping Danny.

Mycroft smiles. "I think he likes you, 'Kai'."

Sky blushes a bit and smiles softly. "Mm I like him, too." She hums and rubs his back.

Danny mumbles and snuggles up to her.

She smiles softly and kisses his head gently as she holds him close.

He relaxes in her arms.

"I'm going to take him to bed so he can sleep more comfortably." She hums softy so she doesn't wake him.

Mycroft nods. "Alright."

Sky nods and walks away humming something that sounds like a lullaby from India.

Mycroft smiles softly as he watches.

John frowns a bit and bites his lip.

Mycroft frowns when he notices John's expression. "John?"

"Mm?" John snaps out of his frown and looks at Mycroft.

"Everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. I was reading more of Sky's medical reports earlier and none of them had anything on her reproductive system except for the fact that she has a very low fertility percentage. It's like that part of the report was specifically taken out."

Mycroft frowns. "She had taken some things out before she gave the files to Sherlock."

"Why? What doesn't she want us to see?" John frowns.

"I don't know. She burnt them."

"That seems a bit.. Excessive.. Doesn't it?"

He sighs a bit. "Yeah, but.."

"But?"

"She's always been like that, yeah?"

"Yeah I guess. If you say so. I'm just worried that there's somethings wrong and she's hiding it."

He bites his lip. "If she is, she won't tell us.."

John sighs and runs his hand over his face as Sky comes back from putting Danny to bed.

Mycroft rubs his back a bit.

John hums softly and leans into his touch. "What's the matter?" Sky ask trying to control her ability and not read their thoughts so she can find out what's the wrong.

Mycroft looks to John, frowning a bit.

"Nothing. There are just some things missing from the medical reports you gave us.." John frowns a bit and Sky stiffens. "I gave you exactly what I mean for you to see. Nothing more." She looks uncomfortable.

"And you burnt the rest of them." Mycroft frowns.

"Yes I did. The information they contained is not relevant at this point in time." Sky frowns a bit.

"You know that you can trust us."

"I know that but I'm allowed to keep somethings to myself.. Aren't I?"

"Of course. We just want to make sure that you know you can tell us anything."

"Yes I know. Everything is fine. I'm fine. My reproductive system is.. It's fine.." She hesitated for a moment.

Mycroft frowns a bit.

George comes in looking surprised. "What's everyone doing hanging around in the kitchen?" He chuckles and Sky sighs in relief not have to talk about her health anymore at the moment.

Greg smiles. "They fired the superintendent."

"Fantastic!" George smiles.

He grins happily.

He smiles and makes himself a cup of coffee.

"The Yard invited me out tonight, I was wondering if everyone would like to come. You included."

"Of course. I'd be honored." George smiles brightly.

He smiles excitedly. "And the others?"

"I'm in." Amelia smiles. "What are we doing?" Carol asks as her and Collin come him. Carol smiles brightly and Collin looks rather well fucked.

Greg doesn't seem to notice how Collin looks but Mycroft does, smirking a bit. Greg smiles excitedly. "The Yard invited me out to celebrate today and I wanted everyone to come."

Collin blushes a bit embarrassed as he sees Mycroft notice the way he looks and looks anywhere but Mycroft. "We'd love to! Wouldn't we Collin?" Carol smiles. "Yes. Sounds brilliant." Collin smiles and his words sound a bit thick though it's hardly noticeable.

Mycroft picks up on his voice and smirks a bit more. Greg smiles brightly. "Brilliant, thank you."

"Of course, Greg." Carol smiles happily. "I'll uhh Get a sitter. Call one. For Danny." Collin blushes and stammers as he escapes the kitchen and Mycroft's smirk.

Mycroft chuckles softly.

"Mm what's funny?" John hums quietly and wraps his arm around Mycroft's hips.

"Mm, Collin was looking rather.. well.. shagged." He hums a bit.

He chuckles and smirks a bit.

He hums and leans down to kiss him.

He stretches up a bit and kisses him back.

He smiles and kisses him back

He hums and nips at his lip before pulling away, smirking.

Mycroft glares down at him a bit before leaning down to kiss him again.

John growls quietly and kisses him deeply but pulls back again teasing Mycroft and smiling coyly.

Mycroft growls softly. "John." His voice is stern.

"Hmm?" He acts innocent.

He leans in to kiss him again.

He turns his face at the last second so Mycroft kisses his cheek and he giggles.

Mycroft glares and moves to bite at his neck instead.

John's giggles are quickly snuffed out by a moan.

He pulls back with a triumphant smirk.

He bites his lip and tries to adjust himself in his trousers without anyone looking.

Mycroft smirks and hums softly.

John blushes and whimpers.

Mycroft turns to kiss Greg, ignoring John on purpose.

Greg hums happily and kisses Mycroft back as John whines needy.

Mycroft smirked and continued to ignore him.

"Mikey.." John mewls as Greg kisses Mycroft deeply.

Mycroft pulls back from Greg and smirks, turning to look at John.

"Please." John whimpers needy and his hands cover the highly visible bulge in his trousers.

"Mm, now you want me to kiss you?" He smirks.

He nods vigorously as his words fail him.

"Mm.. Fine. Go wait for me in the bedroom." He turns back to Greg.

John whimpers and goes. "Mm what a tease he is." Greg purrs and kisses Mycroft again.

"Mm, yes. Pity he doesn't know how to behave." He hums and kisses him back.

"You should probably go teach him how to behave then." He smirks.

He smirks back. "Care to join me? I may need help."

"Mm you know I love a good lesson." He nips at his lip. Sherlock moans softly as he watches them.

Mycroft smirks at Sherlock. "You too."

Sherlock whimpers needy and blushes brightly.

Mycroft hums and starts to walk to the bedroom.

John sits on the edge of the bed and palms himself over his trousers as they come into the room.

"Mm, Johnny, we're here to teach you a lesson." Mycroft smirks.

"What lesson?" John whimpers and squeezes his cock over his trousers.

"You've no manners and are quite the tease. You need to learn to behave."

"I behave." He says petulantly but loves the way Mycroft is talking to him so authoritatively.

"You do not and you need to be taught a lesson. First and foremost, you will not touch yourself during this lesson. If you do, you will be punished. Understood?"

"U-understood." He mewls and nods.

He looks pointedly at his hand covering his crotch.

He whimpers and moves his hand away.

"Good boy."

He blushes at the praise and mewls as his clothes feel to hot and tight on his skin.

"Strip."

He stands and strips slowly.

Mycroft hums and turns to kiss Sherlock while John is stripping.

Sherlock moans and melts into Mycroft's kiss.

Greg hums and smirks a bit as he watches them kiss. "See, John? Sherlock's a good boy."

John whimpers as he watches them and Sherlock moans softly at the praise as he kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft hums and pulls away. "Good boy, you've learned well."

Sherlock blushes and nuzzles Mycroft.

He kisses his head.

Sherlock hums happily and smiles as John whines needy and impatient.

"Good boys wait patiently, they do not whine."

John blushes and has to sit on his hands to keep from touching himself.

"Good boy." He smirks a bit. "What shall we do first?" He hums, looking to Greg.

"Mm I think we should play with Sherlock first so Johnny learns how to wait his turn like a good boy." Greg smirks a bit, looking to Mycroft.

"Mm, brilliant idea."

Greg pulls Sherlock closer and kisses him deeply. He squeezes his arse and rocks his hips to drive Sherlock mad.

Sherlock moans breathlessly and grinds against him.

"Mm such a good boy." He praises and bites at Sherlock's neck.

He gasps and moans. "Th-Thank you, Sir.."

He smirks and strips Sherlock. "So beautiful. So sexy.." He hums and runs his hands all over Sherlock's body.

He whimpers and presses against him, trying to be a good boy for Greg.

Greg strips himself and kisses Sherlock's collarbone over his shoulder and to his back. He holds Sherlock's hip in one hand and his throat in the other pulling Sherlock back flush against him. He kisses his neck with his hand on Sherlock's throat tilting his head back. "See John. This is what a very good boy looks like." Greg hums and praises Sherlock whole teaching John.

Sherlock moans breathily as Greg holds his throat, his eyes closing. He loves the way that Greg was taking control, showing him off to John.

"Do you see how badly Sherlock wants to be a good boy, John? Look how relaxed he is. Look how good he feels. He wants this so much. He wants to be a good boy and to be taken care of. Don't you, Sherlock?" Greg hums and holds his throat a bit tighter not restricting Sherlock's breathing but making sure he knows who's in control.

He moans more as Greg's hand tightens. "Yes, Sir.. I want to make you happy.." He whimpers a bit.

"Mm you make me so happy.." He hums and nips at his neck as he grinds against his arse.

He moans desperately and stays still for Greg, waiting for permission to move.

Greg kisses and nips down Sherlock's back as he kneels behind him. "Widen your stance." He commands and kneads Sherlock's arse cheeks in his hand.

Sherlock whimpers and spreads his legs.

He kisses and bites Sherlock's arse. "Tell John how badly you want me to fuck you. Tell him how much you need my cock. Tell him that you'll be patient and wait like a good boy for my cock." He hums and kisses Sherlock's hole.

Sherlock gasps and moans, tears falling. "J-John.. I need him.. Need his big cock.. I need him to fuck me, to fill me.. Christ.. I'll do whatever I need to.. I'll wait as long as I have to.. I just need him to fuck me.."

John whimpers needy as he listens to Sherlock. Greg growls and starts licking Sherlock open. He moans and fucks him slowly with his tongue as he slicks his fingers.

Sherlock moans loudly and gasps. "John! Please! J-Just.. Be a good boy so he will fuck me!"

"I-I'll be good. I'll be so good. I promise." John nods and whimpers. Greg smirks and pushes two slick fingers into Sherlock.

Sherlock cries out. "Please!!"

Greg adds a third finger and rubs Sherlock's prostate. He removes his fingers and stands Sherlock in front of the foot board and bends him over. "I'm going to fuck your now. I want you to hold onto the foot board." He kisses Sherlock's back and rubs the head of his big cock over Sherlock's hole. John mewls from sitting on the bed having a perfect view of them.

He whimpers and immediately grips onto the footboard.

He holds his hips and moans loudly as he sinks fully into Sherlock in one smooth slow thrust.

Sherlock moans loudly, gripping the board tightly.

"Mm such a good boy. So tight for me." He praises and slaps Sherlock's arse.

He moans at the praise and the slap, pushing back against him.

Greg starts moving keeping his pace slow but his thrusts hard to drive Sherlock wild.

Sherlock whimpers. "Please, Sir."

"Tell John how good it feels to have me inside you. Tell him how happy you are to be my good boy." He grips Sherlock's hips and starts fucking him hard and fast.

Sherlock looks up at John, his eyes blown wide with lust and a bit teary. "He feels so good John.. I love.. love being a good boy for him.." He whimpers at a particularly hard thrust.

John moans and strokes himself forgetting that Mycroft told him not to or he was going to be punished. Greg hits Sherlock's prostate over and over as he strokes Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard. Mycroft watches John with a glare but lets him continue, deciding on a punishment.

Greg moans loudly and fills Sherlock as he comes hard. John whimpers as he strokes himself to focused on Sherlock and Greg to notice Mycroft's glare.

Mycroft waits until John is just about to come before pulling his hand away from him.

John whines at his denied orgasm but then blushes brightly as he remembers he wasn't allowed to touch himself.

"I believe I said no touching."

"I-I forgot.." He stammers and mewls.

"We'll have to tie you up."

John whimpers and his hard cock twitches sympathetically at the mention of being tied up. "I tried to be a good boy. I tried. I just forgot."

"You need to be taught a lesson."

"Sir." He whimpers.

"Naughty boys need to be taught lessons."

He mewls and nods. "Teach me how to be a good boy.."

"Mm.. Now you wanna be a good boy?"

He nods and bites his lip.

"I think you need some spankings first."

He blushes and whimpers.

He smirks and pulls away. "Hands and knees."

He mewls and does as Mycroft commands.

"I want you to thank me after each one."

"Y-yes, Sir."

He smirks and rubs his arse gently. "I think 10 should do."

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir." He moans And pushes his arse into his hands.

He smirks and spanks him.

"Thank you, Sir!" He cries out and moans.

He smirks and rubs his arse before hitting it again.

"Yes! Thank you, Sir." He whimpers.

He continues to spank him.

John's breathing is heavy and his cock leaks as he waits for the final spanking.

Mycroft delivers the final blow.

"T-thank you, Sir." He whimpers.

"Such a good boy.."

He blushes and moans. "Please, Sir." He begs.

"Mm, what are you begging for?"

"A-anything. Anything you want, Sir. I just want to be your good boy." He whimpers.

"Mm, do you want my cock?"

"Yes! Please please can I have your cock, Sir?" He begs needy.

"Mm, there's my good boy.." He lubes his fingers up and pushes one into him.

He moans loudly and pushes his arse back onto his finger.

He smirks and thrusts his fingers.

He groans and rocks his hips, fucking himself on Mycroft's fingers.

John moans and presses his face to the pillow pushing his arse in the air more.

He thrusts his fingers.

"Please!" He begs.

He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up. "Come here."

John feels like jelly as he goes to him and nearly trembles with need.

"Lay on your back.. I want to see you.."

He blushes and whimpers as he moves onto his back. He spreads his legs for Mycroft and bites back a needy whine.

He pushes into him, moaning.

John moans loudly.

Mycroft groans. "So good.."

He whimpers and wraps his legs around him.

He starts to thrust harder.

"Yes!" He moans and his nails drag over Mycroft's back.

He moans loudly and leans in to kiss him hard as he starts to pound into him.

He kisses him back desperately. He moans loudly feeling close as Mycroft hit his prostate over and over.

He teaches in to stroke him in time with his thrusts. "Come!"

John cries out and comes hard on command.

Mycroft moans loudly as he comes hard as John clenches around him.

John whimpers as he feels Mycroft fill him.

"Such a good boy.."

He blushes and mewls, pulling him in for a needy kiss.

He kisses him back deeply.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.. So much. You did so well."

He blushes and hums softly at the praise still deep in subspace.

"Such a good boy.. My good boy, Johnny.."

"Yours. Your good boy.." He whimpers softly and nuzzles Mycroft.

"Such a good boy.. You learned nicely. I'm sorry I had to punish you."

"It's okay.. I.. I liked it.." He says softly in his subspace voice and blushes brightly, hiding his face in Mycroft's shoulder.

Mycroft smiles softly and rubs his back. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you, Sir.." He mumbles and kisses Mycroft's shoulder softly.

"Let's get a nap in before we go out tonight, yeah? I think you deserve it."

He hums softly and curls up with him already starting to drift off in his arms.

He smiles and pulls him closer, kissing his head as he falls asleep.

John smiles softly and snuggles Mycroft as he falls asleep.

Mycroft falls asleep soon after.

Sherlock mumbles softly as he wakes wrapped up in Greg.

Greg hums and tightens his hold.

Sherlock smiles and kisses Greg's chest.

Greg hums and smiles softly.

He kisses up his chest to his neck and finally his lips. "Hi.." He mumbles softly against his lips.

He smiles into the kiss. "Mm, hi."

He giggles happily and smiles.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully.. You?"

"Mm.. Perfect."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses his head. "Mm, mind waking up the others?"

"Okay.." He hums and rolls over. He kisses John's back and nuzzles him. "Jawn.. It's time to get up.." He hums and kisses his neck.

John mumbles. "Mm.."

Sherlock pulls him closer and kisses his head. "Wake up.." He hums.

Mycroft rolls over and covers his head with the covers.

Greg chuckles and gets up, sliding back under the covers with Mycroft. "My.." He hums and kisses him softly. "We should get up now.."

Mycroft mumbles and pushes at him at bit.

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. "Please, My.."

He mumbles and leans in for a kiss, still keeping his eyes closed.

He hums softly and kisses him.

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He giggles softly and deepens the kiss.

He nips at his lips, cupping his face.

He moans softly and slowly melts into the kiss forgetting that they need to be getting up and not staying in bed.

Sherlock whines. "Myc, we need to get up."

"Not my fault. Gregory is distracting me.." Mycroft mumbles and kisses Greg again. "Mm you're the one that wouldn't get up. Don't blame me.." Greg hums and kisses him back.

Sherlock moves to crawl on top of them. Mycroft groans. "Sherlock."

Greg chuckles from under the pile. "Okay okay. We'll get up."

Mycroft groans and pushes Sherlock off of him.

Sherlock smiles and gets up.

Mycroft gets up.

They get dressed and go downstairs where everyone is getting ready to go. Sky is meditating in the sitting room and she looks tired.

Mycroft frowns a bit and goes to Sky. "You alright?"

"Mm?" She opens her eyes and looks up at him. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." She smiles and her mask slips back into place.

He frowns, seeing through it. "We're talking about this when I get back."

"Alright.." She sighs a bit and nods. "But I wanna go, too." She stands.

He nods and goes back to where the others are.

"Everyone ready?" George smiles and opens the front door letting them out to the waiting car.

Greg nods. "I think so."

"Let's go." George smiles and they get into the car.

Greg takes Mycroft's hand as they drive.

Mycroft smiles soft and squeezes his hand.

He leans against him.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

"I'm so excited."

"Good. You've earned this." He smiles.

He smiles brightly.

They soon arrive at the pub.

They get out and go inside. Greg smiles when he sees Sally.

"Greg!" Sally smiles and goes over to them.

Greg grins. "Hey Sally."

"You brought a lot of people!" She smiles.

"Right, I've got some people to introduce."

"Yes you do. Hello everyone, I'm Sally Donovan. I work with Greg." Sally smiles.

Greg smiles and goes to introduce George first. "Sally, this is George. He's my.. my real father."

She blinks for a moment them smiles. "Congrats." She says to Greg. "Nice to meet you, George." She smiles at George.

"And these are my sisters.

"Sisters?" Sally giggles. "I'm Carol. The oldest." Carol smiles. "I'm Amelia. Second oldest." Amelia smiles. "Greg is the baby." Carol giggles. "Oh my god Greg. You're the baby!" Sally laughs and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "Oi, shut up."

"Never! I'm going to use that for ages!" She laughs and swats Greg's arm playfully.

He groans. "Great. Don't speak a word of this to Anderson."

"I don't speak to that arsehole anymore than I have to." She huffs.

"Good. I take it that means he's not here?"

"No he's here. He's just staying the hell away from me." She says and looks at Sky. "I know you. You were in my office with Greg. But I know you from before.." Sally frowns as she tries to place Sky and Sky looks back at her waiting for her to remember.

Greg raises a brow. "You've met before then?"

"Yes we have. Sally was part of the drug squad before she's transferred to homicide. She busted me a few times in my pre-Mycroft era." Sky hums. "How are you alive?" Sally gasps softly. "Everyone always says that." Sky giggles.

Mycroft gives her a little nudge and a look as she giggles at that, the look saying to remember what they said.

"I uhh.. I don't use anymore. I'm clean." Sky hums and stops giggling.

Mycroft nods.

"Oh well that's great. Paul will be please. He's here as well. You should see him." Sally smiles. "I'll try." Sky nods.

Greg smiles. "You guys have a table big enough?"

"Yeah of course! Everyone in here is from the Yard or family." Sally smiles and leads the to a table.

He smiles and nods. "Great." They sit with them, Greg sitting between Sherlock and Mycroft.

A waitress comes by and gets their drink orders. Sky doesn't order anything.

Greg leans against Mycroft as he orders.

Mycroft wraps his arm around Greg and smiles happily.

Greg smiles happily and hums.

He kisses his head and smiles. The waitress comes back with their drinks. "This is from the bloke at the bar." The waitress says to Sky as she sits a drink in front of her. Sky hums at she looks at the young guy fresh out of the police academy. He smiles bashfully at her and she smiles flirtatiously back.

Greg hums. "Seems like you've got an admirer."

"Mm yes.. And he bought me whiskey. My kind of man." She hums and takes a sip.

He smiles. "He's got good taste."

"He does. I should go thank him." Sky smiles and goes to her admirer.

Greg watches and smiles. The man at the bar blushes a bit as Sky comes over.

"Hi. I'm Sky. I'd really like to know your name so I can thank you properly for my drink." She smiles and sits on the bar stool next to him, already knowing him.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "My name's Michael."

"Mm Michael. I like it. Thank you for the drink, Michael. Whiskey is an interesting choice. Usually blokes pick a pretty fruity thing to send. Lucky for you I prefer whiskey." She smiles. "So tell me why whiskey and not some pretty drink?" She hums.

"You looked like someone that would enjoy something better than just some fruity drink." He smiles softly.

"You've got a good eye." She giggles and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "I didn't really expect you to accept the drink, let alone actually come over here.."

"Well to be perfectly honest with you, Michael, I've been having a rough patch lately and this has really brightened up my day a lot so thank you. Why wouldn't I come over? You're to handsome and sweet to ignore." She smiles and tilts her head just a bit cutely.

He smiles. "I'm glad that I could help. I thought you were really cute and I wanted to talk to you.."

"Well here I am." She giggles.

He smiles. "I like your laugh."

"Thank you." She blushes and smiles. "What division are you hoping to go into? You look fresh out of the academy."

He blushes and smiles. "I want to become a detective inspector and work at the Scotland Yard."

"Oh that's brilliant. I know one of the detective inspectors from the homicide division."

His face lights up. "Really?"

"Yup. He's actually like my dad." She hums.

"Wait, you said the homicide division, right? That would mean that.. Lestrade is your dad?" He looks amazed.

"Yeah. Well he's one of my adoptive dads." She smiles.

"He's a brilliant DI. He's solved the best cases. He's the reason why I want to work at the Yard."

"He is brilliant. Maybe I can introduce you and him later."

He smiles. "That'd be brilliant, but I'd really like to get to know you right now."

Sky blushes and smiles. "I'd like that, too."

"So you know what I do, what do you do?"

"It would be easier to ask what I don't do!" She giggles. "I own a circus out in the country, I'm a certified midwife and I actually delivered a baby just the other day, and I handle international dealings with large companies and wealthy individuals." She smiles.

His eyes widen. "Wow. How old are you?"

"19. Nearly 20." She shrugs.

"Christ, I'm 23 and I haven't done anything."

"That's not true at all. You get up everyday and decide you're going to better than the last, you work hard, you came here, and you've boughten me this lovely drink. I hardly think you've done nothing." She smiles.

He blushes and smiles softly. "Right, I guess I never thought about it like that."

"Sometimes we just need a new perspective and our whole world changes." She hums and smiles softly.

He smiles. "That's a brilliant way of thinking about things."

"I spend a lot of time thinking." She hums.

"I like that." He smiles.

She giggles and blushes.

"What brings you here tonight?"

"Mm celebrating the firing of a homophobic tyrant."

"Sounds like something worth celebrating." He smiles.

"Cheers to that." She raises her glass.

He smiles and raises his glass.

She clinks their glasses together softly and takes a drink. "So what brings you here then?"

"Mm, celebrating my graduation."

"Congratulations. I hope you have a fruitful and rewarding career." She smiles.

He smiles. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She smiles.

He smiles and finishes his drink. "So tell me about yourself."

"Oh gosh umm. I finished school when I was 15. I didn't go to Uni because I didn't see the need to. I can speak many different languages. I love children. I love my family dearly and I'd do anything for them. I'm an expert in knife throwing.. Oh and I'm a gymnast. Very flexible." She purrs letting the last one sink in.

He blushes and smiles. "Christ, that's amazing."

"Thank you." She blushes and smiles. "Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell. I'm the youngest of four. My parents split up when we were young but I'm still close to my parents. I played rugby in school, but I was shit at it, so I went into theatre. I still do theatre in my spare time. I already told you what I wanted to do for work."

"Ohh theatre! That must be so fun." She smiles leaning a bit closer.

"Oh, I loved it. I still love it. I wanted to make it my profession, but I also had a passion for the police force."

"That must have been a tough choice." She hums.

"It was, but I know that I had a better chance at a job if I went with the police."

"Very responsible of you." She smiles.

He smiles. "I figured I could just act as a hobby."

"I'd love to see you act sometime." Sky smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "I'm actually in something next weekend, if you'd like to come."

"Yes of course. I'd love to." She grins.

He smiles shyly but excited. "Great. Uh.. Can I have your number so I can text you the details?"

"Yeah sure." She smiles and puts her number in his phone.

He blushes and smiles. "Thanks."

"Of course." She smiles happily.

He blushes, a bit embarrassed. "I should probably let you get back to your friends.."

"Probably.. You can come with me if you'd like." She smiles invitingly.

He blushes brighter. "I.. Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother.."

"Not a bother at all. I'd love the company." She stands and holds out her hand for him to take if he wants.

He blushes and takes her hand as he stands.

Sky smiles brightly and leads him back to the table by hand.

Greg hums as he watches them come back. "Oi, Sky. Who's this?"

"This is Michael. He's celebrating graduating from the academy. Michael, this is DI Lestrade." Sky smiles.

Greg smiles and offers his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Michael."

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir." Michael blushes a bit and shakes Greg's hand.

Greg smiles and moves to make room for Michael to sit next to him. "Sit down, mate."

Michael smiles and sits. Sky is about to sit next to him when she notices Sherlock frowning deeply at her. "Sherlock, come help me get more drinks." She hums and he follows her back to the bar. "What are you doing?" Sherlock asks. "What do you mean?" She frowns. "You just made Viper leave you and now your chatting this guy up! What the hell?!?" Sherlock frown. "Christ, Sherlock." She sighs and orders more drinks.

Mycroft frowns a bit as he watches Sherlock and Sky leave. Sherlock crosses his arms.

"What do you want me to do, Sherlock? Curl up in bed and sob over my broken shattered heart? I'd love to. I really would. I would love five minutes to myself so I could lick my wounds. But I can't. I have to act normal. I have to act as if I'm fine or else Tiger will smell blood in the water and it will be Viper that pays the bloody price for my mistake! So excuse me if I seem like a cold hearted bitch when I want nothing more than to have a fucking break down." She snap at him quietly so re other people at the bar won't hear her.

Sherlock frowns and takes the drinks back to the table, looking like a wounded animal.

Sky sighs and rubs her face just trying to breathe and get her mask back in place before going back to the table.

Mycroft frowns as Sherlock comes back, curling into Mycroft's side. "Bee?"

Sherlock frowns and hide his face. "I hate this. I hate that she can't care about herself. I hate it.."

He frowns and rubs his back. "I know.. Here, let's go outside for a bit, yeah?"

"Yeah.." He mumbles.

Mycroft excuses them from the table and they go outside the pub.

Sherlock frowns as he leans against the pub outside.

Mycroft frowns. "Talk to me, Sherlock.."

"How can she act like everything's okay when it's not?" He crosses his arms.

"Sherlock, you do the same thing. You know that's how people like us cope with things."

"I know but... It's so much worse watching it happen.."

"I know, Bee.. But we need to let her cope.."

"She's low, Myc. I can see it. She's so low.."

He bites his lip. "I know and I can't do anything.. She doesn't talk about anything. To anyone."

He frowns and rubs his hand over his face.

Mycroft sighs and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He offers Sherlock one.

"Thanks." Sherlock hums and takes one.

Mycroft takes one as well and lights both of them.

Sherlock takes a long drag and blows it out slowly toward the London sky.

Mycroft closes his eyes and relaxes against the wall, taking a drag.

"How do we.. How do we help her if she won't talk to us?"

"I don't know, Sherlock.. I genuinely don't know this one.."

He hums and takes another drag.

Mycroft sighs and does the same.

Sherlock flicks away the ash and watches it float to the ground.

Mycroft closes his eyes with a groan.

"It'll get better. We'll figure out how to talk to her.."

"How?"

"I dunno. Maybe John. He seemed to have gotten through to her last time."

He nods. "I'll talk to him.."

"Okay. Good." He takes one last drag before crushing the cigarette under his shoe.

Mycroft finishes his as well.

"Should we go back in?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Sherlock follows him back inside. Everyone is laughing and drinking. "There you both are." John smiles.

Mycroft hums softly, taking his seat.

Sky and Michael are talking and laughing at the other end of the table.

Greg puts his hand on Mycroft's leg. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Mycroft smiles softly and puts his hand on top of Greg's.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He hums and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him, taking a drink.

"We should play a game!" Sally giggles a bit tipsy.

Greg chuckles, a bit buzzed. "What kind?"

"Dunno.. Whatever stupid shit we usually play." She giggles.

"I wouldn't know, I never come out with you guys."

"Yeah you do. Sometimes.. Never have I ever? Truth or dare?" She takes another drink.

"Mm. Truth or dare."

"Alright you first."

"Mm, fine. My, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Mycroft hums.

Greg pouts a bit. "Fine. Uh.. How many drinks is your limit?"

Mycroft chuckles softly at Greg pout. "Mm three or four."

"Mm.. I'll keep that in mind."

"Who's next?"

"My's gotta ask someone."

"Mm right. John, truth or dare?" Mycroft asks John.

John hums. "Dare."

"I dare you to depict a human life through interpretive dance." Mycroft smirks.

John groans and takes a drink. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this.." He mumbles as he gets up and starts to do an interpretive dance.

Everyone cracks up laughing and claps. "I should have filmed that." Sally laughs and wipes away tears from laughing.

"Christ, no, don't you dare." John chuckles as he sits back down.

"Alright alright. You pick someone now, John." Sally says still laughing a bit.

He laughs. "Alright, Sally. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He smirks. "Dare you to give someone a lap dance."

"You prat!" She takes a drink. "Fine. Who?"

He laughs. "i'll let you decide."

"Christ, umm. Alright I pick George."

George blushed a bit and raised a brow. "Alright, come here then."

Sally gets up and goes over to George after finishing the last sip of her drink.

George smirks a bit and waits.

She walks over and her hips sway seductively. She bites her lip coyly as she takes her hair down and walks behind his chair. She leans in close enough for him to smell her perfume as she runs her hands over his chest and arms slowly.

He blushes a bit and bites his lip as she continues.

She runs her fingers over his shoulders as she walks around the front of him. She holds onto the back of the chair in either side of Georges and stands between his legs. She pushes his legs open further as she rolls her body close in her personal space letting her cleavage linger in front of his face.

George's eyebrows shoot up and he chuckles slightly. "Christ, you're good at this."

"Mm I paid off my student loans from Uni as a dancer. I'm debt free." She smirks and turns her back on him. She crouches down low and slowly rises giving George a perfect view of her nice arse. She looks back at him over her shoulder and winks.

He blushed and smiled back at her.

She giggles and leans back sitting in his lap now. She leans back and arches her body against his with her head on his shoulder. She holds onto the arms rests if the chair to hold herself up and she grinds against him barely making contact.

John laughs. "Oi, get a room, you two!"

Sally laughs and gets up, going back to her original seat. "George you're next to pick." She smirks.

George clears his throat and nods. "Ah.. Sherlock?"

"Mm truth." Sherlock hums and drinks.

He raises a brow. "Alright, what's the craziest thing you've done?"

"Mm I think riding the tube covered in pig blood and carrying a spear is on the list." He chuckles.

He laughs. "Christ."

Sherlock chuckles. "Who's next?"

"It's your turn, Sherlock."

"Alright.. Umm Amelia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Mm where is the most exotic place you've traveled for your travel guides?"

"Mm, I once went to the slums in Soweto. I don't know if that counts as exotic, but it was certainly interesting."

"interesting. You pick who's next."

Greg avoids her eye contact.

"Mm Greg." Amelia smirks as she picks him because he avoided eye contact. "Truth or dare?"

He blushes, cursing under his breath. "Dare."

"Serenade the person to your right." She giggles not knowing that Greg is an amazing singer.

Greg blushes, still not used to singing in public. He bites his lip and turns to Mycroft, smiling softly. He closes his eyes and starts to sign to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and listens to him. Everyone stares in surprise and awe of Greg's singing as they listen to him.

Greg blushes and opens his eyes as he finishes.

"Holy shit, Greg." Amelia gasps.

He blushes. "I.. Yeah."

"That's brilliant."

He blushes brighter and takes a drink.

"Who are you picking next?"

"Collin."

"Uh truth." Collin says.

"Where's the funniest place that you've had sex?"

"Oh Christ.. I dunno." He blushes.

"Oh come on, you've got to have something."

"Umm alright at a haunted house I was working at during Uni to raise money for a fake charity. All the money went on to fund a kegger later that week."

Greg laughs. "Christ, man."

"I know." Collin laughs.

"Alright, your turn."

"Okay umm Sky. Truth or dare?" Collin asks. "Truth." Sky hums. "What is something that you have never told anyone?" He asks. She thinks for a moment then frowns a bits. "I change my mind. I want a dare." She hums.

Collin frowns. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you already picked truth."

"Fine.. I've never told anyone that I didn't want them."

He nods. "See? It wasn't that bad. Your turn."

"Michel, truth or dare?" Sky smiles.

Michael blushes, having not expected to be included. "I.. Dare?"

"Switch clothes with someone of the opposite sex." She giggles.

He blushes brightly. "I.. H-Here?"

"Yes. Anyone you'd like who'd be willing to switch." She smiles and giggles.

He bit his lip. "I.. I don't really know anyone else here.. But I guess, uh.. You?" He points to Sally.

Sally laughs. "Alright. Come on. I'm not striping down out here." She gets up and walks over to the bathrooms. She's wearing a tight skirt and a low cut blouse.

He blushes and follows her. He was increasingly worried about this dare, not just because he didn't know Sally, but also because she didn't know that he was transgender. He bites his lip and follows as she pulls him into the loo.

"I'll go in this stall and strip and send my clothes over and you go in the one next to me and do the same." She smiles and goes into the stall.

He nods and goes into the stall, stripping down but leaving his binder on. "I uh.. Do you want everything?"

"No leave your pants on. Just send over your shirt and trousers." She giggles and sends over her blouse and skirt.

He sends over his shirt and trousers as he takes her shirt and blouse. He frowns a bit, not wanting to put these on as he starts to feel dysphoric. "Uh.. I uh.. I c-can't do this.." His voice was a bit shaky.

"That's okay, Michael. Don't worry about it. Are you alright?" Sally asks concerned as she sends his clothes back over.

He sends her clothes back and quickly puts his back on. "I just.. I can't.." His eyes start to tear up.

Sally puts her clothes on as Sky comes in. "Sally can you give us a second?" Sky asks. "Okay.." Sally frowns a bit and leaves. "Michael.." Sky says softly pressing her forehead against his stall door. "Michael, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asks softly.

He's crying now, his arms around his chest, pressing down hard.

"Michael. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please let me in. I'm sorry."

He bites his lip hard. "I-It's unlocked.."

She comes and and leans back against the door giving him space. "I'm an idiot. I didn't realize your apprehension was from feeling dysphoric. I'm an idiot and I should have realized. I'm sorry." She apologizes and looks at him sincerely.

He looks at her, wiping his tears away. "That's the whole point isn't it? For you not to realize that anything's different?"

"Yes I think so." She hands him a tissue. "I'm sorry I let this happen. I would never wish this feeling on anyone.." She bites her lip. "When Collin asked be what I've never told anyone I lied. What I first thought of saying isn't the answer I gave.." She frowns and looks down at her shoes.

He frowns. "What was the first thing you were going to say?" He wipes his eyes with the tissue.

"I ahh.." She's shaking a bit. "You have to understand that no one knows this and I've gone to great lengths to keep it secret." She can't bring herself to look at him. "I'm uhh.. This is a lot harder that I thought it would ever be.." She bites her lip. "I'm infertile.. Everything about me is a mess and confusing right down to my genetic makeup.. No one out there knows this.." She starts to cry from relief from finally telling someone and the fear that her secret is no long secret.

He smiles softly, trying to reassure her. "It's okay.. No one other than my therapist knows that I'm trans." He takes her hand, wanting her to look at him. "It's really okay."

She looks up at him and tries to breathe evenly. She holds his hand tight trying to ground herself.

"It's okay.. I won't tell anyone.. As long as you promise not to tell about me.."

"I promise. It's our secret now.." She smiles softly.

He smiles a bit back and nods. "Thank you.."

She nods and hums softly. "If I may be so bold I'd love to buy you a drink." She smiles.

He smiles softly and nods. "I'd love that,"

"Good. That's great." She smiles and squeezes his hand gently. "Should we get cleaned up a bit and go back out?"

He nods and smiles. "Yeah, I think I'm okay now."

Sky smiles and leads him out off the stall to the sink to splash some cool water on their faces. She hums and leads them back out and over to the bar. "Whatever you'd like." She smiles.

He smiles softly and orders two scotches.

"Lovely choice. You have excellent taste, darling." She smiles.

He hums and smiles. "Thank you, dear."

She giggles and blushes.

He offers her one.

"Thank you. Cheers."

He smiles. "Cheers."

She smiles and takes a sip.

He takes a sip as well. "Should we go back?"

"Sure. They've probably moved on to something else by now."

He nods and smiles. "Good."

They go back to the table and sit. Sky leans against Michael a bit and smiles softly.

Michael smiles and puts an arm around Sky, finally comfortable with someone for once.

Sky hums happily and practically melts to his side finally being able to relax.

Sally notices a bit and smiles softly.

Sky blushes a bit and nuzzles Michael.

Michael smiles and rubs her shoulder.

She purrs softly and shivers slightly from the contact.

He smiles and hums.

She giggles softly and smiles.

Sally bites her lip, feeling like she contributed to making Michael upset.

Sky looks at Sally. 'It's fine. It wasn't your fault at all. Everything's okay.' Sky speaks to Sally's mind through their connection without uttering a word like she did when she was younger and Sally arrested her for drugs.

Sally nods a bit to Sky, not freaked out by the fact that Sky didn't need to speak.

Sky smiles softly at Sally thankful for her understanding.

She smiles and nods again, returning her attention to the game.

"I don't even know who's turn it is anymore." Carol giggles long past tipsy.

Mycroft grins, drunk as well. "I believe it was Gregory's turn."

"Mm yess Greggy.. Truth or dare?" Carol giggles.

Greg grins. "Dare."

"Say something dirty that only Mycroft would understand."

Mycroft smirks and hums. "Well?" He looks at him expectantly.

"Broken hotel bathroom door." Greg smirks remembering how hard Mycroft fucked him against the door to break it.

Mycroft blushes brightly, all the way up his neck.

"Mm yes he gets it. Your turn, My. Pick someone." Greg chuckles and nips at his neck.

He blushes and tips his head back. "Sherlock."

"Mm truth.." Sherlock hums and slurs a bit as he looks at Mycroft.

Mycroft smirks. "Biggest fantasy that you've had."

Sherlock blushes brightly. "I can't talk about it here.. In public." He bites his lip starting to get hard just thinking about it.

He smirks. "You said truth, you've got to."

"I'd.. I'd dress up and get caught doing it. Who ever caught me would enjoy it so much and take me apart piece by piece keeping me on edge for hours." He blushes brightly and crosses his legs trying to hide is thickening cock.

Mycroft smirks, putting a hand on Sherlock's thigh from under the table. He couldn't remember who knew about them and who didn't, but he honestly didn't care at this point.

Sherlock whimpers quietly and opens his legs wider. No one really pays close attention to them as the continue the game. "Sherlock it's your turn to pick someone." Sally giggles as she finishes another drink.

Mycroft hums, his hand moving up his thigh. "Go on, Sherlock."

Sherlock bites his lip. "Greg, truth or dare?" He gasps out.

"Dare." Greg smirks, knowing what's going on.

"Go take take a nude picture and send it."

Greg blushes. "Send it to who?"

"One of us here."

"I get to choose?"

"Yes."

He smirks and goes to the loo with his phone. He gets into a stall and undresses, taking a picture of himself and sending it to Sherlock, John and Mycroft.

"Fuck." John groans quietly as he looks at the picture.

Mycroft licks his lips as he looks at the picture and smirks at Sherlock's reaction, watching him squirm a bit. Greg comes back out, fully dressed and smirking.

"You're turn, Greg." Sherlock bites his lip and squirms a bit.

Greg hums. "Collin."

"Oh god. Truth. If I stand I'll tip over." Collin slurs a bit.

He laughs. "Aw, shit, I had a good dare, too."

"With the permission of my sister, I was going to dare you to kiss someone other than her."

"Who?" Carol giggles obviously interested.

He laughs at her interest. "I'd let you pick, though I'd say one of the guys, to make it interesting."

"If I said yes who would you pick?" Carol asks Collin.

Collin blushes brightly. "I.. I don't know. Christ.."

Carol giggles and kisses Collin. "Just pick one."

He blushes and leans in to mutter Mycroft's name into her ear.

"I thought so." She nuzzles him and smiles.

He blushes brighter and bites his lip.

"Do you want to kiss him still?"

He blushes and glances at Mycroft, who smirks knowingly.

"I wanna switch to dare. Can I?" Collin looks at Greg.

Greg hums. "Go ahead. You know the dare."

Collin turns to Mycroft not sure how to proceed and bites his lip.

Mycroft smirks. "I believe the dare was that you initiate the kiss, but I suppose I can make an exception." He took Collin by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Collin mewls softly as he closes his eyes and tries to kiss back.

Greg laughs. "Oh, come on, it's got to be a better kiss than that."  
Mycroft smirks at Greg's request and deepens the kiss.

Collin moans into the kiss and pulls Mycroft closer starting to feel more confident. He slides his tongue past Mycroft's lips and takes control of the kiss as he's usually the dominant partner.

Mycroft smirks and slides their tongues against each other, not giving up control.

Collin bites and sucks on Mycroft's bottom lip.

Mycroft opens his mouth for Collin, moaning softly.

Collin smirks and kisses him deeply with searing heat.

Mycroft gasps into the kiss, finally letting Collin take control.

Collin hums softly at the submission and continues kissing him. He pulls back slowly leaving Mycroft with a few soft lingering presses of lips before pulling away.

Mycroft blushes as Collin pulls away, breathing a bit heavier. He bites his lip, pressing a palm against his trousers.

"Glad to see I'm not a rusty as I thought." Collin chuckles and smirks at Mycroft.

Mycroft shifts, trying to collect himself.

Collin crosses his legs trying to hide the bulge in his trousers.

Mycroft blushes and tries to shift himself to make his erection less obvious.

Collin blushes a bit and smirks satisfied he could pull that kind of reaction from Mycroft.

Greg smirks at how submissive Collin got Mycroft to be. "Damn, that was something."

Mycroft blushes and leans back against Greg.

Greg hums and smirks. "Did you like that, My?"

He blushes and nods.

Greg smirks and glances up at Carol, hoping she had the same idea. "Maybe we can work something out for you two."

Carol smirks and nods. Mycroft blushes brighter and so does Collin.

Greg hums. "Carol and I will talk about it."

Mycroft and Collin mumble their thanks. "Who's next?" Carol hums as she holds Collin back against her chest.

Mycroft doesn't really pay attention to what's going on. He can't stop thinking about Collin's lips and glances at him.

Collin feels Mycroft looking at him. He smirks and decides to play with him. He runs his hand slowly down his stomach and over his thigh. He brings his hand back up over his inner thigh and and squeezes the bulge in his pants. He's touching himself in this pub full of cops just to get Mycroft's attention.

Mycroft's eyes widen as he watches Collin touch himself and tease him. He bites his lip, thankful that everyone else was paying attention to the game.

Collin palms himself and mouthes Mycroft's name silently as he touches himself.

Mycroft whimpers softly and bites his lip.

Collin slips his hand in between his trousers and pants. He bucks up into his hand as he touches his swollen lips from kissing Mycroft.

His eyes widen and he squirms a bit.

He hums softly and gives himself a final squeezes before removing his hand from himself.

Mycroft whimpers softly as Collin takes his hand away.

Collin smirks at Mycroft.

He blushes brightly and bites his lip.

He chuckles and leans over to kiss Mycroft's neck.

He blushes and gasps softly, closing his eyes.

"Mm so sensitive." He purrs and nips at his neck.

He whimpers and tips his head back.

He hums and kisses his neck and jaw.

"C-Collin.."

"Mm?" He hums and nuzzles him.

"I.. A-Ah.."

Collin smiles softly at him.

He bites his lip, moving to cover his erection.

"Problem?" He smirks.

He whimpers softly. "I.."

"Breathe, Mycroft.. Tell me what you want.. What you need.."

He bites his lip. "N-Need more.. Please.."

"Mm do you think I can get you off right here without anyone noticing?" He smirks and rubs his hand over Mycroft's thigh.

He gasps and bites back a whimper. "P-Please.."

He palms Mycroft slowly. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about the way you looked at me this morning. That cheeky smirk. You knew exactly what my wife did to me, didn't you? You knew she fucked me good and hard.." He squeezes him.

He bites his lip, trying to stay quiet. He nods, letting out a small groan. "Y-Yes.. I could tell exactly what happened.."

"Tell me then. Tell me exactly what you saw.." He slips his hand into his trousers and strokes him over his pants.

His hips rock into his hand. "I.. Three times.. You came three times. The first time was near normal, the second time, she fingered you until you came. But the third, she used a vibrator."

"Mm you probably know which one I liked best, don't you?" He smirks and snakes his hand into Mycroft's pants letting him fuck his fist.

He gasps and bucks into his fist. "T-The vibrator.."

"Mm very good." He praises and rubs his thumb over the leaking slit of his cock. "How many times did I make her come?"

He blushes at the praise and rocks his hips. "F-Four or five times.. I wasn't paying attention to her.."

"Mm girls aren't your thing." He chuckles and starts stroking his cock.

He whimpers and closes his eyes. "Never really.."

"No matter. You've done very well picking what you have now. All three of them are gorgeous and all yours. You're so spoiled." He nips at his neck and he strokes him faster.

He bucks into his hand, whimpering quietly. He'd never been more glad for the effects of alcohol than right in that moment, otherwise someone might have noticed what they were up to.

"They're all so different too. Sherlock is so soft and sweet. So ready to please. Greg is loving and solid. John is tough and he'll fuck you through the mattress, won't he?" He chuckles and tugs on Mycroft's bollocks gently taking a break from stroking him, dragging this out.

Mycroft whimpers when Collin stops him from coming. "Yes, Christ, yes.. Sherlock loves to be a good boy for us.. Greg is dominating, but caring.. But John.. Oh christ.. John will fuck me until I've come at least four times and then continue until I beg for him to fill me.."

"Jesus.." He moans and rocks his hips. "Tell me how big Greg is. After he's fucked you you look so well shagged and your arse is sore from the size of him I can tell. He must be fucking huge." He starts stroking him again.

"Christ.. He's huge.. Nearly as big as John.. They once fucked me at the same time.. I thought I was going to split in two.."

"Christ, Mycroft. You're one spoiled man. Spoiled rotten." He growls and rocks his hips as he strokes him faster.

He gasps and whimpers. "You should join us.. I'm sure Carol wouldn't mind.." He feels close, so close. "Oh fuck, please.."

"Mm I'd love to." He smirks. "Come for me Mycroft." He strokes him and kisses him to muffle his noise so the others don't know.

Mycroft moans into the kiss as he comes hard into his hand.

Collin kisses him deeply and strokes him through his orgasm. He cleans him up when he's done and tucks him back into his pants. "You're so fucking hot." He groans and rubs himself over his trousers.

Mycroft strokes Collin from over his trousers. "Christ.. I wish I could suck you off.."

"Fuck.. Later. Definitely later." Collin moans and bucks into his hand.

"Mm.. Maybe you can fuck me, too.. I bet Carol would love to watch.." He nips at his neck as he slides his hand under his trousers and pants.

He whimpers and tilts his head back. "Yess.. We've been trying to find people to play with for so long.."

He smirks and strokes him. "Fuck, you're huge.."

He blushes and bites back a moan loving the way Mycroft talks to him and wanting more of it.

"I wonder what this would feel like in my arse.. Filling me.." He strokes him faster.

Collin whimpers and bucks his hips into Mycroft's hand starting to feel close.

"I'd even let you come in me and then watch as the others take their turn with my arse.. I'd let you watch me be used like a slut.." He moves to kiss him to muffle his moans.

Collin moans loudly into the kiss as he comes hard into Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft strokes him through his orgasm before pulling back a bit, smirking softly.

"Fucking hell.." Collin gasps out and leans back trying to breathe.

Mycroft tucks him back into his pants and brings his hand up to lick it clean, angling himself so only Collin could see.

Collin grabs his face once he's done licking his hand clean and kisses Mycroft deeply moaning at the taste of himself on Mycroft's tongue.

Mycroft moans and kisses him back, sliding their tongues together.

He sucks on his tongue before kissing him again and pulling back a bit to breathe.

Mycroft breathes heavily.

Collin chuckles breathlessly and smile softly.

His face is flushed and he smiles softly back at him.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and pulls him closer, leaning against him.

He wraps his arm around him and smiles softly.

He relaxes against him, closing his eyes.

The rest of the table has switched to never have I ever because they're to drunk to get up for anything. "Who turn is it now?" Amelia hiccups and slurs some.

Greg hums. "Not mine, I just went!"

"Mm I think it's Michael's turn. He hasn't gone in ages." Sky giggles and nuzzles Michael.

Michael blushes. "Oh, uh. Never have I ever been with a woman."

Sky drinks and so does everyone else except Mycroft and Sherlock.

He blushes and nods. "Alright."

"Never have I ever been with a man." Sky hums.

Everyone but Michael drinks.

"Interesting, George. Your turn." Sky hums.

George blushes a bit before clearing his throat. "Never have I ever laughed so hard that I cried."

Everyone drinks.

"Anyone have one?" George hums. Michael bites his lip. "I've got another one. Never have I ever shaved my face."

All of the guys drink as well as Sky.

Michael doesn't even let the answer sink in before he kisses the top of Sky's head.

Sky blushes brightly and smiles softly as she melts relaxed against Michael.

"Someone else's turn."

"Never have I ever done illegal drugs." Anderson slurs are he wobbles over. Sky frowns deeply and drinks unable to look at Michael.

Sherlock frowns and drinks. Michael drinks as well, his hand shaking a bit. Sally growls. "Piss off!"

Sky holds Michael's hand to ground them both. "Oh come off it, Sally.. Eeryone just havin a good tim." Anderson slurs.

Michael frowns and leans against Sky. Sally glares at him. "We were until you came over. Now, piss off, you prick."

Sky hums softly and nuzzles him. "You used to be good. What happened to you? You're hanging out with garbage and fags now." He sneers and Sky stiffens and snarls.

Mycroft stiffens and stands, suddenly glaringly sober. He goes over to Anderson, gripping his shirt tightly. "It would be best for you to leave now, unless you would like to be beaten to a pulp by a 'fag'." He growls.

"I'm not scared of you, freak." Anderson snaps. Sky stands and grab Anderson by the throat dragging him out of Mycroft's grasp. "What give you the right you immoral son of a bitch to even breathe the same air as us? How hard you think for one millisecond that your disgusting lying cheating arse is better than any of us? It would take you one hundred million life times to get back to a blank slate and then one hundred million more to deserve to walk the same earth as us. You are a plague. You infect all that is good and turn it gangrenous. You're horrible at your job, you cheat on your wife like it's an Olympic sport, and you're a pervert because all you can think about right now as I have my hand around your throat is how hot I'd look in a school girl outfit while you fucked me." Her hand tightens around his throat and his feet dangle off the ground.

Mycroft growls at that and punches Anderson.

Anderson flys backward and is out cold before he hits the floor.

Mycroft growls, pissed off. He pushes past Collin and goes outside.

Sky follows him out needing air as well.

Mycroft frowns. "I don't really want anyone out-" he stops. "Sorry I thought you were Collin."

"Mm it's fine. I'll go back inside of you want. I just need some air for a second." Sky hums and leans against the pub looking up at the night sky.

"No, it's fine.. I just didn't want him to see me like this.."

"He would have understood none the less." She close her eyes and breathes deeply.

He sighs and covers his face.

She wraps her coat around herself tighter even though it's not cold.

Collin comes out and Mycroft stiffens when he says his name.

"Are you okay, Mycroft?" Collin asks as Sky slips back inside the pub.

Mycroft frowns a bit. "Fine."

"No. You're not." He says softly and rubs his fingertips over his writs.

He frowns. "I don't like dealing with homophobic pricks."

"I can see that. But you did handle it swiftly." He hums and rubs his back gently.

He hesitates before leaning back against his hand.

He continues to rub his back. "Everyone started clapping after you left. Apparently they've all want to knock Anderson out for a while.."

He closes his eyes. "He's a prick, I'm not surprised."

He hums and pulls him into his arms, hugging him.

He blushes a bit and relaxes against him.

He kisses his head and rubs his back. "You did good."

He nods. "Thank you."

"Is your hand alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore.. I think I may have broken his nose."

He hums softly and kisses his hand. "He deserves a lot more than a broken nose. I thought Sky was going to strangle him to death before you hit him.."

"She would have."

He frowns a bit and nod. "If I heard what he was thinking like she did I probably would have as well."

He frowns. "He can say whatever he wants about me, but he brought Sky into it."

"He's sick."

He nods

"Do you want to go back inside? They've taken him away."

He bites his lip and nods.

He kisses him softly reassuringly and leads him back inside by hand.

Mycroft looks a bit embarrassed.

Everyone smiles as he comes back and they continue the game. "Better, My?" Greg hums and wraps his arm around Mycroft's shoulders.

He bites his lip and nods.

Greg kisses his head. "Who's turn is it now?" Sally hums.

"Mm, Collin?"

"Mm never have I ever had sex in public." Collin smirks and drinks.

Mycroft blushes brightly and drinks. Greg, John, Sherlock, and Sally drink.

Carol and Amelia drink but Michael, George, and Sky do not.

Mycroft blushes and bites his lip.

"John it's your turn." Sky hums.

He nods. "Never have I ever called someone 'Daddy' in the bedroom." He smirks and drinks.

Mycroft, Greg, and Sherlock blushes brightly as they drink and Sky does not.

Mycroft feels Collin smirking and blushes more.

Collin chuckles and smirks. "Never have I ever had sex with more than one person at one time." Sky hums and drinks as she blushes and looks at Michael.

Mycroft, Sherlock, John and Greg drink.

"Mm your turn, Michael." Sky smiles.

"Never have I ever swam shirtless?"

Sky does not drink but the other girls do and so do most of the guys. Greg drinks but he hasn't swam with his shirt off since getting the scars on his chest from Ford.

Michael rubs Sky's back.

Sky hums softly and leans into his touch.

He smiles softly.

She blushes and hesitates for a moment before stretching up and kisses his cheek softly.

He blushes and smiles brightly.

She giggles and smiles. "Sally it's your turn."

Sally hums. "Never have I ever worn women's underwear." She drinks.

Sky drinks as well as the rest of the girls and so does Greg.

Michael drinks as well, but feels a bit better because Greg drank.

Sky smiles and leans against Michael. "George your turn." Sally hums.

Michael puts his arm around Sky, feeling more relaxed. George hums. "Oh Christ, let's see.. Never have I ever handled a gun." He drinks.

They all laugh and drink.

Greg chuckles. "That was a shite one."

"I guess so. Your turn Greg." George chuckles.

Greg hums. "Fuck, I'm running out of things. Never have I ever fucked in a loo." He shrugs and drinks.

John, Sherlock, and Mycroft drink.

Greg pouts. "No one else?"

"Mm never have ever been in handcuffs." Sally hums.

John, Sherlock, Greg and Mycroft blush and drink. Collin drinks as well, staring at Mycroft with a slight smirk.

Mycroft blushes as Collin looks at him. Sky does not drink but Sally and Amelia do.

Mycroft clears his throat. "Sherlock, you're next."

"Mm never have I ever used a sex toy." Sherlock slurs a bit and drinks.

All of the men drink.

All of the girls drink except Sky.

Mycroft seems to have calmed down from earlier, now leaning back against Collin.

Collin smiles and wraps his arm around Mycroft. "Your turn, Mycroft.." He hums.

Mycroft blushes and hums softly. "Never have I ever given a lap dance."

All of the girls drink and so does Collin and Greg.

Mycroft blushes and bites his lip.

"Never have I ever role played." Greg smirks and drinks.

Mycroft, John, Sherlock, Sally, Collin and Carol drink.

"Never have I ever slept with twins." Sky says and drinks.

Sally drinks as well.

Sky giggles. "Your turn Michael."

"Ah.. Never have I ever had a dog?"

"Mm what about a tiger?" Sky smirks.

His eyes widen. "A tiger?"

"And a lion." She giggles.

"I've never had a dog but you've had a tiger and a lion?"

"I do. They live in the country with the circus I own."

"That's brilliant."

She giggles and blushes.

He smiles and presses a kiss to her head.

Sky blushes brighter and hums happily.

He smiles and holds her.

She smiles and relaxes into his hold.

Mycroft hums. "John hasn't gone in a while."

"Mm never have I ever woken up next to a total stranger." John hums.

Greg laughs at their expression as he takes a drink. "It was in Uni."

Sky drinks as well and shrugs.

John smiled. "Sally, your turn."

"Mm never have I ever skinny dipped." Sally say as and drinks and so do the other girls except Sky.

Michael doesn't drink either. Most of the men drink.

Sky hums softly and leans against Michael. "Your turn."

Michael hums and thinks. "I can't think of anything."

"I can't either." She giggles and smiles.

He smiles and leans back.

This guy comes over and talks to Sally and Sally points to Sky. "Jesus, Sky, is that you?" Paul says. "In the flesh." Sky smiles at her old arresting officer.

Greg hums. "Bringing people together in a pub."

"It's amazing you're still alive." Paul says and Sky stiffens a bit against Michael. "Everyone always says that." She hums. "Are you clean?" He asks. She nods knowing he's going to make her show him her arms. "Arms." He hums and she pulls up her sleeves revealing scars and old track marks. She blushes a bit embarrassed at what Michael will think of her past drug use and her scars. "Good for you." Paul hums as she pushes her sleeves back down coving her arms.

Michael only tightens his hold on her.

Sky whimpers softly in relief and wanting to just curl up in Michael's arms.

He rests his head on her shoulder.

She hums and kisses his head. "Do you still do that trick?" Paul asks. "It's not exactly a trick." She hums and bites her lips because Michael doesn't know she can read minds.

Michael hums softly, closing his eyes.

Sky smiles and nuzzles him as Paul goes and talks to Sally.

Michael holds her hands.

She hums softly and rubs her thumb over his knuckles.

He smiles and kisses her cheek.

She giggles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums quietly.

She smiles and leans against him.

Mycroft leans back against Collin.

Collin wraps his arm around Mycroft and rubs his arm.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, closing his eyes.

"Anyone have any ideas left?" Sally leaning back in her seat.

Greg hums. "I think it's about time we got going."

"Mm yeah.." John nods.

Mycroft is nodding off a bit.

They all get ready to go as Sky goes to pay the tab.

Michael goes with her.

She smiles at him while the bartender rings her up.

"Can I help pay?"

"You can if you want to. I don't mind." She smiles.

He smiles and pulls out his wallet.

She smiles and they pay the tab.

"I uh, I should probably let you go."

"Probably." She giggles. "You have my number. Use it, yeah?" She blushes a bit.

He smiles and nods. "Definitely."

"I look forward to it." She stretches up and kisses his cheek. "Goodnight." She smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "Goodnight."

Sky smiles and leaves the pub, getting into the car with the others.

Sally smiles. "He seemed nice."

"He is." Sky smiles.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Mm who knows what the future holds.." She hums and bites her lip.

She smiles and shakes her head. "I hope you see him. He's nice."

'Unfortunately I'm not so nice..' Sky thinks and keeps to herself not speaking. "He is nice." She hums out loud.

"He seemed to like you a lot too." She smiles.

Sky blushes a bit and smiles softly.

Mycroft makes a small noise as he curls up against Collin.

Collin holds him and chuckles softly.

He relaxes, already half asleep.

Collin smiles softly and looks over at Greg.

Greg has Sherlock and John curled up on either side of him and he smiles softly as he looks at Mycroft cuddling up to Collin.

Collin smiles softly amazing at how easy this all is.

Mycroft tucks his head under his arm.

He kisses his head softly and holds him close.

Carol smiles softly at how quickly Collin took to Mycroft.

"Cute, isn't it?" Amelia hums to her sister.

"Mm, it is." She smiles

"You're happy with this?" She asks making sure her sister was okay with it.

"Are you kidding? We've been looking for something like this for a while."

"And what about you?"

"Oh, I'd be fine with just watching."

"You don't want more?"

She shrugs. "I've not really thought about it. I just like watching him."

"Mm you are the ideal wife aren't you?" Amelia giggles.

She giggles and hums.

They drop Sally off at her flat.

They then go back to George's house.

They get out of the car and go into the house. Sky remembers that Mycroft wanted to talk to her when they got back because of her slipped mask earlier but she looks at him now and he's half asleep holding onto Collin as he leads Mycroft into the house.

Mycroft mumbles softly as he's led into the house, far too drunk and tired to care about anything. He pulls Collin to the couch and collapses onto it.

"Mycroft.. We need to go to bed.." Collin mumbles from under him on the couch.

Mycroft hums softly. "But I'm comfortable.."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckles. "Come one. I'll carry you to bed." He rubs Mycroft's back.

"Mm.. Fine.."

Collin chuckles and scoops him up. He holds Mycroft close to his muscular chest as he carries him up the stairs to bed.

Mycroft blushes and holds onto him as he's carried, snuggling up to his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes and closes his eyes.

Collin hums softly and sits Mycroft on the bed. "I'll let your fiancé undress you."

Mycroft blushes and nods. He bites his lip, wanting to ask Collin to stay.

Collin hums softly and kisses Mycroft's head.

He hesitates, but finally speaks, his confidence higher because of the alcohol. "Stay..?"

Collin blinks for a moment but nods. "Okay. Let me go get ready for bed and I'll be back. Alright?"

He blushes and nods, waiting for him to leave before undressing.

Greg hums softly and helps Mycroft get ready for bed.

Mycroft blushes, suddenly a bit worried. "I.. Are you alright with this?"

"Yes of course. I would have told you right away if I wasn't." He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He nods, smiling. "Alright.."

"Do you think John and Sherlock are okay with it as well?"

Mycroft bites his lip. "I.."

"We can talk to them in the morning." Greg hums. "They've probably already fallen asleep fully clothed in the other room. I should probably go check on them."

He bites his lip and nods.

"It'll be okay, My.." He kisses his head. "Do you want me to sleep here with you or with them?"

"I.. Sleep here.."

"Okay. I'm going to go check on them quick and I'll be back, okay?"

He nods.

Greg kisses his head and goes into the other room. Collin comes in a few minutes later dressed in only pajama pants letting his muscled chest be exposed. He smiles softly at Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes brightly as he looks at Collin's chest.

Collin blushes a bit and chuckles. "Like what you see?" He hums as he comes closer.

He blushes and smiles. "I.. Yes..:

He chuckles and smiles. "Come on. Into bed with you."

He nods and crawls into bed.

Collin hums and gets into bed as well.

Mycroft curls up against him, resting his head on Collin's chest. "Gregory is going to join us.. Is that alright..?"

"Of course. I wouldn't keep him from you ever." He kisses his head softly and rubs his back.

He smiles softly and presses a kiss to his chest.

He smiles and hums happily. Greg comes back in dressed for bed in his t shirt and pants.

Mycroft looks up as Greg comes in and smiles softly.

Greg smiles and crawls into bed behind Mycroft.

Mycroft hums, relaxing between the two men.

They cuddle him between them.

Mycroft smiles happily, falling asleep rather quickly.

They fall asleep soon after.

They sleep peacefully throughout the night.


	8. Forty Seven

Maximus wakes Sherlock needing to go outside the next morning.

Sherlock groans and mumbles as he gets up.

Maximus follows him outside. Sky is laying out on the porch swing spacing out.

Sherlock hums, still half asleep. "Morning.."

"Morning?" Sky blinks and looks around. "Oh.. I suppose it is."

"Have you been out here all night?" He frowns a bit.

"I guess so. I didn't mean to." She hums and sits up.

"You should sleep.."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." She jokes.

Sherlock frowns a bit at that.

"Sorry. I'm still trying to get used to 'not talk about myself like I'm already dead' thing."

"I'll try.. It's particularly loud today." She sighs.

He nods. "I'm sorry." He raises a brow when Sky's phone dings.

Sky blushes a bit and picks up her phone.

It was a text from Michael.  
**Hey, it's Michael. I figured I should text you so you get my number. That's also just my lame excuse to have a reason to text you this early. Good morning! Uh, I'd really love to see you again sometime soon, if you're still interested, that is. -M**

Sky giggles and blushes as she reads the text.  
**Good morning! You can text me any time no matter the reason. I'd love to see you, too. Of course I'm still interested.--Sky**

**Great! Uh, how's dinner tonight sound? --M**

**That sounds perfect. Do you want to meet somewhere or I can pick you up?--Sky**

**We can meet at the restaurant. I'll text you the place. --M**

**Lovely. I'm looking forward to it.--Sky**

**As am I. --M**

She blushes and smiles at her phone when she remembers Sherlock is still standing there looking at her.

He smiles knowingly.

"Oh god. Shut up." She blushes and hides her face in her hands.

He smiles. "Mm.. alright. I'm going to feed Maximus. I'll leave you be."

"Okay. I'm going to go try and find somewhere quiet to sleep." She hums and follows him back inside still blushing a bit.

"Mm. The room I slept in is open." He hums as he sees John.

"Mm perfect." She hums and goes upstairs to sleep in his room. "Morning, love." John smiles and kisses Sherlock.

He smiles and kisses him back. "Morning."

He hums and nuzzles him. "Hungry?"

"Mm.. Yes actually."

"Good." He smiles. "What would you like?"

"Mm, whatever you'd like to make."

"Mm how about your favorite cinnamon toast and honey tea?" He smiles.

He smiles and nods.

John makes breakfast.

Sherlock hums and watches.

"Morning." George hums as he comes in dressed in his usual suit and pours himself a cup of coffee.

Sherlock smiles. "Good morning."

"I'm getting to old to go out with you kids." George chuckles and takes some pain meds for his hang over.

Sherlock hums and chuckles a bit.

"Everyone else still sleeping?"

"Mm, I think so."

"Good." He hums and sips his coffee. John sits the toast and tea in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and starts eating.

George goes to his office and John sits with Sherlock to eat. "I go into work with Lydia this coming Monday." He hums.

Sherlock smiles. "Oh, tell her I said hi."

"I will. I think Greg goes back to work on Monday as well since the superintendent is gone."

Sherlock nods. "Alright. Will I be alone?"

"No Sky will be there but I don't know Mycroft's plans."

He nods. "Okay."

"I only have to work with Lydia three days a week so that's not bad at all considering most people work twice as much in a week." He smiles.

He pouts a bit. "I know, but I'll miss you.."

"I'll miss you, too." He kisses him softly. "But I have to work." He nuzzles him.

He kisses him back. "I know.."

He hums and kisses him again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and pulls away to eat more.

John hums happily as he eats. Carol comes in with Danny a few minutes later.

Sherlock smiles. "Where's Collin?"

"Still sleeping.. I think.." She hums and sits Danny in his seat as she makes him breakfast. "Lolly! Jawn!" Danny smile as he seems them.

Sherlock smiles brightly. "Hello, Danny."

"Kai?" Danny asks wondering where she is.

"She's sleeping, buddy."

He pouts.

"She'll be up later."

He nods and smiles, tantrum averted.

He smiles. "Is Myc gonna get up soon?"

"I think so. Do you want to go get him?" John hums as he takes their dishes to the sink.

"Can you get him?"

"Mm sure." He smiles and goes up to get Mycroft.

Mycroft is still cuddled up between Collin and Greg.

"Mycroft are you.. Oh." John hums as he enters the room.

Mycroft shifts a bit when he hears John, curling up against Collins chest.

Collin holds Mycroft close. John chuckles. "Guys, it's time to get up."

Mycroft mumbles and groans.

"Sherlock is asking for you, Mikey." John hums and Collin rubs Mycroft's back.

"Mm, I'm up.."

"Alright but if you're not downstairs in five I'm sending Sherlock up to tickle you." John chuckles and leaves. "Ticklish are you?" Collin hums and nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes brightly, hiding his face. "No.."

"Mm that sounds like a fib. Isn't it Greg?" Collin smirks. "I can neither confirm nor deny that." Greg chuckles and kisses Mycroft's back.

Mycroft blushes. "Don't you dare."

"Mm I dare him." Greg smirks. "See I've been dared. I must do it unless you get up." Collin smirks.

He pulls the sheets tightly around him, burrowing under them.

"Oh My, your so cute." Greg chuckles. "You think a few sheets would stop us from tickling you." Collin chuckles as he and Greg move closer to Mycroft.

Mycroft realizes he's now trapped between the two men.

Greg pulls the covers away from Mycroft and him and Collin start ticketing Mycroft, holding nothing back.

Mycroft gasps and squeaks, squirming to get away.

Collin holds Mycroft down as Greg tickles his sides and under his arms.

Mycroft holds his arms tightly against his body as he laughs loudly.

They laugh and giggle as they tickle him.

"No!" Mycroft laughs out, pushing at Collin's chest.

"Yes!" Collin laughs. "What the hell is going on?" Sherlock says as he comes in seeing both Greg and Collin holding down Mycroft.

Mycroft stiffens, frowning at Sherlock's tone. He looks up at Greg, looking scared.

Greg kisses Mycroft softly to reassure him. "What does it look like Sherlock? It's a tickle fight!" Greg chuckles. "Why?" Sherlock asks.

Mycroft was still scared that Sherlock was going to be upset, so he curls up with Collin.

Collin frowns a bit and holds Mycroft. "Because we wanted to." He says to Sherlock. "And no one told me?" Sherlock asks.

Mycroft looks up a bit at that, hoping Sherlock wasn't upset with him.

"I would like to be informed of all tickle fights from now on so I may participate in them." Sherlock smiles and crawls into bed with Mycroft.

Mycroft hesitates. "So.. You're not mad?"

"No." Sherlock nuzzles him. "I deduced it last night." He hums and smirks a bit.

He blushes. "O-Oh."

"You both thought you were being sneaky but I know what you did at the table at the pub last night when you thought no one was watching." Sherlock whispers and smirks.

Mycroft blushes brighter, feeling himself start to get hard.

"Mm how did that feel? Getting off in front of everyone in public? In front of a pub full of the Yards finest? They didn't have a clue. Collin kept you so nice and quiet." Sherlock nips at Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft whimpers softly and gasps. "O-Oh, Christ.." His eyes flick up to where Collin is watching them.

Collin smirks and rubs his hands feather light over Mycroft's body. "Tell me how good it was." Sherlock licks Mycroft's nipple.

Mycroft whimpers and arches against him. "I-It was brilliant.. Risky, but brilliant.. I told him about you all.. About how much of a good boy you want to be, Sherlock.. About how big Greg was.. About how hard John fucks me.."

"Mm and what did he say?" Sherlock sucks on his other nipple.

He blushes and moans softly. "H-He wants to join us.."

"And what did he say he wants to do with us?" Sherlock hums and reaches his hand between Mycroft's legs, stroking him over his pants.

Mycroft whimpers, bucking his hips. "I.. I don't remember.." He bites his lip, looking up to Collin.

"I want to feel you. Taste every inch. Touch everywhere. I want to make you come so hard and good you can't think." Collin smirks and kisses Mycroft till he's breathless. Sherlock smirks and takes Mycroft into his mouth.

Mycroft cries out into the kiss as Sherlock wraps his lips around him. He tries to not buck his hips.

Collin smirks and kisses down Mycroft's body. He sucks Mycroft's cock with Sherlock. He kisses Sherlock with Mycroft's cock between their lips.

Mycroft moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Oh my god!" He tips his head up, searching for Greg's lips.

Greg moans and kisses him deeply. Sherlock laps at the head of Mycroft's cock with Collin sucks on his bollocks.

Mycroft whimpers into the kiss, feeling himself getting closer.

John crawls into bed and kisses Mycroft's neck. "Look at you. Four men all working you over like you're the best fuck toy out there. So fucking hot. Look at them Mycroft. Look at Sherlock and Collin sucking your cock together." He purrs and bites at Mycroft's neck. Sherlock and Collin suck Mycroft's cock together like they were born to do it and have been waiting for it all their life.

Mycroft whimpers and angles himself so he can look down at Sherlock and Collin. "Oh fuck.."

They moan around his cock that's slick with spit and pre cum.

Mycroft almost comes at the sight of that. "Please, oh god.."

Sherlock licks up Mycroft's come and Collin pulls him close by his hair. He kisses Sherlock deeply sharing Mycroft's come.

Mycroft whimpers as he watches.

Collin nips at Sherlock's lip as he pulls him closer.

Sherlock moans into the kiss and moves to straddle him.

"Christ, you have a great arse." Collin growls and gropes Sherlock's arse, grinding them against each other.

Sherlock whimpers and grinds against him.

Collin nips and sucks his neck as he bucks in against him.

Sherlock moans whorishly and rocks against him, desperately trying to get off.

Collin pushes down his trousers and pants. He licks his hand making it slick and starts to stroke Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock gasps and moans loudly, thrusting into Collin's hand.

"Yeah that's it. Such a good boy." Collin praises knowing Sherlock loves it and let's him fuck his fist.

Sherlock cries out as Collin praises him and comes hard into his hand.

Collin smirks and licks Sherlock's come off his hand.

Sherlock whimpers and moves to kiss him deeply, moaning as he tastes himself.

Collin moans and kisses him back. "Delicious."

Sherlock moans into the kiss. Greg bites his lip as he watches, palming himself.

"Need something, Greg?" Collin smirks as he pulls Sherlock's head back by his hair and licks his throat.

Greg blushes and whimpers a bit.

"I want you to stretch yourself. Make yourself nice and loose and slick. If you're a good boy and can do that for me then me and John will fuck you together with our huge cocks." Collin smirks.

Greg's eyes widen and he blushes, pushing his pants down and reaching for the lube.

"Good boy." Collin smirks and praises Greg. "Mm and I've been neglecting you. Sorry about that." He pulls John closer and kisses him.

Greg starts to stretch himself as he watches John and Collin kiss.

"Mm you are big, aren't you? We're going to make Greg so fucking full." Collin mumbles against John's lips as he strokes him over his pants.

John groans and bucks his hips. "He doesn't usually give up that easily. It's fucking sexy to see him just instantly snap into submission like you just made him do."

"I just have a commanding presence. Much like yourself, Captain." Collin smirks and takes John out of his pants, stroking him without a barrier now.

John groans. "You would've been great in the military."

"Let's just say I've done other things that owning clubs." Collin purrs and nips at John's lip.

John smirks and moans. "Oh?"

"Mm I used to be a very bad boy." Collin hums and bites at John's neck.

"Mm, too bad I wasn't there, could've put you in line." He smirks.

"I would like to see you try. I wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight." He marks John's neck. "Besides being good all the time is boring. You might just get your chance."

He groans and smirks. "Mm, good.. This lot is very good at punishments."

"I look forward to it." He smirks and looks over at Greg who nearly has his whole fist in his arse.

"Please.. Please.." Greg whimpers, fucking himself on his hand.

"Mm such a good boy." Collin praises and kisses him. John hums and kisses Greg's back as he eases his hand out of him. Collin rolls Greg on top of himself. "Do you want me to come inside of you or do you want me to wear a condom?" Collin kisses Greg.

Greg whimpers against his lips. "I-Inside.."

Collin kisses him deeply and has Greg sink down slowly into his cock getting used to his size.

Greg cries out as Collin fills him. "Oh my fuck..."

Collin groans and stops himself from bucking his hips. "Just breathe. Fuck you feel so good. Just breathe." He rubs Greg's sides.

He whimpers and tries to breathe evenly.

"That's it. Good boy." He praises and hums softly.

He whimpers and soon adjusts to his size.

"Try riding me now. Slowly. When your ready for John tell him." He rubs his hand over Greg's thighs.

He gasps as he slowly starts to ride Collin. "O-Oh..."

"Fuck yes.." Collin moans and rocks up into him slowly.

He moans and puts his hands on Collin's chest, using it for leverage.

"That's right. Take what you need. Use me." He holds Greg's hips helping him up and down his cock.

"Fuck.. You're so big.." He gasps out, slowly riding him.

"You're welcome." He smirks and pulls him in for a kiss.

He kisses him back desperately, rocking against him.

He sucks on his lip as he pushes two fingers into Greg along with his cock stretching Greg more to get him ready to take John as well.

Greg moans and whimpers at the additional stretch. "Please.."

"Soon, Greg. Just a bit more." Collin takes out his fingers and slicks them again before pushing three into here with his cock.

He whimpers and continues to fuck himself on his cock and fingers.

"Do you want John now?"

"Please, yes, oh god.. Please fuck me.."

Collin takes his fingers out of Greg. John pushes Greg down onto Collin and pushes his cock into Greg with Collin's cock.

Greg cries out as he's filled. "Fuck!"

John groans and they don't move so Greg as get used to feeling so full.

"So fucking full.. So big.. Oh fuck.."

John kisses Greg's back as Collin kisses his chest.

He whimpers after a few moments and nods.

They slowly start to rock into him.

Greg moans loudly, pushing back against him.

John holds Greg's hips and thrusts into him with Collin. They moans loudly as their cocks rub together in Greg's tight arse.

Greg cries out as one of them brushes against his prostate.

Collin smirks and angles his hips to hit Greg's prostate with each thrust. John moans and strokes Greg's cock.

Greg nearly screams as he comes hard suddenly.

They moan loudly as Greg clenches hard around them and they continue to fuck him.

Greg moans as they continue to fuck him. "Yes.. God.. Use me.."

They groans and fuck him harder, using him and pounding into him.

He moans whorishly and pushes back against them.

They pull all the way out of him then push back in together making him feel empty and filled all over again.

Greg moans, feeling himself get hard again.

"Are.. Are you getting hard again? Fuck you are. That's so fucking hot." Collin moans and strokes his sensitive cock as they fuck him hard.

"Oh god, fuck me.. Please, harder!"

John growls and grips his hips hard as he fucks him harder. Collin kisses Greg hard as he pounds into him.

Greg screams and clenches around them, coming hard for a second time.

They cry out and come hard, filling Greg.

Greg whimpers and collapses.

John hums softly and kisses his back. Collin holds him and kisses him softly. "So good. You did so good."

He nods and curls against him.

John pulls out of him and a rush of come and lube leak out of Greg.

Greg whimpers as he feels himself leaking.

"Do you want me to clean you up or do you want a plug?" John asks softly and kisses Greg's spine.

"Plug.. Plug, hurry.."

John gets up and comes back with a plug and a damp cloth. He plugs Greg and wipes off some of the mess from his thighs.

He whimpers softly.

He gets back into bed and holds Greg. All five of them cuddle together. "Nap.."

He nods. "Nap.."

They sleep together. Sky mumbles softly in her sleep as he phone vibrates with a text.

It's Michael again, telling her where to meet him for dinner.

**Great. What time should I meet you there?--Sky**

**How's 7? --M**

**Perfect. I'll see you then 😊--Sky**

**Brilliant. I can't wait 😄--M**

Sky giggles and smiles as she gets up to get ready. She goes downstairs where everyone is hanging out.

Danny runs to her when she comes in. "Kai!!"

"Hello, Danny!" Sky smiles brightly and picks him up. She kisses his head carefully so she does smudge her makeup on him.

He giggles happily. "Pretty!"

"Thank you. I have a date."

Carol hums. "A date?"

"Yes. A dinner date. With Michael." Sky blushes a bit and smiles.

She smiles. "Have fun."

"Thank you. Where is everyone?"

"Mm, Sherlock and John went to get Mycroft quite a while ago. I'm sure they got distracted."

"Of course they did." Sky laughs and sits Danny on the couch next to his mum. "I'll see you later okay, Danny?"

Danny nods. "Bye, Kai!!"

Sky smiles and goes back upstairs. She goes into Mycroft's room where all of them are. "Wake up you lazy bums. Can't spend all day in bed." She sighs.

Mycroft groans. "Mm.."

"Come on. I'm leaving soon." Sky says.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date." She smiles.

"A date? With Michael?" He smiles.

"Yeah. He asked me to dinner tonight." She blushes a bit and smiles.

He smiles. "Oh, good."

"Yeah.. So umm yeah I just wanted to tell you I was going before I left. Oh and get up huh?"

He smiles. "We'll get up."

"Okay. I'll see you later." She smiles and leaves. "George, I'm borrowing one of your cars!" She says as she passes his office on the way to the garage.

George looks up. "Why?"

She walks backwards to the front of his door. "I have a date. So can I pretty please with a cherry on top borrow one of your cars?" She bats her eyelashes sweetly.

He smiles softly and rolls his eyes. "Alright, go ahead.

"Thank you!" She smiles and leaves then comes back. "Any suggestion as to which one I should borrow?"

"You know them as well as I do."

"Mm red convertible it is. See you later." She smiles and goes to the garage.

George smiled, going back to work.

Sky takes the car and drives to the restaurant to meet Michael.

Michael already has a table for them.

"Hi." Sky smiles as she goes to him.

He blushes and smiles. "Hey."

She takes her coat off and sits across from him. "How was your day?" She smiles softly.

He smiles. "It was okay. Yours?"

"I slept through most of it." She giggles.

"Aw really?" He chuckles.

"Yeah. I stayed out all night on the porch swing staring into space and I forgot to sleep." She blushes a bit embarrassed.

"That's alright, just take care of yourself."

"I'm trying to get better at that."

He nods, smiling softly. "I understand."

She smiles. "What are you thinking about getting?" She hums as she looks at the menu.

"Mm, I don't know."

"The salmon looks good."

"It does." He smiles. "I've heard good things about this place."

"Wonderful." She smiles and they order.

He smiles and looks back at her.

She blushes and smiles.

"I'm glad you came out tonight."

"I'm glad you asked me to come." She smiles.

He smiles and blushes. "Did your friends like me?"

"Yes. They were really happy that I was coming to see you. Most of them were my family from last night." She giggles and smiles.

"Oh, that was your family?" He smiles.

"Yeah. DI Lestrade is actually engaged to my step dad." She smiles.

He smiles. "Wow. That's brilliant."

"They're having a double wedding at the end of the month with Sherlock and John."

"That sounds nice." He smiles softly.

"You could come if you want. I mean as my date that is." She blushes.

He blushes. "I'd love to."

"Brilliant!" She smiles.

He smiles.

"Tell me about your family. I think you said you have four sibling or your one of four?"

"Yeah, I'm the youngest of four. I'm very close with them, but they uh, don't know about me, obviously. I don't get to see them as much as I'd like to because of that."

"I'm sorry. That must be very hard on you." She takes his hand from across the table.

He blushes and holds her hand. "I mean, yeah, going home is hard. No one else knows but you."

"I'm honored." She smiles and rubs her thumb over his knuckles.

He smiles softly and nods. "I just felt safe telling you.."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that." Sky smiles. She bites her lip wondering if she should tell him about her ability.

He tilts his head a bit, smiling. "What're you thinking about?"

She smiles thinking how adorable he looks when he tilts his head like that. "I'm thinking about if I should tell you another secret or not.." She hums.

"You don't have to, but you can always tell me anything."

"Thank you.. The thing is this secret is borderline insanity but most people seem to be able to accept it easier than the secret I've already told you."

"Then you shouldn't worry, right?"

"Alright.. Here it is.. I can read people's minds and hear their thoughts. I can also see the past, present, and some of the future." She bites her lip.

Michael's eyes widen and he's quiet for a moment. "Holy shit, that's incredible!"

"I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me it's true... Wait what did you say?" She blinks.

"That's fucking brilliant, Sky!"

"R-really?"

"Christ, yes. Have you always been able to do that?"

"Yeah. Always. Ever since I was born." She smile softly.

"God, that's incredible."

"Think of something. Anything in the whole world and I'll tell you what your thinking."

Michael smiles and nods, thinking about how beautiful Sky looked tonight.

Sky bushes brightly and smiles softly. "You're thinking about how beautiful you think I look tonight."

He smiles and blushes, nodding.

"You're brilliant." She smiles.

He blushes brightly and smiles.

Sky giggles and their food comes.

Michael smiles softly and sits back to eat.

She hums softly as she eats. "Mm it's delicious."

He smiles. "It is. Brilliant choice."

"You picked a great place." She smiles.

He blushes. "Thank you."

Sky smiles happily.

"I really like spending time with you.."

She blushes and smiles. "I like being with you as well."

He smiles softly. "Good.."

She hums and smiles. "Where is one place you've always wanted to travel to?"

"I've always wanted to go to Australia." He smiles.

"Ohh that's exciting." She smiles.

"What about you?

"I've been to a lot of places but I haven't actually seen them. Probably the rest of Europe then Asia. But I really want to go to Paris. I know it's cheesy but I just think it looks so beautiful and everyone there is so in love."

He smiles. "Paris is lovely, so I don't think it's cheesy. I think you'd really enjoy Venice, though."

"Why do you think I'd enjoy Venice?" She smiles.

"It's just very beautiful and quiet there. The air isn't as polluted because there's no streets for cars."

"Mm I could use some fresh air and quiet like that."

He smiles. "You should think about taking a trip."

"Maybe I should when things calm down." She hums and smiles.

"Things aren't calm?"

She bites her lip. "Not as calm as I'd like things to be."

He frowns a bit. "Everything alright?"

"Not really. My past is coming back to bite me in the arse. I'm just hoping no one else gets caught up in the cross fire." She frowns a bit.

He frowns. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. I just don't want anyone to get hurt over my mistakes."

"I can understand that."

"I.. I want to apologize. Just by being here with me has put you in danger. I'm sorry. I would understand if you wouldn't want to associate with me any longer." She looks down at her plate.

"You're not gonna scare me away that easy." He smiles softly, reaching for her hand.

"You are far to good to me." She holds his hand and smiles softly even though she's terrified of anything happening to him.

He smiles and rubs her hand.

She smiles softly and thinks about how badly she wants to kiss him but she's scared of letting him into her head.

He smiles and brings her hand up to kiss it.

She blushes brightly and smiles.

He smiles softly. "I.. Would you like to come back to my flat for a drink and maybe a movie?"

"I'd love to." She smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "Brilliant."

She giggles and smiles.

He smiles and eats a bit more.

She hums softly and eats.

They soon finish eating.

The waitress drops off the check.

Michael smiles and pulls out his wallet.

"Mm you spoil me." She smiles as he pays.

He smiles. "Well, you paid for a lot of drinks last night."

Sky smiles and stands, putting on her coat. "Should we take my ride to your flat or how did you get here?"

"I took a cab, but if you've got a car, we can drive there."

"Okay." Sky smiles and they go out to her car, she drives them to his flat.

Michael gasps as they drive. "This car is amazing."

"Mm it's George's. He has a huge collection of cars." Sky smiles as she drives.

"Christ."

She giggles and smiles as they pull up to his flat.

Michael smiles and takes her inside.

"It's lovely." She hums as he shows her the flat.

He blushes. "Sorry it's a bit messy."

"Oh hush." She smiles.

"I've got drinks in the fridge and we can watch a movie on the couch."

"Wonderful."

He smiles and takes her to the kitchen.

"Thank you." She smiles and takes the drink he offers her.

He smiles and nods, going to the couch and putting in a movie.

Sky smiles and sits next to him. "What are we watching?"

"Mm, I don't have much other than musicals and horror movies."

"Phantom of the opera would be a good mix of scary and musical." She smiles.

He smiles and puts that in. "Brilliant idea."

She blushes and smiles, leaning against him.

He puts an arm around her.

She hums softly and melts to his side relaxing.

He smiles and presses a kiss to her head.

She blushes softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles. "I really want to kiss you, but I don't want to be too forward.."

"I want you to. But it's jut that kissing me gives to direct access to my head. It lets you in to my thoughts and my mind. I just don't want you to get freaked out by that. I do want you to kiss me though. Badly.."

"If I haven't gotten freaked out by now, I don't think I will." He smiles softly.

She smiles softly and nods. "Please kiss me.."

He blushes and cups her face, leaning in to kiss her.

She closes her eyes and whimpers softly, kissing him back.

He closes his eyes, melting into the kiss.

She moves closer and opens her mouth a bit for him.

He slides his tongue into her mouth hesitantly, wanting her to be comfortable with this.

She slowly slides her tongue against his getting used to the way they feel together.

He lets out a soft moan as their tongues rub against each other.

She whimpers softly and wraps her arms around his neck holding him closer.

Michael sucks on her tongue, his hand dropping to her waist.

Sky moans softly loving the way he feels touching her.

He rubs her side softly as he deepens the kiss.

She moves without breaking the kiss and straddles his lap.

Michael moves to lay on the couch, keeping her on top of him.

Sky moans and deepens the kiss again.

He moans into the kiss and nips at her lip.

She whimpers softly and let's him control the kiss.

He slides his tongue into her mouth, his hands moving to her back.

She moans into his mouth and shivers loving the way his hands feel in her back.

"So good.." He moans against her.

She whimpers softly and blushes.

He moans and pulls her flush against him.

Her hands go to his hair as she kisses him. "I love the way you touch me. It makes my skin feel aflame."

He moans and arches. "You feel so good.. So good under my fingers.."

She whimpers needy and kisses his neck and jaw.

He gasps and tips his head back. "I.. Ah.. I haven't had any.. surgeries.." He sounds a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. Not with me.. Whatever you want. However you want it.. All you have to do is tell me.." She presses her face to his neck and just breathes him in.

He blushes and nods, feeling very emotional. He's never had anyone accept him so blindly and immediately. He wraps his arms around her, just holding her close.

She nuzzles him softly and clings to him feeling open and bare.

He whimpers softly, holding her tighter, feeling a few tears start to fall.

"I've got you. I'm right here. Everything's okay.." She holds him close and kisses his tears away.

He laughs a bit through the tears. "Christ, I'm sorry, I just.."

"It's alright." She smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nods and holds her. "I'm afraid I've ruined the moment, haven't I?"

She giggles and kisses him softly. "Not really. You just made this mean something so much more.."

He blushes and kisses her back. "I.. I did?"

"Mhmm.. It means you trust me completely and I am honored to have your trust.." She nuzzles him and smiles.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

She smiles happily and kisses him.

Michael smiles and kisses her back.

She hums softly and deepens the kiss.

He closes his eyes and opens his mouth for her.

She slides her tongue into his mouth as her eyes close. She loves the way he feels against her and how he tastes.

He moans and sucks on her tongue.

She whimpers and moans as she melts on top of him.

"You feel so good, Sky.."

She blushes and mewls needy.

He moans and nips at her lip, pulling back a bit to kiss and nip at her jaw and neck.

She whimpers and tilts her head back for him and arches against him.

He hums appreciatively and sucks at her neck.

She moans softly and her eyes flutter closed again.

He rubs her sides, wanting to let her set the pace.

She loves the way his hands feel on her and how patient he's being with her. "Y-you.. You can take off my shirt.. I want you to take off my shirt.. Please.."

Michael nods, pressing kisses to her neck and jaw before pulling back to take her shirt off.

Sky's eyes are closed and her face is a bit tight as if she's in pain. She's wearing a cute lacy bra and she has so many scars. She acts like they don't bother her but she hates everyone of them because they remind her of every mistakes she's ever made.

Michael hesitantly runs his hands over her, not wanting to scare her. "You're beautiful.."

Sky blushes and immediately relaxes against his hands.

He leans in to kiss her. "Absolutely beautiful."

She whimpers and kisses him back needy.

He runs his hands over her back.

"Michael.." She moans his name softly.

He blushes and moans, nipping at her lip.

She whimpers and opens her mouth for him.

He slides his tongue in, moaning.

She moans and sucks on his tongue.

He whimpers softly and pulls her closer.

She kisses him deeply and holds onto him.

"I.. I don't know how to.." He mutters against her lips, his insecurities coming back.

"Whatever you want. We don't have to do anything else but kiss if you want. I just want to make you happy and feel good." She kisses him softly reassuringly.

"I.. I want to do more.. I just.." He trails off.

"All you have to do is tell me what you need. Tell me where you want me to touch you or not. How to touch you and make you feel good. I want to give you whatever you want." She kisses his neck softly.

He blushes. "B-But I've never.. I don't know.."

"Okay.. We'll figure it out together then." She smiles softly.

He blushes at how patient she is and nods.

"How about we go to your room and get a bit more comfortable?"

He nods. "Yeah."

She smiles softly and gets up off him.

Michael gets up and blushes, taking her to his room.

Sky closes the door and leans back against it pulling him closer. She leans up and kisses him having him press her back against the door.

He presses her against the door, kissing her deeply.

She moans and kisses him back loving the feeling of him crowding into her space.

He lets his hand go into her hair as they kiss.

She whimpers and melts into the kiss as his hands go to her hair.

He pulls her back towards the bed.

She lays back on the bed pulling him on top of her.

He presses against her, moaning.

"Yes." She moans and arches under him.

"You'll need to tell me what to do.. Or take control.."

She roll them over so she on top. "If you need me to stop or you start to feel uncomfortable I need you to tell me right away. I won't be cross with you. I just need you to be honest with me so I can make you feel good. Okay?" She smiles softly and straddles his hips looking down at him on the bed.

He blushes and nods, looking up at her. "I promise."

"Good boy." She praises and smiles brightly.

He blushes and whimpers a bit at the praise.

"Such a good boy.." She lean in and kisses his jaw and neck. "Can you be a good boy and tell me if there somewhere I'm not allowed to touch on you?" She sucks on his neck marking him lightly.

"M-My chest.. And inside.. Ah.. But, my arse is okay.." He arches against her.

"Good. Thank you for telling me." She praises and kisses him softly.

He blushes and nods, kissing her back.

"I want you to take off whatever clothing your comfortable with not having on.. Can you do that for me?" She says softly and rubs his sides reassuringly.

He blushes and nods, sitting up. He takes off his shirt, leaving his binder on. He bites his lip and takes off his trousers. He hesitates at his pants. He's comfortable with not having his pants on, but he wants Sky to be comfortable too.

She strips down as well. She takes off her skirt revealing more scars on her legs and body. She takes a breath because she knows Michael thinks she's beautiful so she doesn't have to be afraid. She kisses him softly and takes off her bra and panties. She sits there on the bed in front of him completely naked still feeling a bit self conscious. "So this is it.. Not much really.. Most of my genetic abnormalities are on the inside." She speaks clinically because that's all she's ever thought of her body, something scientific and not hers.

He smiles softly, feeling more comfortable because Sky feels so comfortable around him. "You're beautiful.. Perfect, even.." He pushes his pants off, blushing a bit.

She blushes brightly. "God.. You're so handsome.." She sounds awed and lustful.

He blushes and smiles, pulling her down for a kiss.

She moans softly and kisses him deeply.

He lets his hands travel down to her arse.

Sky gasps and moans, pushing her arse back into his hands.

He squeezes her arse and kisses her harder.

"Yes.. Michael.." She moans his name loudly.

He moans again at her saying his name and moves to bite her neck.

She whimpers and throws her head back giving him more room. She arches and pushes her arse even more into his hands.

"Beautiful.." He bites at her neck.

She blushes and moans, rocking her hips against him.

He moans and bucks his hips.

"L-lube.. Do you have lube?" She nips at his lip.

"I.. Yeah.. In the drawer."

She reaches for the lube and kisses him when she comes back. "I want to stretch you're arse and finger you until you come. Okay?" She blushes as the dirty words leave her mouth.

He blushes and kisses her back deeply. "God yes.."

She moans into the kiss. She pulls back and moves between his legs. "Open your legs for me, handsome." She kisses his thighs and smiles softly.

He blushes and spreads his legs, looking down at her.

"So handsome.. So fucking sexy.." She praises and gently massages his hole with a slick finger, letting him get used to her touching him there.

He gasps and moans, spreading his legs wider.

"Good boy.. Such a good boy.. So relaxed and needy for me.." She praises and slowly pushes the tip of her finger into him.

He gasps and arches, pushing back against her. "Oh yes.."

She kisses and sucks marks into his thighs. She slowly works her slick finger into him, thrusting slowly.

He moans, gripping the sheets. "More.. Please.."

She smiles and adds a second lubed finger. "Do you play with yourself, Michael? Do you put your fingers in your arse and fuck yourself with them until you're a trembling mess? Do you make yourself come?" She purrs and fucks him with two fingers.

He gasps at her words and whimpers. "Y-Yes.. I, oh fuck.. Sometimes I use a vibrator."

"Mm do you want me to use the vibrator on you?" She smirks and nips at his thigh.

He blushes and moans loudly. "Fuck.. Yes, God yes.."

She adds another finger as she reaches for the vibrator in the drawer. She lubes the vibrator as she fucks him with three fingers stretching him more.

He moans breathily as she stretches him with three fingers.

She slowly removes her fingers leaving him empty as she prepares the vibrator.

Michael whimpers at the empty feeling and spreads his legs more for Sky.

She moans loudly as she looks at him. "Fuck.. You look obscene.. You're making me so wet.."

He blushes and whimpers. "Sky.. Fuck me.. Please.."

She kisses him deeply and slowly pushes the vibrator into him.

He moans loudly against her lips and pushes back against her.

She turns the vibrator on low and start slowly fucking him with it.

He moans at the vibrations and whimpers. "Oh yes.."

"Tell me how it feels.." She kisses and sucks on his neck as she starts to fuck him a bit faster.

He gasps and moans. "F-Feels amazing.. Full.."

She marks his neck as she turns up the vibrator.

He moans and bucks his hips.

Sky fucks him harder and faster with the vibrator on the highest setting as she sucks on his tongue.

He cries out as he comes, his body shaking.

She kisses his neck and jaw as she fucks him through his orgasm. She turns the vibrator off and slowly removes it. "So gorgeous. Perfect. You're so good." She kisses him softly.

He whimpers softly. "Christ.."

"Are you okay?" She nuzzles him softly and holds him close.

"Brilliant."

Sky blushes and giggles happily.

He smiles and kisses her.

She pulls him over on top of her and kisses him deeply.

He kisses her back hard.

She moans loudly and wraps her legs around his waist.

He moans and moves his hand down her side.

"Y-you.. You can touch me anywhere you want. However you want. As much as you want.. Please." Sky moans breathlessly.

He nods, kissing her neck as he slid his hand lower, to her crotch.

She whimpers and moans, spreading her legs for him.

He nips at her neck and rubs his hand.

"S-stop." She tenses suddenly.

He stops instantly.

"S-sorry.. I'm sorry.." She covers her face with her hands.

He pulls her close. "No, it's okay."

She presses her face to his neck and breathes. "It wasn't you. You were so good. It was me. I just.. Got overwhelmed suddenly.. I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, I promise it's okay.."

She kisses his neck softly in thanks and starts to relax.

He smiles softly and rubs her back.

"Kinda ruined the moment, huh?" She giggles softly and nuzzles him.

"It's alright."

"I think maybe if I was on top that would be better.."

He nods and rolls so she's on top.

She smiles softly and kisses him.

He kisses her back softly.

She deepens the kiss and moan softly.

He lets her control the kiss.

She nips at his lip and puts his hands on her hips.

He opens his mouth for her, rubbing her hips.

She slides her tongue along his as she holds his hands and guides the up her body. She moans softly as he touches her breasts.

He moans and squeezes her breasts.

She whimpers needy and pushes her chest into his hands.

He nips at her lips and massages her breasts.

She moans and opens her mouth for him as her nipples get hard against his hands.

He slides his tongue into her mouth and moans as he pinches her nipples.

She cries out as he pinched her nipples and moans grinding against him.

He moans and bucks his hips before moving to part his legs, letting her put one leg between hers. "Grind against me.."

Sky whimper and straddles his leg. She moans loudly as she grinds against his leg. "Yes yes yes.." She whines high pitched.

He moans and lets her grind against his leg. "So good.. So beautiful.."

She blushes and whimpers. "Michael.."

"Are you gonna grind against me until you come?"

Sky blushes and whimpers. "I-I want your fingers. Inside me. I want to feel them in side me. Please, Michael." She begs and moans his name.

He moans and pushes his fingers between her legs and teases her.

She moans loudly and spreads her legs wider for him.

He slips one of his fingers into her.

She gasps and whimpers. She's wet and hot around his finger.

"You feel so good.." He thrusts his finger.

"More.. Please.. Michael.." She whimpers and rocks against his fingers.

He adds a second finger.

She moans loudly and riders his fingers.

"Are you close?"

"Yes! Please yes!" She whimpers and her thighs tremble as she gets close.

He adds a third finger and thrusts.

Sky cries out and comes hard, her muscles convulsing around his fingers.

He holds her close, fucking her through her orgasm.

She whimpers and moans.

He slowly slides his fingers out and kisses her.

Sky holds onto him and kisses him back.

"You were perfect."

She blushes and nuzzles him. "So were you.."

He rubs her back.

She hums softly and curls up with him.

He holds her close.

She looks up and kisses him softly.

He kisses her back happily.

She smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses her forehead.

She giggles and blushes.

He smiles brightly. "You're amazing."

"Oh." She blushes brightly and hides her face in her neck.

He smiles and rubs her back.

She hums happily and snuggles him.

He smiles and closes his eyes. "Will you stay tonight?"

"Mm of course.. If you want.." She smiles softly and relaxes against him.

He smiles and kisses her head. "Mm, good.."

She kisses his neck softly and closes her eyes.

He closes his eyes and holds her close.

She presses close to him and slowly falls asleep.

He smiles softly and falls asleep.

Sky stays close to Michael as they sleep.

Michael keeps her close, holding her.

Sky sleeps through the night for the first time in years.

Michael wakes in the morning.

"Good morning.." Sky mumbles still curled up against him.

Michael smiles. "Good morning, beautiful.."

She blushes and nuzzles him. "Mm your to good to me. I'll become spoiled.."

He smiles and kisses her softly. "Mm, that's fine."

She giggles and kisses him back.

He smiles. "How about some breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely." She smiles.

He smiles. "Mm.. Let's get up."

She smiles and rolls out of bed. She picks up and puts on bits of clothes as she goes.

Michael puts on his pants.

"I think my shirt is still on the couch." Sky laughs and smiles as she stands there in her bra and panties holding her skirt.

He smiles. "I'll go get it." He goes to get her shirt.

She takes her phone out of her skirt pocket and looks through the missed texts and calls. She looks up and smiles as Michael comes back.

"Here you go." He smiles.

"Thank you." She smiles and slips it on, leaving half buttoned as she's distracted by a text.

He smiles and goes to kiss her.

She giggles and kisses him back.

"Mm, misses texts?"

"Mm a few. 149 missed texts and 88 missed calls.." She smiles and nuzzles him.

"Christ."

"It's not that bad really. If they actually needed me immediately they would have tracked my arse down." She smiles.

He smiles softly and kisses her.

She hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles. "Mm. Breakfast."

"Of course." She smiles and follows him out to the kitchen.

He smiles. "I don't have much.."

"Mm we can go out for breakfast or go shopping for things and eat here.." She hums and wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his back.

"Mm, whatever you want."

"Mm shopping. You need groceries anyway." She smiles.

He smiles. "Alright."

"Go put on some trousers, you handsome man." She smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and smiles, going to get a shirt and trousers on.

Sky goes to the bathroom and fixes herself up.

Michael smiles softly.

"I see you." She smiles and looks at him through the mirror.

"Mm, you look cute."

She blushes and smiles. "You're handsome as ever." She turns to face him and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

She kisses him and smiles. "Come along. We have errands to run."

He smiles and nods. "Alright."

Sky smiles and they leave his flat, going out to her car.

He gets into her car and they go to the shop.

"Is there anything you need besides groceries?" Sky smiles and holds his hand as they walk in front of the shops.

He smiles. "I think just food."

"Okay." She smiles and they go into the grocery shop.

They get everything he needs.

They go back to the car with the shopping. Sky gets a text as she drives. "Can you see who's texting me?" She hums. **Where are you?--Dad**

"It's your dad."

"Tell him I'm great and I'm out with you." She smiles as she drives.

He nods and texts him back. **It's Michael. She's okay, she's out with me. -M**

**Alright. Tell her not to get into trouble.--Mycroft**

**Of course, Sir. -M**

**Thank you, Michael.--Myc** "Mm Sir.. Impressive." Sky hums.

He blushes. "What? I wanted to be respectful."

"You were. It was very nice. He appreciates it a lot." She smiles.

He smiles. "Good. I want them to like me."

"Of course they like you. Only an idiot wouldn't like you and they are the furthest things from idiots." She giggles and smiles.

He smiles and blushes.

She smiles and holds his hand as she drives.

They soon make it back.

They take the shopping to his flat.

He smiles and starts to put things away.

"What should we have for breakfast?" She smiles as she hands him things to put away.

"Mm, I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Omelets? Or crepes?"

"Mm. Omelets are good."

"Okay." She smiles and starts making breakfast.

He smiles and watches her.

"You said you have a theater production coming up. What's the show about?" She smiles softly as she cooks.

He blushes and smiles. "Oh, we're doing Hamlet."

"Oh a classic. That's wonderful. What is your role?"

"I uh.." He blushes brighter. "I've got the lead."

"You're kidding!" She smiles brightly. "Michael, that's brilliant!"

He blushes. "Yeah, I'm excited but it's my first lead.."

"You'll be brilliant." She kisses him softly. "And I'll be in the front row supporting you the entire time." She smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you, Sky." He kisses her.

"Of course, Michael." She kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles. "You're so sweet.."

Sky blushes and giggles.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums happily and kisses him again. "This is very distracting from breakfast." She mumbles against his lips not really caring about being distracted from breakfast.

He hums and nips at her lip. "Mm, oops."

She whimper softly and presses against him.

He lets his hands travel down to cup her arse.

Sky mewls and presses her arse into his hands. "Mm you're an arse man aren't you?" She smirks and wiggles her arse in his hand.

He blushes and presses his face against her neck. "Arses are nice on anyone.."

She giggles and smiles. "That's true." She kisses and nuzzles him.

He blushes brighter.

She hums softly and stands there holding Michael close, smiling softly at his hands still on her arse.

"I'm sorry I'm so awkward." He mutters against her neck.

"Not at all. You're perfect." She hums softly and kisses his head.

He blushes brighter and pulls back a bit to kiss her.

She smiles and kisses him back.

He closes his eyes and deepens the kiss.

She moans softly and opens her mouth for him as he eyes slip closed.

He squeezes her arse and moans.

"Yes." She whimpers.

He moans and licks at her lips.

"Michael." She moans his name.

He whimpers and moans. "Fuck, I love it when you do that.."

"Michael, please." Sky moans again sounding even more desperate.

He whimpers and squeezes her arse.

"Yes!" She moans and arches against him.

"Fuck.." He moans and bites at her neck.

"Yes! Please please, Michael!" She tilt her had back for him.

He nips and sucks at her neck, moaning.

"I-I need you.. Please, Michael.." She whimpers and begs needy.

"Tell me.. Tell me what you need.."

"You.. Please.. You.."

He reaches back to turn off the stove so the eggs don't burn. "Bed."

She whimpers and let's him lead her to bed.

He pulls her on top of him.

She kisses him and grinds against him.

He moans and bucks his hips.

"Yes." She moans. "To many clothes." She whines.

He starts to pull off their clothes.

She whimpers and moans helping him.

He moans. "Beautiful."

She blushes brightly and mewls. "Michael."

He kisses her neck. "Mm?"

She whimpers and tips her head back for him.

"Tell me.."

"F-fuck me. I want to feel you. Oh god please, Michael!" She begs and moans his name.

He blushes and bites his lip. "I.. B-But.. How?"

"Your hand or mouth.. Or.."She blushes brightly and presses her face to his neck. "When you were paying for the groceries I went over to the sex shop down the street. I bought a strap on with a vibrator attached for who ever wears it. I-I could fuck you or you could fuck me. Whatever you want." She mutters and blushes brightly, hiding her face in his neck.

He blushes brightly. "I.. I want to use that.."

She blushes and kisses him deeply.

He kisses her back deeply.

She kisses him again and pulls back a bit. "I'll be right back." She smiles and goes to get the bag.

He blushes as he waits.

She comes back with the bag and sits on the bed. She takes out the harness and the vibrator attachment, then a few different detachable cocks. "Verity is the spice of life. Plus each one is different and does different things." She blushes.

He blushes brightly. "What do they do?"

"This one is for vaginal penetration. This one is for g-spot stimulation. This one is for anal penetration. This one stimulated the prostate." She blushes brightly.

"Christ that's amazing.."

She blushes brightly and smiles a bit.

"Which one do you want to use?"

"You pick which on you want to use in me." She smiles and kisses him.

"I.. But it's for you. I want you to feel good."

She blushes. "This one." She picks the g-spot one.

He nods and kisses her. "Then we'll use that one."

She whimpers softly and kisses him back.

He moans breathily.

She nuzzles him. "Let me stretch you so I can put the vibrator in you and then you can fuck me." She smiles and kisses him again.

He blushes and nods, kissing her back. He lays down and spreads his legs.

"Such a good boy.. God you're so handsome." She kisses his thigh and slowly pushes lubed finger into him.

He moans and pushes back against her.

She sucks a mark into his thigh as she adds a second finger, thrusting slowly.

He moans breathily and whimpers. "Please.."

"I know. You're doing so good for me, baby. Just a little more." She praises and adds a third finger.

He moans and arches. "Please.. Oh god.."

She takes out her fingers and pushes in the vibrator slow as she fastens the harness on him. She kisses him deeply as she rolls a condom onto him.

He gasps and moans as he feels the vibrations.

"Good?" She smiles and straddles him.

"Fuck, so good.." He whimpers. "You're gonna look so fucking good on my cock.."

"Mm your going to fuck me so good aren't you? I can't wait to feel you inside me." She kisses him deeply and slowly sinks down onto his cock.

He moans as he watches her sink onto his cock. "Want me to fuck you hard?"

"Yes! Fuck I need it!" She begs. "You feel so good in me. I'm so full." She whimpers.

He flips them so he's on top and groans. "Fuck, you're so hot.." He starts to thrust into her.

"Yes! Michael! Fuck me!" She begs and moans his name loudly.

He moans and starts to thrust harder

She arches and wraps her legs around his waist. She moans and turns up his vibrator.

He moans loudly and leans in to kiss her deeply as he fucks her.

She kisses him back deeply and grabs his arse, pushing the vibrator deeper into him fucking him with it.

He moans and fucks her harder. "Sky.."

"Michael.. You feel so good." She moans and arches.

"Fuck.. Sky.." He moans and bites at her neck.

She whimpers and tips her head back letting him mark her neck.

"Can I..?" He asks as his teeth graze over her neck.

"Please!" She begs.

He growls a bit and bites her neck, marking her.

"Michael!" She cries out and comes hard as he bites her.

He moans loudly as she comes, but it's not quite enough for him to come.

She whimpers and kisses him. "What do you need? Tell me what you need.."

"N-Need more.. Not enough.. Please.." He gasps and whimpers, kissing her desperately.

She kisses him back and flips them over. She moves and kneels between his legs. She turns up the vibrator as high as it can go and fucks him with it. She leans and licks her wetness off his cock. She looks up at him as she sucks his cock and fucks him with the vibrator hard.

He moans loudly and comes, whimpering and shaking. "Sky!!"

She pulls off his cock and kisses his thighs. She fucks him through his orgasm and slowly turns off the vibrator so he doesn't get overwhelmed.

He gasps and moans softly, basking in the after glow.

She crawls up the bed and holds him close.

He curls up against her, humming softly.

"Good?" She smiles and holds him.

"So good.."

She smiles happily and kisses his head.

He smiles softly and looks up to kiss her.

She leans in and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums softly.

"You're so handsome.."

He blushes. "Really?"

"Mhmm.. You have a strong wonderful body. A smiles that makes my knees weak. A laugh that makes my heart want to burst. And eyes that I can get lost in.." She nuzzles him and smiles softly.

He blushes brighter and presses his face into her neck.

She giggles happily and kisses his head.

"No one's ever said anything like that to me.."

"Mm then they don't know how to appreciate such fine beauty. They're blind and I pity them."

He blushes brightly and kisses her neck softly. "Thank you.."

"Of course, love." She kisses his head and smiles softly.

He blushes at the pet name.

She hums softly and rubs his back.

He blushes and smiles.

She giggles and smiles.

"You're so amazing.."

"Hardly. I'm just a weird mix of genetics trapped in flesh."

"Mm, well I think you're amazing."

She blushes and nuzzles him. "Thank you.." She mumbles against his neck.

He smiles. "Of course.."

"You know you are terribly distracting. I completely forgot we were supposed to be having breakfast and instead you come in here and fuck me till I can't breathe. What am I going to do with you, hmm?" She smiles and kisses him.

"Mm, I can't help it that you're so sexy.."

She laughs and smiles happily. "You have charm for days, don't you?"

He smiles and kisses her.

She hums happily and kisses him back.

"Mm.. Did you want to go finish with breakfast?"

"It's more like lunch now." She giggles. "We should eat." She nuzzles him.

He hums softly and nods. "We should."

She hums and rolls out of bed, slipping on Michael's shirt. "I'll finish cooking and you get comfortable." She hums and indicates the the harness and strap on. "And we can have late breakfast in bed." She smiles and goes back out to the kitchen in nothing but Michael's shirt.

He smiles softly as he watches her walk away in his shirt. He takes off his binder and gets up to put on a t-shirt, reminding himself not to sleep in his binder again. He puts on a pair of his pants again as well. He sets the harness and strap on on the side table before getting back into bed.

Sky comes back a few minutes later with their late breakfast. "Mm aren't you the picture of leisure and luxury." She smiles as she brings the tray on the bed with her.

Michael blushes and smiles, making room for Sky. "Mm, everything looks delicious."

"Good. Eat." She smiles happily.

He smiles and leans against her as they start to eat.

She hums happily and eats with him.

He blushes. "I'm so glad I had enough courage to send over that drink.."

"So am I." She kisses his cheek and smiles. "I would have been sad if I missed out on your company and smiles.. And the brilliant sex." She giggles.

He blushes brightly and smiles softly. "I would've missed out on someone completely unique and brilliant.."

She blushes brightly. "I would have misses out on someone who is completely understanding and so compassionate." She kisses him softly.

He kisses her back softly. "I would've missed out on someone who understands my situation.."

"I would have missed out on someone who understands mine.." She closes her eyes nuzzles him softly.

He smiles and holds her close.

She presses her face to his neck and breathes. "Thank you for being so.. Amazing.."

"I'm just me."

"You are extraordinary."

He blushes and smiles.

Sky smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses her back.

She giggles happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles her back.

She smiles and her phone starts ringing. "Why does the world have to fall apart when I wanna stay in bed?" She sighs. "Well it falls apart anyway but I actually wanna get up and fix it then." She flops back dramatically against the bed.

He laughs. "I'll get your phone, don't worry." He gets up to get it.

"You're wonderful!" She smiles.

He hands her the phone as he gets back in bed.

She smiles and leans against him. "Hello?" Sky hums. "Hey, Sky! It's Zack! What are you up to?" A chipper male voice comes across the line.

Michael vaguely hears a male voice, but assumes it's part of Sky's family from the pub.

"Mm I'm lounging in bed next to a gorgeous man. The better question is what are you doing?" Sky hums and puts the phone on speaker so she can relax against Michael.

Michael blushes and puts his arm around her. Zack laughs. "Caught a nice one? I'm calling because I'm back in town!"

Sky him and nuzzles him. "Mm he caught me and I've never been happier being caught.. What are you doing back here? Last I heard you were flying off somewhere for some charity fight."

"Yeah, I decided to stop here and I hoped you were still here."

"Where else would I be." She laughs.

"You're always traveling, going on adventures."

"You make me sound like Lara Croft." Sky giggles. "If your calling me up to do a charity fight it better be a damn good cause because I'm not leaving this bed or this man for anything less than brilliance." She hums.

"Nah, I won't ask you to come. I'm in town for the next few days, just wanted to catch up with you."

"Alright sound like fun. Are you still going out with Stacy?"

"No, she left me after the last charity fight I went on. Did I not tell you? Aw man, we got a lot to catch up on."

"God I know! It's been ages. How long has it been?"

"I think we're up to 4 years now? Or is it 5?"

"Jesus we really have a lot to talk about. I uhh.. I have a family now. A proper one. I was adopted a few years back."

"Really? Christ, that's brilliant! I can't wait to see you."

"What's today? Friday? Saturday?"

"Friday, I believe."

"Oh that's brilliant. My dad's fiancé's brother in law owns a club. They're going to go out to it tonight. Do you want to meet us there? It's a brilliant club and you can meet everyone and we can catch up."

"I'd love to! Just send me the address and a time and I'll be there!"

"Great! I'll see you tonight!"

"Brilliant. I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Bye, Zack." She smiles.

"See you, Sky." He hangs up.

She smiles and hums.

Michael smiles softly. "Who was that?"

"Zack. He's a professional heavyweight champion. He mostly does charity fights now since he doesn't need the money anymore. I saw him for a bit last year when we did a charity fight together but we didn't really have time to talk. It's been years since we've sat down a chatted. Four or five years at least. He probably barely remembers what I look like. We uhh.. We grew up together in India. Completely different lifestyles. His family owned the house next to the home where I was a slave at." She hums.

Michael nuzzles her softly. "I'm glad you get the chance to see him."

"Will you come tonight, too? My whole family is going to be there." Sky hums and nuzzles him back.

He smiles. "If you'd like for me to be there, I will."

“I'd love it." She smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses her. "Then I'll be there."

"You're so good to me." She kisses him back.

He smiles and licks at her lips. "Mm. You deserve it.."

She mewls softly and opens her mouth for him.

He closes his eyes to deepen the kiss, pulling her closer.

She presses closer and moans softly into the kiss as her eyes flutter closed.

He moans and pulls her on top of him.

She straddles him and kisses him deeply. "Terribly distracting, you are." She gasps out.

"Mm. You're not much better." He smirks and gasps, arching against her. "Christ.. Sky.. Will you fuck me?"

"God yes. I want to be inside you." She moans and bucks her hips.

He moans. "Please!"

"I'm going to stretch you and then your going to stretch me. I'll put the harness on and the vibrator in. You'll pick the cock you want me to fuck you with." She growls softly and bites at his throat.

He whimpers and nods. "Please.. I need it."

"I know, love. I'll fill you up soon." She slicks her fingers and pushes one into him. "Mm you're still open from earlier." She smirks and pushes two in. She kisses and nips at his hips as she fucks him with two fingers.

He moans loudly and pushes back against her. "Yes!!"

She smirks and adds a third finger.

"Sky, oh god.." He moans.

"Good boy." She praises and starts to stretch herself on one hand as she fucks him with the other.

He whimpers as he watches her, spreading his legs wider.

She moans and rides her fingers as she stretches him. "God I want to fuck you so bad. I want to be buried deep inside of you." She whimpers and takes her fingers out if both of them. She slips into the harness and mewls as she pushes the vibrator into herself. "I want you to pick the cock I'm going to fuck you with."

He blushes. "T-This one.." He picks up the largest one.

"Mm bit of a size queen aren't you?" She smirks and attaches the cock. She moans and strokes her cock, teasing him.

He blushes and whimpers as he watches her. "Please.. I need you.."

"How do you want it? Do you want me to face you or do you want my tits to rub against your back?" She smirks as she squeezes one of her breasts and continues to stroke her cock.

He moans and whimpers. "The second one.. Please.."

"Hands and knees." She moans as she pinches her nipple.

He whimpers and scrambles to his hands and knees.

"Such a good boy." She praises and kisses his back. She holds his hips and slowly pushes her big cock into him.

He cries out and arches. "Oh my god.."

"Breathe, love. Just breathe." She doesn't move and let's him get used to the feeling. She kisses his back and rubs his sides.

He whimpers and breathes deeply, forcing himself to relax.

"Good boy." She praises.

He nods. "Please.."

She holds his hips and slowly starts to move.

He gasps and arches, moaning.

She whimpers and mewls as she turns on the vibrator inside herself. "You feel so good.. Tell me how it feels." She leans in and kisses his back, her tits rubbing against his back as she thrusts.

He moans and whimpers, pushing back against her. "It feels brilliant.. So big.. Fucking hell.."

She holds his hips tighter and starts to thrust faster, harder.

His moans grow louder and he pushes back for more. "Yes! Sky!"

"God, you're so fucking needy for my cock. How did you ever function before I was filling you up?" She nips and bites at his back as she pounds into him.

He whimpers and moans, taking it like a slut. "Oh god.. I don't know. Fuck it feels so good.."

"The sounds you make.. Fuck they make me so hard.. You sound like a slut. You don't know what to do unless you have my cock." She grips his hips tighter as she fucks him harder, angling her that's giving him different sensations.

He moans loudly, arching. "I'm your slut!" He whimpers, getting close.

"Mine. All mine. You're going to come, aren't you? You're going to come as I fuck you. Come for me, my perfect little slut." She commands as she fucks him hard.

He cries out as he comes hard around her cock, moaning and whimpering.

She holds him and fucks him slowly through his orgasm, gently thrusting.

He gasps and moans with each thrust.

She smirks a bit and kisses his back. She pulls out of him slowly and puts him in his back. She pushes back into him and kisses him deeply as she continues the slow gentle thrusts.

He whimpers and starts to push back against her.

"Such a good boy. So handsome. Perfect." She praises softly as she kisses his neck and jaw.

He whimpers at the praise.

"You make such sweet little noises for me. I love them." She holds him close as she continues to move slowly.

"You feel so good.. I can feel you moving inside of me.. So good.."

She kisses him softly as she keeps her movements slow.

He kisses her back softly. "So good slow.."

She kisses his face softly, his cheeks and brow his chin and nose too. She runs her hands over his sides and legs, worshipping his body.

He whimpers as her hands run over his body.

"I love the way you feel. Prefect. So prefect."

He whimpers softly. "So good.."

She can feel him start to tremble under her as he gets close again. "Come for me, love. You can do it. Let go.." She whimpers softly feeling close as well.

He holds onto her as he comes again.

She kisses his and moans as she comes.

He whimpers and rocks against her.

She holds him and hums softly.

He kisses her softly.

She kisses him back softly.

"You're brilliant."

She giggles and blushes. "So are you."

He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Christ, at this rate, we'll never get out of bed."

"Mm there are worse things." She smiles and nuzzles him.

"Mm. Yes, there are."

She hums and smiles.

"Mm.. What time is it?"

"Mm two or three." She gets up and rolls out of bed. She takes off the harness and gets clean up, slipping back into her bra and panties. She smiles and looks at him spread out in the bed. "You're so handsome."

He blushes brightly and smiles.

Sky giggles and smiles. She picks up her phone and flops back into bed, leaning against Michael. She hums softly as she sends out hundreds of texts to multiple people.

"Christ, you text fast."

"I already know what the texts and and what I'll reply with. I use my phone so much I need to get a new one like ever six months cause I burn them out. The phones processor can't keep up with me. Maybe I should design phone software and stuff." She hums.

"That's incredible.."

"Mm I've barely showed you anything yet. There are so many worlds around ours cohabiting nearly seamlessly and I drift through most of them. The things I'll show you will blow your beautiful mind." She smiles and looks up, kissing him.

He blushes and kisses her back. "You can show me them?"

"I'll show you whatever you want." She smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles.

She giggles and hums happily.

"Christ.. I'm glad I met you."

She blushes and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah.."

She smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

He hums softly. "I need a shower."

"Okay."

He smiles softly and kisses her before pulling back to get up.

"Mm what you do to me." She smirks and giggles as swats his arse as he stands

He blushes brightly and smiles. "Cheeky thing."

"I can't resist." She giggles and smiles.

He smiles. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here." She smiles.

He smiles softly and goes to take a shower.

Sky smiles and texts Mycroft. **What time is everyone heading to the club?--Sky**

**Around 7. Are you coming? --MH**

**Yeah and I'm bringing Michael. Also a friend from a few years ago is gonna meet us there.--Sky**

**Alright, I'll tell Collin. --MH**

**I hope you've gotten out of bed at some point or you'll starve to death.--Sky* She giggles.

**Collin's making me eat. --MH**

**Mm isn't he wonderful.--Sky**

Mycroft blushes. **Yes. He is. --MH**

**Good. I'm glad.--Sky**  
**The others are enjoying Collin as we I take it.--Sky**

**Yes, everyone is. --MH**

**Good. I'm going to text Anthea and Lydia to come out with us as well.--Sky**

**Brilliant. I'll see you then. --MH**

**Great.--Sky** She smiles s she's texts Mycroft. **Everyone is going out to Collin's club tonight. Will you and Lydia come?--Sky** She hums as she's text Anthea.

Anthea smiles. **Of course! We'd love to! --MH**

**Brilliant! We're meeting there at seven. See you there!--Sky** She hums and also texts Zack. **The address is...... And we're meeting there at 7. See you tonight!--Sky**

**Brilliant, I can't wait to see you! --Z**

**Neither can I! I've missed you!--Sky**

**We'll have time to catch up. --Z**

**Brilliant.--Sky**

Michael soon comes out of the shower with a new binder on.

"Good lord! What is the matter with you! This breathtakingly handsome thing is very bad for my health!" Sky pretends to swoon and collapse on the bed.

He blushes brightly and smiles, going over to the bed. "Oh no, my princess has fainted. Whatever shall I do?"

She blushes and tries not to giggle. "Kiss her!" She whimpers and keeps her eyes closed still pretending.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her.

She gasps softly and kisses him back. She nuzzles him and her eyes flutter open very princess like. "Mm my prince.."

He smiles and hums softly. "My beautiful princess."

She blushes and smiles up at him.

He smiles softly at her.

She smiles and nuzzles him. "More people are coming tonight. Anthea and Lydia. You haven't met them yet. Anthea works with Mycroft and Lydia is a hearing specialist as well as a surgeon. John is going to work with her starting Monday. He's a doctor." She hums.

He smiles and hums, rolling off of her. "Mm, brilliant."

"I want to go shopping for an outfit for the club before we go out." She hums and stretches on his bed.

He smiles softly. "We can go."

"You spoil me endlessly, darling." She smiles and gets up, finally getting dressed.

He smiles and gets up to get ready.

They get ready and go out to the shops.

"What did you want to get to wear?"

"I dunno. Something cute."

He nods. "What kind of club is it?"

"Dance club. It has two levels of dance floors. We'll get a private tables so we can all sit together."

He smiles. "Mm, alright. I should get something to wear too."

"Okay good." She smiles.

He smiles as they look around at the clothes.

Sky picks out a few things to try on.

Michael does as well.

"Try something on and then come out and who me and I'll do the same. It'll be a surprise." She smiles.

He smiles and nods. "Alright." He goes into the changing room.

She goes into the room across. She comes in black shorts and a corset top.

Michael comes out in tight skinny jeans and a v-neck.

Sky smiles at him. "Turn and lemme see."

He blushes and turns for her.

"Mm you have such a nice arse." She hums.

He blushes. "Thank you."

She smiles and kisses him. She hums and looks at herself in the mirror. "Mm." She frowns a bit.

He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mm?"

She leans back against him. "I don't like this corset top. I like the shape and how it makes me look but... It's very pink and its shows my scars and it makes them look.. Pinker and more prominent.." She bites her lips because she has a hard time talking about her body.

"I think you look beautiful.. Even in this."

She blushes and look up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She smiles and nuzzles him. "I'm gonna try something else."

"Alright. I think I like this one for me."

"Good. I like it too." She smiles.

He smiles. "Good."

She kisses him again and goes back into the dressing room. She comes back out in a royal blue shot sweetheart neck line dress. She smiles at herself in the mirror. "I.. I like this one."

He smiles. "I like it too."

She blushes and smiles softly.

"You look brilliant."

She blushes bright and smiles. "I think we look brilliant together."

He blushes and smiles. "We do."

She smiles happily and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

Sky hums softly and smiles against his lips.

He smiles and hums happily.

She giggles and blushes.

He smiles. "Come on."

"After you." She smiles.

He smiles and takes her to check out.

Sky giggles and smiles happily.

He holds her hand as they go to check out.

She blushes and squeezes his hand. She gets out her wallet to pay when it's their turn.

Michael bites his lip. "I'll pay."

"No I've got it." She smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She smiles and nods as she pays.

"Mm. Fine. I'll pay for some drinks tonight."

"Mm still spoiling me." She kisses him and smiles.

He smiles and kisses her back. "Always."

She giggles and blushes. She holds his hand as they leave the shop.

"Mm. So back to my flat?"

"Mm sure. We can grab dinner if you want."

He smiles. "Brilliant."

She smiles and holds his hand as they walk down the street to the restaurant.

They get a table.

They order.

Michael smiles and takes her hand.

Sky blushes and smiles, squeezing his hand.

He smiles and hums.

"Are you nervous about hanging out with my family and stuff tonight?"

"A bit, but I'm always nervous when I meet new people. Just because of.. Y'know.."

She nods and kisses his hand. "They're good people. They wouldn't mind even if they knew or found out. They're very accepting and kind. I wouldn't be here today without them.."

He smiles softly and nods. "I'm glad, then. I just don't know how I would even start to tell anyone."

"You can practice on me if you want. Pretend I don't know you. Just so you can have the experience if you ever need to tell someone." She smiles and squeezes his hand.

"I just.. I've never had to /tell/ anyone. I don't know how.. I can't just come out and say it."

"You don't have to ever tell anyone if you don't want to. The information about you is personal and anyone you choose to share that information with should feel privileged that you trust them. It's your body. It's your life. The people that are in it should feel great-full that you give them the fucking time of day. What I'm saying is you don't own anyone shit and you should never feel guilty for being who you are because you are amazing."

He feels a few tears fall and he smiles softly, squeezing Sky's hand.

She smile softly and kisses his hand, tearing up as well. "You are wonderful and if anyone ever makes you feel less that fantastic they can go rot in the deepest darkest pits."

He laughs softly and wipes his face with his free hand. "Sky.. You're making me cry.."

"Well I'm not fairing much better, love." She giggles a bit and hands him a tissue from her purse as she gets one for herself.

He smiles a bit and wipes his face.

She sniffles a bit and smiles.

He rubs her hand.

She squeezes his hand. "No one else knows about me but you... And the person I hate most in this world..."

He frowns a bit but doesn't want to press for more information.

"You know before I met you I was falling apart. Fast. I couldn't keep it together and I didn't care. I really didn't. I know that my family was worried and scared for me but I just couldn't deal with it." She bites her lip thinking out loud. "I kept thinking 'what am I doing here? What is the point? Why am I here?' And I didn't have an answer. This person that I hate. They're coming back, Michael. And I'm terrified because they know things about me. Horrible things that I've blocked away. I'm so afraid of what they're going to do to the people I love. It'll all be my fault. I didn't care before if I died as long as the people I loved were safe. I didn't care if he killed me as long as they were safe. But.." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I care now. I care because I know you and I want to be with you and I want to make you happy. But I'm still so scared and I hate myself for every moment I put you in danger."

He feels himself tear up again, bringing a hand up to cup her face. "I'm not gonna let them hurt anyone in your family.. And I'm not leaving. I want to be with you."

"I don't want you to get hurt." She whimpers as tears roll down her cheeks.

"I won't.. I promise.."

Sky nods and tries to breathe.

"Hey.. It'll be okay.."

She nods and tries to believe him. "I hope it will. I can't see what will happen. I've tried. I've tried so hard and for so long I though my head would split open from the pain. But I can't see what will happen. There are to many possibilities. To many unknowns variables. I hate not knowing. I hate it." She sniffles and pouts.

"It'll be okay.. I promise.." He rubs her hand.

Sky nods and squeezes his hand, trying to believe him.

He smiles reassuringly.

She smiles softly feeling a bit better. Their food soon comes.

Michael pulls back to eat.

Sky hums softly and tries to eat but she mostly pushes her food around her plate making it look like she's eaten. She's not used to having more than one meal a day and she already had breakfast that day.

Michael notices. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine.. My body is just used to the bare minimum I give it to survive so it thinks I've lost my mind for trying to eat again so soon." She hums even though its been hours since they ate.

He frowns a bit but nods.

She smiles softly thankful for Michael's understanding.

He soon finishes eating.

Sky eats less than half.

Michael smiles softly.

She smiles a bit. "We should get going soon." She hums.

"Mm, alright. We can go back and get ready."

"Okay good." She smiles.

He asks for the check.

The waiter drops off the check.

Michael pulls his wallet out.

Sky smiles and let's him pay. The waiter takes the check back.

He smiles. "Ready?"

"Yup." She smiles and stands.

He smiles and takes her hand as they go out to the car.

She smiles and drives back to his flat so they can get ready.

They go to get dressed.

Sky smiles as she looks at him. "You are far to attractive. I'm going to have to beat people off you with a stick tonight." She smiles and giggles.

He blushes and smiles. "Mm, I'll be right by your side."

"Mm perfect." She smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

She giggles happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. "You ready?"

"Yup." She smiles and nods.

He smiles. "Let's go then."

"We should get a cab." She hums because they're going to be drinking.

"Brilliant idea."

She smiles and they go get a cab, going to the club.

Michael holds Sky's hand as they go into the club.

Sky hold his hand and leads him over to the table with everyone already sitting there except Zack who's late.

Zack texts Sky. **Running late. I'll be there soon. --Z**

**Okay be careful. See you soon!--Sky**

Mycroft smiles softly. "Hello, Sky."

"Hello, Crofty." Sky smiles happily.

"How are you?"

"Brilliant. You?"

"Brilliant."

"Good." She smiles. "Oh that's right I never introduced Michael to everyone. So starting at the end that's Lydia and Anthea they're engaged, Amelia and Carol and Greg are brother and sisters, John and Sherlock are engaged, Collin is married to Carol, and finally Greg and Mycroft who are also engaged."

Michael smiles softly and waves shyly.

"Everyone this is Michael." Sky smiles.

Mycroft hums and smiles. "Nice to meet you, Michael."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Sir." Michael smiles softly.

"I believe we met before, but I was rather intoxicated at the time. My apologies."

"No worries I was a bit as well."

He hums. "I believe we all were."

Michael chuckles a bit and nods.

Sky's phone pings with a text. **Oi, I think I'm here. Come get me out front? --Z**

"Oh! Zack is here!" She smiles and goes out front to get him.

Zack's just parking when Sky gets out.

"Always fashionably late, aren't you?" Sky giggles and smiles.

"Mm, always." He smiles brightly as he gets out of his car.

"Come here, you mad bastard." She smiles happily and opens her arms for a hug.

He laughs and goes to hug her. "How've you been?"

"Everything has been hell lately but the past few days have been pretty good." She hugs him back tightly. "What about you?"

"Been traveling too much for things to go to shit. I am single now, though."

"Knowing you that won't be for long."

"Mm, gotta find someone who can keep up."

"Good luck." She giggles. "We should go in. There's a lot of people you need to meet." She smiles.

"Oh good." He smiles.

Sky smiles and takes him inside. "Everyone this is Zack. Zack this is everyone."

Zach smiles. "Hey everyone.”

"I've known Zack for... God, how long? Basically my whole life." Sky hums.

"Too long." Zach grins teasingly.

"Far to long. You know to many embarrassing things about me. It's unhealthy." She giggles.

He laughs. "That I do."

"Come on. Let's get everyone's drinks." She smiles and leads him over to the bar. "So what happened to Stacy? She just took off after your last charity match?" She asks as they wait at the bar.

"Yeah, she told me before I left that if I went to the match that she'd leave me. Hell, I raise a lot of money for those charities, I'm not just gonna stop. I told her that and she left."

"That fucking sucks. You do good for those charities. My last girlfriend left me because I wouldn't move with her to America so she could host a television show. I told her I wouldn't go so she left me."

He frowns. "That's awful. Well, fuck her then, yeah?"

"Yeah." She nods and they both do a shot. They bring back drinks to the table. Sky sits in between Michael and Zack.

Zach hums. "So who's this?"

"Zack this is Michael. Michael this is Zack." Sky hums.

Zack shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you, too." Michael shakes his hand.

He smiles. "You taking care of her?"

"As much as she'll let me." He chuckles. "I am an adult now you know." Sky rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but you still need someone."

"You sound like my dad." She huffs because she knows he's right.

"You know I'm right."

"This is exactly what I mean about you knowing me to well." She rolls her eyes but smiles.

He grins. "Mm." He takes a sip.

"Oh shut up." She giggles and drinks.

He laughs. "Oh you know I love you."

"I know. I gave you no other choice!" She laughs.

He laughs and hums.

"I love you, too, you dope." She smiles.

He smiles. "Good. Someone has to."

"Oh hush. I am most certainly not the only one." She rolls her eyes.

"At the moment, I'd say it's you and my mum."

"Oh how is she? I miss her."

"She's good. She asks about you."

"Is she still going on about our arranged marriage?" Sky hums and everyone's head whip around to look at her.

"It's gone to passive aggressive comments now." He chuckles.

"Oh god like what?"

"Like how she wishes I would find a nice girl like you."

"You're a good son."

He hums. "Mm, right."

"You are. You treat her like a queen."

He blushes a bit.

"See you know it!" She points at his face. "She deserves it too. After the hell we've both put her through." Sky laughs.

"Christ, yes. I have a hard time telling her I might not give her kids."

Sky bites her lip and nods.

"I'll get to it eventually."

"I'm sure you will.." She smiles a bit tightly and drinks deeply from her glass.

He frowns a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Brilliant." She smiles immediately slipping her mask back into place and silently scolding herself for letting it slip.

He frowns but lets her go for now.

"God I want to dance. Let's dance, yeah?" Sky stands and holds her hand out to Michael.

Michael nods and takes her hand.

She pulls him to the dance floor.

"Everything alright, love?"

"Fine. Things just got to serious all of the sudden." She hums and pulls him down for a kiss.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbles against her lips.

"It's okay." She smiles and nuzzles.

He holds her close.

She kisses him again and they dance.

He kisses her back as they dance.

She hums softly as the loud music starts to drown out the noise in her head.

Michael can tell something is wrong but he doesn't know how to bring it up or if he should.

'I can hear you thinking..' Sky hums softly in his head.

His eyes widen and he looks to her, unaware that she could do that.

She blushes and bites her lip. 'Sorry. I forgot to tell you that part. I didn't mean to freak you out.' She says in his head.

He furrows his brow before thinking, smiling a bit. 'No, it's fine. I just thought you could see the future. I should've figured out that you could do this too.'

'It's easier since we're touching. The connections get stronger over time. Plus we've slept together so that helps a lot too.' She smiles a bit.

He blushes and smiles. 'That's so cool.'

'Soon we'll be able to do it without even being in the same room. If there's ever something you want to say to me but can't say it out loud or your not comfortable with saying it out loud you just have to say it in your head and I'll hear you.' She smiles.

He smiles softly. 'Alright.'

She stretches up and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums and nuzzles him feeling a bit better.

He smiles and holds her.

She smiles and leads him deeper into the dance floor.

He follows her happily.

Sky kisses him again and they dance.

He kisses her back happily.

She smirks and turns around. She puts his hands on her hips and she grinds back against him in ruined with the music.

He blushes and puts his hands on her hips.

She holds on hand on top of his and the other around the back of his neck. She tips her head back and kisses him over her shoulder.

He blushes and kisses her back.

She hums and licks at his lips.

He nips at her lips.

She moans and turns to face him as her hands go to his hair.

He moans and pulls her closer.

She whimpers and opens her mouth for him.

He sways his hips and smirks as he pulls back to dance.

She mewls and blushes as she watches him move, dancing with him.

He smirks and dances with her.

'I love the way you move..' She hums in his head.

He blushes and smiles. 'I love dancing with you..'

She smiles an kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She nips at his lip playfully before pulling away to continue dancing.

He blushes and pulls her close again, moving his hips against hers.

She arches and rolls her body as she dances, rocking her hips against his.

He groans softly and holds her hips as they dance.

She smirks and leans in, licking the sweat from his neck.

He gasps and moans a bit.

She kisses and sucks on his neck.

He leans back against her, tipping his head back.

She smirks and her hands roam his body. She runs his upper thighs, inner thighs, hips, stomach, and sides. 'So fucking handsome, Michael.' She moan his name in his head.

He gasps and moans softly, thankful for the loud music to drown out his moans.

She holds his hips and grinds against his arse. 'I haven't stopped thinking about your arse all day. All I can think about is my cock buried inside your tight perfect arse. It felt so good to fill you're arse up.'

He whimpers softly and grinds against her. 'Fuck, it was amazing.. I loved it..'

She smiles and nips at his neck as she grinds against him. 'God, You're making me so hot. I need a drink.'

'Let's go back and get a drink.'

She nods and takes his hand, leading him to the bar. They get drinks and go back to the table.

They rejoin the group and Zack smiles. "Welcome back."

Sky laughs and smiles. "Have you been telling everyone my dirty secrets?"

"Mm, not at all, love. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"Mm a good one." She smiles.

"Damn right."

She giggles and swats his arm playfully.

He smiles and hums, taking a sip.

"I own a circus now." She hums.

"Really?" His eyes widen.

"Yup. I do that among other things. Remember how your mum taught me how to be a midwife? I do that as well. I'm even certified now." She smiles.

"Christ, that's great."

She blushes a bit and smiles.

"You've done a lot since I saw you last."

"I'm a lot different now. I'm clean. I haven't used in months now."

He smiles brightly. "That's brilliant, Sky. I'm proud of you."

She smiles happily and blushes. "I was adopted as well. That's my dad there." She smiles and points to Mycroft.

He smiles. "Pleased to meet you, Sir."

"You as well. I haven't met many people from Sky's past." Mycroft hums.

"Sky and me go way back."

"Interesting." He hums and thinks maybe he could ask him things about Sky later.

"Next two rounds are on me." Zack smiles.

Everyone's around the table laughs and cheers.

Zack laughs happily as they get their next round.

"So what else have you been doing? Besides charity matches." Sky hums and sips her drink.

"Oh, uh, nothing really." He hopes that Sky doesn't press further.

She frowns a bit. 'I've known you whole life so I know when you're bullshitting me.' She says in his head.

He frowns, taking a big swig of his beer. 'I'll talk about it later, yeah? I just want to not think for a bit.'

She leans against him and nods. 'Same.. I have some stuff to talk to you about later, too..'

'Alright, we can talk about everything later.'

'Okay..' She nods and drinks.

He smiles softly and takes a drink.

She hums and smiles softly.

Zack hums as he finished his drink. "Oi, you lot ever play beer pong?"

"Not in years." John laughs.

"We should play."

They set up the game.

Zack hums. "Alright. Remember how to play?"

"Barely."

"You bounce the ball off the table and try to get it in the cup. Each cup you make, your opponent has to drink a cup. First one to run out of cups loses.

"Good. Let's play." Sky smiles.

"We can play teams."

"I pick Michael." Sky giggles.

Michael blushes and smiles. "Alright."  
Mycroft hums. "Gregory, if you would."

"Of course." Greg smiles.  
"Zack, you're with me." Sky smiles.

"Sherlock." Mycroft hums.

Sherlock smiles and nods.  
"Collin." Sky smirks.

Mycroft curses softly before humming. "John."

John chuckles and smiles.  
"Mm Anthea." Sky hums.

"Carol."

"Lydia."

"George."

"Amelia."

"I believe that is everyone."

"Alrighty then. You lot go first."

"Alright. We'll rotate through players. But if someone gets a ball in, every player on the other team must drink."

"The stakes are high people!" Sky giggles.

Mycroft hums. "Now, I've never played this before, so don't expect me to--" He sinks the ball in the cup.

"You're such a prat!" Sky giggles and sinks her ball into the cup.

"Oi! Drink!"

"You, too!" She laughs and her team drinks.

His team drinks as well and he moves the cup out of the formation. "Move yours."

"Okay." She smiles and moves the cups.

Mycroft hands the ball to Greg.

Greg tosses the ball and it bounces off one cup before landing in another.

Mycroft hums. "Drink up."

They drink and Sky hands the ball to Michael.

Michael bites his lip and tosses the ball.

The ball bounces off the edge of the cup and misses.

He curses softly.

Sky giggles and kisses his cheek.

He pouts and turns to kiss her.

She kisses him back and nips at his lip. 'The next time it's your turn if you get the ball in I'll let you have a reward. Whatever you want.' She says in his head and smirks.

He blushes and nods.

She smiles and kisses him again.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She giggles and nuzzles him.

He smiles. "I think it's John's turn."

John tosses the ball.

It falls short of the cup.

Collin bounces the ball and it lands in the cup.

Mycroft groans as his team takes a drink.

"Good shot, love." Carol says to Collin who is on the opposite team. She tosses her ball and lands it gracefully into the cup. "But mine was better." She smirks at Collin.

Collin blushes and takes a drink.

Sky's team drinks. Lydia takes her turn and misses.

George takes his turn and makes it.

Sky's team groans and drinks. Anthea makes her shot.

Mycroft's team drinks.

Sherlock makes his shot and sky's team drinks.

Mycroft hums and puts his arm around Sherlock's waist. "Good shot, Bee."

Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning against Mycroft.

He leans in to mutter in his ear. "If we win, I'll let you do anything you want to me."

He whimpers and blushes brightly.

"I know you can do it."

Sherlock nods and squirms a bit against Mycroft. Amelia takes her shot and misses.

Mycroft smirks as he takes his shot, carefully calculating it to make it in.

Sky's team drinks. She hums and easily makes her shot in.

Mycroft's team drinks and Greg misses his next shot.

Sky hands the ball to Michael and smirks.

Michael blushes and tosses the ball, making it in the cup.

'Very good. Now you can pick a reward.' Sky purrs in his head.

He blushes. 'I want.. ah.. oral..'

She smirks and pulls him in for a kiss. 'Whatever you want.'

He blushes brighter and kisses her back.

She nips at his lip and deepens the kiss.

He opens his mouth for her. Mycroft clears his throat.

Sky kisses Michael once more before pulling away. "Who's next?" She hums.

"John's turn." He hands the ball to John.

John throws the ball and makes it in.

Mycroft hums. "Good job."

John smiles. Sky hands the ball to Zack.

Zack hums and makes the next shot. Both teams are down to one cup. Mycroft hands the ball to Sherlock and smirks a bit. "Come on, Bee."

Sherlock bites his lip and tosses the ball. He makes it in.

Mycroft grins, his hand squeezes his arse. "Good job."

Sherlock blushes and whimpers.

"It appears we have won."

"Well done." Sky hums and claps.

He hums and smiles.

Sky smiles and tugs on Michael's hand. "Let's dance."

Michael smiles and nods. Mycroft hums and grips Sherlock's hip. "Care to dance?"

Sky leads Michael to the dance floor. "Please." Sherlock whimpers needy and nods.

Mycroft smirks and pulls him to the dance floor.

Sherlock mewls and holds onto him.

He smirks and grinds against him with the music.

He moans softly and grinds his arse back against his crotch.

He lets his hands splay over Sherlock's hips. He nips at his neck. "You did so well."

"I-I wanted to be a good boy for you.." He whimpers and tilts his neck back for Mycroft. "Was I a good boy?"

He hums softly. "Such a good boy.. I'm so proud of you.."

He mewls and squirms a bit starting to get hard.

"Oh.. Look at that.. Getting hard in public?"

He blushes brightly and tries to hide it.

Mycroft dips his fingers below his waistband and rubs him over his pants.

"Myc!" He moans and bucks against his hand.

He smirks and pushes his hand under his pants. "Such a good boy.."

"Please.." He whimpers and blushes as he ruts against Mycroft hand.

He strokes him as he grinds against him to the music. "I'm going to take care of you here, but I want you to take advantage of me when we get home."

Sherlock fucks his fist. "Yes. Please yes. I want to take you when we go home. Fuck." He moans.

"I want you to use me. Show me how grateful I should be for you winning the game."

"Mm use you.." He moans and bites his lip. "I'll take what I want from you. I deserve it. I won the game for you."

"Mm, you do.." He strokes him quicker.

He groans as he gets closer.

"Come for me.. In front of all these people.. And then you can punish me when we get home."

He moans and comes hard into his pants and Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft smirks and strokes him through his orgasm. "Such a good boy.."

Sherlock whimpers and breathes heavily.

He pulls his hand away, bringing it up for Sherlock to clean.

He mewls and licks his hand clean.

Mycroft pulls Sherlock into a kiss.

Sherlock moans and kisses him back.

"Such a good boy."

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

Sherlock takes him back over to the table for a drink. Sky kisses Michael as they dance.

Michael keeps his hands on Sky's hips as they dance.

'Mm I love the way you hold onto me.' She hums in his head and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. 'That's good because I love holding you.'

She smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses her back happily.

She giggles and smiles.

He hums and pulls her closer.

She blushes and holds onto him as they dance. 'Come home with me tonight..'

He blushes. 'Would they be alright with that?'

'They be fine.' She nuzzles him and kisses his neck. 'Please?'

He blushes and tips his head back. 'Of course..'

She smiles and nips at his neck and jaw.

He gasps softly.

She smirks and holds him closer, sucking on his neck.

He whimpers quietly and presses against her.

Her hands roam over his back and she bites at his neck as she gropes his bum.

He gasps and presses back against her hands, rocking his hips.

She grinds against and squeezes his arse. 'Such a good boy for me.'

He whimpers and bucks his hips. 'Sky..'

'Tell me what you want me to do to you when we go home. Tell me what you need me to do to you.'

He blushes brightly, closing his eyes. 'I.. I want you to go down on me.. Please..'

She smirks and sucks on his neck, swirling her tongue.

'Kiss me.. Please..'

She pulls him in and kisses him.

He moans and kisses her back desperately.

She sucks on his tongue as she hands go to his hair.

He moans and whimpers against her.

She hums and nips at his lip. 'They're getting ready to leave.'

'Let's go, then..'

She smiles and leads his back over to the table. "Zack, you're coming home with us. You're to drunk to drive. Plus we still have stuff to talks about." She hums and puts in her coat.

He hums and nods. "Mm.. Alrighty.."

"Come on, you. I'm in no shape to carry your arse." She giggles and smiles.

He laughs. "'M fine!"

"Course you are." She giggles and leads him and Michael out to the car with the others.

He stumbles a bit as he gets into the car.

"You're just an over grown rag doll." She giggles and getting the car next to Zack, pulling Michael in to sit next to her.

"Oi! I am not!"

"Yeah ya are. All floppy and soft. It's cute." She giggles.

He blushes. "Shush, you."

"Blushing! You're blushing! You're so adorable!" She giggles and smiles.

He groans and covers his face.

Sky smiles and kisses his hand coving his cheek.

This only makes him blush more. "Eh!"

"You've gone soppy soft, you sod." She smiles and leans against him.

"Blame the liquor."

"Oh alright." She hums and relaxes against him.

He puts his arm around her. "I missed ya, kid."

"I missed you, too." She smiles softly.

"Got lots to tell you. Big things."

"Me, too.. Tell me something now. One of the smaller big things.." She snuggles against his side.

"Mm.. I applied to a few culinary schools. You know how I always loved to bake."

"That's brilliant! You'll give Greg a run for his money." She giggles and smiles.

Zack looks up to see Greg leaning against John, half asleep. "He bakes?"

"Yeah. He quite good. He mostly bakes when he's stressed. When that happens the whole flat gets filled with baked goods of every make and kind." She hums and smiles softly.

"Mm.. I'll have to bake with him sometime."

"He's like that. You'll have to make things from home.. It's been so long since I've been there. So so long, Zack.."

"I know, kid."

"It's not my home anymore.. I don't think it ever was.. This is my home. These people are my home.." She looks around the car at everyone.

He smiles. "I'm trying to get my mum to move here. Without me, there isn't much for her there."

"She should. I miss her. God I miss her so much. I'll talk to her if you want. Convince her to come. She'll love it here." She smiles softly.

"That'd be great, kid." He smiles.

"Good." She smiles happily.

He pulls back a bit to cough, covering his mouth.

"Zack?" She frowns. "Are you okay?"

He nods, still coughing.

"What's the matter?" She frowns starting to get really worried. "Do you need some water or?"

He shakes his head, his coughing but subsiding.

"What's really the matter, Zack?" She rubs his arm.

He waves his hand dismissively. "I'm fine.." His voice is a bit hoarse.

"Don't lie to me.. Please.." She frowns and hands him a bottle of water.

"Later. Please."

Sky bites her lip and nods.

He rubs face.

She frowns a bit and leans against him.

He sighs softly and pulls her close again.

She cuddles up to him. She presses her face to his chest and breathes him in. 'You can tell me anything. I just want you to know that..'

He sighs a bit and nods. 'I know.. I just.. It's a lot.. And I can't do anything to change it.'

She bites her lip. 'What is 'it', Zack?'

He hesitates, closing his eyes. 'I..'

She wraps her arms around him and holds him close.

'I'd really rather talk about this when we're alone..'

'Okay..' She nods. 'I got fake married.' She changes the subject knowing he doesn't want to talk about it anymore right now.

He barks out a laugh. 'Christ, did you really?'

'Mm yeah. To George.' She giggles.

He smiles and tips his head towards George. 'Him?'

"Yup. He's Greg's dad. Carol and Amelia are also George's daughters but are Greg's half sisters.' She smiles.

He smiles. 'Sounds like you've got one hell of a family.'

'You're part of my family as well, dummy.' She nuzzles him and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

She hums and smiles. 'George had some people after him and I saved him from being killed. I got nicked by a bullet but he's alive so that's great.' She smiles.

'You got shot?' He frowns.

'Barely. Just a flesh wound." She pulls her coat off a bit and shows him the scar on her arm. 'John is a doctor so he fixed me up right away. It's not a big deal.'

'Oi, be more careful, yeah? Can't have you dying before I do.'

'I can't promise that.' She laughs a bit nervously.

'You'll be fine. I'm getting there.'

'I'm planning on growing old with you so don't screw me out of my dreams.' She smiles.

He bites his lip. 'I know, kid.'

'Good. As long as we're clear on that.' She nods.

He sighs a bit and holds her close.

'I love you. You're not leaving me alone on this god forsaken planet until I give you permission. That won't be until we're old and gray if ever.' She holds him close and buries her face in his chest.

He frowns a bit and nods. 'Of course.'

She nods and rests her head in his chest.

'I love ya, kid.'

'I love you, too, dummy.'

He smiles softly and looks out the window.

She hums softly and looks at Michael who's fallen asleep against her. She kisses his head softly so she doesn't wake him. She looks around and everyone else is drunk and asleep. 'For a bunch of important professionals you'd think they'd be able to hold their liquor better.' She giggles softly.

'Mm, it's always the professionals that are the weakest.'

'Weak sods.' She giggles and smiles softly.

He smiles. 'We'll have to show them how it's done.'

'Of course.' She smiles.

'Are we almost there?'

'Yeah. We'll be pulling up in a minute or two. It's a huge estate. Kinda hard to miss.' She giggles softly.

He looks out the window and gasps softly.

She smiles. 'Impressive, huh?'

'Christ, yes.'

'Have George show you the garage tomorrow. It'll below your fucking mind.'

'I can't wait.'

The driver let's the out in front of the house. Everyone shuffles to their rooms half asleep. Sky has Zack stay in the room next to hers and Michael's.

Zack settles his things in his room, wishing he had a bit more to drink.

Sky knocks on Zack's door after putting Michael to bed.

Zack hesitates. 'It's open.'

She opens the door and comes in, closing it behind her. 'I'm not done drinking yet. Care to join me?' She holds up a bottle of liquor as she walks over to his bed.

He smiles. "I'd love to." He speaks aloud this time.

"Mm sometimes I forget that speaking out loud is a real thing." She giggles out loud and crawls up onto his bed with him.

He smiles and hums softly.

She hands him a glass and fills it along with hers. She sips her drink and bites her lip. "You remember 'Tiger', right?" She hums as she looks at the panicked look on his face.

"What about him?"

"He's coming for me. He wants me dead." She drinks the rest of he glass and fills it again.

He frowns and downs his drink. "When?"

"In a few months. When his last contracts run out." She fills his glass.

He frowns. "You've got a lot of people protecting you."

"That's the problem. I've rather shown my hand. My weaknesses. He'll exploit them. He'll hurt the people I love to hurt me. I'm not worried about me. I'm never worried about me. I'm worried about the damage that's going to hurt everyone because of me." She frowns and drains her glass before filling it again.

"You never were worried about yourself. But you've got everyone here to protect you."

"I'm not the one that needs protecting!" She bites her lip. "Maybe.. Maybe if I took myself out of the equation here than they'd be safe. If I went after Tiger before he comes for me.."

"Don't you dare. I'm not going to let you kill yourself before I'm gone."

She drinks the rest of her glass and fills it again. "Why do you keep saying shit like that, huh? 'When I'm gone' or 'before I'm gone'. Where the hell do you think you're going?" She frowns.

He frowns and looks down into his drink. "I ah.. That's why I came back, I have something to tell you.."

She frowns and holds his hand. "You can tell me, Zack.. Whatever it is. I'll always be here for you. Always.."

He bites his lip. "Before my last charity match, I went to the doctor for a check up. I ah.." He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "My cancer's back."

"Oh Jesus, Zack.." She gasps softly and squeezes his hand. "What's the.. How bad? How bad is it this time?"

"It's bad.. Uh.. Stage 4.. And I.. I don't have enough money for chemo again.."

She shakes her head. "You don't have to worry about the money. That's the last thing you have to worry about. If you want to do the chemo again I'll fund it. I'll take that off your plate so you don't have to worry about it. If chemo is what you want to do then I'll make sure you get it. I promise." She squeezes his hand.

He feels himself tear up. "I.. You have enough on your plate.. I can't ask you to do this.."

"Shut up. You don't have to ask. I'm already doing it." She tears up as well and pulls him Ito a tight hug.

He holds onto her tightly, breaking down.

"We got you through this before. You kicked it's arse before. You'll do it again. And I'll be right there like last time. I'll be right by your side every fucking step of the way. I promise." She holds him tight and rubs his back. "We're fighters goddam it. It's in our blood. There's no way in hell some bullshit thing like cancer is going to take you from me. Over my dead body."

He nods and wipes his face. "I'm sorry for dropping this on you.."

"It's not like you had much choice in the matter." She giggles a bit and hands him a tissue as she gets one for herself.

He wipes his face.

"I'll call your mum tomorrow and have her moved here by the end of the week. There's a flat for you both across from where we live. You guys can be there and we'll be close. Does she.. Does she know yet?"

He shakes his head. "She doesn't.. I didn't want her to worry.."

"Okay.. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She nods.

He nods and takes her hand. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles softly and squeezes his hand.

He smiles softly and leans against her.

She wraps her arms around him and holds him even though he's much bigger than her.

"Thank you.."

She hums and kisses his head. "You know you make me a softy." She giggles a bit and smiles softly.

He smiles softly. "I know."

"Mm no one told us growing up would be this... Complicated.. I never really expected to grow up.. How weird is that?"

"Fucking weird."

"Really fucking weird." She starts to laugh.

He laughs softly.

She giggles softly and snuggles up against his side.

"Thank you, Sky.."

"Of course, Zack.."

He smiles softly.

She hums and lays there with her head on his shoulder.

He holds onto her.

She smiles softly. "We should do something tomorrow.."

"Like what?"

"Dunno. Something fun. Mm I should show you my circus."

He smiles. "I'd love that."

"Good." She smiles happily.

He smiles and hums. "I should get some rest. Not as strong as before now."

"Okie dokie." She smiles softly and kisses his head before getting off his head.

He smiles softly. "Good night, Sky."

"G'nite, Zack. Love ya." She smiles.

"Love you too." He smiles.

She smiles and goes back to her room. She hums softly and crawls into bed with Michael who is sleeping.

Michael mumbles softly in his sleep, curling up next to her.

Sky smiles softly and pulls him closer, holding and snuggling him.

He hums quietly and relaxes.

She smiles softly and falls asleep cuddled to him.

Zack falls asleep quickly.


	9. Forty Eight

Sky wakes early in the morning, only sleeping for a few hours.

Michael's still asleep.

She smiles softly and lays there for a little while watching him before getting up quietly. She gets dressed in her usual layers after leaving Michael a note that she'd be down stairs and anything he'd need is in the drawers in the room. She goes downstairs to see if anyone is awake.

Zack's awake and sitting in the common room with Mycroft.

"Mm if this isn't a trip." She smiles and pours them all tea. "What are we talking about?" She hands them their cups.

Zack bites his lip. "I was explaining my.. situation."

"Mm alright." She nods and sips her tea. "What is the conclusion?"

"I told him that we would help him." Mycroft hums softly.

"Obviously." Sky smiles.

He smiles. "We'll beat this."

"Of course." She smiles and nods.

Zack smiles softly. "Thank you.."

"Oh I should call your mother." She hums.

"Oh, right."

"I'm not going to tell her." She promises and makes the call. "Mrs. Patel? It's Sky."

"Sky! Oh my, it's lovely to hear your voice!"

"It's wonderful to hear yours as well! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, dearie! How have you been?"

"Let's just say there is never a dull moment." She giggles. "How are you?"

"Oh I've been wonderful. How is Zack? He said he was stopping by."

"Oh yes he's here. He's sitting right in front of me actually." She turns on the speaker and sets the phone on the table. "Say hello to your mummy, Zack." She smiles.

Zack smiles softly. "Hello, mummy."

"Hello, my darling baby boy!" Mrs. Patel says happily. Sky giggles and smiles.

He blushes brightly. "Mum.."

Sky covers her mouth with her hand as she giggles. "Mrs. Patel, there is a reason we're calling you today." Sky hums after she gets herself under control. "We want you to move here to London so we can all be close together."

"Oh! Really? I know Zacky had been saying this for a while."

"Yes. I think it would be brilliant. I live here as well so we can be together again. What do you think? Would you move here? We'll take care of everything. Moving all of your things and the living arrangements here."

"Really? That'd be amazing."

"Wonderful! So you'll move here?"

"Of course!"

"Brilliant! I'll have the arrangements made immediately. How does the end of the week sound?"

"That sounds amazing."

"Fantastic." Sky smiles happily.

She smiles. "I'd better go and start packing!"

"Alright. I can call someone to come over and give you a hand if you'd like."

"Thank you. That'd be brilliant."

"Good. I'll have someone over soon. Thank you, Mrs. Patel."

"Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. I better let you go so you can start getting ready.

"Of course, dearie."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Patel. I'll talk to you soon." Sky smiles.

"Goodbye, Sky. Goodbye, Zacky!"

"Goodbye, mum." Zack smiles and Sky hangs up.

Mycroft smiles softly.

"Told you I'd convince her." Sky smiles.

Zack smiles softly and nods.

Sky hums and smiles as she makes the arrangements for Zack's mother. "Well now that that's settled I think I'm going to go workout." She smiles and stands.

Mycroft hums. "I need to get some things done."

"Mm alright. I'll come back up and make breakfast once everyone is up. If Michael gets up tell him I'm downstairs if you see him." She smiles. "Zack do you want to come downstairs or do you want me to make you breakfast?" She looks at Zack.

"I'll come downstairs. I'm not very hungry."

"Okay." Sky smiles and leads him downstairs.

Zack smiles softly and follows.

She strips down to her workout shorts and sports bra. She puts up her long hair and stretches.

Zack sits on one of the benches.

"Enjoy the show." She winks at him then sprints onto the mat doing multiple flips.

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

She walks over to him after a few sets of her routine. She hands him a bottle of water as she drinks from her own.

He drinks slowly.

"How are you doing?" She hums as she does a hand stand next to him.

"Just.. Tired lately.."

"Are you sleeping? At all?" She asks as she raises and lowers herself on her arms while in the hand stand.

He frowns a bit. "Not really.."

She sighs softly. "Zack, you know that's not gonna help the situation.." She put one arm behind her back and continues up and down on one arm alone.

He frowns and looks down. "I just.. I'm afraid that I'm not going to wake up.."

She switches to her another arm and frowns a bit. "When is your next doctors appointment?"

"Saturday."

She nods. "Do you want me to go with you?"

He hesitates and nods.

"Okay." She lowers herself to the floor and sits in front of him.

He bites his lip. "Thank you.."

"Of course." She smiles softly and squeezes his knee. "You wanna hold the punching bag while I use it?"

He chuckles softly. "Sure."

She smiles and stands. She tapes her knuckles and wraps her hands. She shows them to Zack to inspect them with his professional eye even though they're perfect.

"Perfect, as always."

"I learned from the best." She smiles at him.

He hums and smiles. "Damn right."

"Oh hold the bag before your inflated head gets in the way." She giggles and smiles.

He laughs and holds the bag for her.

She smiles and starts hitting the bag like he had trained her to do. She's just starting to break a sweat when she feels Michael come down.

"Damn, still the best I've trained." Zach grunts as he holds the bag.

"You did brilliantly in training me. It's all thanks to you." She smiles as she continues.

Michael makes his way downstairs and blushes a bit when he sees her.

"Hello, darling. Enjoying the show?" She smiles but doesn't turn I look at him as she continues hitting the bag.

He blushes. "I.. Wow.."

She smiles and steps back from the bag. She does three back flips over to Michael and lands in a perfect split with one of her legs between his. She looks up at him and smirks. "How are you?" She purrs and bats her eyelashes innocently.

He blushes brighter. "I.. Fine.." He clears his throat. "I'm fine."

She smiles and stands. She kisses him softly and nips at his lip. "I'm going to go take a shower. You're welcome to join me if you'd like." She kisses him again before going upstairs.

He blushes and smiles but doesn't follow her.

"I don't know many people that would turn down an offer like that.." Zack hums and drinks his water slowly.

He bites his lip. "I ah.. Just took a shower." He lies, really just uncomfortable with his chest and not wanting Sky to see him like that.

"If you say so." He hums and shrugs.

He hates that he can't talk to anyone else about him being trans.

"Are you alright there, mate? You're looking a bit tight."

He bites his lip. "You ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone? Something that affects you every day and you can't do a damn thing about?"

He frowns a bit. "I.. I'm not sure. That's oddly specific though." He bites his lip. "I umm.. I have cancer.. It's not exactly a secret but I'm trying to keep it under wraps. Sky and Mycroft are the only people that know besides you now."

He frowns, eyes widening a bit. "I.. O-Oh.. Christ, I'm sorry..

He waves his hand dismissively. "It's not the first time.. Just don't tell anyone, please.. So I know what it's like to keep something hidden. Something that eats you up inside, literally, everyday."

He bites his lip, thinking that he should be grateful for what he had and feeling terrible about making a big fuss, yet feeling shitty about his situation at the same time.

"Listen.. We all have secrets. Secrets that we'll take to the grave and secrets that we only tell the people closes to us. It's our choice who knows the most intimate things about us. So that guilty look you have on your face is unnecessary. Everyone has their own shit to deal with. It's how we deal with it that makes the difference." He smiles and drinks his water. "Sky is good. She's the best. She has been through more shit than she'll ever let show. You treat her right."

He bites his lip and nods. "I.. I try to treat her how she deserves.."

"Good. She deserves all the good in this world. Especially since she's already had the worst."

"I want to give her everything but I just.. I feel like I can't because I.. Because I'm trans.." His voice got quiet as he admitted it.

Zack blinks for a moment then nods. "Has she ever told you that she's not happy with you? Or that she's unsatisfied with you?"

"Well.. No.. But I just.."

"Then don't worry about it. She wants you. That is blatantly obvious. You only need to worry when she tells you to worry. That's how she is. She wants you to be happy. She honest and open about what she wants. So don't stress over nothing. Okay?"

He bites his lip and nods. "I just.. I never have been okay with anything about me."

"If you want to be more comfortable in your skin than you can change if you want. I got into fighting. Went pro. I wanted to protect the people I loved so I got stronger to do that. I changed what I wanted. You can't decide the body your born with. I would have picked one without cancer believe me. So we change. We mold ourselves to be the best we can and we get better."

He hesitates. "But.. The money.. I've got student debts from the police academy.. They'd never let me into the force if they knew I was trans.. I.. I can't.."

"If you need help with money Sky can help you. As for the force I'm not really sure. It takes all kinds of people to run this world, Michael. If the right people knew maybe it can work. It would make you safer as well. Having more allies than enemies is always a good thing. Besides anyone who would stop you from doing what you love aren't worth shit to begin with. Talk to Sky. She can read people. In more ways than one."

He bites his lip and nods. "I.. Okay.."

"Thank you for sharing your secret with me. I won't say anything to anyone so don't worry about it. Don't say tell anyone about mine either."

He nods. "Thank you. I won't."

"Thanks." Zack smiles and nods. "Let's head back up." He hums and walks toward the stairs.

He nods and follows him back up.

Sky is in the kitchen making breakfast with Danny. "What should we have for breakfast, Danny boy?"

Danny giggles and smiles. "Pancake, Kai!!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" She smiles brightly and kisses his head.

He giggles happily and makes kissy sounds while tapping his mouth.

"You are to cute for your own good." She kisses his cheek.

He smiles and giggles as his stomach rumbles. "Hungy, hungy!!"

"Yes I know. I heard your tummy!" She smiles and sits him in his high chair. She sings old songs from her childhood softly to him as she makes him pancakes, songs that Zack's mother used to sing to her. She makes Danny a smiley face shaped pancake and sits in in front of him.

Zack smiles softly as he hears her singing. "I can't believe you remember those."

"I remember nearly everything." She smiles softly. "This is Danny. Danny this is Zack and that's Michael. These two people are very important to me." She hums and kisses Danny's head.

Danny looks at them before smiling. "Sack an' Mikey!"

"Congratulations. You've been deemed worthy." Sky giggles and smiles at them.

Danny giggles and looks down at his smiley pancake.

Sky smiles and makes pancakes for Zack and Michael.

They all sit to eat.

"Is it alright?" She smiles and sips her tea.

"Mm, it's brilliant." Michael smiles.

"Good." She smiles and peels an orange, handing a slice to Danny.

Danny gasps softly and takes it happily. "Tank you, Kai!"

"You're very welcome, Danny." She smiles and pets his hair softly.

He giggles and eats the slice happily.

Sky smiles happily and sips her tea.

"Juicey!"

"I can see that." She giggles and wipes a bit of juice from his chin with a napkin.

He fusses a bit. "No, Kai!" He points to her tea.

"What about my tea, Danny?"

"I want juicey!"

"Alright. I'll get you some more juice." She takes his cup and fills it with juice, securing the lid before handing it back to him.

He giggles and drinks happily.

She smiles happily at him.

He smiles happily.

"I have to go to the circus today. I was wondering if you'd like to join me." Sky looks at Michael and Zack.

Michael smiles. "I'd love to." Zack smiles and nods.

"Brilliant." She smiles.

The hum and finish their food.

Sky does the dishes and takes Danny into the sitting room where Carol is folding laundry and watching soap operas.

Danny smiles. "Mummy!"

"Hello, love!" Carol smiles and kisses his head over and over while making silly kissy noises.

He laughs happily.

"Are you enjoying spending time with Sky?" She smiles.

"Yes! Kai so nice!"

"Yes she is." Carol giggles and smiles.

He giggles.

"Did you eat, love?"

"Kai made pancake!"

"Mm I bet they were yummy!"

"Mhmm!"

"Good." She smiles.

He smiles and moves to sit next to her.

"Hey Carol do you know where Mycroft is? He said he had somethings to take care of." Sky asks.

"I'm not sure. He left a little while ago."

"Oh. He left the estate?"

She nods. "He said he'd be back."

"Alright. If he gets back before me tell him I've taken Zack and Michael to the circus." She smiles.

She nods. "Alright I will."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye, Danny." Sky smiles.

"Bye, Kai!"

She smiles and takes Zack and Michael to her circus.

Michael gasps as he sees it.

Sky giggles and smiles as she takes Michael's hand. "This is my world. Are you ready to get lost in it?"

He blushes and smiles. "Christ, yes."

She smiles and leads them in. "Where is David?" She hums to herself looking for the tall man.

David sees her and laughs. "Hello, Sky!"

"There you are!" She smiles.

He smiles. "How are you?"

"Brilliant. You?"

"Fantastic."

"This is Michael and Zack." She smiles.

He smiles. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Zack hums and Michael smiles.

"Come see our beautiful home."

They smiles and follow him. "How is Ada and the baby, Leona?" Sky hums.

"They're doing well. She's been wanting to see you."

"Let's go see her then." She smiles.

He smiles and leads her there.

"Hello, Nigel. How are you?" Sky smiles as they go inside. "The most brilliant a man can be." Nigel smiles brightly.

Ada smiles from her bed. "Is that Sky I hear?"

"It is. Aren't you just the stunning picture of motherhood. You're glowing." Sky smiles and goes to her.

She hums and smiles. "Thank you, dear."

"How are you feeling?" She hums as she looks at the baby in Ada's arms.

"Mm.. Brilliant. Just tired."

"That perfectly normal for just having a baby less than a week ago." She smiles softly.

She chuckles softly. "I suppose.

"How is little Leona?" She smiles.

"Brilliant."

"Wonderful."

She smiles softly.

"We'll let you get some rest. I'll come by and see you tonight." She smiles softly and kisses Ada's head.

She smiles. "Alright. Have fun."

"Will do." She smiles and they leave.

Michael takes Sky's hand.

Sky smiles and squeezes his hand.

He smiles and hums.

She smiles happily and takes them to see Lily the white tiger.

Michael gasps. "Oh wow."

"Wait here." She kisses him and goes into the cage, closing the door behind her. "Hello, my love." She smiles and Lily purrs as Sky pets her head.

He watches in awe.

Lily walks around Sky and rubs against her legs like an affectionate house cat.

Michael leans in closer to the cage.

Lily's eyes dart over to Michael movement and licks her lips. "Easy girl. He's mine." Sky hums and scratches her behind the ear. Lily purrs and relaxes.

He blushes and backs up a bit.

Sky giggles and smiles. She kisses Lily's head and leaves the cage, locking the door behind her.

"Christ, that was amazing."

She blushes and giggles happily.

Michael smiles.

She takes his hand and they walk around the camp.

"This place is brilliant.."

"I'm glad you like it." She smiles happily and squeezes his hand.

He smiles and leans in to kiss her.

She kisses him back and hums happily.

He smiles and hums.

She smiles and nuzzles him as David walks over to them. "Hey Sky, there's a package in the office for you." He says. "Oh okay." She nods and they go to the office.

Michael smiles. "You don't get your mail at the estate?"

"I usually do." She bites her lip and looks at the black box. "But this isn't usual." She frowns as she looks at the large black lace bow.

He frowns a bit.

She goes to the box and her hands shake a bit as she unties the lace bow. She opens the box and whimpers quietly. "Fuck.."

Michael bites his lip. "Sky?"

She closes the box as she starts to hyperventilate. "Son of a bitch.. Son of a bitch.."

"Sky, what's wrong?"

"My biological father's ashes are in an urn in that box. The man who killed him was kind enough to send them to me." She sits in the floor with her head between her knees trying to get control over her breathing.

He frowns and drops to the floor with her.

She leans against him as she starts to calm down.

He rubs her back.

She presses her face to his shoulder. "Sorry.."

"No.. Don't be sorry."

"I want to go back to the estate.. Please.."

He nods. "We can go back.."

She stands and picks up the box carefully after tying the bow. They go back to the estate.

Mycroft is home by then, with a letter for Zack.

"What's that?" Sky asks quietly about the letter as she still holds the box.

"A letter from the hospital." Mycroft smiles softly.

"Oh?"

"I went in today, put in a few favors. Well, I'll just let you read what it says." He hands the letter to Zack.

Sky looks at Zack as he reads the letter.

Zack's face lights up and he looks up at Mycroft in disbelief. "I.. I start chemo next week?"

"Oh my god!" Sky gasps.

"I.. I can't believe this."

Sky hugs Zack tightly.

Zack feels himself start to cry as he holds onto Sky.

She tears up and rubs his back.

He grips her shirt tightly.

She starts to laugh relieved as she cries and holds onto him.

He laughs with her, his voice still shaky. "Christ.."

"Mhmm." She sniffles and rubs his back.

Mycroft smiles as he watches.

"Thank you, Crofty. Thank you so much."

He smiles softly. "Of course.."

Sky goes and hugs Mycroft.

Mycroft hugs her tightly.

She kisses his cheek and smiles softly.

He smiles. "Sorry I didn't say anything before I left."

"That's alright." She smiles. She frowns when she remembers the box sitting in the table.

Mycroft notices her frown. "What's wrong?"

"I got another 'present' from Sebastian today.." She points to the black box.

He frowns and nods. "What is it?"

"My biological father's ashes in a black urn. He killed him and sent me his ashes.."

He frowns. "I.. I'm sorry."

She shrugs.

"We'll get him, I promise."

"Okay.." She nods.

He rubs her back.

She leans against him.

He holds her.

She holds onto him and presses her face to his chest. "Thank you, Crofty.. For everything.." Her voice shakes a bit.

"Of course.. I'm always here for you."

"I know.." She nods.

He smiles softly.

"I'm going to go make some tea." She smiles softly and goes to the kitchen.

Mycroft smiles softly as he watches her go. Michael comes back into the room, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, mate?" Zack asks Michael.

"I uh.. Yeah, just.. Where's Sky?"

"Kitchen." Zack points over to the kitchen.

He nods and goes into the kitchen.

Sky looks up as he comes in. "Are you okay, love?"

"I uh.. I need to go to the store.." He bites his lip, looking even more uncomfortable.

"Alright. Are you feeling alright?" She frowns a bit as she picks up the car keys.

He frowns. "It's.. I.. That time?"

"Oh. I have supplies in the room if you want or I can take you to the store right now. Whatever would make you more comfortable."

He bites his lip. "What do you have in the room?"

"Everything one could possibly need. Whatever suits your fancy is up there." She smiles softly and rubs his hand gently.

He bites his lip and nods, swallowing heavily. This always makes him feel extremely dysphoric.

"Hey.. Look at me.." She caresses his cheek. "You are so brave. I know this sucks so much. I'm so sorry you have to deal with it. You are so strong. So very very strong. Let's go and get you more comfortable okay?"

He feels his eyes start to water and he nods. "O-Okay.."

She takes his hand and leads him upstairs.

He avoids Mycroft and Zack's eyes as he follows her.

She takes him into the room and shuts the door.

He bites his lip.

She goes over to the drawers and pulls out the bag of all different supplies. "I don't know if you have a preference but there's some of everything in there." She holds out the bag to him and smiles softly.

He nods as he takes the bag. "Thank you.." He goes into the bathroom.

She lays down on the bed and waits for him.

He soon comes back out and lays on the bed.

She kisses his forehead and smiles softly. "Okay?"

He bites his lip and nods.

She moves closer and holds him. "If you could be anywhere in the entire world where would that be? And you can't say right here even though that would be incredibly sweet."

He smiles softly. "I don't know. I suppose I'd still love to go to Australia.."

She smiles and kisses him softly. "Close your eyes and trust me. Okay?"

He kisses her back and nods, closing his eyes.

She presses her forehead against his and holds him, closing her head. She takes him into her head and transports them to Australia. "You can open you eyes now. We're here." She smiles as she stands next to him in her mind.

He does as told and gasps softly. "I.." He looks around, amazed.

"This is how it looks here in this exact moment. I can create this in my mind using the pictorial information of the people around us. I take the images in their consciousness and mold them together making one cohesive state of being. The only thing is the people can't see or hear you. You can walk around naked if you want." She smiles.

He smiles. "This is brilliant.."

"You can also change the way you look.. Watch." She smiles happily and her hair goes from dark brown to an electric blue.

His eyes widen. "How?"

"Just think about how you want to look. The image of yourself inside your head. Think of it and it'll project out here. This is my mind anything can happen if you think hard enough." She smiles softly and her scars start to dissolve until only smooth skin is left.

He thinks for a moment and soon his chest becomes completely flat and his body shape more masculine.

"Good job, handsome!" She claps and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

"How about we have a look around?" She smiles and takes his hand.

He smiles and nods. "Let's go." He also deepens his voice.

She smiles happily and they go.

They walk around and look at everything.

"What do you think?"

"This is amazing.."

She smiles happily and stretches up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

She hums softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles. "Thank you so much."

"Of course." She smiles.

He smiles softly.

"What should we see next?"

He smiles. "You can go anywhere?"

"From space stations to the bottom of the ocean." She smiles brightly.

"Christ.. I.. I don't know.."

"Mm how about Buckingham palace? Or the Coliseum? Anywhere you want."

He smiles softly. "Let's go to Paris."

"Brilliant." She smiles and kisses him. She pulls away and they're in Paris.

He blushes and smiles.

She giggles and smiles.

He takes her hand. "Let's go."

"Lead the way, darling." She smiles and holds his hand.

He smiles and they walk around Paris.

She smiles as she watches him have a good time.

They go up to the Eiffel Tower.

They watch the sun set and all the lights orotund Paris turn on.

He leans against her.

She wraps her arms around him and smiles softly.

He smiles. "What time is it?"

"Mm we've been in here for a while. Maybe around six or seven at night. It's kinda hard to tell how long I'm in here for sometimes." She hums softly.

"Oh wow.."

"Yeah.. It's easy to get lost here.. To never want to leave here.. Four days is the longest I ever stayed in here.."

"Christ.."

"Mycroft doesn't like it when I do that. I think it scares him.."

"He seems to care about you a lot."

"He does seem to. He thinks I make a better ally to him than enemy." She hums and nods. "He's in the room with out out there. He's been talking to us for about half an hour now trying to get us out.."

He frowns. "Should we go back?"

"Probably.." She nods.

He nods. "Okay."

She kisses him softly and the slip back out into the real world.

Michael blinks as he comes back. Mycroft looks incredibly worried.

"Mm need something, Cofty?" Sky hums softly as she rubs Michael's back gently.

"Sky.."

"Yes?" She looks over at him.

"You know I don't like that.."

"Mm it was just a few hours. Barely any time at all.."

"Sky." His voice turns more stern.

"I just needed some time to breathe, okay? Getting your biological father's ashes in a cardboard box kinda fucks with your head." She says flatly.

He frowns and stiffens a bit.

"Sorry.. I'm just jealous that bastard got to light him on fire and not me." She sighs.

He frowns. "I'm sorry.."

"No it's my fault. I've been terribly on edge lately. Just waiting for the other shoe to drop." She sighs and rubs her hands over her face trying to think rationally.

He frowns. "I promised you we'd get you through this."

"Hopefully I don't go insane before then." She runs her hands through her hair and then makes a weird face.

He frowns. "What's wrong?"

She moves her hand away from her head and looks at the thick lock of hair in her hand. "Well that fucking sucks.." She laughs.

He frowns.

"My mind is a wreck, my genetics are fucked, my body is a war zone, my immune system is attacking me, and now may hair is falling out! AGAIN!" She's laughing hysterically at this point on the verge of losing the little remaining sanity she has left.

Michael frowns and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close.

"What did I do? What did I do to deserve all this? I must have been a mass murderer or something in a past life to have all this bad karma. This fucking sucks." She sounds breathless as she talks as looks down at her detached hair in her hands.

"I can't possibly imagine what you're going through, but I know that things can be shitty. Obviously really shitty. And I'm sorry, because that fucking sucks. But it'll be okay."

She sniffles and curls up in his arms.

He holds her close.

"I don't know how much more I can bare.. Not much more.. It's to much already.." She says quietly more to herself.

"I know.. But you have to.. I know that's awful, but you need to.. I need you here.. Mycroft needs you here.."

She presses her face to his shoulder, her tears making his shirt damp.

He kisses her head, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid. I should never have gotten you involved with me. I'm wasting your time with all my shit. I'm sorry." She sobs quietly into his shoulder.

"No. Don't you dare say that. I'm here out of choice. I could've left anytime I wanted but I'm still here."

She whimpers softly and holds onto his shirt tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Is all she can say.

"Shh.."

Sky curls up as small as she can in his arms.

"I've got you.."

She nods and slowly starts to calm down.

He rubs her back.

She snuggles him suddenly exhausted and mumbles something sleepily.

"What was that?"

"Love you.." She mutters quietly as she falls asleep.

He blushes brightly as he holds her, unsure of if he heard her correctly.

She stays close to him as she sleeps.

He holds her close.

"Going into her mind like you both did earlier takes a lot out of her." Mycroft hums.

He jumps a bit, having forgotten Mycroft was there. "I.. Oh.."

"The amount of time she stay in her mind is the equivalent of her working out here in the real world the whole time. It's very hard on her body and of course she doesn't listen to me." He sighs.

He bites his lip. "I'm sorry.. She was trying to make me feel better.."

"It's not your fault. She is always her last priority. She wanted to feel better as well."

He frowns and nods.

"The thing is if I push her to hard she'll run. If I don't push her at all she won't function. We're still trying to find a balance.."

"I understand."

Mycroft hums and nods. "There is still so much I don't know about her. So much I don't understand. Half the time I don't know how to help her and the other half she tells me how to." He chuckles softly and shakes his head.

"She doesn't seem to let people in.."

"Mm she thinks it's dangerous. Not for her but for other people. She thinks she puts them in danger even if they enter her life if the own free will and shoes to stay."

He frowns and looks down at her. "Is it?"

"Is it dangerous? It may be. I'm not sure yet. Her enemy... Our enemy has yet to cause physical harm to anyone other than her biological father. He's just mental torturing her so far. I think he's constantly in her head saying things to her. She doesn't tell me what he says except for the one time she did."

He frowns. "What did he do..?"

"He chanted over and over again in Sky's head that she should 'kill herself'.." He bites his lip and frowns.

He frowns and looks down. "Oh.."

"She's tried to.. Before.. It's been a while but she has tried. She said it was just to see if she could actually die. She has survived some of the most deadly things. She's been shot and stabbed and beaten so many times she's probably lost count by now."

He tightens his hold on her a bit.

Sky mumbles quietly and snuggles closer to Michael. "She probably hate this. Me airing her dirty laundry." Mycroft sighs and rubs his have with his hands.

"She doesn't talk to me about this.."

"She doesn't talk to me about it either. I've just lived through it with her. That's how I know. She's very private about herself.."

"She doesn't talk to anyone?"

He shakes his head. "We talk to her. She doesn't talk back. I barely know anything about her past before she met me. And what I do know I only learned from that bastard over the past few weeks." He sighs.

He frowns. "Oh.."

"I want to talk to Zack. To ask him things but.. That would be going behind her back and she doesn't need that right now."

He nods. "We could have a time where we all sit to talk?"

Mycroft nods. "That might work."

Michael nods. "I'll talk to her.."

"Okay. Thank you." Mycroft smiles tightly and leaves the room. Sky hums and presses closer to Michael.

Michael holds her close, making sure to keep still enough so she doesn't wake.

Sky wakes a while later still pressed against Michael.

Michael rubs her back, looking tired.

She frowns a bit and nuzzles him. "You should have slept.."

"'M fine.." He mumbles softly.

She snuggles closer. "How are you doing?"

"Still.. Y'know.." He makes a face.

"Mmm." She hums and kisses his head.

He bites his lip. "Hey, I uh.." He blushes a bit. "I.. Well, before you fell asleep.. You said.. Well.. I love you, too.."

She blushes brightly and kisses him. "I really do love you." She mumbles against his lip.

He kisses her back, smiling softly.

She giggles and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles her

"Mm have you eaten?" She nuzzles him back.

"No, I haven't."

"Let's get you something then." She kisses him softly and smiles as she gets out of bed.

He smiles and gets up as well, groaning a bit.

"You okay?" She frowns a bit.

"Yeah, cramp."

"We'll get you something to eat and some meds. After I'll give you a back rub." She smiles softly and takes his hand.

He smiles softly and nods.

She hums and leads then downstairs.

Everyone's in the kitchen.

"Oh. This is quite the gathering." Sky smiles.

Greg smiles. "Haven't seen you all day."

"I was in my mind with Michael for most of it." She hums.

He hums a bit, knowing Mycroft hates that.

She rolls her eyes a bit and hums. "Has dinner been decided?"

"I was going to cook, though I'm not sure if I can cook for everyone by myself." Greg hums.

"Mm I can help. What do you want to make?" She hums and washes her hands.

Greg smiles a bit. "Didn't you say something about one of your friends wanting to cook? I overheard you talking about it before."

"Oh Zack. I told him how you like to bake and he's been thinking about becoming a baker." She smiles as she dries her hands.

He smiles softly. "Alright. He can help me with dessert."

"He'd love that."

He hums. "Brilliant."

"What should we make for the main course then.." She hums as she looks in the fridge.

"Mm.. Some night I'll have to cook out for you lot."

"That would be nice."

"Since we don't have anything tonight, we can make pasta or something easy?"

"That's good. We do have some ground beef so we can make spaghetti and meatballs."

He smiles. "Brilliant."

Sky smiles and takes out what they need from the fridge and cupboards.

He starts to boil water.

She adds the ingredients to the bowl for the meatballs and mixes it with her hands.

Greg adds the pasta. "How have you been holding up?"

"With chewing gum and paper clips." She hums and adds the meatballs to the frying pan.

He bites his lip. "We need to talk about it."

"Why?" She adds tomato sauce and spices to a pot. She turns the meatballs in the pan.

"We need to get everything out there." He stirs the pot.

"What needs to be 'out there'?"

"Everything." He turns to look at her. "You spending so long in your mind, for example."

"Why does that bother everyone?" She looks up at him.

"Because you'll be in there for days. And we're worried."

"I don't spend as much time in there as I used to." She frowns.

"I know, but we just want you to be okay."

"I've pretty much never been 'okay'. I don't think I would know how." She adds the meatballs to the sauce.

"I still think we all should talk."

She bites her lip and finally nods.

"Thank you.. You can use this to also say anything about us."

She frowns a bit. "What do you mean?"

"If you have anything you've been wanting to say to us about anything."

She hums and bites her lip.

"This isn't just about us getting information about you."

"Okay.." She nods.

He nods. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He smiles softly.

She smiles a bit. "You and Zack should start the desert so it'll be ready for after dinner." She hums.

He smiles and nods. "Alright, dear." He goes out to the other room. "Zack? Care to help me with dessert?"

"I'd love to." Zack smiles and follows him to the kitchen.

He smiles and hums. "Brilliant. What would you like to make?"

"I don't know." Zack thinks. "What about Gulab Jamun?" Sky says. "Oh I haven't had those in ages!" Zack smiles.  
Greg smiles. "I've heard of those. You'll have to show me how to make them."

"Sure." Zack smiles and Sky gets out the things they'll need.

Greg smiles and watches them.

"ਪਿਛਲੀ ਵਾਰ ਮੈਨੂੰ ਇਹ ਆਪਣੇ ਮਾਤਾ ਸੀ ਨੇ ਕੀਤੀ." Sky slips into punjabi, ("The last time I had these your mother made them"). "ਜੋ ਕਿ ਇਸ ਲਈ ਲੰਬੇ ਜ਼ਿਆਦਾ ਸੀ." Zack smiles, ("That was so long ago").

Greg raises a brow.

"ਕੀ?" Sky looks at Greg, ("What?").

He chuckles. "I can't understand you."

"You started speaking in punjabi." Zack chuckles. "I did? Sorry." She giggles.

He smiles. "It's fine."

"I don't know where my head is at sometimes." She smiles and tools her eyes. "Hopefully it's attached to your neck and shoulders." Zack chuckles as he mixes and Sky swats his arm playfully.

Greg chuckles softly at their interaction.

Sky smiles softly and stirs the sauce as Zack fries the dough balls. They work in perfect balanced harmony.

Greg stands off to the side, not wanting to ruin their flow.

Zack hums softly and Sky hands him the frying oil without him even having to ask.

Zack smiles. "Thank you, love."

"Of course, darling." Sky smiles as she adds spices to the sauce.

Greg smiles softly.

Sky hums softly and makes dough for bread to go with dinner.

Greg smiles. "It seems like you two have this covered."

"Sorry. We didn't mean to take over." Zack bites his lip.

Greg smiles. "It's alright. We can always bake later."

Zack smiles and nods. "Good."

He smiles and goes out to sit with the others.

"When you make the soaking syrup for the desert add some honey. Sherlock likes honey and it makes the others happy when he's happy." Sky hums to Zack.

Zack smiles and nods. "Alright. Will do."

"Good. Thanks." She smiles.

He hums and adds a bit of honey.

She drains the pasta water when the spaghetti is finished cooking.

"Mm. Want to finish these up and I'll take out the pasta?"

"Sure." She nods.

Zack smiles and takes out the pasta to the table.

Sky finishes up the dessert and comes out with the meatballs and bread a few minutes later.

"Dinner's ready, guys." Zack hums.

They come into the dinning room and sit to eat.

Everyone fills their plates.

"Wine?" George smiles and opens a bottle.

"Brilliant." Mycroft smiles.

George smile and pours the wine. Sky gives Michael some pain meds.

Michael smiles softly.

Sky kisses his head and smiles as she sits next to him.

He smiles and hums.

They eat.

Mycroft hums. "Tastes brilliant."

"Good." Sky smiles.

He smiles softly.

"How was everyone's day?" George hums and smiles at the head of the table.

Mycroft hums. "Slow."

"Mm yes. It did feel like it dragged on." George hums and Sky nods.

Greg smiles softly.

"My editor wants to know where I'm going for my next travel guide but I haven't decided yet." Amelia sighs as sips her wine.

"Where have you been?" Michael asks.

"Most of Europe." Amelia smiles.

"Have you thought about going elsewhere? More exotic?"

"I have. I want to go to more seclusive places that are little known. My editor doesn't think they'll sell. I'm starting to think this editor is an idiot."

He smiles softly. "You should go to South America or Africa."

"Mm I should. Have you ever been?"

"I've been to Africa, but just when I was younger."

"What do you remember it was like?"

"Well, when we went, we went to this small part called Soweto. It was very run down but people were still living there. It was amazing to see that and how different it is. I think it'd be perfect for your travel guide."

"Oh that does sound perfect!"

He smiles softly.

Sky smiles and leans against him.

He blushes and smiles.

She smiles and hums happily.

Everyone soon finishes their food.

"I hope everyone has room for dessert." Sky hums as she collects the plates.

Greg smiles and hums. "I think everyone does."

"Good." She smiles and takes the dishes to the kitchen. She puts the dishes in the dish washer and gets the dessert ready.

Zack goes in to help her.

"Do you want to scoop the ice cream and I'll put the balls on top?" She smiles.

"Mm, sure." He smiles and gets out the ice cream.

She smiles and sets out the bowls for him to put the ice cream in.

He scoops the ice cream and hums softly.

She puts the balls on top of the scoops.

He smiles. "Let's bring them out."

"Okay." She smiles and they bring them out.

Greg hums softly. "It looks amazing."

"Good." Zack smiles.

They eat get a bowl and Mycroft hesitates.

Greg rubs Mycroft's thigh and kisses his head. "You don't have to eat it all or even most if you don't want. Just try a bit." He says to him quietly.

He bites his lip and nods, takes a small bite, trying a bit.

He smiles softly and squeezes his knee gently.

He smiles a bit, liking how it tasted.

He kisses his cheek and smiles. "You can eat as much as you want. I'll work the calories out of you later." He purrs quietly in his ear and kisses his neck.

He blushes and bites his lip.

He chuckles softly and goes back to eating his dessert.

He hesitantly eats a bit more.

Collin hums softly and rubs his hand over Mycroft's thigh.

Mycroft blushes and his legs part a bit for him.

Collin smirks a bit and moves his hand higher up his thigh squeezing.

Mycroft lets out a small gasp.

Collin he ghosts his hand over Mycroft's cock before talking his hand away completely.

Mycroft whines softly and bites his lip.

Collin chuckles softly. "Eat your dessert, sexy. I want to taste it on you later." He hums quietly nips at his neck.

He blushes and bites his lip, nodding and taking another bite.

"Good boy." He hums and his hand returns to Mycroft's thigh but he keeps it still.

He blushes brighter and tries to stay quiet.

"If you finish your dessert I'll let you pick a reward, sexy." He squeezes his thigh.

He whimpers softly and eats more.

"Such a good boy. Christ I can't wait to get my hands on your sexy body." He growls softly in his ear.

He bites his lip and squirms a bit as he finishes his dessert. "Sh-Sherlock needs to join us.. I promised him he could do what he wanted because he won the game for us.."

"Mm sounds like fun." He smirks.

He glances over at Sherlock.

Sherlock smirks as he looks at Mycroft because he's been watching them the whole time.

He squirms a bit under his gaze.

Sherlock chuckles softly and stands slowly from the table as sky collects the empty bowls. "I do believe I have a prize and I intend to collect in full." He purrs quietly as he leans in next to Mycroft.

Mycroft whimpers and squirms, nodding.

"Come along." Sherlock takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom with Collin in tow.

Mycroft bites his lip as he follows Sherlock.

Sherlock sits Mycroft on the bed as Collin closes the door. "Mm what should we do to you?" Sherlock hums. "Something he won't forget." Collin smirks and wraps his arm around Sherlock's waist as the look at Mycroft on the bed.

Mycroft whimpers softly as he watches them. "W-What are you going to do?"

"Mm I think Collin should fuck you with his big cock while you suck me off. I want to watch him fuck you and he wants to watch you suck my cock." Sherlock smirks after they whisper to each other.

He blushes brightly and nods eagerly. "Please!"

"Hands and knees." Collin smirks as he kisses Sherlock's neck.

He scrambles to get onto his hands and knees, shaking.

"So fucking sexy. Fuck. Look at him Sherlock." Collin smirks. "Mm I know. I love his body. He's so handsome. We can barely keep our hands off him, can't we?" Sherlock hums and they run their hands over Mycroft's back and legs. "We can't." Collin agrees as he pushes a slick finger into Mycroft as Sherlock strokes his cock teasingly.

Mycroft cries out and rocks between Collin's finger and Sherlock's fist.

Collin adds a second finger as Sherlock's bites at his back and strokes him.

Mycroft moans loudly and bucks his hips.

"Moaning like a whore." Collin chuckles as he adds a third finger. "Such slutty sounds." Sherlock hums.

He spreads his legs further, trying to push back against his fingers. "Please!!"

Sherlock gets on the bed and sits back against the headboard. He strokes his cock in front of Mycroft's face as Collin takes out his fingers and gets into the bed behind Mycroft.

Mycroft opens his mouth for Sherlock, leaning forward to try to take him into his mouth.

Collin pushes Mycroft shoulders down as Sherlock pushes into Mycroft's mouth. Collin moans as he watches and slowly sinks into Mycroft.

Mycroft moans loudly around Sherlock and pushes back against Collin.

Collin grips Mycroft's hips and starts fucking him hard. Sherlock moans and holds Mycroft's head, fucking his mouth.

Mycroft moans whorishly, loving the feeling of being used.

"Fuck look at you. Such a fucking slut. You can barely get enough cock." Collin growls and slap Mycroft's arse as he fucks him hard. "He's a whore. He needs cock to function." Sherlock chuckles and fucks his mouth.

He moans desperately, his eyes watering.

"Come, slut." Collin strokes him as him and Sherlock are close.

He cries out and comes hard on command.

They come and fill his arse and mouth.

He moans loudly and swallows around Sherlock.

Sherlock moans and pulls Mycroft up and kisses him deeply.

Mycroft moans and kisses him back desperately.

Collin moves up and pulls Mycroft away from Sherlock, kissing him hard.

Mycroft whimpers and opens his mouth for Collin, letting him control him.

Collin squeezes Mycroft's arse as his tongue invades his mouth.

Mycroft whimpers and presses against Collin's hand.

Collin chuckles and kisses his neck.

He whines softly and grinds against his hand.

"Needy slut." He slaps his arse and pushes two fingers back into him. "You're so slick with my come." He chuckles.

He whimpers and moans, pressing against him. "Please.. Switch positions.."

"Whatever you want, sexy."

He blushes and squirms.

"So needy. What do you need, sexy?" He purrs and kisses his chest and belly.

"You.. Both.. Please.."

"Mm do you want as both to fuck you, slut?" Sherlock hums and squeezes Mycroft's arse.

He whimpers and presses back against him. "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely." Collin lays back against the bed. He picks Mycroft up and moves him to straddle his lap. "Ride me for a bit first and then we'll both fuck you." He smirks and puts his hands behind his head looking very relaxed.

Mycroft whimpers and lines Collin up before sinking down on him.

"Fuck." Collin groans and arches.

He moans and starts riding him.

He rubs his hands over Mycroft's thighs and strokes his cock. "Aren't you a pretty fucking sight. Bouncing on my cock like the whore you are. You love it don't you?"

He moans breathily and nods, gripping Collin's shoulders tightly as he rides him harder. "Please, Sir.."

"Come on, Sherlock. Let's give this slut what he wants." Collin holds Mycroft hips to keep him still and pulls out him completely while keeping him airborne as Sherlock gets behind Mycroft.

Mycroft whimpers at the emptiness.

Collin lowers him back down and they push into him together, stretching an filling him.

Mycroft cries out and rocks against them.

Sherlock kisses and nips his back and Collin does the same to his chest as the fuck him.

"Oh my god.. Yes.. Please.."

They suck and bite and mark him as they fuck him harder.

He cries out and comes hard suddenly.

Sherlock and Collin sink their teeth into opposite sides of Mycroft's neck as they come hard into him.

Mycroft moans loudly and whimpers.

"That was a lovely show. Wouldn't you say, John." Greg chuckles. "Indeed I would." John smirks. They had come into the room without the others noticing.

Mycroft blushes brightly and whimpers softly.

"Mm? What was that, My?" Greg hums and pulls Mycroft out from Sherlock and Collin.

He whimpers. "I.. I didn't know you watched.."

"Well it was very entertaining." Greg smiles and kisses him.

He whimpers and kisses him back.

He squeezes his arse and pushes two fingers into him. He kisses Mycroft's neck and smirks as he feels their come leak out of Mycroft and soak his hand. "Mm they've done quite a number on you." He chuckles and adds a third finger.

Mycroft whimpers and pushes back against him.

"Mm and you still want more, don't you?" Greg smirks and thrusts his fingers so very very slowly, almost torturously.

He moans and grinds against his fingers. "Please.. Oh god, please.."

"You're insatiable. I fucking love it." He pushes him back against the bed and kisses him deeply.

He moans loudly and kisses him back.

He wraps Mycroft's legs around his waist and pushes into him. "Fuck. You're so hot and slick inside." He moans loudly.

He moans loudly and pushes back against him.

Greg holds his hips and starts to thrust. John smirks and slips a lubed finger into Greg. Greg moans and fucks Mycroft as he fucks himself on John's finger.

Mycroft moans loudly and spreads his legs.

John strokes his cock as he adds a second finger into Greg. Greg whimpers as he fucks Mycroft.

"John.. Fuck Greg, please.. While he's fucking me.."

Greg blushes brightly and whimpers needy. "Of course." John smirks and gets behind Greg. He pushes into Greg and moans loudly. John fucks Greg hard which makes Greg fuck Mycroft even harder.

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard again.

Greg comes hard into Mycroft as he clenches around John making him come hard as well.

Mycroft whimpers and collapses.

John pulls out of Greg and lays next to Mycroft as he breathes heavily. Greg does the same.

Mycroft curls up between them, trembling a bit.

John pulls Mycroft close against his chest and Greg moves closer against Mycroft's back.

Mycroft presses small kisses to John's chest.

"Such a good boy." John praises softly and kisses his head.

He nods, not being able to speak.

"Sleep, love.." He holds him close.

He nods and curls up.

"I love you, My.." Greg hums softly as he falls asleep against Mycroft's back.

Mycroft mumbles softly as he falls asleep.

They all sleep cuddled together. Sky goes over to Michael after she fishes the dishes. "How do you feel about getting a back rub?" She smiles softly.

Michael hums are smiles softly. "That sounds brilliant."

She smiles and takes his hand, leading him up to their room.

He blushes softly as he follows her.

She closes the door and kisses him softly. "Strip down and lay on the bed. I'm going to get some lotion from the bathroom." She smiles softly and goes to the bathroom to find some lotion.

He bites his lip and quickly takes off his binder and strips down, laying on his stomach.

Sky comes back out with the lotion. "Comfortable, handsome?" She smiles softly.

He blushes and nods.

"Good. I found two lotions. Vanilla and lavender. Which one would you like?" She shows him the bottles.

"Lavender."

"Okay." She smiles and gets on the bed. She pours a bit on her hand and warms it before spreading it on his back. She rubs his neck gently and and goes to his shoulders.

He gasps softly and closes his eyes.

"Good?" She asks as she works on the tension in his shoulders.

"Brilliant.."

"I'm glad." She smiles and works in his shoulder blades and upper back.

He smiles softly and hums.

"You have a very nice back. Did I ever tell you that? Well you have a very nice everything." She giggles softly as she massages his lower back.

He blushes. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome." She smiles and kisses the back of his head.

He smiles softly.

She hums softly and massages his back.

"This is brilliant.."

"Good. I'm happy." She smiles softly.

He smiles and hums quietly.

She works down lower onto his legs rubbing them.

He blushes and closes his eyes.

She massages his thighs and his calves as she sings softly, songs from when she was little.

He feels himself drifting off a bit.

She rubs his feet softly as she singes quietly to him.

He falls asleep as she rubs his feet.

Sky tucks him in and kisses his head softly so she doesn't wake him. She goes downstairs knowing everyone is in bed and goes down to the basement to work out.

Zack was just in his room and hears Sky leave her room. He gets up and rubs his eyes as he goes to find her.

"You should be sleeping." She scolds mildly as she runs on the treadmill.

"Mm.. So should you."

"Can't."

"Yep."

"I want to be high." She admits flatly.

"I know. Helps a hell of a lot. But you can't."

"I know. I want to be high but I don't want to get high. There's a difference." She heightens the level and runs faster.

"I know. And sometimes life is like that. I'd love to be out fighting now, but I can't."

"That's the thing isn't it? Fighting other people is easy. Fighting yourself is the hardest shit." She growls.

"Why do you think I do it? Withstand the injuries I get from it? That's my version of self harm. I get all the relief without the guilt because, in the end, it wasn't my hand that did it. I get to fight both at the same time."

"See that's where you and I are different, darling. I like to do it to myself. I like to see how badly I can hurt myself. How far I can push the line. I want to find my breaking point. I want to know where I snap. Where I finally go off the goddamn rails."

"I get that. Wanting to know how much you can take." He hesitates. "I wanted to see how long my body could fight it off--the cancer--before I started treatment. Suppose it's because I don't have much left here for me, I didn't think it mattered if I was here or not."

"It does matter. You matter. You've always mattered. I needed. If that's the only fucking reason your here it's for my dumb ass. And I know that's sucks. I know I'm not worth any shit. I fucking know that. That's why I do the shit I do. That's why I try to make up for all the shit I've done in the past. You don't even know. You don't know the things I've done. The things I've seen. I am a freak. Not the good kind of freak. Not the celebrated or adored. No. The kind of freak that everyone loves to stare at and talk about but the kind they're afraid of. You know the sick shit about that? I love it. I love that fear."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but you've always been the reason I've stayed. You've always been my reason. You're worth everything and more."

She jumps of the treadmill and walks over to him. "Why? What have I done? I haven't done shit for you except made life worse."

"You've always been there to ground me, Sky. To remind me of what matters. You can't honestly say you didn't feel like we were normal once, back at home."

"There is no normal especially with me in the equation."

"Our childhood. When my mother would sing to us and we'd bake sweets together. What about that?"

"What about it?" She frowns not sure where he's going with this.

"That time certainly didn't make my life worse. Times like that are some of the only reasons I get out of bed anymore. This cancer's kicking my ass, but I think back to then, and I want to have that again. I want that to be how it is."

"That is how it is. We're together again. Now. Your mother is coming back. We'll all be here now. Like it was is how it will be again."

"I hope so, because I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"I already fucking told you. If I have to fucking be here then so do you. I'll drag your ass back from the pits of hell if I fucking have to."

He gets quiet for a few moments. "I know.. I know, I just.. Fuck, it's so hard, Sky.."

"Don't I fucking know it." She scrubs her hands over her face.

"I know that chemo is supposed to help, but I'm scared.. I've never been this fucking scared in my life.."

"I know. I know you are. I am too." She bites her lip. "My hair is falling out again. When yours starts to go from the chemo we can shave our heads together." She laughs hollowly.

He smiles weakly. "Yeah?"

"I'll do yours if you do mine." She nods.

"Deal, kid."

"Great." She smiles a bit.

He smiles softly.

"Let's do something. A movie or bake or something. It's feels small down here." She sighs and looks around the huge basement.

"Let's go bake a bit."

She nods and takes his hand, leading them back up to the kitchen. "What should we make?”

He hums. "Let's make some baklava."

"Okay." She smiles softly and gets the ingredients.

He smiles a bit and helps her.

The sun starts to rise as they bake together.

They end up making a lot of sweets.

"We should open a sweets shop." She says jokingly.

He chuckles softly. "Mm, brilliant idea."

"Everyone will be getting up soon." She hums softly and bites her lip. "They're going to want to... Talk." She frowns a bit.

He frowns a bit. "Talk?"

She nods. "About things. About me."

"Do you want me to be there?"

She nods again. "I'm tired, Zack. Tired of hiding. Tired of running."

"Then let them in, let them help."

She laughs hollowly. "I'm trying."

"I know. Just.. No more hiding."

She nods. "No more hiding." She echoes.

"Come here, kid.." He opens his arms.

She whimpers softly and goes to him, pressing her face to his chest.

He holds her close, rubbing her back.

"Thank you. I love you. I'm sorry I'm so fucked up."

"Oh shut up, kid. I love you more than anything."

She laughs and hugs him tightly.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 9. They'll be down any minute now."

"Let's go wait in the sitting room."

She nods and follows him.

They sit on the couch and wait.

Everyone slowly trickles into the sitting room with coffee and sweets they made earlier.

Sherlock looks around. "What's all this?"

"We couldn't sleep. Enjoy the fruits of our insomnia." Sky nods to the sweets.

Sherlock looks to John before going to inspect the sweets, looking for something he'd like.

John follows him and pours them tea. "The ones to your left have honey." Sky hums not even needing to look over at Sherlock to tell him where they are.

Sherlock hums as he perks up and picks up a few of them.

She smiles softly.

Sherlock hums happily as he eats.

John hand him his tea and sits next to him across from Sky and Zack. Sky bites her lip waiting for Mycroft to come out.

Mycroft soon comes out with Greg.

Sky looks down at her tea.

Mycroft moves to sit with her.

Sky looks at him and bites her lip.

"Sky, you know we're just here to help, correct?"

"I know." She nods.

"Will you let us in?"

"I'm tired of keeping you out."

He nods. "I'll let you lead. You can tell us what you're comfortable with."

"Okay. Four things first. One I don't want apologies. This shit is gonna suck and I don't needy pity on top of it. Two I'm going to be brutally honest so if anyone here can't handle that you're welcome to leave at any time. Three going along with two I'm not going to censor myself or sugar coat anything. Four anything here that is asked will be answered as best I can. If we can do that then we can continue."

Mycroft nods.

"Good. I don't know where to start so ask something and we'll go from there."

"Right. Well, we'll start with why you think hiding things from us is best."

"Because I think I can handle things and it would be safer for all of you to not be involved."

"How would it be safer?"

"It cuts down the possibilities of accidents and lessens statistical errors." She speak clinically.

"But it heightens your chance of dying."

"That is always a factor but I have a higher rate of recovery."

"Regardless, I can put people on tracking him."

"Why? I know exactly where he is at all times. He's never out of my fucking sight."

"My people can stop him before he has the chance to get to you."

"That's not what he wants. That's not what I want either."

"What do you want, then?"

"I want peace. I want to kill him."

"And if you can't?"

"Then that man better be in a million burnt ashes in the wind."

"Will you at least tell me what you're going to be doing? No more running off?"

"No more running. I'm not going to go after him. He's still playing the game so I'm am as well. If he comes here I'll know."

He nods. "Alright.."

"And if I know then you'll know. I won't keep it from you."

"Thank you."

"Of course." She nods.

"Anything you feel the need to bring up?"

"My body hates me."

He frowns a bit. "What do you mean?"

"My mental health is gone. Every time I get a paper cut I bleed like I've been shot. My hair is falling out. And..." She bites her lip wanting Michael very badly suddenly.

Mycroft frowns. "And?"

"And.." She bites her lip. "In India I would be called a Hijra. That's pretty much the closest definition in Indian that I can think even though it doesn't really cover everything." She sighs. Zack looks at her wide eyed and blinks slowly.

Greg's brow furrows. "Sorry, I don't understand."

"The term refers to a person who is transgender or doesn't conform to a strict gender system." Zack says. "True but that's not exactly me." Sky frowns a bit. "So you're not transgender?" Zack frowns. "No I'm intersex. Both. I have both male and female sex organs. There was a reason Moriarty and Sebastian called me Ardhanarishvara." She bites her lip. "Oh." He hums.

"Christ.. I don't know anything about anything anymore.." Greg frowns. "I've never heard of any of this."

"Ardhanarishvara is the androgynous form of the Hindu god Shiva and his consort Parvati. It's both of them in one body forming a perfect union." Zack explains. "Moriarty and Sebastian would call me Ardhanarishvara as a derogatory term even though they were basically calling me a God and his queen in one body." Sky looks down at her hands.

He rubs his face. "It's not even that, I've never even heard of transgender and intersex."

"Oh well you haven't had to deal with things like this so its not your fault."

"But I still think I should be informed and educated."

"Yes you should. I don't know if I can help with that but I can try if you want."

He nods.

"Okay. So biological sex and gender identity are two different things. Greg your biological sex is male and you also identify as male. Correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then you're Cis. I am technically transgender because I have both male and female parts but I mostly identify as female. It is the male parts of my body and my want to be seen as female that make me transgender. At least that's the way I see it at the moment."

He nods as he starts to understand.

"I am not a typical case though so you have to take that into account as well. I still think if my body as a secondary entity to my mind which is always more important. So I could really care less what my body does to me or what I do to it. I was trained to think that was and I know that it is not healthy. I'm trying to unlearn that and fix my way of thinking."

Greg nods.

"So is that was affects your fertility levels?" John asks and Sky looks like she's going to be sick for a moment.

Mycroft frowns. "Just share what you're comfortable with."

She bites her lip. "No it doesn't do anything like that."

John nods. "Alright.."

Sky nods.

They continue talking and Michael comes down while they're still talking. "What's everyone doing?"

"Talking. About me." Sky smiles a bit tightly.

Michael frowns a bit and goes to sit with her.

She hums softly and leans against him.

He puts his arm around her.

She smiles softly and finally relaxes for the first time all morning.

He presses a small kiss to her head.

She looks up to kiss him.

He kisses her back softly.

'I love you.' She hums softly in his head as she nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles softly. 'I love you too.'

She smiles softly and hums happily as she pulls back a bit to lean against him.

He rubs her back a bit.

She relaxes and curls up against Michael's side. "What else?" She asks Mycroft.

He shrugs. "Greg?"

"Nothing I can think of." Greg shakes his head. "I have one more." Sky bites her lip.

Mycroft nods. "Okay."

"I lied when I said I didn't know you before we met. I only knew your face and your name. I was sent on a contract to kill you. Everything went tits up a few days before and Moriarty ended up using me as a human shield. He thought I was dead so after having an autopsy I ran. Come here. Had the government bring you to me. I killed the other assassin that was supposed to take out out a three days after we meet. That's why I disappeared for a few hours so soon after you saved me." She can't look at him so she stares down at her hands and bites her lip.

Mycroft is silent for a few moments before he pulls her into a hug. "That doesn't matter now."

She whimpers and clings to him.

He rubs her back. "It's fine now.."

She nods and hugs him.

"I love you, dear."

"I love you, too, dad.." She mumbles into his chest.

He smiles softly and rubs her back.

She hums happily and smiles softly.

"Is that everything?"

"I think so. For now at least." She nods.

He nods. "Thank you.."

"Of course." She smiles and nods. George comes in. "Oh good here you all are. I'm having a gala tonight and I want you all to attend. It's going to be in the ballroom at the other end of the estate." He smiles. "Oh George I don't think that's a good idea." Sky bites her lip.

Greg frowns. "Why not? That sounds lovely."

"Because this is not ordinary gala. George is inviting most of England's crime bosses for some deals. That's doesn't mix well with two government officials, two cops, and a pair of consulting detectives at the same fucking gala. Think people. If you any of you get caught up at this party each of your loyalties will be called into question." Sky sighs and paces.

Greg frowns. "Oh.."

"Yes oh. George you know better than this." She scolds.

George huffs a bit. "I didn't think it'd be that much of a problem. I thought it would be nice to have everyone together for this."

"I know, George. I know. I'm going to have to play your wife again." She hums. "Let me think." She bites her lip.

"I doubt any of them would know our faces." Greg supplies.

"Maybe not Mycroft's or Anthea's or Michael's but Sherlock John and Greg have all been well published... Know your faces.." Her face lights up. "Oh that's brilliant!" She smiles.

He frowns in confusion. "What?"

"Masquerade ball! Masks. No one has to see anyone's faces. It's still fun and a party and safer for all involved." She smiles proud of herself for thinking it up.

Greg smiles brightly. "That's brilliant, Sky!"

Sky blushes and giggles happily.

He smiles and looks to George. "Would that work?"

"It would. It's brilliant." George smiles.

Greg hums and smiles. "We need to get masks, then."

"Oh there's a costume shop in town. We can rent costumes and masks. We can pick out ours there and then have a bunch sent over for the guests of the gala. It would arrive when the catering does." Sky smiles.

He smiles. "Brilliant."

"I'll go get Lydia and Anthea up. George you go find your daughters and Collin. We'll go get out costumes and masks." She smiles.

Mycroft blushes a bit, remembering that Collin was still in his bedroom. "I.. I'll get Collin."

"Okay. I'll go find the girls." George smiles and goes to get his daughters. Sky follows him to go get Anthea and Lydia.

Mycroft goes to wake Collin. He climbs into bed with him and nuzzles him. "Collin."

Collin mumbles and pulls him closer. "Mm the way you say my name is like pure sex." He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He blushes brightly and smiles, relaxing a bit in his arms. "It's time to get up."

"Mm why?" He pouts cutely.

He smiles and kisses his pout. "Cute.." He hums. "Because we've got to get things for tonight. There's to be a masquerade."

He looks confused for a moment. "Oh George's end of the year gala that's right." He nods.

"We're changing it to a masquerade so we can all go." He hums softly.

"Mm that'll be fun." He smiles.

He smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing with his head against Collin's chest. "Mhmm.."

Collin smiles softly and rubs Mycroft's back.

Mycroft smiles and presses a small kiss to his chest.

He chuckles softly and kisses his head.

"Gotta.. get up.." Mycroft mumbles, snuggling up to Collin.

"Mhmm." Collin mutters and cuddles him closer, closing his eyes.

He hums quietly, feeling himself start to drift off.

He holds him as they nap.

Sherlock waits for Mycroft to come back with Collin but frowns a bit when he doesn't. He goes to find him and sees him curled up in bed. He pouts and climbs into bed with him

Collin hums and pulls Sherlock closer.

Sherlock curls up on the other side of Collin, wrapping his arms around Collin's waist and resting his head beside Mycroft's head.

"Alright?" Collin asks Sherlock quietly so he doesn't wake Mycroft

Sherlock nods against him, closing his eyes.

They nap together for a while. "Hey George I'm gonna need the ring since I'm your wife." Sky hums to George as she sips her tea.

George nods. "I've got it in the case in my room."

"You know I never asked why you sent the ring with drugs. Was it a bribe or were you testing to see if I was sober?"

"A bit of both, I suppose. Enticement."

"Enticement?" She hums thoughtfully.

"Mm, yes. It would work either way. It would be a bribe if you took it and a test if you didn't."

"Mm did I pass?"

"I believe you did."

"Good to know."

George smiles and sips his tea. "Where are the rest of the boys?"

"Mm being terribly lazy as usual." She giggles. "I'll go get them. You try and get everyone else into the car." She smiles and goes up to Mycroft's. She knocks and enters. "I hope you're all half way decent. It's time to go you lazy bums." She says as she stands there in the room looking at them curls up together on the bed.

Mycroft mumbles and curls up tighter around Collin. Sherlock does the same on the other side.

"Come on guys. We really do need to get up." Collin chuckles as kisses both of their heads. He gets up and stretches. "Hey Collin. You might want to put on some pants before we go." Sky rolls her eyes as he stands in front of her naked.

Mycroft chuckles as he looks at Collin. "Shoo, Sky, we'll meet you in the car."

"Fine but if your not down in ten minutes I'll send Anthea up here and she'll drag you down to the car pants or no pants!" Sky leaves. "Hope you enjoyed the show!" Collin chuckles. "I've seen better!" Sky laughs back.

Mycroft gets up and stretches, humming softly.

"I think we indulge her far to much. Must we really get up?" Sherlock sighs from the bed dramatically with his curls in disarray.

"Yes, Bee, we must. We need to get masks for tonight."

"Mm alright." Sherlock gets up liking the dramatized use of masks.

Mycroft smiles and moves to kiss him. "Good boy."

Sherlock blushes a bit at the praise and kisses him back.

Mycroft smiles. "Mm, I believe pants are in order." He looks to Collin.

"Mm unfortunately." Collin smirks and puts on pant after giving them a nice view of his arse as he bends to pick up his pants.

Mycroft and Sherlock blush. Sherlock pouts a bit. "Tease."

"Oh Sherlock its not a tease. It's a promise." He smirks and winks at them before leaving to his room to put on clothes.

Sherlock whimpers a bit, biting his lip.

"I don't care what he says. That was definitely a tease." Mycroft pouts

Sherlock whimpers and nods.

"We'll get him for it later. We have to go or else Anthea will drag is out by our ankles." He sighs.

He pouts and nods, finishing getting dressed.

Sky slips on the rings as she walks out to the car with Michael and Zack.

Zack raises a brow at the ring.

"When I told you I got fake married to George I wasn't kidding." She hums.

"Christ, I thought you were fucking with me."

"Of course not. I married a mob boss in front of all the other mob bosses in the country and most of Europe. The reception was beautiful."

"Christ.."

"What? It's not the first time someone asked me to marry them. I only said yes because it's fake and to save George's life."

"Should've sent me an invite."

"You weren't here, darling. I promise to invite you to my next wedding. Fake or not." She smiles. "Mm already planning on leaving me?" George chuckles as he walks over to where they're standing out side the car. "And leave you wide open to the evils of the world? Never." She smiles.

Mycroft and Sherlock join them.

"Ah good everyone's here. Lets go." Sky smiles and they get into the car, going to the shop.

Sherlock glances at Collin, still a bit pouty.

Collin chuckles and wraps his arm around Sherlock. "Good things come to those who wait." He mumbles and kisses his head.

He blushes and leans against him. "I don't like waiting."

"Mm patients is a virtue." He smiles and holds him close.

He pouts.

"If you wait like a good boy I'll let you pick your reward. You want to be a good boy, don't you?" Collin purrs quietly to Sherlock.

He blushes brightly and nods. "I.. I wanna be a good boy.." He mumbles.

"Mm then you better think of a good reward for later." He hums and smirks.

He blushes and nods.

"Good boy." He smiles and kisses his temple.

He leans against him.

He hums softly and pets his head.

He nuzzles into his hand.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles softly and relaxes as they drive to the store.

They soon arrive at the store.

They all get out and go inside.

"Okay everyone go pick out what you're going to wear and your masks. There are two levels to this store so have at it." Sky smiles.

Sherlock goes off with Collin and John to pick out masks.

John hums happily and holds Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock smiles and squeezes his hand.

John smiles. "Mm this one." He picks out a simple black mask for himself.

Sherlock hums. "Very sexy."

John blushes a bit and smirks. "I've got to keep up with you somehow."

Sherlock blushes, not expecting that.

He chuckles and pulls him in for a kiss. "You pick one now." He smiles.

He kisses him back before pulling away. He bites his lip and chooses a black one with yellow accents.

"Mm very nice." He smiles.

He smiles softly and hums. "Collin? Your turn."

"Christ I don't know. I have a terrible sense of theses things. If Carol didn't buy my clothes for me I'd look like a wreck all the time." He chuckles as he looks at the masks.

"Just pick out one you like." He smiles.

"Mm." Collin picks a red one with black swirls.

Sherlock smiles. "That one'll look nice."

Collin blushes a bit and smiles happily.

Sherlock smiles and takes his hand.

Collin hums and squeezes his hand.

Sherlock looks to John and offers his free hand.

John smiles and takes Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock smiles and they go to find the others.

"My wife would not wear that." George frowns and crosses his arms. Sky is wearing a short low cut blood orange dress. "You darling dearest married me to be your trophy wife in front of all of your older male friends so that you can stay safe and also make them jealous. This is a costume for a role that you have cast me in." Sky crosses her arms.

Sherlock frowns. "What's the problem?"

"She's dressing for a club not a gala." George sighs. "I'm not going to dress like a forty year old woman. This is what they're expecting to see. If they think they're right then we're still playing the game on the winning side!" Sky throws her hands in the air.

Sherlock bites his lip. "Maybe just wear something more appropriate for this? You don't have to cover up completely, but this is club like."

"Mm fine." She goes into the changing room and then comes out in a white dress with one strap the front is knee length and the back flutters down to the floor elegantly. She looks like a Greek goddess. "Better?"

"You look beautiful, kid." Zack smiles.

"Mm I clean up nicely when needs be." She curtsies.

Michael blushes a bit and smiles.

Sky blushes a bit as Michael looks at her and she smiles softly.

He smiles and looks down. 'You look amazing..' He thinks.

'Oh.. Thank you.' She smiles but then bites her lip. 'We won't be able to be together much tonight. I'm sorry. It would look suspicious.' She wrings her hands.

He nods. 'I know, it's okay. I understand.'

'I love you.' She smiles softly.

He smiles. 'I love you too.'

'Did you pick your mask?' She takes his hand and leads him over to the masks.

'No, not yet.'

'I like this one.' She smiles and picks up a white one with gold accents.

He bites his lip, liking it but also worried. "It's not too.. feminine?"

She picks up a different one with the same colors but a more masculine structure. She puts it on him and smiles. "You look like my knight in shining armor. I'll wear this one and we'll match. It'll be subtle but we'll still be together even if we can't be so close." She smiles.

He smiles. "I love it. It's perfect."

She smiles and pulls him in for a kiss.

He smiles and kiss her back.

She hums happily and nuzzles him.

Greg smiles and holds Mycroft's hand. "Got your mask, love?"

"Mm I'm still looking. I really like this forest green one though." Mycroft smiles.

"I think you'd look brilliant in that."

"Thank you, Gregory. Have you picked one?" He smiles.

"Mm, thought about this silver one."

"Mm my silver fox." He smirks.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him again.

He smiles softly and happily.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls him close.

He holds onto him and smiles softly.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles. "Are we ready to go?"

"I think so." Mycroft nods.

They buy their masks.

Sky rents extras to be delivered later for the other guests.

They drive back to the estate.

Sky and George go to get the other preparations ready for the gala.

Sherlock bites his lip. "Was I a good boy?" He mumbles softly to Collin.

"You were a very good boy." Collin smirks and pulls him closer. "Did you think if your reward?" He hums softly and kisses his neck.

He blushes. "I..I want you to fuck me while John watches.."

"Mm I like it." He smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

"Go upstairs. Get undressed. I'll be up with John in a few minutes." He nips at his lip and pulls away.

He blushes brightly. "Yes, Sir." He goes upstairs, quickly undressing and getting onto the bed.

Collin comes up with John. "Mm aren't you such a good boy." Collin praises and smiles.

Sherlock blushes and whimpers a bit. "Yes, Sir."

Collin undresses as he steps closer to the bed. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look laying there waiting for me? You're like an offering to a god." He gets on the bed and hovers over Sherlock.

He blushes brightly and bites his lip. "Thank you, Sir.."

He leans in and kisses him.

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

He kisses and bites at his throat.

He whimpers and gasps. "Ah.. D-Daddy.."

"Mm fuck aren't you a sweet thing." He smirks and sucks on his nipple.

He blushes brightly and whimpers, closing his eyes.

He kisses down his chest and over his stomach. He kisses his hips and his thighs. "Spread your legs for me, beautiful."

He spreads his legs for Collin, whimpering softly.

"Such a good boy. Such a beautiful good boy." He praises and slowly pushes a lubed finger into him.

He gasps and arches. "Oh god, yes.."

He thrusts his finger slowly before adding a second. "You're such a good boy. Look how good you are. My good boy. You're doing such a good job."

He moans at the praise and pushes back against him. "More, please.. Thank you, Daddy.. Please.."

"Of course, beautiful. You can have whatever you want. Good boys get whatever they want." He adds a third finger and rubs against his prostate.

He gasps and squirms as Collin prods his prostate.

"God I want to be inside you." He sucks on his inner thigh as he adds a fourth finger.

He whimpers and moans at the stretch. "Please.."

Collin pulls out his fingers and slicks his big cock.

Sherlock whimpers as he waits.

Collin kisses him deeply and slowly pushes into him.

He gasps and moans loudly. "Ah!"

He keeps still letting Sherlock get used to his size as he kisses his neck and chest. "Such a a good boy. You feel so good. So tight. Are you going to be a good boy and take my big cock in your arse?" He nips and bits at his throat.

He whimpers and nods. "Yes! I'll be good!"

"Good boy." He praises and starts to move slowly.

He gasps and moans. "Oh god.."

He holds his hips and thrusts faster.

He moans loudly and arches. "Yes! Harder!"

He growls and fucks him harder, hitting his prostate over and over.

He cries out and comes hard suddenly. "Don't stop!" He moans loudly.

He pulls out and flips Sherlock over onto his hands and knees. He pushes back into him and fucks him even harder than before as he grips his hips.

Sherlock moans desperately, getting hard again.

Collin moans loudly as he fucks Sherlock. "You were made for taking cock weren't you? You take it so well. Such a good boy. You like big cocks don't you? You're a size queen. John's cock is huge. You love his cock. You love how he fucks you hard and makes you come again and again. He's watching you. Watching you get fucked. Watching you come from my cock. Watching you get hard. Again." He growls and bites at his neck and back.

Sherlock moans whorishly and tilts his head up to look at John, moaning as he watches John stroke himself. "I love it.. Love getting fucked.. Love how big you all are.."

Collin moans loudly and fucks him harder.

Sherlock moans loudly and snakes a hand down to stroke himself. "Oh god please.. Please, Daddy.."

"That's it. Be a good boy. Come for Daddy." He praises and commands as he pounds into him, hit his oversensitive prostate again.

He cries out and comes hard again, clenching around Collin.

Collin moans loudly and comes hard, filling Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers and collapses against the bed.

"Such a good boy." Collin hums an kisses his back. He looks over at John and smirks as he watches him stroke himself. "Need some help, big boy?"

John bites his lip and smirks a bit. "Mm. You offering?"

"Always." He smirks and bites his lip.

John crawls onto the bed and pulls him into a kiss.

Collin moans softly and pulls John on top of him as he kisses him back.

John grinds against him, moaning. "Fuck, Collin.."

"That's the idea." He chuckles and bites at his neck.

He groans and chuckles. "Fucking prick.."

"Mm you like it." He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply. "Damn right."

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you're going to do to me." He moans softly and nips at his lip.

"Mm.. I was thinking about how much I loved watching you fucking Sherlock and I wondered what that'd feel like, your cock in my arse.. But now I'm thinking maybe I'll just press you into the mattress and fuck you."

"Fuck me. God I want you inside me." He moans and begs.

John smirks and kisses him hungrily. "I can do that."

Collin smirks and kisses him back. "Mm thank god you're capable."

He rolls his eyes and presses him against the bed.

He hums and spreads his legs.

He grabs the lube and coats his fingers. He teases Collin's hole.

He groans and tries to push back against his fingers.

He smirks and pushes in a finger. "Christ, you're tight.."

"Mm it's been a while since I've had a real cock." He chuckles and moans.

"Mm.. Do you usually use toys?" He slowly thrusts his fingers.

He moans and nods. "Carol does. She uses them on me."

"Mm.. Maybe next time we can invite Carol.. Have her watch one of us fuck you." He thrusts his finger for emphasis.

"Fuck yes." He moans and arches.

He adds another finger. "Mm.. I can't wait to hear all the noises you make."

"God yes please." He whimpers needy and rocks his hips.

"Are you loud when Carol fucks you?" John smirks and thrusts his fingers.

"Y-yes!" Collin cries out and moans loudly.

John smirks and adds a third finger. "Mm.. Good.. I like it when I fuck a loud slut."

He gasps and moans whorishly loud. "Please. Fuck me. I need it. Please!" He begs.

He growls and pulls out his fingers, slicking himself up. "Spread your legs wider."

He whimpers at the emptiness and spreads his legs wide for John.

He pushes into him with a groan.

"Oh fuck yes!" He gasps and arches.

He groans and closes his eyes. "Holy fuck.."

He chuckles and flips them over. "No wonder they're all so fucking spoiled. Your cock is fucking perfect." He moans and presses his hands against John's chest to steady himself as he rides him slowly.

John groans and holds his hips. "Fucking hell.. You look perfect.. Riding my cock."

"It feels pretty fucking fantastic I'll tell you that." Collin gasps and moans as he rides him faster.

"God you feel so fucking good.. Like your arse was made for my cock.."

He lean in and kisses John hungrily as he tightens his muscles around his cock.

John moans into his mouth and grips his hips, flipping them so he could thrust into him.

"Oh yeah fuck me!" Collin moans like a slut and arches.

He growls and grips his hips tightly, thrusting roughly.

"Fuck just like that. Please please please. Oh fuck I'm gonna come oh fuck."

"Come for me, Collin.. Fuck, you look like such a slut.. Make a mess of yourself.." He thrusts harder, hitting his prostate.

"Fuck! John!" Collin cries out as John hits his prostate and comes hard on command, making a mess of himself.

John cries out and comes hard into Collin as he clenches around him.

He mewls as he feels John fill him and collapses against the bed.

John groans and kisses Collin's back softly as he pulls out of him.

He whimpers softly and sighs.

He puts Collin in the middle between Sherlock and himself.

He hums softly and curls up between them.

He kisses his back and curls around him.

He smiles softly as he falls asleep.

Sherlock is already asleep and John falls asleep as well.


	10. Forty Nine

Sky smiles softly as she walks over to Michael. "Hello, love. How are you?"

Michael smiles softly. "I'm alright. Just feeling a bit.. sick."

"Can I do anything to help?" She takes his hand.

He smiles and rubs her hand. "It's just.. Y'know."

"Yeah I do. Unfortunately." She kisses his hand softly. "Since I'm a hemophiliac I get anemic really easy. It sucks." She sighs.

He leans in to kiss her.

She kisses him back and smiles softly. "You know orgasms help with pain. Just saying."

He blushes. "I would, but uh.." He tries to be vague enough so Greg or Mycroft don't pick up on what he's talking about. "Stomach ache."

'Darling, they aren't even paying attention.' She hums softly in his head and leans against him.

He bites his lip. 'Sorry, I just get worried..'

'You have nothing to apologize for, love. They wouldn't mind even if they knew or found out.' She bites her lip. 'I told them about me this morning. They took it pretty well. They just wanted to understand.'

'I don't doubt that they'd accept it, I'm just still hesitant telling anyone about it. I uh.. I told your friend Zack.'

'Really?' She smiles. 'That's brilliant.'

He nods. 'Yeah, he was understanding.'

'He's been though a lot of shit. Mostly with me and because of me so he's learned to be understanding.'

'He told me about his cancer..'

She looks a bit sad and nods. 'Yeah it's back. He starts chemo next week. I told him that when his hair stars to go we can shave our heads together.'

He smiles softly and rubs her hand. 'That's brilliant of you.'

She smiles a bit and holds his hand. 'We only had each other for so long. I don't know what I would've done without him. I can't loose him now.' She bites her lip. 'Actually I know what I would have done. I would have died. I would have given up. If I didn't kill myself I would have been killed. I'd be dead without him..'

He frowns and nods. 'I'm glad you had him, then..'

She nods. 'I couldn't sleep last night. He couldn't either. We talked about some dark shit. Then we baked. I don't know how but we make it work.' She shrugs.

'Everything'll be okay..'

'I hope so. I really do.'

He kisses her head softly.

She looks up to kiss him.

He kisses her back.

She hums softly and nips at his lip.

He blushes and opens his mouth.

She cups his cheek and deepens the kiss.

He blushes brighter and pulls her closer, forgetting that they're not alone.

She whimpers softly and presses closer, completely forgetting there are other people with them.

Greg notices and nudges Mycroft. "We should probably leave, love."

"Mm you're probably right." Mycroft hums and follows Greg out. Sky kisses Michael and pulls him down on top of her.

He gasps softly and puts a knee between her legs.

She moans softly and rocks against his knee. "Mm take me to bed. Won't you?" She kisses his neck and jaw.

"God, yes.." He moans quietly before getting up, pulling her to the bedroom.

She follows him and whimpers needy.

He shuts the door and pulls her close, kissing her deeply.

She moans into the kiss as clings to him.

He pulls her back onto the bed.

Sky pulls Michael on top of her and kisses him deeply. "I want you. I want you so bad."

He moans against her and slots his knee between her legs again. "Tell me how.."

She whimpers and rocks against his knee. "I want to make you feel good."

He groans grinds against her. "I.. I know, but.."

"Whatever you want I don't care. I just want to make you feel good. Please whatever you need." She begs and grinds against him.

"Can we just.. this is good.." He groans and grinds against her.

"It's perfect. You're perfect." She moans and kisses him.

He moans and arches, kissing her back.

"You're so fucking handsome. Oh fuck yes. You feel so good. I love the way you feel over me. I love it. I love you." She moans and puts a knee between his legs so they can grind against each other better.

Michael moans at the praise and grinds against her leg.

"That's it. So good. Such a good boy. Are you going to come in your pants just from grinding against my leg?" She mewls and grinds against his leg.

He gasps at her words, nodding. He grinds against her more, gasping and kissing her desperately.

She works her leg between his giving him more and better friction. She kisses him deeply and sucks on his tongue. "Come for me. Be a good boy and make a mess of yourself for me."

He moans loudly, his body shaking as he comes against her leg.

She gasps as she watches him come. "Beautiful. So perfect. God you're so fucking sexy. So handsome." She kisses him deeply.

He groans and kisses her back hard. "God, I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much. Talk to me. Please." She begs and whimpers as she rubs herself over her panties.

"God.. You're so fucking sexy. I love watching you writhe like this, begging for release."

"Michael." She moans his name and bucks against her hand.

"I love it when you moan my name. You're such a dirty girl, aren't you?"

"Y-yes!" She blushes brightly and nods. She pushes down her panties so he can watch as she fingers herself.

He smirks a bit. "Gonna put on a show for me like a little slut?"

She bites her lip and nods as she fucks herself with her fingers.

"So fucking perfect.." He licks his lips as he watches.

She moans and massages her tit with her free hand showing him what she wants him to do to her. "Please. Michael please." She begs and moans his name.

He licks his lips and replaces her hand with his own, squeezing and massaging her breast.

She moans and starts to shake as she gets close.

"Come on, Sky.. Come for me.. Make a mess, love. I want to see you come.."

She cries out and arches as she comes hard.

He moans as he watches her. "So fucking beautiful.."

She whimpers softly and trembles.

He pulls her closer and kisses her.

She kisses him back and presses closer to him.

"I love you.. You're perfect.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He curls up with her.

She snuggles up with him.

He smiles and rubs her back.

"Nap?" She hums softly.

"Mm.. Nap.."

She nuzzles him. "You shouldn't sleep in your binder, love.." She hums softly as she closes her eyes.

He hesitates and nods, sitting up and turning so his back faces Sky as he takes off his binder off, quickly replacing his shirt.

"So handsome.." She hums as she curls up with him.

He blushes and smiles. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." She smiles softly and looks exhausted from not sleeping the night before.

"Sleep, love.."

She snuggles against him and fall asleep quickly.

He holds her and falls asleep

She sleeps peacefully in his arms for a little while. She whimpers softly and her face scrunches in pain as a nightmare unfolds in her mind.

Michael wakes when he feels her move. "Mm.. Sky?"

She's shaking and crying silently.

He frowns, suddenly very awake. He pulls her into his arms. "Sky, it's okay, wake up."

She cries out and gasps as she wakes suddenly. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." She sobs and presses her face to his shoulder.

He holds her close. "It's alright.. It's was a dream.. I'm here.."

She holds onto him tightly and cries. She tries to get herself under control. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. Please. It's not your fault."

She sniffles and nods.

"I love you. It's alright."

"I love you, too."

He kisses her head softly.

She starts to relax and kisses his collarbone.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. You can sleep more if you want.."

"No, I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay. It was just.. Just a nightmare.."

"I know, but I want to make sure you get back to sleep."

"I don't know if I can.." She mutters quietly and bites her lip.

"Then we don't have to. Just lay here with me."

She nods and lays with him.

He holds her close.

She hums softly and relaxes against him.

He starts to hum softly, just a melody.

She holds onto him as her eyes drift closed.

He hums softer, rubbing her back soothingly.

She presses against him as she slowly falls asleep.

Michael smiles softly and nuzzles her as he falls asleep.

Sky stays close to Michael as they sleep.

They sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

She mumbles softly as she feels Michael wake.

Michael pulls himself from her arms to go to the bathroom.

Sky sighs softly in her sleep and curls up in his empty space.

He soon comes back and smiles at the sight of a sleeping Sky. He carefully gets back into bed and curls up around her.

"Love.." She mumbles happily in her sleep and presses against him.

He smiles softly and curls closer to her.

She hums softly as she sleeps and presses her face to his chest.

He rubs her back softly. "Cute.."

She relaxes and curls up to him.

He kisses her head.

She looks up for a kisses even though her eyes are still closed.

He chuckles softly and kisses her.

She hums softly and kisses him back.

"Beautiful.."

"Handsome.."

He smiles and hums. "Cute."

She giggles and blushes.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

"I really love you."

"I love you too. So much."

She kisses him and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles her.

She hums softly and nuzzles him back.

He smiles happily. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Better. Stupid nightmare." She hums and smiles softly.

He smiles and rubs her back.

"Mm the gala is today.." She sighs and nuzzles him.

"Yeah? That'll be fun."

"Mm I don't wanna get out of bed." She snuggles closer and hides her face.

"Mm. Me neither."

"Mm then let's stay here.."

"We've got to get up at some point."

She pouts and cuddles him.

He chuckles and kisses her head. "Come on."

"Noooooo.." She giggles and flops on top of him.

He chuckles and kisses her face repeatedly, making annoying kissy noises.

"Ahhh!" She giggles and pushes at him playfully.

He laughs and continues. "Up!"

She laughs and giggles as she scrambles out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up!" She giggles and smiles.

He laughs and sits up.

She laughs and smiles as she gets dressed. "You're to good to me."

He smiles and gets up to get dressed. "Mm.."

She kisses him and smiles before going into the loo.

He puts on a new binder and hums softly, frowning a bit as he looks in the mirror.

Sky comes out and wraps her arms around him. "Mm it's a good thing you're going to wear a mask tonight. Someone might try to steal you away from me if they saw your full handsome face." She hums and kisses his back.

He blushes and smiles softly, leaning against her.

"Mm my handsome man.." She holds him close and kisses his neck.

He closes his eyes.

She hums softly and holds him.

He leans his head back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kisses his head.

He smiles and turns to kiss her.

She kisses him back and nuzzles him happily.

"Mm.. Come on, love."

"Mm alright." She takes his hand.

He smiles and rubs her hand.

She leads them out. She sees Danny running down the hall to her.

"Kai!" He giggles when he reaches her.

"Hello, Danny boy!" She smiles and scoops him up.

He giggles and wraps his arms around her neck. "Dance tonight!"

"I know! Are you excited?" She smiles and holds him in one arm as she holds Michael's hand with the other as they walk downstairs.

"I get to wear a mask, Kai!" He smiles brightly.

"Ohh tell me what it looks like." She smiles.

"Mummy won't let me wear my 'piderman one!"

"Mm I see. You'll just have to go undercover tonight."

"I got a birdy one."

"Oh that's nice." She smiles.

He smiles and giggles.

She smiles an kisses his head.

"What are you wearing?"

"My mask is white and gold and it's a pair. That means there are two. I am going to wear one and Michael is going to wear the other one."

He smiles brightly. "Cute!"

"Yes it is." She nods and smiles.

He smiles and holds onto her.

He smiles and nuzzles him as she holds him.

He smiles and giggles.

"How about we go see who else is up? What do you think?" She smiles and tickles him.

He laughs and pushes at her. "Mummy's awake!"

"Let's go find her. Maybe she's making breakfast." Sky smiles and they go to the kitchen.

He giggles when he sees Carol.

"Hello, love." Carol smiles at Danny.

Danny giggles. "Mum!"

Carols takes Danny from Sky and holds him. "I see you've been busy. I hope you didn't wake Sky and Michael up." She kisses Danny's head.

"No, mummy! I didn't wake them!"

"Good boy." She smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and giggles.

"Hungry?"

He nods. "Hungy!"

"What do you want to eat, love?"

"Sammich!"

"Coming right up." Carol smiles and sits him in his chair. "Do you guys want some as well?" She asks. "I'm not hungry." Sky shakes her head and sits next to Danny.

Michael smiles. "I'll have something, but I can make it. I don't want to bother you."

"No bother." Carol smiles and makes the food.

He smiles and nods. "Alright."

"The decorators, caterers, and masks will be here soon." Carol smiles as she sits their plates in front of them.

Michael smiles. "Brilliant."

"The gala starts at 7 tonight so that's about seven hours from now." She hums and takes a bite of her sandwich.

Mycroft hums as he and Greg come in.

"Afternoon. Hungry?" Carol smiles.

"Mm. Starving for once."

Carol smiles and makes them sandwiches.

Mycroft smiles and sits at the table with Greg.

Greg smiles and leans against Mycroft.

Mycroft hums and smiles as he eats.

Sky hums softly as she rubs her forehead.

Michael nudges her. 'You okay?'

'Mm every time Sebastian thinks it's like pins and needles to my brain. He's currently thinking about dissecting me in front of all of you.' She sighs and smiles tightly.

He frowns and holds her hand.

She rubs her thumb over his knuckles. 'It's okay. The more things he thinks of the more I can rule out of him actually doing. He won't do something if he knows I already know he's thought of it.'

He nods and kisses her head.

She hums softly and smiles a bit.

'I love you..'

'I love you, too..'

He smiles and kisses her head.

She hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and goes back to eating.

She hums softly and sips her tea.

Sherlock and John soon come in, followed by Collin.

"Afternoon, everyone." Collin smiles brightly.

Greg chuckles. "Someone's having a good day."

"Yes I am." Collin smiles and kisses Greg's head before going and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Greg smiles brightly as he watches him.

"Mm aren't you radiant as ever, my darling." Collin smiles and kisses his wife. "Oh hush." Carol blushes and giggles happily.

Greg looks to John. "What's got him so happy?" He smiles.

Sky and Michael take Danny to play. "Collin is rather well shagged at the moment." John grins as he sits next to Greg.

He mock pouts. "And you didn't invite us?"

"Mm I'm ever so sure there will be a repeat performance." He chuckles softly and kisses his pout.

He smiles and kisses him back. "Mm. I do hope so. Perhaps in the near future."

"You know I'm always up for it." He smirks and winks.

He smirks. "Oh I know. What do you say, My?" He turns to look to Mycroft, finding him staring at Collin and chewing on his lip.

"God yes please." Mycroft nods and bites his lip already half hard just thinking about it. Collin puts his mug on the counter and turns to look at them.

Mycroft blushes as Collin turns to face them and palms himself.

Collin smirks and goes to straddle Mycroft in his chair. "Need something?" He asks innocently as he grinds against him.

Mycroft's eyes widen and he bites back a moan. "C-Collin.."

"Mm? What was that? Speak up, sexy. I couldn't hear you." He teases and stops moving his hips, he just sits in Mycroft's lap with the bulges in their trousers presses together.

He whimpers and closes his eyes, rocking his hips gently.

"Mm do you know how hard it is to resist the urge to put you over the counter and take you right here in the kitchen where anyone could walk in at a moments notice." He growls and starts grinding against him again.

Mycroft gasps and whimpers, nodding. "Oh god.. Please, Collin.."

"I'm going to take you to bed and pick you apart piece by piece as they watch." He smirks and finally kisses him.

He moans softly into the kiss, rocking his hips again.

Collin gets up and takes Mycroft's hand, leading him to the bedroom knowing that the others would follow.

Greg, John, Sherlock, and even Carol follow.

Collin kisses Mycroft's neck and chest as he undresses him as the others watch.

Mycroft gasps and arches. "Collin.."

"God look at you. Just look at you." He moans and kisses him. He strips off both of their shirts and trousers. He kneels in front of Mycroft and buried his face in his crotch. He nuzzles and mouths at his cock through his pants. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

He spreads his legs with a moan. "Oh god.. Please.. I.. I want you to fuck me.. I want you to fuck me while Carol and everyone watches.." He blushes and closes his eyes.

He takes off Mycroft's pants and sucks the head of his cock as he pushes a lubed finger into him.

He moans and tries to keep from bucking his hips. "Oh god.."

Collin moans around him as he takes more of his cock and thrusts two fingers in and out of him.

Mycroft pushes back against his fingers. "Please, Collin.. Fuck.. I need it.."

He adds a third finger stretching him and deep throats his cock.

He cries out and arches. "Please!!"

He pulls off his cock and a string of saliva and pre come connects his lips to Mycroft's cock. He moans as he licks his lips and adds a fourth finger.

He gasps and moans at the stretch and reaches for Collin, pulling him into a harsh kiss.

He kisses him back hard and sucks on his tongue. He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. "On your back or hands and knees?" He smirks as he strokes himself, teasing Mycroft.

"Hands and knees.. I want you to mark my back.." He blushes as he flips onto his hands and knees.

He kisses and nips at his back and he pushes into him slowly so Mycroft can get used to his size.

Mycroft gasps and pushes back against him. "Oh god.. Fuck.. You're huge.."

"Why do you think I take so long to get you nice and open for me?" He smirks and bites at his neck.

He gasps and moans. "God.. I'm going to be sore.."

"You're going to be so well stuffed your not even going to fucking care." He chuckles and rubs his hands over Mycroft's chest as he's finally fully inside him. He kisses his back and pinches his nipple as he waits for Mycroft to get comfortable.

Mycroft moans loudly as Collin pushes into him entirely. "O-Oh lord.." He arches as he adjusts. "Please.."

He kisses and nips at his back as he slowly starts to move his hips.

He gasps and arches. "Yes.." He whimpers and moans.

He holds Mycroft's hips and moves faster.

He moans louder and pushes against him. "Fuck me, Collin." He growls.

"With pleasure." He growls and pounds into him hard repeatedly.

Mycroft cries out and grips the sheets tightly. "Yes!!"

Collin bites and marks Mycroft's back bruising his pale skin nicely. "Fuck you feel so fucking good." He moans and fucks him harder.

"Please.. I'm close.." He whimpers and moans desperately. "Please!"

He stokes his cock and hits his prostate over and over. "Come for me. Makes a mess of yourself as they watch." He bites his shoulder.

Mycroft nearly screams as he comes hard into his hand.

Collin moans loudly and pulls out of Mycroft. He strokes himself and comes all over Mycroft's back and arse, marking him.

Mycroft gasps and moans, collapsing on the bed.

Collin pulls him closer and kisses him deeply.

Mycroft whimpers and kisses him back desperately.

He nips at his lip and rubs his side.

He opens his mouth for him.

He mewls and slides his tongue into his mouth.

He sucks on his tongue, pulling him closer.

"Mm you can never get enough can you?" He moans and smirks.

He whimpers and bites at his lip. "Never.."

He rolls them over and presses Mycroft against the bed. "Good." He kisses him and pushes his legs open.

He moans and arches. "Please.."

He holds Mycroft's hips as he pushed back into him and moans loudly.

Mycroft moans loudly and pushes back against him, pulling him down for a kiss.

Collin fucks him slowly this time as kisses him back deeply.

He moans into the kiss. "Love this.."

"Mm it feels like you were made for my cock." He mumbles as he kisses his neck.

He moans breathily and wraps his arms around Collin's neck.

He kisses him deeply and angles his hips to rub Mycroft's prostate with every slow thrust.

Mycroft moans with each thrust. "S-So good.."

He runs his hand over his side and thigh. "That's it.. Just feel it.." He purrs and kisses his jaw.

He gasps and arches, baring his neck.

He nips and sucks on his neck. He gasps and moans at every sweet slide in and out of Mycroft.

"I want you to come inside this time.."

He nods and kisses him deeply. He strokes Mycroft as he starts to feel himself get close.

He moans breathily and rocks into his hand. "Please.."

"I've got you. Come for me, baby." He rubs over his oversensitive prostate and strokes him.

He whimpers and gasps as he comes into his hand, his body trembling.

He moans and stiffens as he comes into him, filling him.

Mycroft whimpers and holds onto him.

Collin holds him close and rubs his back. "I'm right here. You did so good. You were perfect." He praises and kisses his head.

His body shakes a bit and he holds onto him tightly.

"Shh shh.. I've got you.." He holds him tight and wraps them up hidden in the blankets.

He presses himself against Collin.

He kisses his head and covers Mycroft completely with his body.

The others had left when things had turned more intimate, wanting to give them some privacy.

Collin holds Mycroft close. "Rest, baby.."

He nods weakly and fell asleep rather quickly.

He keeps Mycroft close and sleeps with him.


	11. To be continued

Continues in the next part of the series.


End file.
